


Mystrade in progress

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, Smut, Song Lyrics, Texting, every emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 366
Words: 112,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: A prompt a day, means a story a day.Yup, for the 3rd year I'm doing another Mystrade or Greg centered fic.This time I asked the lovely daynaan (Black_Dawn new id on AO3)   to help and share the responsibility with me.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

1 hangover

Mycroft watch as Greg ate the food, he was halfway done with the full plate. Apparently Greg believed the cure to a hangover is a big plate of food...greasy food.  
To Mycroft that's a everything except a cure, more like an invitation to cholesterol or a heart attack.  
"This is so good...."  
"Gregory you cannot possible believe this is a cure."  
"Shhhh not so loud Love.' Greg replied crunching his face. Mycroft sighed.  
"You should have a glass of water, your brain is dehydrated that is the main reason for your headache."  
Greg stared at mycroft, the fork in the air.  
"Eugh...can I have more coffee...?"

 

 

 

(CrushedRose)


	2. A dog's life

2\. A dog’s life .

  
Hi, my name is Bond. Bond Holmes-Lestrade. It sounds awesome I know.  
I’m a two years old Labrador Retriever. I live in London in a big house with my two owners Greg and Mycroft. Or, as Mycroft says, "Gregory" .

  
Mycroft is the King...sometimes Greg calls him Queen and they laugh a lot!  
Greg is the Chief of the Army..  
  
I was a puppy when I met them. Greg’s kids found me alone in the street and brought me home.  
When Mycroft saw me he was horrified but the Greg and his daughter and son gave Mycroft this 'puppy look' and he had three pairs of browns eyes staring at him. I knew right then, he was a goner....I stayed.  
  
Sometimes Mycroft’s brother shows up...his words have a nasty sound and I’d like to bite him. Mycroft likes that, he gives me a snack afterwards.  
His friend John is a good man, he’s a doctor.  
Once they called John to change the stitches on Greg’s wounds. He caught some bad boys and they bit him. Mycroft was very concerned and annoyed. He said "A Detective Inspector shouldn’t do field work!” But I like when Greg brings me to the park, I hope Mycroft wouldn’t stop him or I....I....I would say I’ll bite him but I love him too much!  
  
When Mycroft gets home after a trip abroad and sits on the couch I lay by his side, Greg puts some classical music on and they sit together in silence holding their hands..

When I was alone under the rain I’ve never thought I could have a dog’s life like the one i’m living now. I hope this is not a dream or I don’t want to wake up!

 

 

(daynaan)

 


	3. Crack the spine

 

3 crack the spine

Greg eyed the bookcase against the wall since he and Mycroft started living together the shelves were decorated with a much more variety of genres. The most being crime and law. Even Greg's study guides he used at the Academy was lined up.   
His lips turned in a smile, he still remembers Mycroft's expression when he realised that both he and Greg takes very good care of their books, that both hate it when you crack the spine of a book by opening it too wide.   
"What are you thinking about?" The sleepy voice startled Greg and he looks down to his husband lying on the sofa his head resting on Greg's lap. Greg reached with his hand and played with the small curl causing Mycroft to smile wide.  
"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have you."

 

 

 

 

(CrushedRose)


	4. At the bar

- _Detective Inspector, meet me at the Dorchester at 6.pm this afternoon. I've got some very important informations about your murder case.- MH_

 

-Hi Mycroft, thanks, but usually when I need informations I ask to Sherlock. -GL

 

- _My brother is in Manchester, Gregory. MH_

 

-And you are so kind to help me giving informations I've never asked for? -GL

 

- _Gregory, you are making it so difficult. -MH_

 

-Is it a date, Mycroft? - GL

 

- _What is giving you the impression i'm asking you out on a date? -MH_

 

-I'm a good copper. I've never thought our first date would have been at the bar inside the Dorchester, but you know, life is so odd.. and you Holmes, even more odd!! - GL

 

_-This. Is. Not. A. Date.  -MH_

 

-Ok, so if it's not a date, and after you are going to give me the “not required” informations, could we have dinner? - GL

 

- _Are you asking me out on a date Gregory? -MH_

 

-No never. I missed lunch today. What is giving you this impression, Mycroft? - GL

 

- _I will give you the files, and then we are going to have a proper dinner. MH_

 

-Fine. You will recognize me. I will be the one with a red rose folded in my pocket. ;) - GL

 

 

 

(daynaan)


	5. Deodorant

5\. Deodorant

I was making tea when the smell hit me. I looked up and frowned slightly. As I turned to look over my shoulder Mycroft was standing at the fridge, taking out the milk for the tea.As he walked past me be smiled at me and slid his hand over my lower back.

I returned the smile as always, feeling extremely happy that I get to be the one he opens up with, the one who shares breakfast with him. I don't think I'll ever take it for granted. The best part....today at least....is I smell it again. 

It's my deodorant, my products. He is using my things and I promise you if I was handling boiling hot water I would be doing a jiggle of glee.   
Instead I pretend that everything is fine and take the two cups of tea to the table.   
As I let go of his cup Mycroft grabbed my hand and pulled me into a loving kiss.   
"I know you noticed, you can do your little happy dance now...."  
I burst out laughing, he truly knows me.   
I bowed my head and started to shake my arse and he immediately stared.   
He may know me, but I know him too.


	6. Conquered

6 - Conquered.

  
_Dear Gregory,_

 _the day I conquered your heart had been the best day of my life._  
 _I’ve never thought I could love someone and be loved by the most wonderful, brilliant, astonishingly handsome man in the world ..._  
  
_I truly, madly, deeply love you .. only you._  
  
_Yours (until the end of my life)_  
  
_Mycroft._  
  
  
Mycroft left the message on Greg’s pillow before leaving.. Another week away from his home and from his beloved.  
He knew he should have to reduce his duties, leaving the heavy job to someone else.  
The truth was, as Sherlock once said, Mycroft Holmes was “The British Government”, no one else could replace him...  
In or out?  
It was the time to take a difficult decision.

 

 

 

(daynaan)


	7. New you

 

7 new you

Holding on to his resolution Greg drove through the streets. He was a man on a mission. He just hopes Mycroft won't get mad or hold it against him. The thing is Greg can't really be worried about that. He set out to do this and he will. Mycroft is his life, his love, his best friend, his partner. Mycroft is his number one priority.   
Ever since Sherrinford he and Mycroft started to focus on them and Mycroft specifically, to deal with this to change old habits and start new, a 'new you' as Greg called it. A Mycroft who would focus on himself and his happiness more.  
The car slowly came to a stop in front of the small house, the wine red, or whatever colour that is, a contrast to the green trees and grass. It looked like a postcard or an ideal candidate for a puzzle.   
Greg switched the car off and got out, his back straight and in 'detective' mode.   
The door opened on the first knock.  
"Greg?" The confusion was clear in her voice.  
"Mummy...sorry for the unexpected visit I'll be quick."  
"Is everything alright? Is Sherlock okay?" Greg bit down on his lip, she asked about Sherlock, not Mycroft, knowing that he is Mycroft's partner.  
"Sherlock is fine, I'm here about Mycroft."  
"Greg....."  
"Can I come in, I don't want to do this in the doorway." She must have seen something on his face because she just nodded and stepped aside.   
Greg walked in till he was standing in the middle of the living room. He waited till both Mummy and Father were sitting before he started.  
"I'm so angry at both of you I don't even know where to start....first of all, how dare you both be angry with Mycroft and hold him accountable? Where's your accountability? Why didn't you step up all those years ago when your daughter killed a boy, burn down your house and hurt your sons? Why didn't you take care of her, instead of leaving it to an outsider...  
"How could you allow Mycroft to take all the responsibility on his small fourteen year shoulders...and then years later blame him! He always always put this family first, he had to deal with a brother who lost his childhood memory, a brother who turned to drugs to cope, a brother who insulted, belittled him and resented him at every opportunity. A brother who would hurt him physically when he was high...he had to search for his brother in den houses hoping he wasn't too late, he tried to keep this family together and still be the boy you wanted him to be.   
"How dare you call him limited when he was the one who had to find ways to protect his sister, knowing she is a murder, protect his brother, knowing he was hated, protect his family, knowing that sacrifices and secrets will destroy him when in the open. He has to protect this entire country from terrorism, and every other threat. Where were you when he struggled, where were you when he needed someone to believe in him, to tell it will be okay, to tell him that he was just a man, trying his best? Where were you when he tried to get his own brother to kill, so John could live, knowing that he meant nothing to Sherlock, that he would rather have a friend than a brother! Where were you when Sherlock was in hospital nearly beaten to death by his best friend and when he was in hospital, shot by his best friend's wife. Mycroft was the one there, the one worried about his brother but unable to do anything cause Sherlock hates him. Where were you in all of this and Mycroft was all alone!"

His voice was hoarse and he was close to tears trying to keep his emotions in check. He took a breath and looked at them, both speechless and staring at him.   
"I'm telling you now, I love Mycroft and he is my family and number one priority and I am done seeing him hurt and broken by the hands if his own family if you're not going to try and amend your relationship with him and forgive him, don't contact him." With that, he wiped his eyes.  
"I'll be going now...thank you for your time." His voice was soft his shoulders sagged and his footsteps heavy as he walked out, leaving the two people in the room. He said more than he was supposed to, he said things they weren't supposed to know, but he was just so angry.

He drove home in silence, he felt better now that he got to say a few things to the parents, he just hoped what he said will sink in and they will step up to the plate and be the parents they were supposed to.

When he got home Mycroft was already there and was in the kitchen making dinner. He looked up to see Greg, the smile dying on his lips.   
"Gregory? Are you okay?" He stopped what he was doing and walked to Greg who held his arms open and pulled him close.   
"I'm fine. I'm with you."

 

 

 

 

(CrushedRose)


	8. Daily

8\. Daily 

(text messages format)

 

  
  
09.05 - I’ve found a man in your kitchen this morning after you’ve left .. I’ve been close to arrest him.-GL

  
  
_09.10 - Oh yes Gregory , he's the man from the grocery daily delivery. He’s allowed to be there. There’s always a security guard with him.-MH_

  
  
09.20 - The security guard was at the downstairs toilet. I’ve been so close to arrest him too. -GL.

  
  
_09.26 - Anthea will talk with the security service.- MH_

  
  
09.30 - No. I’ll have the talk. And you will change them all!!   Btw.. this isn’t the worst happened! -GL

  
  
09.35 - _What else? - MH_

  
09.37 - I was naked!! -GL

  
  
09.38 - _I will fire them all !!!. -MH_

 

 

 

 

(daynaan)


	9. Deer

9\. Deer

  
Greg knew that Mycroft wasn't in the mood for the meeting ahead. It was clear to see for someone who knows him, and Greg does. His was twirling his umbrella two times to the left and once to the right. Two left one right. Usually, it will be little to no twirling. John has him lifting the umbrella over his shoulder or pointing it down. Sherlock would inspire Mycroft to pretend the umbrella is a drill and drill it into the floor or pavement or wherever it was. Greg, well Mycroft's thumb would slowly move up and down on the handle.   
Shaking his head fondly he walked up to Mycroft.  
"Remember what Thumper said: 'if something scares you just be scarier than whatever is scaring you' or something like that." Mycroft frowned but he did stop twirling.  
"Thumper?"  
"The rabbit in Bambi"  
"Bambi....the animation of the deer?"  
"Yes."  
"My dearest..."  
"Stop right there, you may not be scared but you most certainly don't want to go to this meeting because it will be strenuous and tiring and it will require you to open up about you, which you hate so I'm trying to tell you, you will be okay.'  
Mycroft looked down before he slowly looks back at Greg his fave softer and more open.   
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome now get them and come back to me."


	10. Batman

10\. Batman

 

Rosie was beautiful, she was running all around her uncles’ living room wearing her new Wonder Woman pyjamas. Greg was seated on the floor in the middle of the room laughing at her giggles.. Mycroft, pretending to read The Economist, was following her with an apprehensive gaze.

“Rosie please stop, you could fall and hurt yourself”

“I cannot hurt myself.. I’m Wonder Woman …Wooooooshhh… wooosh…..”

Eventually she stopped in Greg’s arms, “ which was your favourite super hero when you where my age uncle G.?” she asked panting.

Greg sat her between his legs to let her rest a bit. Sherlock was busy on a case and John was in Bristol for a Surgery Convention and they agreed with joy to babysit her for the weekend. Mycroft had made a strictly schedule for the little princess: cinema, ice cream, a stroll in the park, shopping for new pyjamas ‘cause Rosie had grown up since the last time she slept at theirs’.

“My favourite super hero? Uhm.. let me think… Iron Man.”

“Funny !! why? “ she asked back.

“Oh well because he’s strong, brave, he has a wonderful armour, he can fly..”

“ Because he’s performed by Robert Downey Junior..” Mycroft added smiling ..

“ Hey.. don’t you dare!!!!” Greg laughed giving him a death gaze “ Come on Rosie “ he said standing up with the little lady in his arms “ time to go to bed!”

Mycroft followed them and sat on her bed ready for the bedtime story …

Yawning and barely falling asleep Rosie asked him ” and you, uncle Mycie which super hero would you have liked to be when you were young ?”

Mycroft raised his eyebrows staring outside the window, he thought for a while then answered

“Batman” turning his head towards Rosie he saw she had fallen asleep.

Without making any noise he got out from her room closing the door a little.

Greg was waiting for him in the hallway.

“Batman?” the question was clear… Mycroft shrugged his shoulders holding his husband gaze . Greg followed “ Rich, dark, alone and without parents.. isn’t it? I wish I could have met you before, I could have helped you to change your mind”

Mycroft took Greg’s hand and kisses his knuckles whispering “ you did”.

 

 

(daynaan)


	11. Take note

 

11 take note

Greg was lounging on the sofa, a small notebook and pen in his hand. He was looking at Mycroft walking around the room indicating to the furniture.

"We can move that table over there so that that space is open...we can get a new painting to go with that wall..."

"After we paint it..." Greg interrupted.

"Paint? No wallpaper?" Mycroft asked.

"No...we will get something modern, a neutral colour but something that fits us, not the ancient house."

Mycroft shrugged in exasperation and turned to Greg.

"This house isn't ancient, it's hardly two hundred years old..."

"Ooh, my bad...ill take note of that, so that next time I can be more accurate in describing it." He replied with a smile.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm., we need to get wood polish too, for the dining set, and some of that lovely centrepieces we saw the other day."

"Writing it down..." Greg answers and looked down at the notebook.

"Are you taking notes?"

"Yup..."

"I'm impressed."

"Hmmm..."

They continued for a while Mycroft mentioning stuff and Greg's pen shuffled over the paper.

When Mycroft was finished he sat down next to Greg and looked at the paper. His eyes widen.

"Thought you were taking notes... "

"I was..."

"Gregory that's a picture of my legs and arse."

"I know...I took down the important stuff...I never specified which important stuff."


	12. To read

12\. To read

 

“Gregory dear, where’s my newspaper?  I’m sure I left it here on the breakfast table when I left to answer to the phone”  Mycroft gave a look around but he couldn’t see it. Greg shrugged.

 “Oh  I dunno, but I don’t think it’s important anyhow My, we are on holiday” Greg answered grinning before he took a deep breath and jumped in the pool splashing water all over, where the most landed on his husband, as if he planned it…

 As Mycroft attempted to dry himself as much as he could, his eye caught the now very wet, and close to the pool, newspaper, another plan…he turned to his husband grinning like an idiot when he noticed Mycroft saw the paper.

 “Here it is…  You know, I didn’t have the time to read it yet Gregory.”  

Greg nodded, his hair spraying water droplets everywhere.

“Good, you shouldn’t, as I told you, we are on holiday, England wouldn’t fall if you took some days of relax.”  Greg replied and slowly made his way out of the pool.

Mycroft stared at him as he got out from the pool, his tanned skin, his shaped body, his chocolate eyes in which he loved to melt…  Suddenly he came to the realization and it hit him like a tennis ball in his stomach.

“You’re right, England won’t fall.  And if it really happened at least I could say I had to attend at more pressing duties”.

 

 

 

 

(daynaan)


	13. CC

 

13 CC

Greg eyed the screen with an intensity he only feels when he is dealing with a Holmes.  
Running his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. Making his mind up he took out his phone.

"Whats the meaning of the email? GL"

The reply was short.

"Exactly what it said. MH"

Groaning out loud he change tactics and dialled.

"Gregory"  
"You sent my boss an email that you request my service and expertise on a case for three days."  
"Actually my colleague did, as you can see my name and your name is in the 'CC' line..."  
"Oh, we both know who really sent it..."  
"Hmm...I must admit I'm quite fond of the way you know me."  
"Arse." Greg replied and couldn't help to smile.  
"Hmm, as if you mind."  
"See you tonight."  
"Till tonight."

  
CrushedRose


	14. Die

  
14\. Die

“Are you serious Gregory?“ Mycroft looked at Greg with eyes wide open.

“Yeah. Sherlock was completely off. Groaning and moaning off the pain. He said he was going to die, so dramatic. That was funny, so long story short I then punched him down and with John’s help I handcuffed your brother and brought him downstairs and helped into the car.  
Ten minutes later he was in the dentist’s cabinet again! You should have seen him!”

  
“I could!” Mycroft grinned “I’ve got the CCTV cameras outside 221b, if you want I could search for it”

  
“Do it! Search for the video. I’ll bring some popcorn.”

 

 

(daynaan)


	15. Shark

 

15 shark

Greg was home early, in his most comfortable trousers and a t-shirt. Ready for action. Mycroft followed him a few minutes later, taking his time to undress and getting comfortable.  
"My come on!". Greg yelled from the living room. Mycroft rolled his eyes.   
"I have no intention of watching the documentaries with you Gregory, I'll be on the treadmill and afterwards will make dinner," Mycroft replied without raising his voice.  
"What?" Greg asked he didn't hear.  
Picking up his waterbottle Mycroft stepped into the room, the adverts already starting, he never knew Greg was such a fan of 'shark week'.   
"I said my dear, I will join you later, now I'm going to do my daily run, make dinner and then I'll join you for the rest."  
"You sure?"   
"Yes, thank you."  
"Okay." With that Greg turned back just as the first shark glide through the water...

 

 

CrushedRose


	16. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me!! i had to change my account on AO3 but i'm always daynaan.   
> thanks.

16\. Salt

Greg opened the fridge searching for some fresh water “Did you see my sparkling water bottle My? I’m sure I bought some yesterday.”  
“It's gone,” Mycroft answered from the table where he was chopping the carrots. He didn't even look up.  
“Gone? what do you mean with 'it's gone'? Greg asked with doubt. Mycroft continued chopping while answering.  
“I mean we both gained some pounds after the festivities, we don’t need to be on diet but only to cut the unnecessary.”  
“My sparkling water isn’t unnecessary, it’s water!” Greg argued, he couldn't believe it.  
“According to the latest researches, fizzy water can contain up to 11 times more salt than tap water.  
Drinking a litre or more of carbonated water every day can contribute significantly to a person’s daily salt intake, which can cause health problems if it is too high, for example, high blood pressure, heart problems... It’s your choice my dear Gregory, but I thought you preferred to drink tap water instead of avoiding your bacon at breakfast.”

Greg swallowed hard, he already learned the hard way thay going against Mycroft was impossible when he had already made his decision.  
Mycroft was still gazing at him so he dared to answer “Bacon... I suppose it’s better having bacon.”  
Mycroft smiled victoriously.  
“Good choice Detective Inspector now would you please take the water pitcher and set the table for our healthy breakfast?”

  
Black_Dawn ( daynaan)


	17. Marker

17 Marker

Mycroft watched as Greg work with fascination, he rarely if ever got to see this side of Greg. It was only through CCTV cameras in the past, but today he gets to witness it firsthand. He and Greg were on their way home from dinner when Greg was called out. The crime scene was nearby so instead of dropping Mycroft off, they arranged that Mycroft would come along, but stay to one side.  
It suited Mycroft perfectly. He never knew that greg had a small forensic kit in the back of his car and watch with fascination as Greg put up the crime scene tape all around the area, next he put on his gloves and took out small plastic cup things that Mycroft didn't recognise.  
"Gregory, what is that?"  
"Evidence markers, you place a marker at every piece of evidence, the numbers in order, it makes it easier to identify in court and keep track of your evidence."  
"Marvelous." Greg turned to Mycroft with a smile, quite surprised to find that Mycroft is fascinated by it all, he tries to hide it, but Greg knew him better.  
Before he could say anything Sally turned up.  
"You beat me here....nice...."  
"Was in the area, on our way home from dinner."  
"Let's hope you keep it." Seeing Mycroft to the side she walked over.  
"Good evening Mycroft, you okay here? Do you want some coffee or anything?"  
"Good evening Sergeant, I'm quite alright thank you, in fact, if you would like I can arrange for some really good coffee to be delivered?"  
"Yeah? That be great, thanks."  
As promised half an hour later coffee was delivered to everyone, and Mycroft had a good time seeing his partner in action, along with the procedures.

 

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	18. Buoy

18   Buoy  
  
Hot drops of water were running down on Mycroft’s skin, over every freckles and scar. It had been a hell of a day, but now he was off, the world was outside the door until the next time.

  
After the shower Mycroft would cook something while waiting for Greg’s return, they would relax on the couch, cuddling after dinner, maybe an old movie, maybe…

The bathroom door opened with a heavy noise… Greg was back.

  
“Your brother has been here Mycroft, hasn't he?”

  
_Uh oh, it was not a good start_. Mycroft quickly closed the tap and gained his exit from the shower, standing in front of him was Greg, fully dressed, a towel on his left hand and his… _oh no!_ His magazine crossword in the right hand...he was furious. 

  
Mycroft cautiously took the towel Greg was handing him.

“Yes, I met Sherlock to discuss some boring matters”

  
“Did you leave him alone in the living room?”  Greg’s voice was full of… _what was that? Anger?_  
  
“I had to, I received an update from Anthea and I left him for five minutes. But...may I ask you why it is so important?”

  
Greg shoved his crosswords under his nose, on the first page, a very identifiable handwriting wrote in red the answer 'BUOY' completing the crossword puzzle with four big marking points.

   
“You know, I’m a very reasonable man when it comes about work, I don’t care if he always acts as a 'Primadonna' and I don’t care if he solves a lot of crimes if it helps to put criminals in jail, but I do not tolerate if he makes fun of me in my home, I knew the word, but was called out to a scene, I'm not as stupid as he thinks.   The next time you need to talk with your brother please meet him at Diogenes, or, if he dares to touch my properties again, or deemed it necessary to mock me in my own home, I will post on the web that old pictures from John’s first stag night, when I woke them up in jail… tell him!”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)

 


	19. Stay strong

19 stay strong

Mycroft has been back almost a year now since the Sherrinford incident and he must admit, the last few months were tough but better than he hoped for.

He and Sherlock made great progress in their relationship as Sherlock started to remember more and realized his brother was after all not the 'arch enemy.'

Through all, though there was one thing that made him very grateful and that was Gregory.

He was there through thick and thin, nightmare after nightmare, Mycroft's denial and everything.

The knock on the door brought his mind back.

"Come in."

As if called Greg stepped through the door with a small package.

"Hey...busy?"

"Not at the moment, what do you have there?"

"I know you're probably back on salads, tea and anything with a calorie count less than ten...so I brought you these. Sally made them and she is amazing with these, she usually makes a batch for her to bring to work, it saves her money than to buy one a day."

Curious Mycroft opened the package to see a dozen individual wrapped granola bars.

"Gregory..."

"They are healthy, they have apparently oats, nuts, berries, and I don't what else., some has dark chocolate pieces as they are more healthy than normal, apparently, I'm not sure, I just know they taste great."

Mycroft lowered the package and got up, he made his way to Greg and took his hands in his.

"Gregory, thank you so much, I owe you a great deal, you made me get up most mornings, to stay strong and keep fighting back."

Greg smiled and kissed their hands.

"You are most welcome."

 

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	20. Planned

20.  Planned

 

Greg woke up at the first morning light, suddenly he realized it wasn’t his bed or his pillow, his body tangled to another warm one, pale and full of freckles.

 

“Good morning” the man’s voice whispered in his ear, then his mouth began to kiss Greg on his neck, his jaw, his mouth. 

 

Greg closed his eyes again melting in kisses.

 

He remembered everything about the past night, the date, the wine, the stroll, the rain, the goodbye on Mycroft’s doorway… the kiss.

 

But Mycroft invited him for a glass of scotch and they ended making up first on the couch and then in bedroom..

 

They woke up together entwined as one, it hadn’t been planned that’s why it was such a perfect awakening.

 

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	21. Cut and page.

21 cut and paste

They have been talking about kids for a while now, and when they officially made the decision Greg was Adama adamant that Mycroft is the biological father of one.

"You do know they will look like me right?" He asked one evening in frustration. He wanted them to look like Greg beautiful unlike him.

"That's the point," Greg replied.

"What?"

"I want them to have beautiful long legs like you, eyes that reminds you of blue skies and stormy seas, hair with a hint of ginger that flame up in the sun, endless freckles over their nose and shoulders to tell them that's how many wishes we made for them, I want them to have your beautiful mind, and gorgeous soul, basically a cut and paste of their dad."

Mycroft could only stare as Greg spoke his throat tight and eyes damp.

"I want them to be you, who can make ice men melt and believe in the good."

"They will because they will be ours."

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	22. Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, no beta editing this time

Mycroft went back with his memory to those long days at the Manor, when he spent hours in the kitchen with his nanny and the cook, his parents too busy with his sibilings to take care of him.

As he took the octopus from the fridge he could hear Maisie’s voice:

_“Put the frozen octopus in a bowl, under running water to defrost it rapidly. Transfer it to a pot, add water to cover and a little salt. Turn the heat to medium, cover, and bring to a boil. Good Boy!! now we can cook the potatoes until they are tender…”_

He would have never thought cooking would have help him to build his long-established relationship with the Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

Having someone to cook for, someone to spoil, it helped Mycroft to get out from his suit of armour and reveal himself, when Mycroft worked in his kitchen, a new one with warm colours and household appliances, he felt happy and relaxed.

 

Everything was ready when he heard Greg’s footsteps in the hallway.

“Hi sweetheart, I’m a bit late” Greg kissed his shoulder “ uhm My, it smells wonderfully!!! Do I have time for a shower?”

“All the time you need dear Gregory” Mycroft said adding three little spoons of olive oil,  as he followed strictly Maisie’s recipe ( _she used only the extra- virgin olive oil_ ) at the octopus with potatoes in the bowl.

Greg’s voice came from upstairs “ would you like to join me?”

He covered the bowl and left the apron on the counter before following his partner in the shower.

He could have been the “British Government” or “the best chef in Europe” as Maisie predicted when he was a child.. but he learnt on his own skin which were his real priorities.

 

(Black _Dawn)


	23. HB Pencil

23 HB pencil

Greg stared and stared his furrowed his brow in though folded his arms twice., and yet the scene didn't change.

"Gregory, stop staring, it's just a lamp," Mycroft said as he tried to get Greg to walk further down the path.

"Shaped like a HB pencil."

'It's aesthetic, bringing something new."

"But it's a giant pencil lamp, and it cost...what...the hell...is this right?" Greg asked as he looked at the price tag.

"Yes, now come on."

"Yeah...right...just weird that's all, I would never have thought to make stationary into art or lamps..."

 

 

(CrushedRose)

 

 


	24. Discharge

“Could you take the afternoon off?” GL

“ _Seriously? Is it so bad? I can pick up you at the Yard in twenty minutes_." MH

“I’m still outside the Court."  GL

“ _Ten minutes._ " MH

 As the black car approached Greg greeted the car driver with a nod and got inside.

Mycroft didn’t say a word giving him the time to collect his thoughts. They were halfway home when Greg started talking.

“The judge decided to discharge my suspect.”

“I’m sorry Gregory, but you already knew this was a difficult case.”

Greg sighed.

"Yes but..."  He said running his hand through his hair.

“I had hope at least until this morning."

He sighed again.

“I think I need a break.'

“A break?” Mycroft frowned “ Which kind of break my dear?”.

The car stopped and they got out. Breathless Mycroft saw Greg giving a look around, at their house, at Mycroft himself and then  shook his head.

“I want to be proud of myself again...and I’m not anymore.. Would I cause any damage to you if I’d took a long leave from the Yard?”

Mycroft breathed again, relieved.

"They will miss you.. but I will be always at your side ” He said smiling.

 

(Black_Dawn)


	25. 25. Kilojoules

25 kilojoules

Mycroft protested as much as he could but Greg didn't relent. Today they are apparently cleaning out the spare room and all the boxes of files. Important stuff can be kept, trash goes to the bin. Mycroft opened the first box and pulled a face.

"Can't I just throw the whole thing away?"

"No, you might get rid off important stuff," Greg answered.

"Doubt it..." He replied and started going through the contents. He was nearly done when his eye caught a laminated sheet. His fingers slightly shook as he slid it out from the pack, he knew what it was, yet can't believe he was at such a point in his life.

He looked at the sheet and felt the pain of past emotions run through his blood. He stared for some time and it was by chance that Greg noticed something was wrong.

He looked at Mycroft staring at some paper.

"My, what is that?"

"My past, a painful reminder of where I was, yet a token to show how far I've come."

Confused Greg walked over.

Mycroft showed him the sheet and Greg's eyes widened, it was a chart, to show you how many kilojoules is in certain foods and what exercise you must do in order to work it off, for example, one Cinnabon is 720 kilojoules and you need to do 80 minutes of cycling to work it off.

"Please tell me you didn't live according to this," Greg asked in a soft voice.

"Not to this extreme but yes...to some extent."

Greg wet his lips, Mycroft has come so far that he occasionally eat dessert with Greg, and not be bothered by the calories...

"Oh...My..."

"Don't be sorry." Mycroft quickly replied and put the chart down.

"It is not who I used to be, who I am now is a lot happier and content with his life and accepting of who I am."

Greg nodded. They did come far, there's still more to do, but the secret is they will do it together.

 

 

 

 

CrushedRose


	26. 3057

3057  
  
Greg ran across the airport’s doors...he was late, very late, the flight was supposed to have landed fifteen minutes before.  
  
“ _Ladies and Gentleman we’re sorry to inform you the flight BA3057 from Washington Dulles International airport expected for 10.00 pm previously delayed at 10.30 pm has been delayed to 11.30 pm."_  
  
Greg stopped unsure to have heard the right message, he searched for the arrivals panel.

  
**BA 3057 -  delayed**

  
It was Mycroft’s flight, he went to Washington to follow some important international contacts. He didn’t go abroad many times as before, and Greg always missed him a lot, so he decided to pick him up at the airport but...  
  
After two hours the flight had been delayed again but Greg didn’t leave the airport, he drank terrible coffees, ate a plastic muffin in a small transparent packet, had a pizza at midnight, but he didn’t leave.  
  
Mycroft found him in the _'Arrival waiting area'_ uncomfortably asleep on a sofa. He was going to have a crick in his neck. Still he was there, Mycroft sat near him whispering “Oh my Sleeping Beauty it isn’t safe to sleep here.”  
Greg opened his eyes.  
"Oi... Mycroft?! I...I’ve just slept for a couple of minutes, I’m so happy you’re back!”  
Mycroft smiled looking at Greg’s sleepy face,  he had never seen something more amazing in all his life “I’m so happy too. You can’t imagine how much.”  
  
  
(Black_Dawn)


	27. Page after page

27 page by page

Greg was busy with paperwork, the last bit before he can officially close the case when his phone alerted him to a message.

"I'm bored. MH"

Greg read it twice to make sure that yes, it was Mycroft and not Sherlock. And then they try to be so different...

Shaking his head in silent laughter he texted back.

"Guess the meeting is not as enticing as you thought. GL."

"The only thing in my life that can be closely related to the term 'enticing' is you. Page after page of dribble and drabble and the secretary next to me can't stop her ridiculous babble. MH.'

"Aaw look, you've become a poet and didn't even know it. GL"

"Gregory..."

"Sorry...(not sorry) GL."

"This meeting is almost over, want to have lunch? MH."

"Yes, please. My paperwork is just as boring. GL."

"See you later. MH.'


	28. Tomorrow

Tomorrow.

“Gregory, my dear, do you remember the day I asked you to give me some hints about your birthday’s present?”

Mycroft asked stepping in the living room.   
It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, he read some reports about from the foreign office while Greg was watching the football match on tv.

  
“yes..I” Greg answered without moving his eyes from the match ”no, sorry.. I don’t remember it. Is it important My?”

  
_((Oh how Mycroft hated football, soccer or whatever it was, every time Greg seemed to be frozen in front of the screen, moving his lips as repeating every moves he saw, screaming at/or swearing at the scores.))_

  
“Tomorrow” Mycroft said coming to the point.  
But he didn’t achieve any visible reaction except “yeah! Talk tomorrow”..

  
“no Gregory!, Tomorrow-is-your-birthday!”

  
Greg torn his head towards him his eyes wide opened.

  
_((“oh look! a reaction!!!))_

  
“Yes my dear, and now dress up quickly, we are going to shopping!”

  
Greg gave a look on the screen and then at his partner knowing that any hesitancy could have ruined all he fought for.

  
“oh fuck!!! “Greg left the couch in front of the telly and ran upstairs to put a clean pair of jeans and a shirt on.

Downstairs the “British Government “ picked up the remote and grinning switched off the tv.

  
MH 1 – Soccer 0

  
Game over.

 

 

  
(Black _Dawn)


	29. Love lies

29 love Lies

Greg watched the interaction from the edge of the garden, he didn't really want to be here but promised.

Then again even if he didn't promise he would still be here.

One person: Mycroft.

Mycroft had a meeting with his mother, alone and so far it looked as if it wasn't going the way it supposed to.

So far no one was yelling or throwing insults so he can't complain too much.

He sighed deeply and run his hand through his hair. As he did some deep pink seeds fell on him. He looked to his right and saw the stringy flowers full of bloom.

He frowned as he tried to remember the name, his grandmother used to have it and loved it.

Aah love lies bleeding flowers.

"Appropriate." He mumbled.

When the Holmes is involved, especially in matters such as these the flowers may be on to something.

When he heard cutlery cling hard against the plate he turned his attention back. Mycroft didn't look too good and 'Mummy' started yelling.

Greg didn't think twice with his hand still on the flower he marched up to them and grabbed Mycroft's hand.

"Come on."

"Gregory..."

"No...I said I promised until the moment is needed."

"And the moment is now?" Mummy yelled. Greg turned to her.

"Yes. He has been hurt enough. Now I'm taking him home."

Before anyone could say anything Greg had already dragged Mycroft a few meters leaving Mummy with a plate full of dark pink love lies bleeding seeds.

 

 

 

 

CrushedRose


	30. Numbered

Numbered

  
  
There are a lot of stages in a relationship, and they all have their difficulties. If it comes between two middle-aged men, both having their own personal settings, the important act of _moving in_ can be sometimes funny, and sometimes weird.

  
***

Even if Greg knew how both the Holmes brothers were complicated, _moving in_ with Mycroft had been strenuous.  
  
“What do you mean with _I don’t have to move my stuff_?” GL  
  
_“I mean my staff is going to move everything to my home next weekend” MH  
_  
“I need to pack my things, I don’t want anybody else to do it if not me” GL  
  
_“I can arrange for them on Sunday, if it suitable for you, you could pack on Saturday” MH  
_  
_(rolling his eyes)_  
  
“And don’t roll your eyes” GL  
  
“I can assure you, I didn’t” MH  
  
“You don’t fool me ;)” GL  
  
***  
On Sunday Mycroft’s staff moved Greg’s numbered boxes in the Holmes’s Main Residence in Pall Mall, four bedrooms, eight bathrooms, library, living room, kitchen, lunch room, home theatre room and a secretive housekeeper.  
  
When the moving truck arrived Mycroft was ready at the door entrance, reading numbers from a list.

  
“The boxes 1 and 2 in the library, the boxes 3 in the home theatre room, the boxes 4, 5 and 6 upstairs in the closet.  Mrs.  Johnson is waiting for you to unpack.”

  
Greg was staring at him, marvelled and surprised.

  
”Please tell me you didn’t make a list for my boxes, that’s why you numbered each of them, isn’t it?”

  
“Sure Gregory, every box is going exactly where it has to be, no mistakes, no waste of time.”

  
“I bet there is a list in your closet too."

  
“Yes, suits, socks, pants, shoes. Everything is perfectly in order.”

  
“Stay away from my closet, Mycroft.”

  
“Oh it’s not me, “ he said grinning.” you should talk with Mrs. Johnsons upstairs,  she’s in charge about the wardrobe management  and I can assure you she won’t be happy about your request.”  
  
Greg sat sighing on the couch in the living room, _moving in_ would have been exciting, but not easy at all !

 

(Black_Dawn)


	31. Thanks Jan

 

 31 thanks Jan

 

Greg and Mycroft walked hand in hand through their door into the house. 

"That was a nice party hey Love?"

Greg grinned through a wide smile and shining eyes.

"You and John certainly enjoyed the drinks....but you're right, it was pleasant. It has been years since Sherlock and I sat down to celebrate a day like this."

"Whoaaha for real...you guys don't get together for one another's birthday?"

Greg asked dumbfounded.

"No, the past unfortunately was not that giving towards us, but now that the truth is out, it does seem that our relationship is sailing on new waters."

"Whoaa....you seriously turned up the poshy words when drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Greg  just pulled a face. 

"Maybe a little intoxicated...."

"Drunk...that's the word. Well thanks to January for a new year and new possibilities."

"Oh sure let's thanks Jan for it."

Greg widen his eyes in amusement.'

"Jan....did the 'intoxication' stopped you from struggling all through to the end.....?'

"Greg....piss off."

Greg stared and then fold double as he burst out laughing. 

"God.....I.....bl....ody....love....y...o.."

 

 

 

CrushedRose


	32. Closed

1 closed

Greg stood on the sidewalk staring at the sign.

"Sorry, we're closed."

He double checked his phone, this is the right address. Mycroft asked him to meet up here just after work, but the place was closed.

He took a step to the side to call Mycroft when the door opened.

"Right this way Detective." Greg stared at the man for a while before he nodded and followed him.

The man led him in the half dark through the small shop towards the back. The deeper they walk the more Greg could make out soft music and the smell of candle wax.

They turned around a corner and Greg stopped in his tracks.

Everywhere was candles hanging from the ceiling and different heights. In the middle of the floor was a table set for two and the open floor around them.

"Gregory."

Greg turned to the man standing a few feet from him, smiling at the look on Greg's face.

"My, what is this?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, its incredible."

"Comeo n then, its our for the night, dinner is waiting."

Greg gladly took the hand offered to him and allowed himself to be led to the table.

No one has ever done something like this for him, and he finally found someone who would go the extra mile like he does. It was perfect.

CrushedRose


	33. Bad Idea

2    Bad Idea

 

Greg was very disappointed, they had plans to go to dinner and then cuddling on the couch while watching “Star Trek: Discovery” ’s new episode, but Mycroft texted him to meet at Baker Street.

It could only mean trouble.

He unlocked the door and took the stairs, he could hear voices arguing in Rosie’s bedroom under the roof, the moment he stepped in the living room the little girl greeted him with a big hug.

“Welcome uncle Greg, I’ve just made tea”  she said offering him a little cup from her pink tea set, while Mrs. Hudson placed a real cup of tea for him on the little table

Greg gazed at Mycroft, comfortably sitting on his brother's chair with Rosie’s tea cup on his knees,

“What happened?”

Mycroft couldn’t restrain a laugh “My brother had the bad idea to buy a “Little Chemist “ box for Rosie and they used John’s jumper for experiments”

“But she’s four years old!” He said sipping the real tea.

“She’s not the only one I suppose “ Mycroft answered standing up.

"Anyway if you agree we could spend an hour at the park with Miss. Watson, maybe have pizza for dinner, and she will be already in bed before the beginning of the tv-show  you are so eager to watch tonight.”

Greg nodded picking up Rosie’s sweatshirt while Mrs. Hudson helped with the shoes.

 Taking her tiny hand he asked “Rosie dear, who had the idea to use dad’s jumper for the experiments?”

“Papa, he said he didn’t like it”

Both men burnst in to laugh.

“My, love, we have to lock our wardrobe the next time Sherlock will be around, we never know what could be his next target!”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	34. Treat

3 treat

Greg and Mycroft have been driving for nearly three hours.   
"We should stop to fill up." Mycroft said as he watched the signs indicating the nearest stop for petrol and shops.   
"Yeah, we can get some coffee and snacks too."  
"More snacks?". Mycroft looked towards Greg and the small bag on the floor already evident of multiple wrappers of snack, sodas, fruit and a variety of food."  
"Yeah, a road trip is only a treat if it is done with food."   
"Do you have any idea about the calorie and sugar in those things?"  
"Yeah, you ate too, and we're going to get more, so shhh and enjoy it."  
"Whatever you say, just so you know, the rest of the weekend is gping to be salads."  
"Ha....sure....my Love." 

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	35. Flickering

Flickering

The lightning was flickering incessantly, but they heard no thunder. Suddenly the light went off.  
Greg helped with the fireplace while Mycroft opened the curtains. The heavy rain was falling down since the early morning, it was expected to rain until the end of the weekend.  
“I think we can say goodbye to the Noir Marathon on TV tonight, Gregory!”  
“Nah, it doesn’t matter! We could watch it whenever we want...besides I found the sound of rain very inspiring."  
Greg poured two glasses of Italian red wine from the bottle they opened at dinner and joined Mycroft near the large bow window offering him the wine.  
“I’d like to make a toast." His husband said grinning  
“To your inspiring rain, to the complaisant weather, to a lost marathon and to a new one “  
“Woah.. you are getting wilder” Greg's lips barely touching his.  
“I’ve.. got a ..good teacher. “ Mycroft said between the kisses “ could I ...show you ….what I’ve learnt ..so far?”  
“P..pl...e..ase…”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	36. Underline

 

“Gregory, we need to buy milk. MH”

 

_“There is I bought a one of those long life packs of six. GL”_

 

“I don’t want those. MH”

 

_“May I ask why, because it is perfectly fine and tasty.   I mean I can pull a BA Baraccus and drink several glasses of it. GL”_

 

“A who? MH”

 

_“Nevermind. GL”_

 

“It is Full Cream. MH”

 

_“Underline…do you want empty cream? ; ) GL.”_

 

“Gregory…I want low fat or skimmed. MH”

 

_“Eeeewww, just take the full cream and add like a gazillion litres of water, same thing. GL.”_

 

“It’s not. MH”

 

_“Then drink it black…I am not buying that milk, it’s close to blasphemy. GL”_

 

“Fine, I’ll buy it myself. MH.”

 

_“Just wash your mouth before giving me a skim kiss…GL”_

 

“You….MH.”

 

_“Love you too… <3 GL”_

 

 

Crushedrose


	37. Pink Lid

Pink lid

 

The phone rang while Greg was getting out from the shower, it nearly fell down when he read who was calling. “MYCROFT HOLMES”

Oh no! what did Sherlock do this time?

“Mycroft?”

“Gregory, I’m sorry to bother you so early in the morning but I need your help for a matter of international security”

“Not for Sherlock?”

“Not Sherlock, I hope my brother is still sleeping at the moment.”

“Oh all right then. I was just getting out from the shower, I should inform the Yard."

“Anthea has already done the official communication to the Metropolitan Police.  From now on, until I‘ll need you, you’re officially assigned to my forces.”

Greg gave a look at his watch, 5.35 in the morning and the sexiest man in the world was telling him he has been assigned under his command until he needed him.  This could be a good chance to stir the waters, as they were dancing around each other for years now.

“Well just tell me at what time I must be at your office and I’ll be there.”

“At your convenience Gregory, I’m waiting in my car outside your house”

“Fuck! I’ll get ready in five minutes.”

Greg gave a look outside the window seeing the man leaning to the car, smocking.

“Oh damn. No time for breakfast.”

Then he saw Sally’s container, the big one with a pink lid, and an idea popped in his mind.

Sally was trying to forget her sentimental failures attending a pastry course, and the day before she gave him a container full of scones.

He took the container, jacket and wallet and left his flat.

When he approached the man he saw him hiding quickly a smile, it has to mean something good. Then Mycroft saw the pink lid and gave him a questioning look .

“Sally’s pastries. As I’ve thought none of us had breakfast this morning I will give you my scones if you’ll buy me a coffee” Greg said grinning while opening the lid.

Mycroft gazed at the scones and at the tempting man in front of him, the truth was he’d like to have both, the scones and the silver fox.

 

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	38. Gust

7 gust

Mycroft and Greg walked hand in hand down the small street, the ocean one side and a row of shops on the other.   
"This is wonderful isn't it?" Greg asked as they stopped at a small shop. There was a variety of buckets filled with ice cream in different colours and flavours.   
"Yes. It was a splendid idea."  
"Ill take the rum and raisin, Love you?" Greg took out his wallet as he spoke. Right then a gust of wind came up from nowhere blowing like crazy. Mycroft and Greg turned to one corner, their backs to the outside.   
"What the hell was that?" Greg cried when it settled, there were flyers and wrappers everywhere. He looked at Mycroft to his hair was disheveled and in all directions. He started smiling and reached out to wrapped his finger around the unruly curl.  
"Gregory." Mycroft tried to stop him but just like the wind Greg was stubborn. Smiling he pulled Mycroft close into a kiss.

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	39. Stag in Winter

Stag in winter

 

Mycroft rolled in bed, the cold and empty space near him woke him up.

2.25 am and Greg wasn’t in bed anymore.

Mycroft already knew it would have been a difficult night, even after Gregory had closed that bad case the day before, he was still having nightmares.

Sighing Mycroft picked up his dressing gown and went to the rescue.

The lights were off but he could hear the sound coming from the living room, the tv was on.

Greg was laying on the couch, awake. He was wearing his tracksuit, his feet on the little table in front of him.

Mycroft knew it wasn’t the time to have a deep talk, he sat on the couch close to him, his hand interlacing Greg’s.

“Something interesting on tv?”

Greg didn’t move his head but Mycroft could see his tired and sad eyes and heard his broken voice as he spoke.

“Oh yes, it’s “Stag in Winter “ the BBC’s award winning documentary”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, was there nothing less boring to watch in the middle of the night?

“A-mazing!! what if I took a big blanket so we could stay here cuddling and watching it together?”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	40. Trial

9 Trial 

 

  
Greg stood rigidly, his mind focused and his attention on the dot in the distance. Mycroft gave him some tips when dealing with people, more importantly, the press, especially in a press gathering.  
The trial was plastered over every newspaper, on every channel and was the hot trending hashtag according to Sherlock.  
It's not every day you have to convince the public that yes, serial killers still get caught and yes, the drama is not always for the movies.  
The bowtie reaper as he was called, killing his victims and then leaving a bowtie around their necks...  
It took them five years to catch him as he only killed twice a year. Ten people, dead.  
He was going to jail but Greg was in charge and therefore had to present the case and be the spokesperson. Everyone knew of his history with reporters so Mycroft gave him help.  
"Detective Inspector Lestrade did the Bowtie reaper explained why he killed these people?" Greg looked to the reporter focusing on her forehead 'close to her eyes, Gregory but not directly in them, this will keep your focus'. Mycroft's voice came in Greg's mind. Greg took a deep breath.  
"Well....during the interview he did say......"

 

 

Crushedrose


	41. Full Disclosure

 

Full disclosure

 

One of the most enjoyable thing about having a day off with your partner is the chance of having a long relaxing breakfast together...at least if your partner doesn’t read the newspaper.

  
“Ahem…”

  
No answer.

  
“What are you reading more interesting than me, Love?”

  
No answer again.

  
"Mycroft! The Queen is coming for dinner!”

  
“What?”

  
“Oh finally! Welcome my dear.. what are you reading so important on the "health and psychology" page?”

  
Mycroft took a slice of buttered bread from Greg’s plate while explaining.

“It talks about the “Full disclosure” in a relationship, if it’s correct sharing all the informations about own past with the partner and what is relevant or not for a healthy relationship."

  
“I bet you both Holmes would fail the exam at the end of the class.” Greg said smiling sipping from his coffee mug.

  
“You know my dear, some secrets have to remain secret and some closets have to stay closed.” Another slice of bread from Greg’s plate vanished.

  
“Don’t tell me about it, every time we are at your parents’ I stay far from every closet, you never know if there is another skeleton inside.” He said moving and putting his mug in the counter.

He felt Mycroft’s arms surrounding him.

  
”You know I would tell you everything if I could.'" He said kissing his shoulder.

  
“I do.” Greg chuckled.

  
“Besides, I've never forced you to share all your past with me..”

  
“But I can. Do you want me to start from the beginning ?" Greg said taking his hands while walking towards the bedroom.

  
“Yes, please.”

  
“It was a dark and stormy night….”

 

note: the older among you will recognize the lines _: The Peanuts comic strip character Snoopy, in his imagined persona as the World Famous Author, always begins his novels with the phrase "It was a dark and stormy night." (source- Wikipedia)_

 

(Black _Dawn)


	42. Can't wait

 

11 cant wait

Greg glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. Mycroft was late...no two ways about it. He said he would be here at seven to meet Greg and it is already half past....  
Greg sighed, he knew it was too good to be true, it was too soon for them to be seen in public together....   
'Or maybe he doesn't want to be seen with you, and it was all just a fluke'. Greg closed his eyes as he tried to block the voice inside his head.   
"Sir...we really can't wait any longer...."   
Greg opened his eyes and turned to the man. Greg made reservations, he was going to take Mycroft on a special date the arrangements were made everything....but Mycrroft wasn't here.  
"Just five more minutes, please, my partner will be here, he probably got held up in a meeting...."  
"Im sorry sir, you said five minutes five minutes ago, we can't wait any longer."   
"Yeah....yeah...okay..." Greg replied and turned around.   
"Arent you coming...?"  
"No....no use doing this alone....thanks."   
"Have a good night sir....and sorry...."  
"Not your fault."   
Greg walked home with his heart heavier than his footsteps....his phone still silent, and the voice in his mind loud. Why didn't he show?

 

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	43. Not Drinking

Not Drinking

 

For the umpteenth time Mycroft found himself trapped in another reception, he couldn’t stand them anymore, he managed to send someone from his office’s staff but at this high-level everybody knew who was in charge and he really couldn’t miss it.

Besides, from the moment he decided to bring the relationship with a certain DI in plain sight, he tried to take the best from this “once wasted” time.

He glanced at the man by his side, handsome, brilliant, so sexy in his tuxedo that every woman or man in the ballroom has already glanced at him four or five times. He was amused, and a little jealous too.

As the waiter approached he took two glasses of champagne offering one to Gregory who refused.

“I’m not drinking tonight” Greg said smiling and adding "It’s the first time for me as your plus one, they are all looking at me waiting for my mistakes to ruin you. I’m not going to fall in this trap”

Mycroft gave a look around following Greg’s gaze, but he didn’t see anything different from his previous sight.

“They know I could destroy all their lives just with a glance, if Sherlock didn’t ruin my career you couldn’t do it either. They are all looking at you with lust because you’re the sexiest human being in this world, and you’re with me. Take your glass and let’s have a walk outside, leaving them other material to talk about”.

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	44. Bookmark

13 bookmark

Mycroft opened the book; he and Greg have decided to read more books this year. After about four chapters he turned the page to find a receipt. He sighed…Gregory…a drawer full of bookmarks and he uses a receipt. This wasn't the first impromptu bookmark he has found either. No, it the past few years he has found receipts, case notes. A random number…a candy wrapper…even a dry leaf.

He looked closer at the receipt. He remembers it, they went to the bookstore and Greg bought them two ice-creams dipped in chocolate. Smiling he put the receipt back and continued.

It's is Greg, and he loves finding him not only in his life, and memories, but even between the pages of a book.

Crushedrose


	45. Stabbed in

Stabbed in.

 

The man was seated at the old desk writing a letter, the last rays of February’s sun lightning up the room.

 

“ _Once I had my pride, ‘cause I‘ve been a good cop and a good husband for years. Even if I could have had a lot of chances I never cheated on my wedding vows, and I’m honest, I could, but I've never did._

_Then I found myself still being a good cop but not a good husband anymore, at that time I didn’t know what happened but one day I got home after two days of training and I found an empty flat, my wife had gone with all the valuable things we had, she left the bed, an old empty fridge, a rent to pay and all my stuff on the floor, the divorce papers on them. She never said nothing before and I felt like I’ve been stabbed in my back from the person I should have trust the most._

_I felt as I were dead for years._

_But life is so unpredictable and now I know my fate wasn’t done yet._

_My heart had been broken, but someone collected all the pieces and rebuilt it, someone I could have never thought would want someone so ordinary as me. But he did._

_Now I’m born again as the Phoenix does, I’m ready to live again and I’m not alone, anymore.”_

Greg read again the paper he wrote and threw it in the fire. It burnt immediately.

“Phoenix” he murmured.

Someone knocked at the door and he opened it quickly.

“The sun has gone it’s time to go. I really don’t understand why you two have chosen the winter moonlight. Anyway, I’m only the Best Man. Are you ready?" A very elegant John Watson said.

“Yeah, I’ve never been so ready in all my life."

 

**

 _The moon_  
_Is shining in the sky_  
_Reminding me_  
_Of so many other nights_  
_When my eyes had been so red_  
_I'd been mistaken for dead_  
_But not tonight_

(But not Tonight – Black celebration – 1986 Depeche Mode)

 

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	46. The creator

15 the creator

 

Mycroft and Greg walked through the gallery, they were close and decided that since they had time, they might walk through it.  In front of them was a school group and they followed them, not only was the commentary funny, the children’s reaction was priceless.  

They came to the pop culture exhibition, and the interest in the children was much better.  More relevant….

“So who is considered the creator of pop art?” There was low murmuring and Greg leaned over to Mycroft. 

“I know…Andy Warhol…”

Mycroft smiled. 

“I’m so impressed, you clearly paid attention in class…” Mycroft joked. 

“This one yeah, not the one I was part off.” Greg joked back. 

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	47. Pigsty

Pigsty

“Hi Love, I’ve got funny news from Baker Street. Are you interested? ;) – GL  
“Funny and Baker Street in the same sentence? Yes I’m interested my dear. “MH  
“The kitchen was a mess after your brother’s last experiment and John gave him two hours to clean the pigsty he left. Btw I’m home, are you going to be late? ”GL  
“I’m on my way, my dear”.MH

When Mycroft arrived at home Greg was in the kitchen.  
“Your favourite lasagne are in the oven, Love.” Greg said pouring him a glass of white wine  
“Thank you.” Mycroft said smiling. “Did John really used the term “ _Pigsty_ ”?  
“Yes you cannot imagine what we’ve found on the kitchen’s floor.” Greg added shaking his head.  
“Oh no I can, I bet Sherlock made a shocked face at John’s word “pigsty.”  
“Indeed he stared at him as he came from another world.”  
“Aha! And do you know why? It’s the same word Mummy yelled at him when he was a child.  
It has to be a shock for real. John and Mummy!”


	48. Election

 

17 election

 

Mycroft came home and Greg could see he was more tired than usual.  

“Hey Love, come on, dinner is ready, then a long bath and into bed with you.”

“What about you?  It is late, but not too late, we can watch a movie or something.” Mycroft asked, his movements slow. 

“Don’t worry about me. Come on you’re tired, long day?”

“Yes. There are talks about the election and how it was rigged in America, New Guinea wants a new one, to involve foreign trade more openly, in hopes to build up their economy, and so on…”

“Eew, sorry elections and voting still leaves a sour taste in my mouth, come on, the food and wine will help.” 

“Me too…thank you Gregory…for everything.”

“Anything for you Love.”

 

 

Crushedrose


	49. In The Distance

In The Distance

Greg hung the coat in the closet near Mycroft’s dropping his keys and wallet on the little table in the hallway, he could hear some classical music coming from upstairs  
“Mycroft?”  
“I’m here in the spare room my dear “  
Greg stepped in the room founding his partner seated on the floor surrounded by a dozen of boxes.  
“What’s happening, Love, we’ve just moved in together, are you having enough of me yet?” he said before giving him a passionate kiss, just to be sure..  
When they parted Mycroft laughed “i’m not going anywhere, my dear. Besides, I’ve been forced to add all these old stuff to my belongings. I’m just having a look to this boxes Mother sent here today!”  
Greg gave a look around, they were a lot, mostly full of books .  
“She said as i’m not alone anymore she can clean my old room getting rid of my stuff..There are all my books, my drawings, my notes. Apparently she needs space”  
Shrugging Greg took a notebook from the nearest box, he didn’t want even try to understand Mrs. Holmes’ behavior, as long as she sent only boxes but didn’t try to meddle in their life..  
The one he picked up was an old notebook filled with Mycroft’s linear handwriting .  
Surprised by what he found he started reading it aloud.

_-In the distance-_

_“I can see my future in the distance_  
_I can see you_

 _I can hear my heart beat_  
_It’s beating for you “_

Mycroft blinked his eyes and tried to grab the little notebook  
“Hey stop Gregory! Give me my notebook back”  
Both fell on the carpet but Greg didn’t give him the notebook back.. suddenly it was a very interesting source of informations about the man he loved and who was usually so secretive about his past.

“Wait, wait.. did you write it, My?”  
“It should be in the trash can.. “ he answered, already knowing Greg hadn’t the intention to give it him back, then he added “ i did.. i use to write poems and some short novels too”  
“it’s amazing My. Are there a lot of your scripts here?”  
“A lot yes… I used to write a lot, but nobody before you has ever read them. Silly notes from a lonely boy”  
Why did you stop writing?”  
“I.. I’ve never stopped. I’ve got my notebook in my working case “

“ You will never stop surprising me.. My” Greg squeezed his hand and smiled” why don’t you order some takeaway while I take a shower, then, after dinner i’ll take my guitar and my music sheets. Perhaps one of your poems would fit in my music scripts.. It will be our song “

 

(Black_Dawn) 


	50. Bar fight

 

19 bar fight

" _Love, have to work late, just got a new group in that needs to be processed. GL"_

" **Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I will start the dinner. What did they do? MH"**

" _Oh…footie is on, and two teams…massive bar fight. GL"_

" **Still can't process how people are so ready to fight and defend a sport…it's a sport…MH"**

" _Hey…don't knock…it…I will have you know I was a good fighter in my younger days. GL"_

" **Oh…I saw the reports…just fight through your paperwork and come home please. MH"**

" _Will do. Love you. GL"_

 

 

 

_Crushedrose_


	51. Are We There?

20 “Are we there?

“Are we there?” Mycroft pointed a sign on the map.  
“Yes, I think this is the exact place near the Urquhart Castle, where Nessie has been seen in 1955”.   
The sun was shining and it was lunchtime, Greg took the backpack with the food and drinks and a blanket.  
“You really want to have lunch here, don't you? “ Mycroft said taking the blanket.   
Greg had planned this trip for months now, he enjoyed in planning every details about their two weeks trip in Scotland in June, he planned what to visit and where, including the tour of the most important distilleries and historical sites.  
Greg shared the sandwiches and sat looking at the lake smiling.  
“It seems you are waiting for the Monster to appear.” To Mycroft’ surprise Greg nodded.  
“Oh Gregory, don’t be silly, it’s fake. All a hoax." Mycroft snorted.  
“I don’t know if it’s a fake or not, but the British Government is having lunch on a blanket near the lake. If Nessie is real, it’s time to show up”

 

(Black _Dawn)


	52. Giraffe

 

21 giraffe

Mycroft put the phone down and listened again. Yes, that was in fact his partner going "Awwwe cuuuuteeee" What on earth can get a reaction like that from Gregory. Standing up he made his way to the living room.

"Gregory, what are you watching?"

"Oh, it's a nature program, look a baby giraffe is about to be born…it's so adorable, just lankly body and long legs…aah…did you hear that, he has to fall two meters to the ground?...ah poor thing….not even an hour old and already learning the cruel world…."  
Mycroft watch as Greg sat on the edge of his as he watched this birth. He listened to the narrator…

"Oh…they grow so fast…." Mycroft exclaimed and before he knew it, he was sitting next to Greg.

"Ahh.. We should one day go on a safari…."

"Oh yes…look how graceful they walk…."

 

 

 

 

Crushedrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by me watching NatGeo Wild.  
> I'm a 'bosveldkind' (bushveldchild) at heart and love wild animals and being with them.


	53. Gently

Gently.

  
  
Mycroft swallowed hard..he wasn’t comfortable at the moment.   
  
The thought of his mother was ruining the mood, he knew it but he couldn’t fight a long time habit.   
  
Greg squeezed his hand whispering “She will love you."   
  
_ Ah.. There's the problem, it couldn’t be so easy as Gregory thought it was. _ __  
  
“I’m not so sure about it my dear." He knew it wouldn’t, siblings has never been an issue for Greg, for Mycroft it was different, plus if his parents never accepted him how could strangers?   
  
“I am. She’s my grandma.” Greg said smiling, confident about his statement.   
  
__ Ahh that’s the point, an old lady surely wouldn’t approve their relationship...even if she’s Gregory’s grandmother.

  
  
And then..it happened...

As he kneeled near the old lady’s wheelchair she stared at him with the same eyes as his Gregory’s and her hand gently caressed Mycroft’s cheek. 

Mycroft was amazed at the emotion in her eyes.   
  
“Here you are...the one who has stolen my grandson‘s heart.. you’d better keep it safe, my dear". She said smiling. 

Her touch spoke of acceptance and love, of knowing what these two men meant to each other and was happy for them.   
  
The new feeling of being accepted heated up his heart and Mycroft knew from where Greg’s warm smile came from.

He could only nod as he stared into her eyes. She knew....

  
  


(Black_Dawn)


	54. Cut of your...

 

23 Cut of your...

" _You can count cards right? GL"_

Mycroft stared at the text minutes for several moments. What on earth is his partner up to now?

"Why? MH"

" _Just wondering…GL"_

"Hmmmm….what are you wondering? MH"

" _If we go to a casino…just for one night….we can make a killing…GL."_

"Your division is homicide, to solve, not create…MH"

" _Ha ha ha…GL"_

"Since I am – hypothetically – doing the work, will I get a cut of your winnings? MH"

"' _Our'…- Hypothetically – of course…GL"_

 

 

 

 

 

_Crushedrose_


	55. Nuts

Nuts.

 

“Is deporting still an option, Love?” GL.

  
_“Yes of course. What is happening my dear?” MH._

  
“Your brother is driving me nuts!” GL.

 _“You could give him some cold cases ”MH._  
  
“I’ve already tried, but he says the cold cases are too cold 'practilly frozen', he needs something 'warmer'... you know what he means, it’s a quiet week, I don’t want new crimes to soothe his brain! Please send him somewhere, you would be well rewarded  ” GL.

 " _I see"  MH._

  
- _typing sounds.-_

  
  
_“Do you prefer Greece or the south of Spain” MH._

  
“I hoped you would deport him to a cold place” GL.

  
“ _No, he’s staying here, we are going on holiday.”_ _MH._

  
“Gosh!! and the Britain? ”GL.

  
_“Aha!! Our country is safer when Sherlock Holmes is bloodthirsty!“ MH._

 

  
  
  
(Black _Dawn)


	56. Survival

25 survival

Mycroft eyed the book on the nightstand and gave a longsuffering sigh.

"And that?" Greg asked as he undressed to take a shower. Mycroft looked to him, pointing at the book.

"You are still reading that?"

"Yeah, about halfway now it is quite interesting." Greg responded, opening the faucets for the water to get warm.

"'Survival in the worse of circumstances, from stranded on an island to an ice glazier.' Are you planning an adventure?"

"Hell no, I'm already dating you…I just like to read that, it also gives first hand experiences."

"You're so hilarious my dear, the chances of you ever needing it are slim."

"True, on the bright side, if we do get stranded I'll be able to rescue you and take care of you."

"Ahhh, my knight in shining armour."

"Shut up and come shower with me."

"Anything you say…"

 

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	57. Point C

Point C

 

Mycroft was sitting in the leader’s chair at the edge of the table listening at what the MAN was explaining at the electronic whiteboard.

He’s handsome, as nobody else could be, and sexy in his movements while he’s talking in front of their team.

This is a joined operation, the Yard will assure in bringing down a lot of criminals and help justice to be served, in paper anyway, real life is never easy like that.

 

The man was still speaking but Mycroft was staring at his hands moving...imagining the same hands touching his skin, his lips, his soul. How would he feel being touched by him and he in turn touching the tanned skin, stroking the silver hair.

“Mr. Holmes, do you have anything to add before I assign the locations?”

The sound of his voice startled him but he gained quickly the usual composure.

 “I think you’ve already covered everything Detective Inspector. I take it you have a plan of action, a course to take?"

"Oh yes."  Lestrade answered and started to explain the points on the map.

“Point A here is the main entrance to the building. The Point B here is the Backyard. Point C is from where we will lead the assault.  Now, I don't need to tell you how dangerous this is, you're all big boys and playing the game for a long time, however if anyone wants to back out, now is the time to speak up....no one....good...now I'll be leading the assault into point C....now point D is the back-up here......"

Mycroft had no idea where point D was or what they will be doing, his mind got stuck on the fact that Greg was going to point C, he was heading the assault, that meant he was in front of the team, the first line of defence, the first line of fire......

Everyone stood up around him and he blinked in surprise. The meeting was concluded and he missed the last part.  He watched Greg as he folded the map before he put on his attire for the assault.

"Gr....Detective Inspector?"

"Greg...."

"Gregory, are you sure about leading this, it is quite dangerous."

"Yes, Pike who is the other choice just became a father, I heard them speaking in the hallway, a little girl."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Mycroft asked confused.

"Everything. Come on, let’s go."

 

_What did he mean 'everything'? He can't go, what if he gets hurt? How am I supposed to handle that, he doesn't even know my feeling about him?_

Greg was unaware of the emotions on Mycroft's face as he turned around and got in the car with the rest of the teams.  Mycroft desperately wanted to stop them, but how?

He watched the cars disappear down the street and made his way into the small office where he would be watching everything.

The cars stopped and he watched them get out when he received a text.

It was Anthea. 

"We have a mole, it is a trap."

Mycroft scrambled for the microphone that would connect them.

"Abort!!!!!!" He yelled, but the line was dead.

 

 

(Black_Dawn  - with CrushedRose’s help for the angsty lines at the end.. She’s the Master!!!)


	58. Throw of the dice

27 Throw the dice 

 

Mycroft and Greg were sitting comfortably snuggled together watching a movie. 

“You know, if she just believed him, all of this could be avoided.” Mycroft commented as he watches the drama played out. 

“True, then again, her emotions and past experience is keeping her from doing that, it is a coping mechanism trying to keep her safe.”  Greg added. 

“True…but this way they will never be together, not as long as she makes the wrong choices.”   
“He is making wrong ones too…sometimes Love, it’s all about the throw of the dice as they would say, sometimes things work out, sometimes they don’t.”

Mycroft knew Greg meant more just the movie, after all, they nearly didn’t end up together either, as Greg said, past experiences and emotions can be tricky if you’ve been hurt. He pulled Greg closer. 

“I’m glad the dice was in our favour, my dear.”

“Me too.”

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	59. Android

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is for Mottlemoth, when I told her the dystopian London in 23rd century she described in Excultus (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11965971) reminds me of the dark Blade Runner’s settings, she told me she has never seen that movie...neither Mycroft….until now. ;)
> 
> Black_Dawn

 

Android

 

 

Greg blissfully laid in Mycroft’s arms in the afterglow of sex.

 

When they started their relationship they both begun to use all the benefits of their career, no more working on weekends, with the exceptions of international crisis or very big cases, now they have someone with whom share their spare time and their interests, so the need to work constantly held no hold over them anymore.

 

Friday had been scheduled as “movie night”. They provided a good movie, pizza, beer and popcorn, sometimes the movie was boring sometimes it wasn’t and it let their imagination ran wild.

Last night Greg chose  “Blade Runner- Director’s cut”  he had already watched the movie a lot of times  but Mycroft didn’t, it was time to introduce him in that world.

 

Mycroft’s brain slowly begun to work again.

“He’s an android”

“Who is an android, Love?” Asked a half asleep Greg nuzzling his head in his lover’s neck

“Deckard. He dreamt the unicorn. It’s a fake memory, if he were human he shouldn't have dreamt it”

“Mycroft, Love, it’ is three in the morning, we had a memorable night, why don’t you sleep? We could discuss it in the morning.”

Mycroft chuckled a little “You drove me crazy tonight, my adrenaline is still working. This movie has seven different versions, if it leads to nights like this one, I’m going to buy them all”.

 

  
(Black_Dawn)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blade Runner is a 1982 American neo-noir science fiction film directed by Ridley Scott.  
> Seven version of Blade Runner exist as a result of controversial changes made at the request of studio executives.  
> It is a loose adaptation of the 1968 novel “Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?” by Philip K. Dick. The film is set in a dystopian Los Angeles in 2019.
> 
> (Source: Wikipedia)


	60. Tax

 

1 tax

Greg looked at Mycroft and sighed.

"Yes, sigh, this isn't going to go away."

Greg in response just stuck out his tongue and walked to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. Mycroft just rolled at his eyes at the display of childishness and sit down in the chair opposite the desk. His eyes widen as instead of a file Greg put the whole drawer on the table.

"Gregory…what is this….?" Mycroft asked as he stared at the small receipts and papers haphazardly lying around.

"You asked to see my tax stuff this is it…"

"This is all your receipts and documentation you need to submit?"

"Yup."

"Why is it like this, and not in order in a file?" Greg could swear that Mycroft was looking personally offended that government documentation was in such a way and not each in its own folder with a red stamp and decorations.

"I put it all here, until I need to submit."

"But….but…." Mycroft tried, grasping at words as his eyes roam the papers.

"You don't put it in order or neat?"

"Time I should get where?"

Mycroft stared at Greg and Greg knew he wasn't going to get out of this. He picked up his phone.

"Sal…hold my calls…and don't let anyone come in, for the next hour…two hours…" He added when he saw Mycroft's look.

"….and bring some coffee please….strong…"

"Good now…Gregory….let's get started."

 

 

crushedrose


	61. Camera

Camera

  
“Tell me it’s you behind that camera.”  
“I’m in a meeting, my dear, what is happening?”  
“I’m on a crime scene and this camera on the building in front of us is following me.” Greg replied the phone close to his ear.  
“Maybe someone else is admiring you” Mycroft replied trying to be relaxed but Greg could hear the underlying worry and frowned when he heard typing sounds.  
“ You’re the only one who could look at me for hours...hey...What about the meeting?”  
“It has just ended. I felt the urgency to check the traffic cameras. Just act normal and ignore everything that isn't connected to the crime scene.”  
“Uh...okay….”

Fifteen minutes later Mycroft’s black car stopped at the crime scene and Anthea got out with coffee and donuts for the team.  
She talked a bit with Sally and then she took a selfie with her friend and the camera behind them.  
Then she collected everything for the dust bin and went away.

After a couple of minutes Greg’s phone buzzed.

  
_“It’s not a traffic camera but a private one, new model. It has been installed the day before the murder... someone is observing the crime scene.” MH_

That evening cuddling on the couch Greg admitted “It’s the first time I appreciate you CCTV control “  
“But it wasn’t mine” Mycroft replied still quite disappointed about the whole story.  
“True but we easily caught the murderer after you checked the camera.” Greg smiled trying to playing down.  
“Another criminal in jail“  
“And without Sherlock Holmes‘ help. The Consultant Detective is not getting any credit for it. I mean, I know I’m the one asking for his help, and I recognize I need him, but sometimes I think he deserves a better life.“  
“You deserve it too, my dear!”  
“I’ve got it”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	62. Rain

3 Rain

Mycroft bit down on his teeth, he was thoroughly annoyed, no irritated, Greg came home and has been reciting that small idiotic little phrase nearly non-stop. He heard it today on the radio and it got stuck…seriously…he would rather take the rock songs Greg insists on humming or singing along right now than that.

"The rain is Spain falls mainly on the plain… the rain…"

"Gregory, stop." Mycroft voiced, unable to take it anymore. Greg jumped slightly and turn to Mycroft.

"Huh?"

"Can you please stop repeating that phrase?" Greg blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, it annoys me too, but I can't get it out of my head."

"Try to focus your mind on something else, a case, a book, the game…. "

"Yeah..okay…"

Mycroft continued reading the newspaper when he felt a foot running up his ankle. It went down and up again, every time going a bit higher, a few second later there was fingers playing in the back of his neck.

"Gregory…"

"Hmmm…" Came the soft reply.

"What are you doing now?"

"You said to focus my mind on something else..."

"I'm your something else?"

"My mind and heart does love to focus on you…you gorgeous man." Greg replied all seductively. Mycroft put the newspaper down and turned to Greg.

"Are you trying to seduce me to forget a phrase?"

"I'm trying to seduce you, because it is my favourite pastime…being with you…all alone…in this big house…with your waistcoat…shirts sleeves rolled up…the binders teasing me from your biceps…begging me to take it off….not to mention these buttons…..

Greg didn't think of the phase again…and Mycroft's irritation was long gone.

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	63. Newspaper

Newspaper

  
When Greg entered his floor that morning, everybody was quiet, he couldn't figure out why, he saw Sally nod to Anderson and then walking towards him. He is about to find out.

  
“The freak’s brother is waiting for you in your office.” she whispered at his ears. He didn't even bother correcting her and just walked away.

  
As he got in his office he saw Mycroft Holmes sitting at his desk.  
“Are you considering a change in your position, Mycroft?” He said smiling as he closed the door, everybody in the open space was still staring at them.  
“Only if you are involved my dear” Mycroft whispered smirking as the door closed.

  
They were at the first steps in their relationship, something more than a friendship but still without knowing where it would lead.

  
“I brought a present for you.” Mycroft stood up walking around the desk, the Sun in his right hand.  
“Could you please open the newspaper at the page with a red post it sticker and read the main title to me, please?” His smirk vanished.

  
Greg opened the newspaper and started reading aloud.  
_“Famous top model in rehab for the fifth time”_ what’s the matter with it Mycroft? Besides feeling sorry for the girl I don't see what you want me to see.”

  
“Maybe I could be more clear, this is the article you should have found on that page.” Mycroft gave him lonely printed sheet of paper.

  
Greg read the words and become paler.

  
_“The sexiest Detective the Yard has ever had and he’s gay_ ”. And a picture of him in front of the Yard’s building.

  
“Oh fuck!”

  
“An appropriate choice of words detective Inspector. By the way, I’ve stopped it yesterday afternoon, nobody will ever try to publish this article again.”

  
Greg felt relieved, but just for a while, then he looked at the man in front of him.  
“Did you do it for me, My?”

The man nodded.

The thought Mycroft could think he was ashamed to be damaged if someone knew he wasn’t straight hit Greg in his heart.  
“You shouldn’t have to.” Greg’s eyes met Mycroft’s.  
“It would have been easier for me to kiss you uncovered”  
“Do not say it twice, or I could only make a change at the title.

  
_“The sexiest Detective the Yard has ever had and he’s mine_ ”.

  
(Black _Dawn)

 


	64. Bold

 

5 Bold

Sherlock was the first to notice the difference, he gave Mycroft a once over, staring intently for a few minutes then declaring it 'insane' and 'interesting' before he walked away, leaving a confused man standing the office.

Anthea was the second person to notice and also the only one who explained it to him, well not so much as explained it to him, but one piece of paper with a quote was enough to tell him everything he needed to know.

He sat back in his chair and left up his legs on the table, easing back on the chair, a smile on his face and the paper in his hand.

" _How bold one gets when one is sure of being loved._

_Sigmund Freud."_

Yes, Mycroft couldn't help but to agree. Nothing gave him as much power and strength as the fact that he knew without a doubt that he has the heart of one Gregory Lestrade, but its okay, because Mycroft has his.

 

Crushedrose


	65. Pens and Pencils

Pens and pencils.

 

Greg was in the kitchen when he heard a rumbling noise coming from Mycroft’s office. As he burst in he found his partner sitting on his desk chair, his head in his trembling hands. Everything on his desk had been thrown on the floor...pens and pencils, documents, even his laptop laid on the floor...broken.

Greg was instantly worried.

“Mycroft? What happened?”

He already knew those were difficult days, with a foreign delegation coming to sign some important treaties. Mycroft was working twenty hours per day only having a few hours to rest. 

“I can’t control everything! I can’t check every decisions made by others!” Mycroft yelled.

“My…” Greg tried to calm him down.

“I’m sorry...the foreign Prime Minister is a vegetarian, and all the dinner menus were settled on  during the visit are full of meat...”

Greg burst out laughing but Mycroft’s death stare froze him. “Sorry My, it seems so crazy. Didn’t your staff check it ages ago?”

“Yes, they did. Then they worked on more important issues than a damn menu ! I should not waste my time in these things. Somebody has given the order to change the menus later. ”

Greg already knew Anthea couldn’t help as Mycroft sent her abroad on a secret mission. 

“Ok.“ He sighed. ” Give me ten minutes to have a proper shower, shave, and dress up in one of the suits you bought me and we could go back to your office to resolve it. But..” Greg said with an serious tone ”First of all, you’ll pick up all the things you threw on the floor, I could be your assistant but not your butler!”

  
  


(Black_Dawn)


	66. Sparkles

7 Sparkles

Mycroft walked into the room, just dressed in his most comfortable trousers, sweater and slippers, the fire was cracking every few minutes warming the room, while the wind and snow was heavy outside. He walked up to Greg who stood close to window, staring outside. A cup of warm hot chocolate in his hands, the steam swirling up and around him. On the small tray was his, with a plate and biscuits.

"Something caught your eye?" Mycroft asked as he picked up his mug and stand next to Greg, who was smiling at him.

"Oh, just the way the sun is shining on the snow, look how it sparkles in the afternoon light." Mycroft looked out the window and saw it as well.

"You know, I never noticed it, until you mentioned it."

"Really? This house is amazing."

"To me it was just a building, something to escape the city, it didn't became beautiful until you came."

Greg blushed and took a sip.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, I'm glad I can make you see the beautiful that have always been there."

"I'm glad you are here too."

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	67. Eyeliner

Eyeliner

 

“When did your brother learn how to use eyeliner, exactly?” GL

“Are you joking?”MH

“I’m serious...we are on a crime scene, Sherlock is explaining to my team the proper technique to apply eyeliner correctly!” GL

“And the murder?”MH

“Oh yes he has already solved it, the murderer is left handed and made a mistake applying the eyeliner after the death...he’s the neighbour “ GL

“How long did it take?” MH

“Five bloody minutes. I won the wager. Twenty quid !” GL

“It’s not correct !! You have an advantage.” MH

“I don’t think so. Sherlock is unpredictable in any case. I mean only because me and you.. it doesn’t mean I know him better! And I prefer to know you better, gorgeous …” GL

“Flattery won’t get you to know anything about my brother and his eyeliner acknowledge” MH

“What if I ask you again tonight?“ GL

“You will have to beg me.” MH

“Mycroft Holmes, You’re a bastard !” GH

“It’s a family trait, Detective Inspector !.” MH

  
  


(Black_Dawn)


	68. Rule

9 Rule

This was unacceptable. Greg was lying on the sofa, quite inebriated from the 'one pint after work Love'. One pint…as if…

"Heyyy Loviiiieeeeyyyy, love you, yoouuu it know…right?"

Did he just call me Lovey? It's 'My' or 'Love' not Lovey…splendid. Seven year old English from the man older than me…

"Yes Gregory, I know you love me." I assure him, he was quite adamant about that. I wonder if his colleagues said something.  
"Good…it's my un un- said rule…tel My everyday….forget never…" He made it a rule, to tell me every day he loves me…he does tell me every day, and every day it makes my day. He says it at random moments, and I find myself wishing for it on a daily basis. Can't tell him that.

"Unspoken my Dear." I corrected instead.

"That…one…luv ya…so…bl…blo—ody much." I know. I feel the exact same way.

"I love you too…come on, let's get you to bed."

"Kayyyyy. Stay…with me..?"

"I'm not going anywhere." I'm not, he is stuck with me and I hope I will have the privilege to be stuck with him for the rest of my life too.

"Good…cus I luv you."

"I love you too."

So damn much.

 

 

Crushedrose


	69. Easter

Easter.

 

 

_"Christmas with your family, Easter with whoever you want!"_

 

This old saying was still echoing in Mycroft’s mind when he got home late that evening.  
How many Easters did he ever spend relaxing and enjoying the time with friends or relatives?  
“None”. His parents had never been at home during Easter, not to mention birthdays, then when he had the chance to choose he never got home from school in that period of the year.  
Then years passed but he never enjoyed that festivity.

 _This time...this time could be different_ …

As he already knew Gregory had spent the last Easter working hard, but this year could be different for both of them. True was, Mycroft didn’t dare to ask, he still feels uncomfortable in this new relationship, this is the first time he feels involved for real and eager to spend more time with his ‘new partner’ (two middle aged men cannot use the word ‘boyfriend’, it’s teenagers’ language).

  
_What if Gregory had other plans? What if he’s not involved as Mycroft?_

_What if ?_

_What if ?_

As Mycroft got out of the shower he saw a missed call and an email, both from Gregory in the last five minutes.

From Gregory Lestrade (lest.gr@hotmail.com)

  
to Mycroft Holmes (masteroftheuniverse@hotmail.com )

 

Dear M,

“I’m sorry if I just called you, I didn’t think you could be still working. But I realized it’s going to be Easter soon and if you haven’t yet made plans... Well….I was wondering….what if we spend a couple of days together? We could go somewhere in the country, just you and me and birds singing in the morning outside the window. Let me know.  
G.”

As he read it his eyes became wet.

_This time.. this time it was going to be good._

 

(Black_Dawn)


	70. Hot dog

11 Hot dog

They were walking down the street towards their car, Mycroft was smiling from ear to ear and Greg…he was like a five year old.

"That was the most perfect game in the entire history of games." Greg exclaimed once they were in the car, nearly jumping up and down the seat.

"I'm sorry Gregory, but to me that was just a normal football game, even if I do understand the rules now." Mycroft replied, sitting still and his seat belt already on. He reached over to give Greg his, but he just took it from Mycroft's hands and kept on talking, the seatbelt moving with his arm as he talked.

"I know, but still, it was much better in real life than watching on the telly at home…did you see that kick…the ball was so close to us!" Mycroft listened and his arm followed Greg's to put the belt on his partner, since the car started moving.

"I know dear, I told you I got us good seats."

"Good, they were awesome, just like you." Greg was still happy and indicating, the seat belt everywhere except the buckle.

"Even the food, that was the best snacks and hot dog I ever had."

"It was normal hotdogs with normal snacks…"

"Yeah…but it tasted different…why are your hands following mine….?" Greg asked noticing for the first time that Mycroft was following his hand movements.

"Because…" Mycroft started and grabbed Greg's hand with the seatbelt took it out of his hand and pressed it in the buckle.

"…I'm trying to get you to put your seatbelt on…"

"Oh…I was about to."

"Of course."

"Thank you My…for today, and everyday…this means a lot to me, but not as much as you…you know that right?" Greg said, taking Mycroft's hand and kissed the palms.

"Yes. I do. Which is precisely why I do this for you."

Crushedrose


	71. Birthday

Birthday

 

It was a bad day, rain had been falling down incessantly since the dawn, the famous and annoying British rain. It was Sherlock’s first birthday after The Fall, even the sky seemed to mourn him.

 

It has been so difficult to keep the secret, not that Mycroft wasn’t used to keep secrets but this time it was different, it was worse, worse than the other family’s secret, hopefully well buried on a remote island. 

 

Mycroft gave a look at his pocket watch, he had to be seen mourning in front of the grave, there were still two snipers ready to kill and he had promised his brother to protect Dr. Watson, Mrs. Hudson and the Detective Inspector from any attempt on their lives.

 

He missed his baby brother, he missed all the nights spent trying to keep him clean and he missed the man with whom he shared that allegiance. He missed Gregory Lestrade.

He missed all their meetings, the time they spent together. he missed his contagious laughter and the sound of his voice:

 

_ “Your brother is a genius, is it a family inheritance?” _

_ “Please come here and take him away before I kill him.” _

 

Gregory had been the first to notice that John Watson had a good influence on Sherlock, the one who told him. “ _ Don’t worry about Miss Adler, she’s not your brother’s interest.“ _

_ “You’re both trying to hide you have got a heart, but I can hear them beating. _ ”

 

They found they shared a lot of interests, the rude (sometimes, more direct but still)  Detective Inspector loved poetry, he had a vast knowledge about English and American literature, they spent a lot of evenings at the Diogenes’ comfortable armchairs talking about old poems and novels.

  
  


When Mycroft arrived in front of the grave he noticed someone had left a bunch of flowers and a letter, he opened the impermeable envelope and read the words written in a familiar handwriting

  
  


_ "To put meaning in one’s life may end in madness _

_ But life without meaning is the torture _

_ Of restlessness and vague desire _

_ It is a boat longing for the sea and yet afraid _

  
  


_ George Gray -  E.L. Masters _

  
  
  


Mycroft spent the whole evening in his favourite armchair in front of the warm fireplace, a glass of scotch on the nearest little table and Masters’  ”Spoon River Anthology” opened on his knees.

 

_ The meaning of life .. life without meaning .. torture of restlessness.. _

 

He stared at the fire for an uncertain numbers of minutes, before he took out his phone and dialled a familiar number, as the phone on the other side started ringing he had the temptation to hung up.

 

_ life without meaning _

 

But as he heard the well known voice answering he knew he did the right move

 

“Good evening Gregory, I got your message”

  
  


(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E. L. Masters' "George Gray" is my favourite poem.


	72. 13 Between

13 Between

Greg just got home when his phone beeped. Removing his jacket he took out his phone and looked at the message.

**"Gregory, you left this here. MH"**

Greg opened the picture attached to find that it was his notebook and pen.

"Oh, sorry, I'll get when we're having dinner on Tuesday. GL."

Today was Sunday so it was fine; he has loads of those notebooks at work.

**"I think you should come over and get it, you can't go to work without it. MH."**

Greg frowned slightly before he typed back.

"It's okay Love, I have several at work, I'll break in a new one. GL."

**"No, I seriously think you should come get this one, it may be important for your paperwork. MH."**

It took Greg one minute to figure it out and he smiled wide.

"Do you just want me to come over? GL."

**"No...**

**I just think that it would be important; you should come and get it. MH."**

"It's late, you just want me to come over, don't you? GL."

...

...

...

It took a few minutes before the reply came.

**"Yes...please come back and stay the night. MH."**

"I've just finished packing an overnight bag...be there shortly. GL."

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	73. Light bulb

Light Bulb

 

Mycroft tried to grab the light bulb, it slipped from his hand and crashed on the floor..

“Oh fuck.. fuck.. fuck!” 

He got down from the chair and took the broom to sweep the mess from the floor before anybody could see it.

He could hear Greg’s voice in his mind.  “ _You could have waited me to wake up. There is no need for you to do this kind of housework_ ”

Greg is usually the one who likes to do this crafty things at home, “ _Nothing like a little manual labour to keep you humble”_ , the truth is he really enjoys spending some time without thinking about his work, the murderers, or the cases that keep him awake at night.

As the last case. Greg didn’t sleep for 36 hours, drinking coffee and eating horrible sandwiches, coming home only to have a shower and change the clothes.

After the press conference which showed a very tired but self-aware Detective Inspector telling to the whole Britain the kidnapper was in jail, he came home at 8 pm, he didn’t eat either, just took a shower and passed out on the bed.

It was 2 pm and Greg was still sleeping ..or…

 

As Mycroft finished sweeping the remains of the light bulb from the kitchen floor he raised his head, Greg was staring at him with his intense gaze, leaning against the door frame.

“Gregory! What are you doing here??

"You know it is my home too, better question is, what are you doing?"

“I’ve changed the bulb” Mycroft answered trying to hide the remains in the dust bin.

“Are you sure?” Greg smiled trying to switch the light on ” It isn’t working, my dear ”

“It’s because I haven’t changed it yet, I ‘ve just removed the old one” he snorted.  

“Breaking it, oh this should be yours” Greg said crouching and picking up a big piece from the floor “It’s glass, My, you should use the hoover and wash the floor to be sure it is cleaned properly”.

Mycroft snorted again “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a long hot shower? I’m going to clean here and maybe after ordering something to eat”

The message was fairly clear, Greg shrugged and nodded “Oh I got it. I will never talk about the light bulb with anybody”.

He was already on the stairs when he added “ Besides, I heard you swearing, Love. I really didn’t expect it from you. I can barely imagine the Queen’s face when I will tell her what you said. I should be very well rewarded to keep the secret!!!”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	74. Broomsticks

15 broomsticks

Greg stood in front of the cupboard closest to the back door, a frown on his face.

"Gregory, is everything all right?" Mycroft asked as he watched Greg for a few minutes.

"Why do we have so many broomsticks?"

"Excuse me?"

"Broomsticks, here's four, why do we need so many?"

"For the different surfaces of course."

Greg frowned and turned to him.

"Of course….? Huh?"

"Do you only use one?" Mycroft asked confused.

"Yeah…when I have to."

"Oh…"

"Oh…tell me why you use so many…"

"I don't. The cleaning crew does." Mycroft answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Greg sat down opposite Mycroft.

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"They use one for the outside, one for the kitchen, one for the bathrooms and one for the rest of the house."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Of course." Greg replied and shook his head, all smiling surprised that he didn't expect it before.

 

 

Crushedrose


	75. Backpack

Backpack

The boy with the red jumper sweeped Mycroft’s leg and he fell on the floor, the other boy grabbed Mycroft’s backpack  
“ You’re the new one, are you? The one with that weird name.. Let me give you your first lessons, my friend ..“ he said pointing at the other bully “he’s the boss here, and when he talks to you you have to say _Yes Sir_ , understood?” He opened Mycroft’s backpack and knocked over the contents on the floor stepping on them with his shoes. Suddenly Mycroft heard a noise and then a voice behind them  
“Hey, you two idiots, leave him!” Mycroft followed the voice and saw a boy running towards them.  
“Oh fuck! Lestrade!” The two bullies left his belongings and run away.  
“Are you ok?” The boy crouched near him helping Mycroft to collect his stuff, Greg picked up his book and read the name written on the cover. “Are you ok, Mycroft Holmes?” He asked again giving him the book back.  
Mycroft took his book nodding to the stranger “yes thanks, I’m fine..”  
The boy introduced himself smiling “I’m Greg Lestrade”

“ _Gregory_ ”

  
“I know your name we are in the same literature class, but you didn’t notice me before.“ Mycroft tried to clean his trousers from the dust collected from the courtyard’s ground  
“I did.“ the other boy said smiling “You’re the one always sitting alone in the corner, you never talk with others. You don’t like people, do you?” Greg pulled Mycroft closer and crushed their lips together..  
When they parted Mycroft opened his eyes seeing the same big brown eyes staring at him.  
“My? Are you ok?” Mycroft gave a look around nodding.. the boy, older than before was leaning near him on the bed, wearing only his pants.  
“I...” Mycroft said “ I clearly had a dream “  
“Yes Love, you were calling me, did you dream of me?” Greg chuckled.  
“Yes, I was at school, someone stole my backpack and you helped, and then you kissed me. This happened as you kissed me for real.”  
Greg laughed “It’s a good dream.. I mean, we are something good even if we are together in dreams”  
“Indeed. We’re meant to be together!”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Siriusblue - your “Across the universe” has a special spot in my heart “


	76. 17 Book of man

17 Book of man

Mycroft climbed out of the shower drying himself off, before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Gregory, are you done in the bathroom, I want to switch the lights off."

"Hmmm." The reply came.

Mycroft rolled his eyes that were so descriptive.

"Is that a yes or a no my dear?"

He didn't receive an answer in return. Mycroft stepped out and looked towards the bed. It better not be a file he was reading, the have a rule, no work in bed. Greg was sitting against the headboard his glasses on and a book open. Mycroft walked closer trying to get a closer look 'Book of man'.

"What on earth are you reading?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Huh…oh this…it's a new young adult series, this is book 1, Sally gave it to me to read, and apparently they want to make it into movies."

"So why are you reading it? You are everything but a young adult."

"Oi….I'll have you know my reading is vast and wide…"

"Oh, my apologies…coming back to my original question, are you done in the bathroom, can I switch the light off?"

"You may." Greg replied and put the book down as Mycroft turned; Greg smiled mischievously before he leaned over and grabbed the towel so it fell off Mycroft's body.

"Gregory!"

"You know, this is much more interesting than my book…"

"You….you are…"

"Turned on…switch the light off so I can kiss you."

The light have never been put off so fast.

 

Crushedrose


	77. Photosynthesis

Photosynthesis

 

Greg stepped in the pub looking around for his friend, as he spotted John he ordered a pint and then joined him at the table. The match had already started.

“How’s the score? Did I lose something important?” He said taking the first sip.

“It’s 0-0 and it’s boring, but nothing will convince me to go home before two hours have passed.”

“Bad mood? “

It wasn’t a real question, as the DI already knew the answer.

“Yeah and you know what? I’m really pissed off this time, he can’t just treat me bad, I’m not the delivery guy, I’m his friend.. I’m...oh leave it!”

Greg nodded. Dealing with a genius wasn’t easy, dealing with Sherlock was very difficult...high or sober, he was always the same prick.

"What was the topic today?”

"The general equation for photosynthesis”

“What?” Greg coughed.

“Yes, the chemical equation, I mean...I’ve studied it, I’m a doctor...he studied it too, I don’t know where, but it’s different.”

“I don’t think me and Mycroft would ever argue about it.” It was a very dangerous conversation..

“You’re a couple. Lovers don’t argue over silly things.” John shook his head sipping his beer, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“Indeed! This is the main issue.”

 

°°°

 

When Greg got home after the final score, he found Mycroft still working in his home office.

_“This is what we usually argue about”_ , he thought as he made his way to the bedroom. As he heard Mycroft’s steps he tried not to show his thoughts.

“You are late.”

“I didn’t think you would have noticed.” Greg answered tossing the shirt on the chair near the bed.

“I told you I have to work”

“You always have to work, and the time for me is always the lesser ! I would rather prefer to discuss with you about photosynthesis than this.. ”.

He entered the en-suite and slammed the door leaving a perplexed man alone.

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	78. Screwdrivers

19 screwdrivers

Mycroft was busy in the kitchen making dinner when Greg walked in. He stared at his partner dressed in very, very old jeans, ripped in some places and stained in other. He was wearing his old sneakers and a very old black t-shirt. The shirt itself had seen better days. On top of that Greg was sporting the beginnings of a beard.

Mycroft would never be able to tell you why, but this…it was a turn on.

Oblivious Greg looked around at the bottom of the one shelf that housed their outdoor equipment.

"Love, have you seen my toolbox?"

"Your what?"

"Toolbox, I can't find it, I need my screwdrivers." Mycroft didn't even now Greg had tools.

"You have a toolbox?" He blurted before he could stop himself. Greg smiled and turned around still hunched down on his legs.

"Well yeah…how else am I supposed to fix my stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"The bedside table that was wobbly on your side, the bookshelf in the spare bedroom that was wobbly as you put it, then there was the faucets in the bathroom, the spice rack you wanted to put on…"

"I thought you called the maintenance crew for that?"

"Nope…did it myself….ah here we are…" Greg replied and took out a black box. He put it on the counter and opened it and Mycroft saw a variety of tools inside, all neat and shiny.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm building a hanging chair for the patio, got the wood all ready and sized correctly, sawed it perfectly and drilled the holes, just need to screw it all together."

Mycroft stared….and stared some more.

"You're building a hanging chair?"

"Yeah, I thought that it would be romantic, you and me, on the chair, swaying slightly, snuggled together and watching the sun….oomph."  
Greg never finished his sentence as Mycroft grabbed him and kissed him senseless..

 

Crushedrose


	79. Detox juice

Detox juice  
  
As the waiter left leaving the breakfast trolly near the terrace’s entrance Greg stepped out from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his hips.

Mycroft had kidnapped him the day before coming to the conclusion they both needed a break from their jobs, and he promised Greg a detox week far from the world.

“Ahh, the shower is amazing Love, it has five different sprays and lights.”

Mycroft folded the newspaper smiling ” I know it, should I remind you when you joined me I was already under the blue lighted sprays?" Mycroft replied and pulled the trolley closer to their table on the terrace.

“I ordered breakfast, we could eat now and maybe then choose among this five-star spa’s proposed massages, hot saunas, fitness or maybe just a long walk to start the daybreak."

Mycroft suggested as he poured a green drink in two big glasses and offered a glass to his husband.

“What is this?...” Greg took the glass and smelled the content, then he noticed the breakfast on the table. “...and where’s my ‘ _eggs and bacon”_ breakfast?”

Mycroft sipped the green drink enjoining it before answering.

“This is your detox juice, that is your healthy breakfast. This is a Health Spa my dear.”

“You kidnapped me and brought me to a health spa? Oh you bloody Holmes! What the hell have I done in my past life to deserve you?”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	80. Ginger

21 Ginger

Greg picked up the biscuit and looked at it with a smile before he kissed it and then took the first bite. Mycroft looked on confused.

"Gregory, what did you that for?"

"Ooh, well it is kiss a ginger day so I kissed the ginger biscuit." Greg replied all innocent while Mycroft looked even more confused. Instead of saying something they finished getting ready for work and said their goodbyes. At the front door, Greg noticed Mycroft was wearing a red/ orange mix tie. He took it and placed a soft kiss on it.

"It's a tie…"

"Kiss a ginger…so I kissed a ginger tie."

"It's burgundy."

"Hmmm look ginger to me; anyway have a good day Love." Greg replied and walked to his car, leaving Mycroft standing there, slowly getting angry. Getting in the car he glanced in the mirror, his ginger was more prominent than usual, he only dyed it a lighter brown than normal. Greg loved his hair, so why…no…he will not be upset by it. Greg can kiss whatever he wanted.

They had lunch together and Greg order a ginger beer for lunch and since it was 'kiss a ginger' day, Greg kissed the glass before he took his first sip. Mycroft was fuming by the end of the lunch, any and everything that was just a shade of red Greg would kiss, except him…He was jealous of objects…it was a hard confession to make, but dammit he was a ginger, Greg loved his ginger hair….why didn't he get a kiss?

"Everything okay Love?'

"Yes…Shall we go?" No… kiss me.

That evening Mycroft was in a foul mood, Greg kissed their dinner; the cheese was orange apparently…

Mycroft stood in the shower trying to get his emotions under check; he was never so 'into' affection but since his relationship he craves that man's touch.

Getting out of the shower he made his way to the bedroom and stopped, all the lights were out and there were candles everywhere. Soft music was playing and Greg stood in the middle of the room, holding a red rose.

"Wha…?" He tried and Greg held out his hand.

"You know it was very sexy watching you get jealous of objects…"

"But…"

"I save the best for last…." Greg replied and gave him a smile. Mycroft walked till he was standing in front of Greg who leaned over and kissed his chest were the neck meets.

"I will never not go to sleep or end a day without kissing you. Happy 'kiss a ginger' day, my only, my best, my favourite ginger in the whole world."


	81. Legroom

Legroom.

 

 Greg rushed the last stretch to arrive in time for his lunch with Mycroft in his office.

“Am I late?”.

Anthea nodded. “Yes, ten minutes, but I don’t think he will notice detective Inspector.” She said blinking at the rumpled and even more handsome man in front of her.

Greg smiled and entered in the office, Mycroft didn’t really noticed his delay, as his desk was full of expensive car’s bruchures and Mycroft was deep in concentration.

“Good afternoon Gregory”. He raised his eyes from one of them to greet him.

“Hi, what's this, are you changing your car?”

“Unfortunately yes. I’ve been informed by the 'high risks office' my cars have to be changed due the new security systems. At least my _'minor position in the British government_ ' allows to choose the model. Why don’t you have a look too, I’d like your opinion, while are we waiting for the lunch delivery”

Greg sat on his favourite armchair browsing the brochures with the most expensive cars on the market. His eyes were captured by one of them, with the most interesting features.

”Oh look at this one, this is the best...”

Mycroft took the brochure his partner extended to him reading with interest all the features then he stopped rising an eyebrow

“Gregory my dear, this is a very good choice, it’s a very interesting model, the best in the price range “

Greg grinned and Mycroft knew that wasn't the main attraction.

“But you don’t like it for these features, am I right my dear? The keyword here is ' _legroom_ '.”

“When you can have the best, you want to have _him_ in a spacious legroom, Love.”

He moved from his armchair and sat on Mycroft’s desk grinning "Besides, you seemed to appreciate a lot the huge backseat space in your old car yesterday night!”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	82. Paint with light

23 Paint with light

Mycroft was looking forward to tonight, he and Greg was celebrating their anniversary by going to one of the latest exhibitions at the art gallery. The Tate was hosting a whole new era of photography, the idea using light. The latest thing is to paint with light, using it in a ways to convey more through the pictures. Mycroft was fascinated by the idea and Greg shared that. Greg bought them the tickets, keeping it as a surprise for Mycroft. After the show they will have a nice dinner and then go home.

"Ready?" Greg asked as he came down the stairway, dressed in dark navy jeans, a white shirt and his black jacket. He looked amazing. Mycroft was also wearing his dark jeans, with a green button shirt and a dark green jumper.

"Very much so." He answered and took Greg's hand as they walked out towards the car.

Both with a smile on their face and looking forward to a great evening out.

 

 

Crushedrose


	83. Gentle Dreams

 

 Gentle dreams

 

Greg was amused...   
It doesn’t happen very often that they could do shopping together as every other ordinary couple does...  
Then again there wasn't anything ordinary in being in a relationship with a Holmes.

But.  
When _your_ Holmes gets out early from his office saving you from paperwork because he’s saying “we should do something together” you could climb a mountain or do grocery shopping...it worths the wait anyway.  
So today is shopping.  
The trolley has been filled with vegetables, pasta, biscuits, italian evo, marmalades...  
Gregs took the items randomly while Mycroft is following the list he has made.

°°

They met in front of the 'tea and infuses’: shelf Greg saw a chamomile tea box and smiled. The nostalgia opened in his eyes.  
“Look My, 'Gentle Dreams' my grandma used to prepare it for us kids when we couldn't sleep or were missing home. We would spent our leave from school at her house in the country, she had a big backyard, we played football, it had a seesaw too. It was magical, but it was because of her, I know that now."  
He took the tea bag and smelled it.   
“Hmmmmm still the same smell... _home_."  
Greg put the little box on the shelf and walked towards the butchery as to continue their shopping.  
Mycroft stared at the tea shelf then, un-noticed, he took a bag of 'Gentle Dream' chamomile tea and put it in the trolley.

°°°

Once at home Greg started to arrange the purchases in the cupboard and found the “Gentle Dreams” bag. He questioned smiling  
“I’ve always thought you only bought your precious tea leaves Love?"  
The answer he got was unexpected  
“Nothing is more precious than something that makes you feel at home."

 

(Black _Dawn)


	84. Access denied

25 Accesses denied

Greg received the email just after nine in the morning. He just came from the meeting and was holding a file and his coffee. After putting it down and opening his emails he found the one he hoped he would never see.

The subject line was in bold put to Greg it was a neon flashing light in the pitch dark night. "Access denied."

The coffee turned sour in his stomach, from all the flip-flops it was doing, his hands were sweating and his breath was hollow. He reached for his mobile and pressed the '2'for speed dial.

"I'm busy." The voice was short and clipped.

"Mycroft is in trouble." Greg shot back.

"What?"

"He is in serious trouble Sherlock."

"The email he set up?"

"Just got it, 'Access denied'"

"Is that what you decided upon?"

"Yeah, so people might think our firewall blocked a page or link or something,"

"Instead it is Mycroft's SOS for you."

"Yeah….Sherlock…."

"I'm on my way."

Greg put the phone down and stared at the email before he opened it, there were several words, all in code for Greg to know that Mycroft was in trouble, it will also give him instructions on what to do, and who to contact. Right now it was just Anthea and Sherlock. It's okay though, he didn't need more, they will sort this out and help Mycroft.

 

 

Crushedrose


	85. 27 b

27B

Mycroft got home early carrying a big envelope. Greg didn’t say anything...

Moriarty’s return and Mary’s death brought a lot of work for them both adding to the usual load, and if Mycroft needed to work at home again there was no need to give him other avoidable pressures.

But no, Mycroft left the envelope in his office and went upstairs to change in more comfortable clothes to help with dinner.

So…

No work…

The envelope lay on the desk for some weeks then moved to the shelf, it was weird, as Mycroft never left an envelope untouched for so long.

Then the big envelope disappeared and came back after three weeks taking again his place on the shelf.

The envelope moved in totally five times before finding its rest in the first drawer on the left side of Mycroft’s desk.

Greg forgot it quite quickly taken by other matters until the Eurus’ reappearance and what had happened at Sherrinford.

  
It was during Mycroft’s recovery after those terrible events that the envelope’s existence became important.

Greg felt so sad and so angry at the same time.

“You didn’t think about me for a single moment, did you? You were ready to sacrifice your life for your brother and for John! I saw the videos, _‘my brain to Royal Society!’ ‘There is a heart somewhere’_... Did you have ever think about me or I’m just your one of your toys?”

Words came out so fast, Greg didn’t mean it, he knew it wasn't Mycroft’s fault, he just kept that burden trying not to be overwhelmed. Clearly he failed.

Mycroft kept his eyes fixed on the window without even seeing the garden outside, then he nodded sighing.

“I have to admit I was quite worried after Mrs. Watson's death, I realized I didn't take care of you as I should have done in the event of my death.” Mycroft walked to his desk opening the first drawer at the left side. He took the big envelope and gave it to Greg.

“This is the copy of my will. Could you please be so kind to read the point 27b?”

Greg opened the envelope and his eyes went up and down quickly searching for the point 27b then started reading:

 _“My entire estate (following the list of properties and assets) after debts, taxes and funeral expenses will be transferred to Gregory Lestrade”_. Greg was shocked. He stayed speechless for a while.

“I made this will some months ago, I realized I had to take care of you. I was sure something would have happened at some point in my life. And it did. When I chose to die at Sherrinford I did it knowing I made everything I could to protect you and as I thought I would had died in any case, saving my brother would had made it worth my sacrifice”

Greg stood up and without saying a word he pulled Mycroft and hugged him tightly.

“I couldn’t live without you My”

Mycroft nodded. ”The footnote says in case you fail to survive me the entire estate will return to the Holmes Trust..” but Greg silenced him with a peck on his lips

“Shut up and kiss me...”

  
(Black _Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is always something to fix about TFP...


	86. Destroy it

27 Destroy it

Greg eyed the man in front of him with fury. Two men were holding him back, one on each side, his arms tight against his back.

"Let me go." Greg growled out. The man just looks at him, with a bored look.

"Can't. I know who you are, and I know you are leading the Somerheimer case."

"You know threatening a cop is not a wise move."

"Oh, we are doing much more than threatening you."

Greg's stomach dropped.

"Beating a cop? That is not wise move either."

The man started laughing.

"Oh, we will do much more than just beating, over a day or so…"

Greg's stomach had nowhere to drop, so it settled for a numb feeling. Kidnapping…

"Oh, yes…you're quick aren't you?" The man replied and turned to his men.

"Gag him, put the bag over his head and get the car."

"What about his wallet and phone?"

"Destroy it."

 

 

Crushedrose

 

 


	87. iPhone

 

IPhone

 

 

“Good morning Greg! How can I help you this morning?” As the sensual female voice spoke Mycroft raised his eyes from the newspaper on the table, his right hand holding his mug stopped moving.

“Who’s that, Gregory?”

  
“Oh she's Siri, iPhone’s personal assistant” Greg answered munching his slice of toast while toying with his device.

  
“I didn't think you would need an assistant my dear.” Mycroft couldn't hide some bitterness in his tone.

  
“And I don't, but it is funny! Listen Love...: hey Siri, from now on you have to call me, My Lord.”

  
“Yes, My Lord.” The device replied still with the sensual voice...it was annoying.

  
“Could you please stop acting like a child and cut it off, Gregory?”

Greg stared at him. "Mycroft Holmes, you are jealous.”

  
“Don’t be absurd. I’m just stating you’re acting like a child” Mycroft defended.

 Greg saw right through it. "Yes you're jealous, would you prefer a male voice?”

Mycroft stared at Greg.

“Most definitely not. Now if you don't stop immediately this silly joke I’m going to crack your phone and you know I can do it.”

  
Greg grinned and after kissing his partner he put the dishes in the sink.

  
Two days later Mycroft got a call from Greg’s working phone.

  
 "Hi Love I think I left my phone at home this morning.”

It was Mycroft’s turn to grin.

  
“I didn't notice it this morning when we left, but I’m sure it's at home, we will look for it tonight”

 _(Actually the iPhone is having a specific update...no one messes with Mycroft Holmes, not even a voice assistant”)_  
  
Mycroft got home earlier assuring Greg's phone was where Greg could have left it in the morning.

  
When Greg got home Mycroft was busy in his office, he checked the missing calls and messages then he headed upstairs craving for a shower. As he stood under the hot water he decided to listen to some music.

  
“Hey Siri, please start Spotify.”

  
“Good afternoon Gregory” Siri said with Mycroft's voice “Starting Spotify”.

  
Greg turn the water off, opened the shower door, no one else was in the bathroom except him and...Siri…

 

(Black_Dawn)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. i have got an iPhone.. but i’ve never used Siri.. it’s annoying.


	88. Bullies

29 Bullies

Sherlock noticed the difference right away but didn't say anything, he continued with his deductions at a slower pace until he finished.

"Thank you." Sally answered and then went on with her work. Sherlock stared at her retreating form but didn't say anything. Greg saw this and gave an internal smile, Sherlock noticed and he changed his behaviour and attitude accordingly. Getting out his phone he started typing.

"Sherlock noticed straight away, he changed his attitude because of it, progress… GL"

" **Remarkable, that he changed his attitude not the noticing it first. Thank you Gregory. MH"**

" _You're welcome. I know I had to make the team see that the way they treated him, was nothing sort of schoolyard bullies, when they realised that, they changed the way they talked to him. GL"_

" **I'm more in your debt than you will ever realise. See you tonight. MH"**

**crushedrose**


	89. Do over

Do over.

  
  


The Baker Street's boys were back.

The building had been completely renovated, Mrs Hudson too had a new flat. 

All the friends and relatives were there to celebrate..

Mycroft was standing in the corner, observing the people around when someone gave him a glass of white wine.

“Here you are mate. Next round is yours.” Greg sipped his wine smiling to his friend.

Friend…

Mycroft would have never hoped that Greg would become more than just an acquaintance… but the DI showed up after the Sherrinford events and never left him alone.

 

Mycroft had always been sure he would never been able to have some sort of friendship with a human being, his only acquaintances had always been made for business, even his brother had never been a friend but more an antagonist. 

But..

He found out how that having someone else with whom sharing interests different from his job had changed him. Externally he was always Iceman, but Mycroft Holmes was changing inside, and the DI was responsible.

Gregory ( _ Gregory? been on first name basis was a good point)  _ had given his help to a broken man without asking anything back, just saying Mycroft needed someone to help him to have a ‘ _ do-over _ ’ in his life, a fresh start. Mycroft learned that he couldn’t kept all that burdens without paying an high bill. 

 

Mycroft observed the most handsome man he has ever met walking around the flat chatting with the other guests but always gazing at him as if Gregory felt the need to check if he were fine. 

Suddenly the realization hit Mycroft as he stared back at Gregory and their eyes met, he had called him “mate ”.

  
  


(Black_Dawn)


	90. Discourse

31 Discourse

  
  


Greg had learned to read Mycroft like a book after a couple of years.  He may not show it, but Greg knew when certain words were said, there was trouble.  When there was trouble he needed to step in and take of him…or leave him alone for a while.

“How’s your day so far?” He tried; it was innocent enough but would give him loads of information to work with. 

“As well as can be expected, I was in a very private discourse with one of the leading psychiatrists about one of our team.”

There it was, discourse.

“Can you take the afternoon off?” Greg asked without being subtle.

“Why?”  Mycroft asked, clearly confused.

“You know why, My, we talked about this.”  Greg answered. 

Mycroft stared at Greg ready to say something but stopped and looked down. 

“I’ll call Anthea.  Meet you at home?”

“No, I’m coming with you.”

 

 

Crushedrose

  
  



	91. Dead

1 Dead

Mycroft stared at the scene in front of him, his eyes were seeing, but his mind had shut down two minutes ago, when the announcement came. He should be angry, because it was spoken without all the facts present, yet it was the most logical conclusion to be made.

No survivors.

Greg was at a crime scene and with his team and Sherlock and John. They were nearly finished when Greg and two officers and the leading forensic officer had to do the final sweep of the apartment before declaring the scene processed. They were nearly done, when one of the officers noticed a strange smell from the bathroom and went over to investigate. Sherlock was groaning that it was boring and they needed to leave, unfortunately John hurt his back and accepted a ride with Mycroft and Greg. Sherlock just had to go along with it.

Mycroft took his eye off from the building from one second to turn to Sherlock when the air exploded and fire was lighting up the sky. They turned to the apartment to see fire roaring out of the windows and polluting the air.

Mycroft stared…and stared….Sherlock and John stared, and then looked to Mycroft then back again.

A random guy walking behind the tape declared that he sincerely hoped no one was inside, as they would all be dead.

Mycroft heard.

Mycroft knew there were people in there.

Gregory was in there, the man he was involved with.

The man he loves.

He stood still as the rush around him continued and the flames licked more and higher against the walls.

 

 

 Crushedrose


	92. On Tour

On tour.

Greg touched his pocket again. Yeah the two tickets were still there. It was amazing and incredible at the same time, as soon as one of his favourite bands announced they would be on tour again Mycroft bought two tickets for their first concert in London.   
Greg would never have thought Mycroft would have developed a taste for music different from the opera. But he surprised Greg.  
As Mycroft hadn't lived his youth he had never been to a rock music concert before.   
They reached their seats, it was a perfect position, they have a wonderful view of all the stage.  
As the music began Greg squeezed Mycroft's hand, he smiled back, his eyes fixed on the stage, as taken by the music.  
Mycroft was amazed by the atmosphere and the band performance on stage, and marvelled by the heterogeneity of the public, Young and aged everybody singing out loud together the band's hits...suddenly he realised he was singing along with Greg too.   
As they heard the song’s first keynotes Greg’ s hand squeezed his.  
It was the song Greg used to sing him, Mycroft gazed at Greg smiling as he bent towards him and their lips met softly:

  
_I was made for lovin' you baby_   
_You were made for lovin' me_   
_And I can't get enough of you baby_   
_Can you get enough of me_

 

  
*(KISS played at The O2 Arena on Wednesday 31 May 2017)

 

 

(Black _Dawn)


	93. Holy trinity

3\. Holy trinity

Mycroft was busy making dinner while Greg was finishing up a call about the latest case.

"Great Sal, that's the holy trinity right there, we have them airtight….yeah….no…absolutely….put the file on my desk….yeah…first thing in the morning…sure…I'll buy the coffee…good…take care…see you…"

Mycroft watched him talk and the way his smiled, it must be good news then.

"I take it you got your culprit?"

"Oh yes…we have everything we need."

"What's the holy trinity?"

"Different divisions and places have their own idea, for us in homicide it is 1. Conclusive Evidence, 2. Means and 3. Motive. If all three falls in place we have it."

"Then I congratulations my dear, let's celebrate with some wine with our dinner."

"Thanks Love."

 

Crushedrose


	94. Broken system

Broken System  
  
The first “ _beep_ ” surprised Greg as the plane landed, it was their first proper holiday after two years. Not another fast weekend abroad but three weeks in the south of Spain, sun, beaches, relaxing and plans to visit many interesting places  
“Is that your working phone that was supposed to have stayed behind?” Greg asked while stepping outside the plane under the Spanish sun. He made his way to the waiting car with Mycroft following behind.  
Mycroft checked quickly the mail alert and put the phone in his pocket.   
  
**  
  
The second “ _beep_ “  woke them up from their afternoon siesta.  
Mycroft took the phone and went on the terrace to make a telephone call.  
When he got inside Greg was completely awake and a bit disappointed too.   
“I’m sure we agreed you would have left your work in England. You didn’t."  
Mycroft remembered very well their agreement as they planned it together, no Government, Yard or siblings were allowed during their holidays, but the moment he was going to the airport he didn’t leave his working phone at home.  
  
**  
  
The two men were on the terrace laying on the couch, their bodies tangled together, the soft warm evening breeze caressing their skin. Suddenly they heard Mycroft’s working phone beeping in his jacket.  
“Do not answer Love.“ Greg said “ It's only the mail alert, Anthea is taking care of everything, you should have left it in your office as I asked you."  
“I know.“ Mycroft sighed  “And I’m sorry, but I feel  trapped and I need to be kept informed, it’s not I don’t trust Anthea, but my job has always been my drug.”  
Greg kissed Mycroft’s forehead.   
“You know, we had the same discussion two years ago during our first holiday together, at that time I didn’t dare to insist too much as I felt I could have lost you, but now..“ He stood up and grabbed Mycroft phone from the jacket.   
“What could happen if your phone would break?“ Greg started pacing on the terrace toying with the device.  
Mycroft followed his movements a bit unsure, Greg’s devilish grin was usually the prelude to some romantic activities. He cleared his throat before answering.   
“I think it would cut off my connection with my office.“ His eyes widened as Greg threw the government’s device on the hard stoned floor’s terrace with all his strength, then he gazed at him with his big brown eyes. “I think a _'broken system error'_ has occurred, Love,” he said looking at the scattered  pieces on the floor.  
“I know Britain will give you another one as soon as we’ll get back, probably a better one...but 'til then, you’re mine."

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	95. Short end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death

5\. Short end

(I would like to apologise in advance…you won't like it.)

Two hours.

That was the time Mycroft have been standing out in the wind and rain. His umbrella was on the ground, soaked through with the rain, still unopened. His suit, pitch black was drenched looking like black liquid marble encasing the man within, back into the ice age it came from, the ice it hid behind for many years.

He should've known that the two sun rays masquerading as brown eyes and the melted heat of a smile can thaw him only for so long. Somehow Mycroft Holmes always get the short end, his brother got the name, the looks, the personality, the attention, even from their parents.

He...he was just there, born in the silence, raised in the shadows of his siblings, destined for the ghosts of government.

Greg brought him out of the depths to the front line, made him first, made him loved, made him part of a world of love, compassion and kindness, of loyalty, acceptance and peace. Of everything he didn't knew off, but never felt.

"Mycroft?" Sympathy, for the first time in Mycroft's sad life his brother spoke to him with a tone of sympathy, and understanding. It was strange, but more strange was that it took a moment like this, an incident like this to get his brother to speak to him like that.

"I was wrong." He finally uttered. Sherlock titled his head in confusion.

"What?"

"You're loss would break my heart, I meant it, but the truth is...Gregory...his..." Mycroft couldn't finished, the heat of Greg wasn't enough to stop the freezing ice to come back, stronger than before, thicker than before. He ignored his brother and stared down at the ring on his finger, a two-toned ring on a pale long marble finger. It used to be Greg's, Greg took his, he gave Greg his. Greg wouldn't mind.

"Mycroft." Sherlock tried again.

"You can go, John is waiting."

Mycroft want to be alone. His eyes focused on the ground next to his feet, he wondered how long the ice can stay intact before he joined his husband under the marble stone.

He didn't wonder too long, he knew the answer.

Not long.

 

CrushedRose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	96. Tripod

Tripod.

 

Greg stared at the weapon settled on a tripod in front of him.

“Actually...when you said we could meet I thought it was a date...not..." he pointed to the weapons “Not this...”

“A date? With me?” Mycroft smirked.

“I’m not the kind of man who dates, Detective Inspector. Anyway, my purpose was to give you the best fire training you could get, to protect yourself and why not, being well trained to deal with my brother. I shouldn’t remind you how Dr Watson’s shot has been steady during the first case with him. You never know. It could be helpful one of these days.”

Greg shrugged, he should’ve known, ‘ _Mycroft Holmes never dates’_.

 

Then after the first ten minutes of training Mycroft showed up at the fire desk. He had changed his jacket and waistcoat with a training vest, Greg tried not stare at him, he had rolled up his sleeves and Greg could count the freckles on his bare arms. Greg was speechless.

Mycroft reached his rank and looked at him, it was the moment he noticed the name on the vest and on the protective guard.

“I usually come here alone once a week, but now that you know my secret.” Mycroft admitted pointing to the weapons. "I thought maybe we could do some training together, if you're interested .”

Greg tried to connect his brain to produce some coherent words but it wasn't easy. “Oh! Yes.. we...why...why not.”

As he saw Mycroft raising his eyebrows in a question he tried again.

“Yes. Thanks Mycroft. It's a wonderful idea and I’d like to have some training with you.”

Mycroft smiled then turned his gaze to the target.

Greg should have known Holmes don't date. (As normal human beings do).

 

(Black_Dawn)


	97. Stick figures

7 stick figures

Mycroft woke up from his sleep, relaxed and well rested. It is not every day that he can say he had a good night, no nightmares and no calls that required his attention. Just safe and sound in Greg's arms. Warm and loved. A dreamless sleep.

He stretched and turned to his side to see the bed was empty. He frowned. He can't remember that Greg got up. Sitting up, he could see a note on the pillow. He reached out to take it and opened it.

" _Hey Love, got a call out around three this morning, you looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you up. Sleep well, and I will call you as soon as it is a reasonable hour. : ) : ) Love you lots. Gregory."_

Mycroft smiled and noticed that Greg doodled at the bottom. Two stick figures holding hands (He presume as the two lines end together) huge smiles and a sun in one corner, a flower next to one's legs and a small house behind them. Greg loves to doodle, especially them together. Mycroft thought it beautiful, although the stick figures weren't wide enough, it may end at the circle of the face, but still, wider would work.

CrushedRose


	98. Vacuum

Vacuum  
  
Greg dislocated his kneecap catching a bank thief and he had been forced to rest at home for six weeks.  Mycroft tried to arrange to work at home at the beginning but then Brexit and royal weddings required a lot of meetings, however he did his best to be at home early.  
He entered in the hallway and after closing the door he hang his coat, there was no music or the noise coming from the TV...just silence.  
As he moved towards the kitchen he heard some voices coming from the backyard, he gazed outside , the voices came from the toolshed.  
Greg was there with Mrs. Johnson and lying as on a operating table there was the vacuum machine. Greg was busy with ”surgery” at the moment.  
“Ahem..”  
Mrs. Johnson saw him and immediately greeted him offering to make some tea and left.  
“Hi love”  
“ Gregory, what are you doing ? ” Mycroft knew it was a rhetorical question.  
“ The cleaning personnels had some troubles with the hoover this morning and I offered my help. I had to disassemble it all but I'm quite done with it.”  
“ You’re supposed to rest, not repairing machines”  
Greg gazed at him smiling” I'm bored.. I would rather prefer to spend my time with you.. but you cannot be always here. Mrs. Johnson is very gentle, I’ve been very pleased to help her.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes.. _helping_..

Greg kept on talking while assembling the last pieces “ did you know she had been in Berlin when she was younger her mother was German.” Greg closed the toolbox, ready to go back in the house “ she said she was a dancer.. amazing!”  
Mycroft smiled, of course he knew Mrs. Johnson’s past, her real identity.. and her service to the country behind the enemy lines during the cold war. Of course a ordinary governess couldn't  keep the household at the Holmes Manor.. but a former spy could be the right person for the job.”  
Mycroft took a mental note to ask Anthea to send her some flowers, then he helped Greg to get inside ready to enjoy the best tea a former killer had ever prepared.

 

(Black_Dawn)


	99. Decaf

9\. Decaf.

Greg stared at the cup with disdain, he didn't want to, but he promised Mycroft that he would try. Decaf...coffee without caffeine...the main reason he drinks the black liquid.

However, he made a promise, a compromise. He would drink less coffee, and after lunch, decaf, if he had to. Mycroft would add a little more substance to his food choices. Together they would find a balance that works for both of them.

He picked the mug up and look into it. He smiled and shook his head slightly as he took a sip.

A sacrifice worth making.

CrushedRose


	100. Bunny hop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100th chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Holmes. It's never too late to learn how to be a wiser person.

Bunny hop  
  
  
  
“Oh look at her, she’s so cute! What is Gregory teaching her, Mycie?”

Violet Holmes was observing Rosie riding her new bike in the backyard.

“It’s Mycroft, dear Mum, and Gregory is teaching her how to perform a perfect bunny hop”

Mrs. Holmes looked confused at her son.  

“A bunny hop? “

“Yes.” Sherlock spoke approaching them in the garden.

“Bunny hop means ‘ _a jump over an obstacle executed by a person riding a bicycle and standing up on the pedals’_ , Mother."

“I see... Gregory is the perfect uncle teaching her a lot of things ..I remember he taught her how to ride a bicycle, none of you had ever learnt it.”

“It was forbidden by your education rules dear Mother.”

“Oh! This is not what I remember." She shrugged with indifference.

Mycroft looked at his brother blinking, Sherlock pulled out two cigarettes handing them to Mycroft who lit them both.

Mrs. Holmes stared horrified.

“Are you two smoking?”

“Yes, dear Mother.” Mycroft answered.

“Smoking is strictly forbidden in my house"

The brothers shrugged sharing a look and answered as one .

“Oh!  This is not what We remember!”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	101. Ice tea

11 Ice Tea

Greg stared at the small drop shining brightly on Mycroft's skin. It was right below his shoulder in the small crevice leading to his neck. He bowed down and lap it up with his tongue.

"Gre...g...y..." Mycroft breathed out. Greg smiled devilishly.

"Hmm taste like pineapple and ginger...and sunscreen"

Mycroft tried to roll his eyes but moaned as Greg kissed beneath his jaw.

"You really loved that ice-tea I made don't you?

"It's summer and hot..."

"Not to mention the sea sand crunching between our toes, the sunscreen, and the sun..."

"You said holiday somewhere warm..."

"True, but I wouldn't trade kissing you like this for anything..."

"We're in public..." Mycroft groaned out but made no attempt to push Greg away.

"Sooo..." Greg replied and before Mycroft could reply kissed him.

 

 

Crushedrose


	102. Gestation

Gestation.

 

 

“I think your brother has offended my team again.” GL

“ _You think?_ Usually he’s quite clear.” MH

“He said something about 'gestation' I didn't clearly heard everything he said but Anderson was quite furious even if he wasn't sure exactly what Sherlock meant. GL

“He said _'due to your intelligence your mother's gestational period hasn't been long enough_.” MH

“Yes, it's exactly what he said. GL"

“It's one of my brother's favourite insults since he studied biology, there's a theory stating _that long developmental periods of gestation are common among highly intelligent animals.”_   He was born one week after the due date of birth. ”MH

“He will never have friends.” GL

“No he won't, it’s sad because he will never know the difference” MH

 

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	103. 13 song lyrics

13 song lyrics

_To Mycroft_

_I can write you a love letter,_

_But the words won't always flow_

_Anyhow, how do I say hide your heart under my sweater..._

_I will keep it safe and keep you warm._

_Maybe I should try a poem or sonnet_

_But the rhyme might not work_

_And I miss words to say I loved you from the onset_

_You will always be the one._

_I'm good with singing songs and keeping tune_

_And if I sing, the song lyrics will never end._

_You're my sun and my moon._

_My tree roots and my highest flight._

_I live for everyday as you would be in it._

_A day with you is all I need_

_Your heart and mine forever commit_

_My night is complete with you._

_My love, my heart_

_My breath, my everything._

_From Greg_

 

 

Crushedrose


	104. Fake lawn

Fake Lawn  
  
On a cloudy Saturday evening Greg came home after his usual soccer match with an important proposal.  
“We need a new goalkeeper, Paul broke his leg today. He won't be able to be back for the Yard 5-a-side-football Charity Tournament at the end of May. ” Greg said as he poured the wine in two glasses while Mycroft was setting the table.

“It won’t be so difficult to find another candidate among your colleagues.” Mycroft replied.

“Yeah, but the team have already been decided and everybody had been called and signed for participation. The only option is to add someone outside the Met.” An idea had formed in Greg’s mind, he just needed to prove it.  
"Hmmmm." Mycroft responded.

Greg went on. “He has to be tall, long legs, in shape, may be someone who usually does physical activities, he has to be reliable,  have good reflexes, and the ability to react quickly.”  
Greg made a list of the quality a skilled goalkeeper must have.  
"True." Mycroft replied, still having no idea what Greg was onto.

“A goalkeeper needs to be decisive - he needs to decide to come off his line or stay on his line and also needs to decide if he is going to catch or punch the ball. When he makes these decisions he shouldn’t change his mind. “  
As Greg kept talking, his hands moving on the table to explain his thoughts Mycroft stared at his husband amazed by his excitement .  
“He needs to be agile a good keeper also has very good organisational skills. When there is a free kick or a corner, it’s often the goalkeeper's job to organise the wall and tell defenders where to stand and who to mark.”  
"Sounds like you have someone in mind.”

“In one word, Love, it’s you”  
Mycroft nearly choked with the food.  
“Me? You must be joking”  
Greg smiled.  
“Not really. You have all the skills I have listed: reliability, decision maker, organisations, plus tall, long legs and sexy freckles.”  
“Sexy freckles are not useful in soccer, Gregory”  
“Well not but they are for me. I’m the captain of the team.”  
“No definitely not, Gregory I won’t wear t-shirt and shorts and I won’t play football on a fake lawn in front of the whole New Scotland Yard.”  
“You just need a bit of training to run around the area. You will be great."  
“No Gregory.” Mycroft took the empty plates and put them in the sink.

“Mycroft!”  
He saw something flying towards him and instinctively he grabbed it before it fell on the floor.  
Gregory had thrown him the cork. “Not bad love, we will work on it.”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	105. A punch

A punch.

 

_Oh Good he thinks my smile is a smile....it is not. A BIG not, this is me baring my teeth your miserable ogre._

"Oh that sounds like a plan, what do you think My?"

 _What...oh Gregory is speaking_.

"I'm sorry Gregory I didn't catch that?"

_Too busy planning this creature's demise._

"Shaw, here suggested that we have dinner sometime, while he is in London."

_Oh he did, did he...why on earth would I have dinner with one of Gregory's past lovers?_

"We must certainly make a note in our calender." _The fact that I emphasize 'our' and grabs Gregory's hand is pure coincidental._

"That is great. Well Greg it is really good to see you, can't believe how many years its been, last I saw you, leg warmers were in, and your hair was lacking grey."

"Duh...its called the passing of time..."

"Oh don't remind me. Well I have your card, I'll call you and we can arrange to get together."

_When did Gregory get his card? I should get him something. A punch would do nicely. It can't be that hard, I've seen people do it multiple times, contract fingers, strengthen muscles..._

"Thanks, that would be great, see you soon Greg, nice meeting you Mycroft."

"Yes, you too Mr. Nicholls."

_Walk away...just walk away..._

"Hey Love, you okay?"

"Of course Gregory, why won't I be?"

"You seem distracted."

"Oh my apologies. I was just busy making some plans."

"Hopefully about us."

_Who else?_

"Of course. Shall we continue our walk?"

 

(CrushedRose)


	106. Horrible man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes has caught Culverton Smith, the dangerous serial killer. No other references with The Lying Detective and The Final Problem. Not Canon Compliant.

Horrible man

 

The house was in the darkness. Mycroft could distinguish Greg's jacket on the coat stand and his wallet on the table near the door.

He left his briefcase on the floor and sighed, trying to gain some composure. He had to face the truth.

Gregory saw the storm coming and he knew what was going to happen. Mycroft could only hope he could understand, that man had been a menace for the Country.

Greg was sitting on the cold wooden floor of the porch sipping a beer.

As he heard Mycroft's steps approaching he spoke. “He was a horrible man Mycroft.”

Mycroft didn't dare to touch Greg’s shoulder as if his hands were bloodstained, but sat on the closest armchair.

“Yes. He was”

“He should've spent all his days in prison.”

“Yes, he should have my Dear.”

He had never been grateful for the darkness as he was in that very moment.

“The doctors said a myocardial infarction has killed him. There's no justice...so quick...so unfair.”

Greg took another sip of beer, Mycroft saw two empty bottles near him, he felt so sorry. “It's a different kind of justice Gregory, Smith's lawyers were working on a defence for insanity.”

“I know. It's just..” Greg sighed again, before looking in Mycroft's eyes. "I trust you, My Love, as I always do."

Those words were Gregory’s forgiveness.

Mycroft nodded taking his hand. "Come on Dear, it's all over now.”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	107. Fate worse than

 

17 Fate worse than

Mycroft sat at his desk, his shoulders were slumped down, his hair lost it impeccable style long ago, the moment the door closed and his hands tried to keep his head from slamming on the desk.

Defeat and hurt was the main emotions controlling him at this moment. He wanted to be left alone so he could run away in silence.

The door slowly opened and Greg walked in.

"Saw your parents left, Sherlock trailing behind them."

"Yeah, the adult one." That truly hurt.

"Heard her muttering something like that to Sherlock, he didn't look impressed." Greg mumbled as he moved forward and around the table to get closer to Mycroft.

"Can't see why, he has never done anything wrong according to our parents." Mycroft welcomed the presence and shifted his chair to Greg.

"Says everything about your parents."

Mycroft lip briefly moved upwards but otherwise showed no emotion.

"Did you meet them?"

"No, I hid, didn't want to see them, might give them a piece of my mind."

"Of that I had no doubt. Sherlock most certainly knew you were hiding."

"Don't care." Greg shrugged, holding Mycroft's hands tight in his. Mycroft refused to meet Greg's eyes.

"She is going to insist on meeting Eurus, continue like she is an innocent child who got bullied by her uncle and big brother."

"Your mother's ignorance, not to mention her irresponsibility in all of this is truly remarkable."

"Can't think a fate worse than that." Mycroft said dejectedly.

"I can." Mycroft look up, Greg was confident in his answer.

"You can?"

"Yes. I think a fate worse than her idiocy, is the sadness that she will never knew how truly wonderful you are, how much you have sacrificed, how many sleepless nights you've had worrying about your brother and his drugs, how many times he has hurt you, physically and emotionally and you had no one to turn to, no one to be there for you. She will never know the level of loyalty you have towards them, the depths you've gone to, to protect them. How you had to stand alone for decades with not even a thank you or acknowledgement and I think that fate, is much worse than anything that can happen to her."

 

 

No one saw the tall figure standing behind the wall, next to the door, listening to every word.

CrushedRose


	108. Disjointed

Disjointed  
  
It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last one, Sherlock had nothing to fight for and Mycroft only had the list to save him.   
Mycroft didn't know where the damn list of drugs his brother used could be, nothing in his trousers or in his jacket.   
He sat on a chair desperately hoping the doctors could save him even without knowing which drugs he took.   
  
The man who found his brother in the dirty hallway sat in the chair next to him.   
“Your brother is a very weird drug addict. Mr.Holmes, writing the drugs he’s going to take on a list. I gave it immediately to the doctors. Quite heavy drug mix by the way...” The man offered him a paper cup of tea.   
  
Mycroft stared at the man smiling at him, a very handsome man with chocolate eyes and a contagious smile, untamed black hair becoming grey on his temples, he has to be in his early forties.   
“Did you find the list?”

The man nodded again smiling, the cup still held between them. Mycroft took the paper cup and sipped the warm drink. (it couldn’t be called tea)  
“As I said. it’s unsual, junkies don’t write a list of the drugs they are taking.”   
“It’s an agreement between us, I can’t fight his drug addiction but he has to write a list.”   
“Your agreement saved his life, and I bet this is not the first time”   
“You’re a very intuitive person Mr... sorry I don’t know your name.”   
“It’s Lestrade, Gregory Lestrade”   
“Thank you Mr. Lestrade you saved his life too tonight."     
Maybe the man was taking a stroll with his dog after dinner, Mycroft saw his hands stained with nicotine, maybe his wife didn’t allow him to smoke inside.   
“I found your brother lying in a dirty hallway during the drug bust we held in a warehouse on Southbank, Mr. Holmes, he’s lucky to be alive, when I brought him outside he said some disjointed words, hardly recognisable sentences, he asked me if I’ve seen his dog, then he said something about his sister.”   
The drugs were revealing something that had to be hidden.   
"We don’t have a sister.” Mycroft replied quickly.   
“Oh well” the man shrugged.   
"Those drugs were very strong, if I took them I could even think to be an opera singer.”   
The man smiled at him and Mycroft smiled back without thinking twice about it. Sherlock’s saviour stood up and took a card from his wallet.   
"This is my number, you can call if you need any help with him, it’s not the first time I have to deal with drug addictions unfortunately. I hope to hear good news about your brother soon, please keep me informed, Mr. Holmes.”   
The man smiled and walked away . Mycroft looked at the card in his hand.   
  
“Detective Gregory Lestrade - CID New Scotland Yard”


	109. Lamp shade

The blood had a trickled down the lampshade into crimson pools on the bedside table. The light champagne color a sharp contrast to the dark blueberry red. The headboard and the wall were splattered with red, once warm and bright, now cold and dark. 

Greg stared at the body sprawled out on the bed, eyes staring ahead. 

"Greg?" Greg turned to the voice, Sally was staring at him with concern, her face betraying the worry and curiosity. 

"Yeah?" 

"The forensics are waiting for you to give the order to start processing."

"Oh." Greg looked at her shoulder at the men all suited up and waiting for him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm...yeah...no..."

"Greg. Did you knew the victim?"

Greg turned back to the body.  It was a man, no more than five years younger than Greg, tall and thin, with dark brown hair. The eyes, once blue, now glazed.

"Yeah. We...uh...dated for a while."

Sally hid her surprise.

"When you were young?" She knew Greg used to date men before he married his ex. 

Greg shook his head. 

"No. A few months after the divorce, he was my...well my rebound."

Sally stared at Greg then back at the victim, he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't say who still Greg was too close to be on the case. 

"You have to go, you can't work the case."

"I'll be fine." Greg tried. 

"No, you wont. Go..."

"Sal..."

"I lead, you supervise. No negotiation."

Greg gave a brief nod and turned back to the bed, already getting the facts straight about the statement he surely has to give, not to mention the explanation on why he will be on this man's background check. He just hope Sherlock wouldn't catch wind of this.

 

 

CrushedRose


	110. Basil

Basil

 

It happened after their second trip in Italy, their suite in Portofino had a magnificent terrace full of flowers and plants and they got amazed by the aromas and colors of the surrounding.

Three weeks after their return on british soil, Greg revealed his plans.

“A greenhouse?”  
“ Yes Love, just a small one at the end of the backyard.”  
“ Flowers don’t last long, it’s a waste of time”  
“ No, not flowers Love, herbs”  
“ Herbs? In London?”  
“ Yes, rosemary, sage, basil.. they could be cultivated in greenhouse. Imagine the smell of herbs in our kitchen, the taste of fresh basil in the tomato sauce…”  
“ My brother testing some poison on the herbs killing all of us with just one single effort..”  
“Oh…”

 

(Black_Dawn)


	111. Orchid

Mycroft sat in his office, his mind busy with the latest problem that threatens to grow more heads if he doesn't cut it quick.

The door opened and Anthea came in with more files and a small tray of tea and biscuits.

"The latest updates about the Maguire case, the red ribbon mission and the Baker Street surveillance."

"Thank you. I'll have a look as soon as I finished the tea."

"Very well. I'll being more information as soon as I get it."

"Thank you, we might actually leave today at a reasonable time."

"Hmf,". Anthea replied with a smile and turned around to walk out. These days anything before six was reasonable because Mycroft have someone at hone, waiting for him.

Something caught her eye outside and she walked closer, the smile on her face wide. She looked back at Mycroft.

"All flowers hacmve a special meaning right?"

"Yes." Mycroft answered dunking a biscuit in his tea.

"The blue orchid too?"

"Yes, precious and rare if I'm not mistaken."

"Aah...makes sense. And do you remember Greg decided to be on speaking terms with the gardeners?"

Mycroft look up with a frown, seeing the amusement and smile on Anthea's face his frown deepened.

"Whats going on?"

"I think Greg had a say in the garden flowers, especially the ones under your window."

Mycroft stood up and walked towards the window and looked down. His eyes widen and the wonder clear in his eyes.

There at the bottom, on the grass was a small fountain with a bowl of water and in the middle was blue orchids, it looked spectacular. Mycroft never noticed that the flowers had bloomed and that the garden, or his piece was redone with the small fountain. He looked at Anthea with a mirroring smile.

"I think we should take the afternoon off, my dear."

"That is a wonderf wonderful idea."

 

 

Crushedrose


	112. Spray bottle

  
Mycroft stared at what seemed to be a “spray bottle” in his new fridge.  The old one has been replaced when Gregory moved in. The previous one was a sad fridge, always empty, he realised how empty had been his life before Greg.   
The new fridge was a side by side one, with loads of space for Greg's beer and food...oh food!  He never felt the need to eat, for enjoyment, just necessity, but with Greg he could enjoy the happiness to share meals with another human being. Greg brought food, happiness and love in Mycroft's house. He smiled thinking about the first time he opened the fridge and saw ”the object."

**  
“There's a strange spray bottle in the fridge, Gregory.” He said as he opened the fridge to take the salad and the chicken to roast.   
Greg chuckled “Don't tell me you never brought whipped cream before.”   
“I... don’t think so,” He replied.   
“You never enjoyed the happiness of food. Do you see the strawberries on the left and the champagne chilling?”   
“Mycroft close the fridge and stared at his partner. “Did I forget something?“   
  
***   
  
The moonlight found two naked bodies entangled together as one.   
Mycroft smiled at  Greg holding him tightly and begun to lick the trace of whipped cream on his lover’s shoulder.   
“I'm sorry.” Mycroft whispered in Greg's ear "The cream, the fruit and the champagne are for an anniversary isn't it? I didn't realize which it was until you didn't make the toast.”   
“ You can't remember everything. it's more an anniversary for me you know...Ten years since the day I saw you for the first time.”   
“I couldn't believe we've come so far Gregory. I can't believe you love me, I don't deserve you.”   
Greg kissed Mycroft's lips.   
“You're amazing Love, you could have anyone else but you choose me.”   
“It's because you're a naughty man who makes me eat strawberries and drink champagne on the bedsheets…not to mention the whipped cream!“

 

(Black_Dawn)


	113. Reaaranged

23 rearranged

 

Greg sat at the table, the womelan opposite him with a wide smile. 

"Come on Detective, you don't really think I did all that you describe in your pictures." 

Greg stone face didn't waver. 

"Not only do I know you've killed all these people in this picture, you also rearranged the bedsheets and bathroom towels to make it look natural."

"You're a real hotty you know that, do use your cuffs often?" 

"Listen here...."

"No. You listen. Marcus may have been a cheater, but he was still my husband, I had no motivation to kill him or the people in that photos."

"As you say, he was your husband and a cheater.  You followed him from the pub, already angry that he lied about working late, you saw him with Mrs. Lyttleton and confronted them and killed them, it was only after the murder that you realised Miss. Hadley the younger sister were there and killed her too. Realising what you've done you made it look like a burglary gone bad and went to the club where you made sure the cameras pick you up, ensuring an alibi."

The smile broadened on her face and she looked at Greg through her eyelashes, all seductive.

"Inspector, you are a real smart man, the time of deaths were around eleven as you can see I was at the club at eleven. Now me and my husband may have been married but this wasn't his first affair, I look the other way and makes sure he pays for everything."

Greg leaned closer all serious.

"I get it. He gets what he wants and you get what you want. Everybody wins." The woman smiled again and licked her lips. 

"Exactly, so why would I kill my bank?"

"Because he was filing for divorce, and was going to kick you out."

"Still doesn't prove the timeline."

"You see...you were clever, you turned the heat up in that house, only enough to slow the deaths so that it looks like they were killed at eleven while in actual fact they were killed at 10:30, giving you more than enough time to get your picture taken on CCTV at 11."

The woman fave lost the smile and a furiousity overtook her face. 

"You bastard!" She yelled and launched at Greg, ready to slap him a cross the face. Greg was too quick and grabbed her arm. 

The woman tried to fight him but he was too strong, the door opened and the officers came to restrain her.

"I got you on three accounts of murder, hope you like barbed windows."

The woman continued to yell and scream as they dragged her away leaving Greg alone with a tired mind and a close case file.

 

 

CrushedRose


	114. Seance

Seance

_“Those things’ll kill you”_

_Sherlock's baritone voice surprised Greg…_

 

...Or not…

 

“Not, definitely not.”  Greg shook his head in front of the Holmes brothers.

They were seated in comfortable armchairs in Mycroft's office at Diogenes.

“Oh come on.” Greg said sipping again at his pint (the Diogenes served a wonderful lager beer and Greg appreciated it, a lot.)

“Do you really think I believed your fake death?” His voice has a mockering tone.

“That was the purpose, Gregory.” Mycroft’s tone was very disappointed instead.

“Oh well, you both failed.”

The Di shrugged his shoulders smiling innocently.

“At the beginning I was very pissed off with Sherlock...and with you too, Mycroft, because I thought you didn't trust me...but I couldn't be sure and then you asked me not to talk about Sherlock and that’s what I did. I respected your choice.”

Greg’s words were sharps like blades. Mycroft didn't dare to look at him, even if he knew it had been necessary, lying to his partner had been so difficult.

 “We didn't have any other choices to protect you, John and Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock spoke in defence of his brother “It has been a very long undercovered operation...that's why Mycroft has gone abroad so many times in the last months”

Greg clicked his tongue staring at the two brothers.

“What you've both missed is that I'm an old dog with a good nose.”

Finally Mycroft spoke, his eyes still looking away from Greg.

 “We are .. ehm.. mostly I am..” His throat grasped and he took a sip of scotch before talking again.

”I'm sorry Gregory, lying to you for two years has been the most difficult mission ever accomplished in my life.”

Greg laughed.

“Do you want to know when you gave me the proof about the fake show you put on?”

“I didn't make mistakes. Gregory!”

Sherlock smiled folding his hands under his chin. “Mycroft please let Graham go on, now I'm curious.”

Greg took another sip of beer and begun to explain the Holmes’ failure.

 “It was when I told you Mrs. Hudson held a seance in her house on the anniversary of Sherlock’ death. You told me the medium was a fake but for the first time since I knew you, you didn't explain to me your deductions. Because you couldn't say anything. That has been the proof I needed.”

“Aha!” Sherlock laughed. “You lost at your own game brother mine! Now I'm sorry but I have to go.. you can stay here snogging like teenagers and the proof of my deductions are the red love bites on your neck, Lestrade!”

The Di shared a gaze with the oldest brother then gave a pat on the elder’s shoulder.

”Welcome back, Sherlock Holmes!”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)

 


	115. Uppity

Greg groaned out loud as he stood up, that was one interview he hopes he would never have to do again, along as he lived. 

"Sir, this way please." Greg looked at the butler. 

"Detective, I may not be on her level, but I do have a title," Greg replied a bit surly.

The butler smiled patronizingly. 

"Of course Detective, apologies." Greg followed the man out of the house, no scrap that 'true Victorian designed mansion. The highlight of the London era.' 

Once outside he didn't think twice about lighting up a cigarette. 

The first drag was just as effective as a muscle relaxant. 

Looking down the street he was met with Volvo's, several Mercedes, two Lamborghinis and a Ferrari behind him. Down the street, he could see Range Rovers and BMW's as well. He was very glad he didn't come with his car and made his way to the nearest Underground. 

He almost made it to the corner of the block when a sleek black car appeared in front of him. 

Greg smiled and got in without a thought. 

"Was Old Mr.s. Duckworth particularly displeasing?" Mycroft asked with a soft smile. Greg chuckled. 

"Bloody hell she is one uppity hoity-toity snob. My mere presence probably caused pollution or a sinus attack...you should've seen how she crinkled her nose."

"She is tainted by years of money, class, and power, wouldn't  recognize a good thing even if it bit her. I'm sorry she wasn't cooperating with your case."

"It's fine. Just have to find the information somewhere else."

"Hmm. Home?"

"Yeah. Hey was her house really the big cheese in the Victorian times?"

"This suburb was built in the late Victorian era, closer to the twentieth century than the nineteenth." Greg nodded and Mycroft took Greg's hand leaning in closer to nuzzle his neck. 

"But, I must admit the home we share is a few years older than hers and have seen some prominent people in its days." Greg smiled and pulled Mycroft closer.

"Is that so?" 

Mycroft smiled at Greg before grazing his mouth over Greg's neck.

"Oh yes, and I shan' go into detail about the four-poster bed in the bedroom."

 

 Crushedrose


	116. Line 78

Line 78

 

 

Three bus stops, three murders, one after the other every Tuesday. It was a difficult case and it got worse with each body they found.

The fourth week, they waited....and waited...no body.

Still, they're minds wouldn't rest, it can't be that easy, never is.

All the theories failed…the evidence came up empty, no trace or DNA to be found and as the line 78 crossed only multiple stops his team didn't have any clue of where they would found the next body…or when...for that matter.

 

Greg was already awake before the dawn...his body tensed waiting for 'the call'. It was a Tuesday. He was sitting on a high chair next to the kitchen table, an untouched mug of coffee in his hands.

Mycroft checked his phone before entering in the room.

 “Still no news Gregory."  It was a statement not a question.

Mycroft felt personally involved as 'minor in transport' but his teams had no clue.

 

“At this point I don't know what I'm waiting for, Myc. If there are no bodies maybe he has stopped… if he has stopped we would never have the chance to catch him. And I know he hasn't stopped, serial killers never do.  I just knew one if our theories would pay off."

 

Mycroft sipped his tea nodding in agreement.  He put his hand on Greg’s and held it tightly.

“I'm with you, no matter what happens."

 

Three months passed without news until a rainy Tuesday night when the call came.

Greg answered at his phone after it rang four times. At the time he ended the call Mycroft was already dressed waiting for him. As Greg looked at him he answered at his silent question.

 “Line 78. He struck again."

"Where?”

“Minories ...he skipped three stops." Greg replied.

Mycroft frowned.

"He skipped three months too. You know sooner or later he will make a mistake and we will be ready to catch him. I won't leave you alone.”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	117. Daily Planner

Daily planner.

 

Mycroft leaned back in his chair as Sherlock paced his office. His daily planner was open in the screen and Mycroft had just made a few entries when Sherlock bust in.    
  
With bust, Sherlick knocked once then opened the door, leaving a fuming Anthea behind, she failed in stopping him.   
  
After Mycroft made it clear that it was all right and he wasnt that bust she glared at Sherlock before walking out.    
  
Sherlock smiled triumphantly and proceeded to harass his brother. Mycroft knew it was a matter of time before Sherlock would pay attention to the the screen so he took out his phone and switched on the video camera. He learned a few things from his partner and videos, especially when Sherlock is concerned.    
  
Sherlock looked at his brother up and down, tilting his head as Mycroft had his feet o the desk and looks....well happy.   
  
"Dont tell me, you finally deported Grayling...taking over the transport for real." Sherlock tried and earned an eye roll from his brother. Sherlock finally turned the screen to see what it was showing, he read the screen, his mouth falling open and stared at his brother....   
  
"You...you want....you... " Mycroft smiled and switched the camera off.    
  
"Yes. I'm planning on proposing to Gregory next week Thursday."   
  
"But...."   
  
"I would appreciate your blessing as well as your silence."    
  
Sherlock could only stared dumbfounded.    
  
"Marriage?"   
  
"Yes. It is legal now...and I'm planning on making full use of the law."   
  
Mycroft replied with a serious face before smiling softly.    
  
Sherlock could only look at his brother.

  
  


CrushedRose 


	118. Chickens

Chickens.

Greg had spent the whole morning cleaning his flat. He didn’t really hope he had the chance to invite Mycroft for a drink after their dinner. He found difficult to call it a date because oh...well...he hoped it was a date. Mycroft had invited him, and even if it wasn’t the first time...he felt something different in how Mycroft asked it.

"Stop!" He berated himself.  
Hope was a dangerous beast.

The Italian restaurant was cozy and welcoming.  
Candles on the tables and soft lights. They both enjoyed their evening together, a wonderful meal and amazing wine.  
Both agreed for a little stroll...  
Talking and laughing they found themselves near Greg’s flat  
He took his risk and invited Mycroft in for a drink. He accepted.  
Greg opened the door and lead his guest to the little and tiny living room.  
“Please make yourself at home. You can switch the music on if you like, my music is there on the left near the stereo.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft smiled.  
Any preferences about the music?”  
“Whatever you choose is ok for me. Gonna get some ice cubes for the drinks."  
After a few seconds Mycroft heard Greg yelling  
“What the fuck? Oh bastard!"  
Mycroft rushed in the kitchen and saw a livid Greg staring and swearing at the fridge. As he approached he saw the cause of the swearing.  
The whole contents of his little fridge had been replaced by the bodies of two chickens, feathers included.  
Mycroft begun to laugh. Greg gazed at him for a moment and then started laughing too.  
“I’m sorry! No ice cubes at the moment...”  
Greg’s phone rang for an incoming message, they shared a gaze then he read the message out loud.

_“I need to use your fridge to store something for an experiment. Don’t worry. It's not human. Enjoy your date, Lestrade. SH"_

The bastard knew...

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	119. Talented

Mycroft pressed down on the brakes with full force. The tyres squeeled and smoke blackene the crisp country air. The car came to a stop within centre metres from the wreckage in front of them.

Greg and Mycroft shared a look.

'You okay?'

'Yeah you?' 

With a small not Greg opened the door and run to the screams within the car in from of them. It was on its roof, a puddle of water, radiation fluid and petrol forming underneath. Mycroft got out and dialled the emergency service as he quickly assessed the scene.

One car, the tyre burst and rolled the car straight onto their side of the road, hitting a small van. He and Greg watched the whole thing, only managed to stop their car in time before they too crashed. 

After dialing he went to Greg's side, helping him to free the people withing. Greg's clothes were already full of blood and carnage as he crouched in to help the victims. Mycroft assesed the people already out, one man and a small boy. Besides from scratches they will be fine. 

"Come on...." Mycroft heard Greg say and soon he came out with small toddler, also a boy.  The other boy stretched his arms out yelling.

"Brother!" The little boy was confused and crying until he heard his big brother and tried to get to him. Greg held the boy but sat down so the older boy could get closer, climbing on Greg's lap to get to his brother.

"He okay?" The boy asked through tears. Greg looked at Mycroft.

"The paramedics are in their way, five more minutes."

Greg looked back at the boy.

"He will be fine." 

Mycroft watched as Greg comforted both boys with his soothing voice, calming both brothers as well as Mycroft and the man close to passing out. 

 

The boys clutched to Greg leaving him no choice but to go with them to the hospital. Mycroft followed behind, making arrangements for clean clothes to be delivered at the hospital. 

 

When both boys were finally next to each other in the hospital room with their mom Greg could leave.  Mycroft watched as Greg came out, tired and exhausted. He opened his arms and Greg buried himself into the safe space of Mycroft. 

"I want to go home." He whispered tiredly. 

"Come on. The car is waiting for us." Mycroft leading Greg out of the hospital.  They were very lucky today, and once again Mycroft was amazed at how talented Greg is with people and also with his love and compassion for people.  He truly found a timeless and priceless treasure in the man he could claim as his. 

 


	120. Growing up.

Growing up

“A big part of growing up is learning to accept what you cannot change.”  
Greg took the lighted cigarette from Mycroft’s hand and leaned against the black car looking suspiciously to his friend “Is it one of your deep thoughts or did you find it in chocolate wrapper, Sherlock?”  
“I’m just stating the obvious, Lestrade” He said looking at John and Rosie fixing the flowers on her mother’s grave.  
John asked all of them to go with him and his daughter to the cemetery on the tenth anniversary of Mary’s death. They all stayed at a respecteful distance.  
“We were all there that day, we all lived the following months, we all know what happened. Would you really prefer a different ending?" Mycroft spoke looking directly at his brother “She had to die anyway or John would have never left her because of the baby even if he had realized he loved you.”  
Greg nodded. “Lucikly he hadn’t been aware before her death, it would have destroyed him”  
Sherlock wasn’t looking at them, his eyes fixed at the two people near the grave.  
“It’s all my fault, and I cannot change it, I shouldn’t have jumped from that damn roof. We should have thought a different plan, Mycroft. I ruined John's, Mary’s and Rosie’s life.”  
Mycroft looked at the young girl walking towards them, Rosamund Mary Watson had become the light in their life, and he would never give up on her. He would have protect her’s and his brother’s life against anyone. Anyone.

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	121. Eclectic

Greg waited for the car on the curb with a quiet reserve and patience. Mycroft said he will come pick Greg up after work, bit so far he was running a bit late. Greg didn't mind, it gave him time to finish his last cigarette for the day. 

Five minutes later, the cigarette was finished and the car still hasn't arrived. 

Ten minutes later Greg was starting to get a bit concerned. It wasn't normal for Mycroft to be late and if something happened he would inform him.

Greg checked his phone and run through his chat list, nothing. 

Fifteen minutes later Greg sent a message.

 

"Love, are you running late?" 

 

No reply. The message was sent but haven't been delivered. 

 

Twenty minuets later Greg dialled.

 

"You have reach the voicemail of...." 

 

Greg cut the call, without waiting for the voice to finish.

At twenty-five minutes later Greg made up his mind and started making his way home. The clouds overhead didn't bode well. 

 

By the time Greg got home he was soaked through, and still no message from Mycroft.

 

It was only at seven when the message was delivered.  

A few minutes later an incoming call came. 

Greg answered between relief and anger.

"Hi."

"Gregory I am so sorry, I had a meeting and the man is a true eclecticist, honestly he is so eclectic about every single thing. I forgot about the time."

Greg was tired and wet and not in the mood.

"Its fine. I'm home now. Listen I'm wet from the rain so I'm going to take a quick shower,  then I'll make us something to eat, are you on your way?"

"Yes.  I'll bring us dinner."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Ill be there shortly, and I'm really sorry."

"Its. Fine there are worse things in life. Just get home." 


	122. Dishevelled

Dishevelled.

 

“ _What? When? Why?”_

 

_What?_

Mycroft woke up before the first ray of light, the clock alarm said it was 4.25 a.m. He felt the pressure of a warm body against his, one arm clung to his waist…Gregory.

Without making any noise he left the bed making his way the loo.

As he saw the dishevelled image in the mirror he knew it hadn’t been just a dream.

 

_When?_

They both drank too much the night before and they both would have a bad hangover to show for it. Not to mention they “had slept” in the same bed, naked...

It has always been said that the best man and the bridesmaid have always a fling but they were both best men and they were at the very beginning of their relationship.

The truth was it didn’t involve sex until the previous night. Mycroft memories weren’t so clear yet, but his aching body faced the reality.

There had been sex...quite a bit and clearly very good.

He hoped nobody heard them, he mentally remembered who was sleeping in the same little hotel and the answer was _none_. Only his and Gregory’s rooms had been booked there, far from the crowd, due to an incomprehensible mistake in booking the rooms ( _oh! John was involved too_.)

 

_Why?_

Mycroft had a personal interest in the DI’s life since he kidnapped him to ask about the association with his little brother. He followed his career and his private life from behind the curtains, giving some little hints to change both in better. He never thought he could have more from the Yarder, he wasn’t used to have long relationships, he usually took what he needed deleting any traces the morning after.

That was why he didn’t push things with Gregory...leaving it to develop slowly.. ‘til the morning he shouldn’t have to delete it all. And then he ruined everything.

 

Mycroft heard Greg’s steps behind him… _oh no_...and then Greg’s hand touched his shoulder. Mycroft turned towards the other man and he found two big brown eyes completely awake staring at him.

“Too much thoughts My, come here” Greg begun to kiss his cheek, his neck and then devouring his mouth while dragging him to the bed again.

Mycroft gave a quick gaze to the alarm clock 4.45. a.m.  it’s still night. The morning is far from them and maybe he won’t have to delete anything at all this time.

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	123. It's complicated

"It really isn't My." Gregor sad voice was soft, yet it sounded loud in Mycroft's ear. 

"Gregory...." Mycroft tried. 

"Don't Gregory me like that, you say its complicated, but it isn't. You either want to go with me or don't.  I don't think it is because you are ashamed to be seen with me, but there is something. What is it?"

"I have to be at the meeting, I it is of vital importance that I be present, I'm sorry, I will meet your sister on another day."

Greg sighed and run his hand through his hair.

"Yeah....right....I can only imagine the excuse you will have next time." Mycroft wanted to reply but Greg never gave him an opportunity as he was already halfway out of Mycroft's office closing the door behind him. 

Mycroft looked at the closed door as if held the answers,it didn't. Greg was looking forward to meeting Greg's family but old fears, and experience with siblings and strangers not to mention kids was overwhelming and a bit scary. Diplomats and ministers and works leaders he can face, but relatives...plus it is not as if he had a wonderful background of experience to fall back on. 

Yet.

The pain in Greg's eyes was something that would stay with him. 

Mycroft glanced towards the clock on the wall. The dinner was in three hours at Greg's place, Greg even arranged it so it could be private, until Mycroft all of a sudden had a very important meeting....

 

Greg and his sister was laughing and making dinner with his niece drawing pictures at one side of the table, Frozen was showing on the telly with his niece singing along every song. 

"I was really looking forward to meeting Mycroft you know." Greg smiled at his sister. 

"I know, I was very keen on introducing him to you, but this meeting was very last minute."

"I understand."

The continued until there was a knock at the door. Frowning Greg made to open the door but his niece beat him to it.

"I'll go uncle G!" She yelled and open the door.

"Hello."

Mycroft looked at the small girl and bend down."

"Hello, my name is Mycroft, is Greg here?" He asked knowing full well Greg could see him. The girl smiled.

"Uncle G is making dinner, are you the 'hot boyfriend'? Both Greg and his sister tried to hide their giggles, she must have overheard them. Mycroft blushed red.

"Uhm....." He tried. Greg stepped up and pulled him closing the door.

"Yes he is the hot boyfriend I bragged about." The girl giggled and ran to her mom.

"Mommy uncle G's hot boyfriend is here and he is taller than uncle G!"

Mycroft watched them feeling already at is. Greg was right, in the end it wasn't complicated at all. 

 

 

Crushedrose


	124. Achievers

 

Achievers.

  
  
Greg entered Mycroft’s office with an envelope in his hand.

“Take a look at this My! You wouldn’t believe it."

Mycroft opened the envelope and read it silently. As he finished he looked a his partner smiling _‘_ _New Scotland Yard  - Man of the Year Award_ .' Finally! Gregory, nobody deserves it more than you, my dear!”

Greg nodded sadly and sat on the couch near the fireplace.

“Do you really think so?"

Mycroft left his desk and sat down next to Greg  "Yes, I do. Without a doubt. Why do I detect that) there is something bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?”

“Well...it’s...I don’t think I deserve it...I’m not one of those “ _high achievers”_ , I’m not a man with a successful career and I’m not the Golden Yard Boy. I’m just a cop who tries to do thebest I can that at the end of they day, I can say I tried my best.”

Mycroft frowned skeptically.

“You’re not one of _those achievers_ ?  Who did you talk with before coming here?"  Mycroft’s tone begun to get altered.

“Sherlock was there when I got the news.” Greg replied staring at the wooden floor.

“Sherlock? What did he tell you?”

Greg tried to shrug it away. “Nothing. It was just the look, you know, that look.”

Mycroft took Greg’s hands looking directly in is brown eyes.

“You’re a good cop, a very good one, nobody could say the otherwise the 'consultant detective' is there because you are the one who gave him a chance to stay alive. You’re even better than a good cop Gregory, you’re a good man. Nobody deserves this award more than you.” Mycroft pulled Gregory into a tight hug that left both of them without air and kissed him on his forehead.

“Go upstairs and take a restoring shower, we’re going out to celebrate tonight, I want to show off my man, not only man of the year, but my man for a lifetime."

Greg blushed feeling much better and made his way upstairs.

As Greg left the room Mycroft took his phone and dialled a well-known number.

“Good evening Brother Mine, do you perhaps remember that dirty sink where Gregory found you and saved your life. No?

Well....let me refresh your mind…”

  
  
  
Black_Dawn

 

 


	125. Station 12

Oh this was going to be long...a long case and a very high profile one.  It is not everyday the fresh face Conroy Duncan, the latest celebrity star, the silver screen heatttrob and human right activist gets killed. His body found in a dark alley a few blocks from Oxford. 

Greg watch the surrounding crowd, the men and looking an shaking their heads, trying to figure out why he wwa such a catch with the women. Young girls were crying profusely, hugging each other and laying flowers down, all within the scope of a lens.  Greg didn't even want to think about the social media storm and selfies that will circulate, he has enough to think about about the paperwork and solving the case.

High profile cases like this tends to be a lot more cruel and demanding than any other. 

Strange how celebrity killings are more worthy than anyone else. 

Greg made sure he went over everything with a fine tooth comb, nothing left to change or just routine. He will make sure the media will not get their claws into him or anyone in his team. 

Sally came walking over from the other side of the scene. 

"Dont look like a bulldog unhappy with his bone. The media is watching." Greg knew his emotions and disdain about the situation was probably showing. Straigtening his back his looked over his notes.

"I want us to look into his producers life, he said something that might be worth check-in out '

"What did he say?" Sally asked already making a note to do it right away.

"That his station 12 was met with a hiccup, something he did in his childhood, when I asked him about it, he claimed up."

"Station 12? Yeah the term being used to make the actor is in good standing with the SAG or something, didn't really get it."

"On it.  Now you might want to get your speech right, they will bombard you with questions anytime and we all know your history with reporters."

"Yeah yeah....worse than blood sucking vampires.'

"True." Sally replied trying to hold her face.

Greg took a breath and prepared himself for a long day.  It is going to be very long one. 

 

 

Crushedrose


	126. Seasons

Seasons

 

“You could stay with me.” Greg's words echoed in Mycroft's mind.

The boiler situated in the little bathroom near the kitchen had exploded and the fire system had immediately switched on, luckily Mrs. Johnson was upstairs at that time, and she was safe but the kitchen and the living area of Mycroft's house had been damaged. He needed another safe place to stay for at least one week.

He didn't ask Greg anything, he could have just moved some of his personal belongings to another government safe house.

It’s not as if he need to be hosted...he didn't need it...but...on the other hand....

“You could stay with me, I know my flat is not the Four Seasons’ best suite but it keeps me out of the streets.

True, Gregory's flat wasn't a five stars suite or a safe house but it had something that no safe house or suite did, Gregory.  He was in and it was worth more than everything else.

“Yes.” Mycroft heard his voice answering.

”Yes, thank you. Anthea will deliver my personal belongings as soon as possible, I'm going to ask her to store more food in your fridge and Mrs. Johnson is going to keep your house clean while I'm there.”

“Mycroft, there is no need to.” Greg tried to object but decisions had been made. After all it was a good condition to have his My with him for one week...

or...

Just maybe…

… Forever.

 

(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to Mottlemoth for the informations about british boilers.. ;)


	127. You idiot

Sometimes Greg saves the day, even though he does not get the recognition for it, even though hardly anyone notices, Greg knows it. He knows it like undenailable facts, John shot the cabbie, Sherlock can be good, the Holmes parents were delusional twats...Mycroft loves him. 

They have been together for nearly two years and Mycroft has grown as a man and person, he has discovered new facets about himself he never knew existed. Greg was there every step of the way, helping him, guiding him.

Today was one of those days that Greg saved the day. 

Not from nuclear attacks or bombs. He didn't discover the cure for HIV or Cancer or any other disease, no he saved Mycroft from certain emotions like guilt and shame not to mention rejection. 

It was rare these days that Sherlock and Mycroft would fight like before. A full word spat meant to hurt and cut deeper than any scalpel. 

Sherlock yelled and Mycroft tried to defend himself and his actions.  It didn't work. 

There was a few minutes of silence where they stared. Greg and John were quiet, both knew saying something would cause harm. 

Sherlock opened his mouth and spat.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, you idiot!"

"He's my idiot so back off, and clearly it runs in the family." Greg replied. All eyes turned to him. He squared his shoulders. 

"You Sherlick have more than of a idiot than Mycroft has ever been. What he did, he did for you, what you did was for your own gain. That makes you selfish and him selfless. So stop trying to put the blame on his for everything that ever went wrong and man up and take responsibility for your own actions. You might not gain a bigger ego as always, but it may make you just little less of a prat." Mycroft gaze at Greg, and he knew he saved Mycroft a little bit. It was in the soft edge in the corner of his eyes, the way his pulse in his jugular vein slowed down, in the way his shoulders relaxed slightly.  He smiled at Mycroft and held out his hand. 

"Let's go home Love, if your presence isn't appreciated there's no need to submit to agnosticity from anyone else. You get it enough at work." Sherlock and John stared at Greg then at Mycroft who smiled and nodded, taking Greg's hand and followed him out without sparing a second glance at the other men in the room. 

 

Crushedrose


	128. Cover to cover

Cover to cover

 

Coincidences don’t exist...and the universe is rarely so lazy.

Greg got the flu and was buried at home, and Mycroft?

Mycroft was on a diplomatic mission in China. They could have a quick talk once a day due to the political restrictions and Mycroft’s desire to not give any material for political blackmailings.

Greg found himself alone in the big house looking for something to do, he was tired of watching crap programs on telly, Mycroft’s library has always attracted him but he never had the time, until now.

All the books were divided in topics, history, politics, literature, science, mystery, art..

Mystery?

Greg stepped back to the mystery section, found the Agatha Christie’s complete collection, Le Carrè, Follet, P.D. James and many others.

There in the back, Greg found another mystery.

Four manuscripts written in Mycroft’s tiny calligraphy on the higher shelf, hidden near the E.A Poe’s completed opera.

Surprised Greg took the four manuscripts and sat on the couch placed in the middle of the room. He read the titles written in italic on each first page _Hero – Fall – Rise -Light._

Greg was tempted to read them, but he couldn’t, not, without asking for permission. They were Mycroft’s, Greg was in his house and he probably forgot about them.

Maybe he could ask during the next call.

 

It was late afternoon when Mycroft called him, between the weather and the flu Greg felt brave enough to ask.

“I was searching something to read among your mystery collections and I’ve found four manuscripts, do you think I could read them”

“You found...ah". Greg could feel Mycroft’s feelings from the other side of the planet.

“They are just bad spy stories Gregory, I don’t think you would like them.”

“Could I try anyway?”

"......"

“Mycroft, I’m sorry.. if it bothers you I won’t.”

“No. It’s ok.. I‘m fine with it, I don’t think you will even finish the first one anyway.”

 

**

 

Mycroft was back safe resting in Greg’s arms in the library when he saw the four novels on the little table.

“Did you finish at least the first one?”

Greg caressed Mycroft’s arm smiling.

“I did. I read all of them from cover to cover. They are amazing. You should find an editor and publish them”

“Gregory… “

“Why not? You could use a pseudo, you could become a master in spy stories, selling ten thousand millions copies.”

 

***

 

Years passed and they both retired.

On his birthday morning Greg woke up with the smell of bacon and eggs, he rolled in bed waiting until Mycroft came with their breakfast on a tray. Breakfast in bed on birthdays was one of their tradition.

Greg noticed a little package with a red rose on it. 

”Is it for me?”

Mycroft nodded.

“I hope you would approve, the first idea had been yours.”

Greg opened the package and found the first printed hardcopy of  “ _Hero”  by M. Lestrade_ , with a little inscription printed in italics

 

_”For Greg._

_You’re my end and my beginning”_

_M._

 

(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inscription for Greg has been inspired by Mark's dedication to Ian on "The Vesuvius Club" (Mark Gatiss' trilogy "Lucifer Box") and by the lyrics in "All of me" by John Legend.


	129. Downloading

This was ridiculous. Greg wanted to go to the bathroom, he was hot and frustrated. 

He looked up at the road in front of him. No mercy and no way out l. He was stuck.  Stuck like gum to a shoe.  Just like his first date with Mycroft. Greg let out a soft chuckle as he remembered the night.

 

_"Gregory, are you quite alright?" Mycroft asked with visible concern. Greg pulled a face and scratch his foot on the pavement._

_"Yeah...it's just I have, something stuck to my shoe...or I'm not....oh damn....really?" Greg exclaimed as he lifted his foot. Long and white sticky gum followed him._

_Mycroft pulled a face._

_"That's is so disgusting Gregory."_

_Greg looked up._

_"Oi, it is not as if I intentionally made this part of my wardrobe you know.."_

_"My apologies. I didn't mean...."_

_"What, that I was downloading the latest do's and don'ts and found 'gum stuck to shoe is a great conversation starter'"_

_"Well we are talking." Mycroft stated. Greg stared and then burst out laughing. Mycroft's face twitched and he slowly smiled._

_"Yeah...I guess it did break the ice."_

_"Indeed. You know, I can help you with that?"_

_"How?" Mycroft looked around and saw a small shop._

_"Wait here."_

_"Where am I going to go?"_

_Hardly a minute later Mycroft came out with a small ice cream on those wooden sticks._

_"Lean on me." Mycroft instructed as he crouched down and lifted Greg's foot leaving Greg choice but to rest his hands on Mycrofta shoulders._

_"I don't think that's anyway to eat ice cream." Greg tried to joke._

_"And how are we supposed to eat it?" Mycroft asked as he put the ice cream to the gum on Greg's shoe till the gum hardened and then scraped it off with the stick._

_"Well...for starters well get a bowl, two spoons...some peaches...."_

_Mycroft stood up and the position put him close to Greg's face._

_"And then...Gregory?" He asked, his voice soft. Greg could only stare in the blue orbs..._

_"Well....we....uhm..."_

_"Looking forward to it." Mycroft replied with a smile and stepped back, holding out his hand._

_"But first....dinner, they serve an amazing peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream."_

_Greg nodded and followed Mycroft, his shoe gutless and a small puddle of melted  lemon ice cream on the ground._

 

Greg was startled back to reality by loud hooting...the traffic started to move again. Putting the car in gear and he mad this way home, maybe he should stop for ice cream on the way home.

 

 

Crushedrose


	130. Tic-tac-toe

Tic tac toe.

  
  
_“...and that would be a total failure…”_  
Mycroft had been interrupted during the recital of his speech in front of the Parliament by a constant noise: Greg’s snoring.  
Sighing and with a fond smile Mycroft took the blanket and covered his sleeping partner then started to pace again murmuring and revising his speech.  
  
The DI kept snoring for the next hour.   
Greg had a difficult day at work, a call woke him up at four and he didn't come home until eight but he still offered to listen at Mycroft's speech.  
It wasn't Mycroft's first important speech and it won't be the last but it was the first since they moved in together, Greg thought it was important.  
Mycroft tried to send him directly to bed but no, Greg sat on the couch ready to listen. He fell asleep after 5 minutes.  
At 9.30 Mycroft closed his laptop and help Greg to get to the bedroom, removed his tracksuit and laid him under the duvet.  
  
***  
  
When Greg woke up Mycroft was ready to leave.  
“I'm sorry My, I promised to listen to your speech.”   
“Your snoring had been very comfortable.. it gave me a rhythm...anyway it had been better than when Sherlock and Mother promised to listen at my first speech at school."  
“What did they do?” Greg tried to imagine what could upset the young Mycroft Holmes  
“They ended up playing  “tic-tac-toe” instead. I promised I would never allowed anyone to listen at my speeches again.”  
Greg pulled a face close to a snarl. Mycroft found it adorable.  
“You did it for me, My” Greg asked with wonder.  
“You are the exception to every rule I ever had, my dear. And I'm glad you are."

 

(Black_Dawn)


	131. Junipers

11 junipers

Greg eyed the people in the room; all still fresh faces secret agents in the making, no ‘loyal British Employees for tactical and diplomatic resources’ according to the inducting officer, better known as Mycroft. 

Mycroft the ‘minor official’, Greg wanted to smile at that, luckily he has known the Holmes for a very long time, whereas in that time he has become a friend, a comrade, a lover, a fiancé and a confidant.  

Take today, this is the first time Greg was allowed to sit in with one of these ‘inductions’  He couldn’t openly say that he is with Mycroft, or show public affection, but he was allowed to walk by his side as the entered and sat on the other side of the class, the side of the inductors.   Anthea was there with a box of temporary access cards and the plan of the ‘course’. Greg was there as well, as Greg. He didn’t mind, neither did Anthea or Mycroft.

He thoroughly enjoyed watching Mycroft talking to them, telling them about the things they will learn, the sacrifices they will have to make when needed, and the skills they will learn and so on.  

“So, before we dismissed, is there any questions?”

One hand went up.

“Sir, will we be required to learn about bushveld survival, you know, like in the movies?”

“Pardon?” Mycroft asked, unsure of the question, the meaning, or just the naivety.

“Like you know, what you can eat junipers or certain insects and so on.” Both Greg and Anthea pulled a face.  This isn’t fear factor. 

“Off the 40 knows species of Juniper, only a small amount is in fact edible, if you want to learn which ones they are, you can most certainly Google it, but it is not part of the curriculum.”

The man nodded and the class was dismissed.  Mycroft turned to Greg and Anthea with a clear ‘so done’ face and Greg couldn’t keep his smile hidden anymore.  Mycroft actually smiled back as the walk out.

“So, aren’t you going to teach them which berries to eat?” Greg asked with a twinkle.

“Oh Gregory, if they ever require that information, they aren’t spy material as you put it.”

“Yeah, and why is that, I thought all 00’s need to know.”

“Now, they must only know how they like their martini’s” Mycroft joked and both Anthea and Greg burst out laughing.  All in all it was a good day. 

 

 

Crushedrose


	132. Chalkboard

Chalkboard.

 

Gregory didn’t’ remember why he begun to be sensible to the sound of different voices around him, but then remembered when it became a priority.

It happened when he realized his wife’s voice sounded like 'nails on a chalkboard' in his ears.

The day he gave her 24 hours to took all her stuff and leave his flat had been one of the best one's in his is life. Greg took his wallet and the keys of his car and left the flat hoping to not see her inside when he would came back. Greg had a meeting he didn’t want to miss it.

 

When Greg arrived at the Diogene’s he was greeted with… silence...not the same as in his car, with the running engine but silence given by soft carpets, moving hands, smiles and nods . .it was stillness.

 

Mycroft Holmes had been the first person he spoke with after the quarrel…

“You look more crumpled than ever Gregory, are you sure is everything fine?” he poured a glass of scotch for his guest leading him to the couch.

 

It had been like been knocked down on a wrestling ring, Mycroft’s voice was the smoothest, softest voice he had ever listen to. Greg wondered why he didn’t notice it before, then the answer was clear, he needed to feel free to listen a different sound.

 

(Black_Dawn)


	133. Canyon deep

Greg stood in the corner, every fibre of his being wished he could stand next to Mycroft.  To hold his hand, to tell Hm I will all be okay, but it won't. Not right now. This whole situation was akin to canyon deep and getting deeper by the minute.

Sherlock was standing close to Mucroft, frozen to the spot, even if he could do something, there is nothing he could do, Greg doubted that Mycroft wanted him to do something. 

They were going out for dinner, the whole Holmes family with John and Greg included. 

It was supposed to something of a new beginning, a way to move forward, when this man burst in. He was in his fifties, his face weathered by years of hard work and struggle. 

He saw them and walked straight up to them.  He got into Mummy's face and started screaming at her.  Sherlock jumped up but the man pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at Mummy.  They all froze.

Mycroft tried to calm him, asking him what he wanted and why he was doing it. 

That's when it all came down.  

He was a nurse, many many years ago, working in a top secret facility, he and his brother, they were in charge of a select few criminals. There was one, a young woman...very smart. 

"You lie!" Mummy yelled, not caring that a gun was being pointed at her.

"Ask them!" The man yelled back. Looking at Mycroft and Sherlock. 

"Ask your sons what your duaghter is capable of, ask them!" He yelled and Mycroft held out his hand.

"Listen..."

"Oh the caretaker...the man who sacrificed his life to be hated. Who spent every moment of his life to protect everyone, onlyy to be hated. You were. Like the sin eater of legend, the protector yet the hater.  Never worthy enough only a shadow. You're sister murdered my brother, after she raped him.  She laughed as he lay bleeding on the floor the blood pooling underneath him and her laughter echoing. She killed for fun, Sherlock here has killed and nothing happened, you, your crime is protection and yet get the most punishment. Oh...I did my research about the Holmes family....seriously...and I'm the one with the mental label."

Greg closed his eyes.The man was right Mycroft tried so hard to protect the family and was and still is hated for it. 

"What do you want?" Mycroft asked, his voice defeated, he knew it was all over, every secret was out, after this his parents will want to know everything, he wouldn't be able to protect them anymore. 

"I want justice." 

"Then let me help you get it."

The man look up to Myvroft and Greg got a very very bad feeling. He slowly made his way to Mycroft pushing Sherlock out of the way. He knew what Mycroft was offering, he knew what that look meant. And he knew he was right when the gun's aim changed from one Holmes to the other.

'Please no, God no...please..."

"Then you can be the sin eater one last time." 

"No!" Greg yelled and grabbed Mycroft shoulders and pulled him back just the shot rang out. 

 


	134. Two Holes

Two holes.

 

 

“What? Two holes? And what am I supposed to do with two holes?”

“Could you please express your disappointment without waking up the whole hotel, Gregory? And perhaps without a double meaning, it’s a very innuendo filled question.”

Greg stared at Mycroft with his 'raised-eyebrows-expression' and thought at what he just said, then they both slowly began to laugh and giggle like children.

“Plugs have two pins in Europe, whereas in the UK, they have three." Mycroft explained taking a plug adaptor and connecting the charger of Greg’s phone to the European plug. “See my dear, your emergency has returned, it’s two o’clock in the morning, we should try to sleep for a few hours If you want to start visiting Berlin in the early morning.”

They unpacked quickly and fell asleep cuddled together eager to start their first holiday in Berlin.

They spent the day visiting the city, amazed by the places they saw,in the late afternoon they came back to the hotel and decided to have dinner at the rooftop restaurant.

“I can’t believe we are on holiday My. It seems ages since the last time I took some days off

“Indeed, Gregory, at least in my case, it’s ages for sure”

“We should do it more often, it’s amazing, just me and you, no Yard, no murders ..”

Mycroft stared quickly at the phone on the table as it started blinking for an incoming call “Sherlock…”

“Yes Love, without your brother too.”

“No, he’s calling now” Mycroft showed the blinking device to his partner at the same time Greg’s phone blinked silently for an incoming message from Sally. They stared at their phones then Greg switched his off.

”Sorry Sal, no charging in Europe”.

Mycroft nodded and put his phone in his pocket.

Both ready to face the consequence of their decisions and well aware they had other priorities they ordered their dinner.

 

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	135. Peak

15 peak

 

Greg watched as Mycroft's glasses reflected the light of the screen.  

"Are you almost done working Love?"

"Oh, I was done several minutes ago, one of the items on my wishlist just became available so I'm quickly ordering it. I hate going to shops and especially during peak times." 

Greg looked at Mycroft, did he hear right?

"You have a wishlist?"

"Yes." Mycroft stopped typing and looked towards Greg. 

"Why does it surprise you?"

"It is a wishlist, meaning it is something you can't get immediately."

Mycroft frowned.

"Precisely, why is it so far for you to understand?"

"People have a wishlist for a, they really want something and it is not in stock, or b, they don't have the money so they need to save for it."

"And mine wasn't in stock."

"Exactly!" Greg replied still confused and stumped.

"Gregory, I know you are speaking English yet I don't understand a word."

"You who can snap your fingers and buy any and everything, you who I'm sure a shop wouldn't dare to allow you to have a wishlist most certainly not with something that is out of stock..."

Mycroft shook his head as a silent laugh came from his lips. 

"Oh my dearest, you place my dramatic side on too much of a pedestal, I do have wishlists."

Greg smiled and walked towards him.

"Do they know who you are?" 

"Of course."

Greg knew that look. 

"My..."

"Hmmm?"

"What name are you using?" 

"My own, of course."

"Mycroft...."

"Micheal Hardwicke."

Greg stared and then burst out laughing. 

"Oh Love, I don't think I place your dramatic side high enough."

 

 

Crushedrose


	136. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a single "e"makes the difference... ;)

Different

 

The envelope came with the delivered mail from Mycroft’s office at the Transport Department through the security checks and Anthea’s hands.

Mycroft didn’t care a lot about its content so he abandoned the gold engraved envelope on the little table in the hallway.

The Sunday morning Greg and Mycroft were having breakfast on the patio as they usually did on warmer days. As Greg brought all the letters and bills outside the golden envelope caught his sight.

“Oh what’s this My? It seems to be a formal invitation for Mr. M. Holmes.”

Mycroft raised his eyes from the newspaper he was reading and stared at the envelope as he had forgotten its existence.

 “Oh... Yes Gregory, Anthea told me yesterday but I didn’t have the time to read it. Who’s inviting me and where to?”

Greg took his reading glasses and opened the golden envelope revealing a white sheet of paper with a golden inscription.

“Its ’a certain Ms. Laura Hall ‘s engagement party. You and your plus-one are invited." He read it accentuating the “ _plus-one_ ” as his eyes met Mycroft’s.

The Holmes laughed "Oh...Laura is going to marry again...it should be the fourth or the fifth time...I should ask Mother, she would for surely knows the correct amount”

Greg left the envelope on the table and sat across his husband with a toast and a plate of eggs and bacon “I get this Laura is an old acquaintance of yours”

“Indeed Gregory, very old...she’s was my first fiancèe”

The word “ _fiancèe_ ” caught Greg by surprise and he cough up the tea he was sipping.

“What? You never told me you dated women!”

Mycroft laughed again “Because I didn’t. To cut a long story short we knew each other since we were at the boarding schools.”

“Ok." Greg nodded. "But the fiancèe is another story, isn’t it?” There was a hint of jealousy in his voice and Mycroft got it .

“It happened when I was sixteen, she begun to date a friend of mine but her mother didn’t like him, so she asked me to help her, I remember she told me “ _I know you’re different from the other guys, a fake relationship will avoid a lot of drama in our families._ ”

“And you agreed.”

“Yes I did, at the time I felt restrained, I already knew I preferred guys and it was a big issue for me. Our fake relationship gave me the time I needed to grow strong enough to be myself “.

“Would you like to go to her engagement party?” Greg felt still a bit jealous but he wanted to meet Mycroft’s first fiancèe now that he knew she wasn’t dangerous.

“Only if you’re coming with me, my dear “

“Of course I want to. I'm eager to meet the one and only woman who dated Mycroft Holmes”

Mycroft cleared his throat.

“I said _first_ , Gregory...”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiancèe: girlfriend
> 
> fiancè : boyfriend


	137. Aborted

17 aborted

 

Some days you know it was going to be worse than others, it may be the way you spill your coffee on your last clean shirt in the morning, or maybe when your day start at two in the morning to a double homicide. 

Greg can tell you there are many ways to measure a day, but none so bad as the day he came home to find Mycroft sitting alone on the end of a twelve seater table. Alone.

An empty glass next to him, his jacket hazardly thrown over the chair next to him. His waistcoat's top button was open, his shirt sleeves were rolled up. He knee in the way that his red curl came lose from the confinement of his product, but most of all it was in the way Mycroft stared ahead, his eyes red rimmed and glossy. 

Greg  dropped everything and rushed to Mycroft. 

"My! What happened?" 

Mycroft slowly look up to Greg.

"Gregory..."

"Come on, tell me what's wrong?" Greg goaded as he sat down pulling Mycroft closer.

"I...ca..not..."

"No details...just whatever you can. Please let me help you."

"A mission...my superiors gave the order for it to be aborted...I said no...the repercussions...oh God so many dead...all innocent.." 

Greg closed his eyes and pulled Mycroft closer.  'Ice-man' if they only knew.

"It is not your fault, you warned them, you did all you could, this is on them, not you, it is not on you." Greg comforted Mycroft for nearly half an hour wishing he could take the pain away, but the only thing he could do was hold him. 

 

 

CrushedRose


	138. A new low.

A new low.   

 

   

Sherlock’s words at the crime scene were still echoing in Greg’s mind.

_“You’ve reached a new low, Brother Mine.”_

The meaning had been clear, for everybody there. Mycroft’s apparent low point was right in front of them, an old cop in his fifties with grey hair and a bad addiction to swearing and smoking, often all of it together.

After his brother’s statement Mycroft turned on his heels and left the place in his black sedan. He didn't even look back.

Greg would have like to talk with him, to stop him from running away.

He wanted to ask him if it was his thought too...but he didn’t move.

He couldn't.

In the few weeks of their blossoming relationship Greg had learnt how privacy was important for Mycroft, he understood it and made no pressure to change it.  He only needed to be with Mycroft, as after many years he finally had found the bravery to ask him out.

Then Sherlock had ruined everything. He seemed to get some pleasure in destroying everything and everybody around him, no surprise he had no friends.

Surely Mycroft had the time to think about it and perhaps Anthea had already left the overnight bag he kept in Mycroft’s house back at Greg's place.

Greg spent the rest of the day closed in his office trying to do some paper work but his mind was lost far far away, in a world made of cuddles, freckles and blue eyes. Greg didn’t dare to call Mycroft nor send him a message, he remembered his pale face as he went away.

At 8 in the evening Greg finally called it a day, he just wanted to get home and hide in the shower where his tears could have finally get out unnoticed under the hot water.

The front door was unlocked and there were music and light coming from the kitchen. Greg stepped slowly but the man who was cooking turned to face him, he had ginger hair, blue eyes and freckles.

 “Did you have a long day my dear? I’d rather like to ask for your permission to use your kitchen but you were in the middle of a case, I hope you don’t mind if I cooked here, I found myself free this afternoon.” The cracked voice betrayed his feelings. Greg stared at Mycroft speechless for a moment, then reached him and kissed him hard until they both needed to breathe. When they parted Greg kept holding him tightly.

“I tought I would never see you again, that I’ve lost you forever.”

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft whispered. “I had to go or I would have reached my real new low hurting my brother as I never did before. And I’m sorry I didn’t call you but I didn’t know how to explain.”

Greg touched Mycroft’s lips. “It’s over now. You’re with me and it’s the only thing that matters.”

He took Mycroft’s hand and lead him in the bedroom, the dinner, the case, the siblings, from now on everything could wait as they were together.

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	139. Calibri

 

19 calibri

 

 

Mycroft was watching the news with only half of his attention.  He knows it all, and he is the one who supervise the amount of information to be realises or 'discovered' by journalist through whatever means they seek.  He knows a lot more, but the public doesn't have to. To him, the news is already old and done with, his fingers already busy and prodded in other pies around the globe. 

Still he was too distracted to notice the presence behind him until soft kisses and warm breath caressed his neck. 

"That was a very good find, did you releases it?"

Mycroft turned his neck to allow more access, smiling and closing his eyes as the kisses increase.

"Hmmm...they would've found it, eventually, I just sped it up a bit." 

"Of course you did." Greg whispered and stopped his attention to walk around the chair. Mycroft let out a noise of disappointment that didn't went unnoticed.  Greg smiled and sat on Mycrofts lap, his fingers playing with the tie, slowly undoing the knot.

"The Calibri font wasn't developed until 2007, yet the supposed 'orginal' documents dates back to 2005 all with a font that wasn't invented yet...pretty good find." 

Mycroft gave a smug smile.

"The devil is in the details as they say."

"Yes they do, so now that I am home, I think we should completely lose ourselves I the details of one another, because I'm already lost in you."

"And I am found in you." 

 

 

CrushedRose


	140. Tainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it seems odd but the sentences in "italics" are correct. ;)

Tainted     - (not canon compliant)

 

1983.

 

_Greg entered the bar and looked around, he definitely didn’t like the place, it wasn’t for him, but he lost a wager and he had to pay. The place was crowded and he had been lucky to find a seat near the bar, he ordered a beer hoping the next two hours would pass quickly._

 

The music played the first tones of Soft Cell’s hit “Tainted Love” and Greg found himself humming the song while checking out the guy sitting alone next to him.

 

_Sometimes I feel I've got t_

_Run away, I've got to_

_Get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_And I've lost my light_

_For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night_

 

 

_Mycroft entered the bar and looked around, he definitely didn’t like the place, it wasn’t for him but he lost a wager and he had to pay. The place was too much crowded and the music too much loud but he managed to find a seat at the counter, near a guy totally dressed in black leather, he ordered a coke hoping the next two hours could pass quickly._

 

 _The place was crowded_ and the guy hired to help at the bar didn’t show up, leaving the bartender all alone.  The barman placed the last two orders on the counter together, a coke and a beer without caring about the owners.

 

Mycroft stared at the pint of beer the barman left on the counter in front of him, it wasn’t his order, when the guy sitting next to him pushed the coke towards him taking the pint.

“I think this is yours.” Mycroft’s eyes met the guy’s ones, _oh he was so sexy in those leather trousers…_

Mycroft nodded taking the glass, the guy’s eyes still fixed on him. “Thanks..I..I’m not used to these places.”

“Neither I.” The guy smiled. “But I lost a wager so I have to spend two hours here.”

Mycroft eyes widened. “Me too...well...I lost a wager.”

_What a coincidence…_

Mycroft begun to revise his opinion about the evening, _it could turn quite interesting._

“I’m Greg” The guy said giving his hand without losing the eyes contact, Mycroft got lost for a moment in those chocolate eyes.

“Mycroft.”

“Mycroft.” Greg repeated. “What an interesting name! I bet it’s old isn’t it?”

“I think another bet is not in order but yes it’s an old family name.”

Greg laughed and drank his beer...the ginger guy was quite interesting…he had already noticed the long legs and the freckles on his neck... _the evening could have become very interesting._

 

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I give you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love (oh)_

_Tainted love_

 

*******

2003

As he saw the black car stopping in front of the door and a tall figure in a grey three piece suit getting out, Greg switched the music on, he had chosen a particular song, hoping he tailored man remembered it.

 

_Now I know I've got to_

_Run away, I've got to_

_Get away, you don't really want any more from me_

_To make things right_

_You need someone to hold you tight_

_And you think love is to pray_

_But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way_

 

 

As Mycroft reached the doorstep he immediately recognized the song, smiling he entered and closed the door behind him.

Warm lips greeted him, the soft touch of his lover’s hand still made him shiver.

“Happy anniversary, Gorgeous”

Mycroft kissed the hand caressing his cheeks, “Happy anniversary to you, my dear.”

 

 

(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: “Tainted Love" is a song composed by Ed Cobb, , which was originally recorded by Gloria Jones in 1964. It attained worldwide fame after being covered by Soft Cell in 1981 and has since been covered by numerous groups and artists. (source Wikipedia).
> 
>  
> 
> The lyrics haven’t nothing to do with their story except it was the song played when they met in the early eighties.


	141. Mud and milk

21 mud and milk

 

Mycroft and Greg stared at each other over the scene.  Both of them with eyes pleading and faces pale.  The thick plastic sheet separating seemdle like a wide canyon. This would certainly be seared into their minds for a very long time. 

Greg was on duty, but Mycroft wasn't, he and Sherlock took out their parents for dinner and a play when Mycroft got he call.  Greg and his team responded to a homicide and found the body in a warehouse close to the Thames.  It looked like some kind of base for making drugs.  Equipment was everywhere, the body in the middle of the floor. The moment the forensic team touched the body a gas released into the air, it was a trap. The hazmat was called immediately, the crime scene was being quarantined and Greg and his entire team was placed in makeshift cubicles and cubicles. Their clothes to be burned and they need a shower for decontamination.  

Mycroft stopped the car to get out when he got the call, it was close and he wanted to run to the site, to be with Greg.  The car could drop of his brother and parents. Sherlock saw the fear and insisted to o along, why Mycroft would never now.  But they did.  Mycroft fidgeted and made endless calls while his parents watch the iceman melt and broke apart. Hole ordered teams to test the gas, clothes for Greg, he even made calls for the latest vaccines and medicines to be on stand by. 

When they finally stopped at the scene it was organized chaos. Mycroft didn't care he run to the tent that was set up for Greg and his team. He entered the tent to find Greg sitting on a chair, a towel around his waist his hair still wet and looking quite scared.

"Gregory." Mycroft cried out and stepped closer.

Greg look up, his face broke out in a relieved smile and his shoulders fell from the high tension mountains. 

"Mycroft." The relief was clear. He stood up and walked towards Mycroft, he didn't even see the others who followed behind. He placed his hand against the plastic. Mycroft didn't waste time in placing his against Greg. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm holding up, how was the play?"

"Forget the play, is there anything I can get you?"

"Clothes and permission to go home with you."

Mycroft gave a quick smile before staring at Greg again. 

"Anthea is bringing clothes."

"Thanks, I'm not really fond for the stares I'm getting, unless it's you of course." Greg tried to joke but it came out cracked with emotion. He was close to crying. Mycroft could relate. 

"My dearest..." He whispered standing closer to the plastic. Greg smiled and leaned closer as well.

"It's okay Love, it will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Know? No, hoping yes...." 

Their moment was broken when one of the hazmat men came in with a small tray, there was a small cup with several tablets and a glass of milk. 

"Detective, you need to take these immediately, with the milk." Greg gave one look at Mycroft before walking over to the small opening where the tray was put through. Sealed on both sides. 

"Thanks." Greg replied at the man and took the glass and tablets. Sinking it quickly he walked back to where Mycroft was standing. 

"Do you know why milk?"

"One of the tablets are quite heavy with ingredients that may be harmful for your stomach, the milk is to prevent that."

"Sorry I asked.  Do you know what is going to happen now?"

"Depending on the result you may be free to get out or be transferred to a hospital."

"Sorry I asked, again."

They look at each other when another man came in. 

"I have the results here."

The tension filled the room. Greg licked his lips the glass fogotten in his hand. 

"It's Thallium."

Mycroft closed his eyes, his parents mouths opened in shock and Greg, he dropped the glass, the mud and milk swishing around his feet. He looked up to Mycroft. Both staring at each other. 

This wasn't good. 

 

 

CrushedRose


	142. Booked

Booked.

 

Mycroft was working in his office, he came home early but he still had a lot of work to do, some seconds before the interval of the semi-final “Atletico Madrid -Arsenal” he heard Greg and John screaming from the living room, the Gunners were losing at the end on the first half.

The match ended and Arsenal lost the chance to play the final of the Europa League, as John left Greg switched off the telly and put the empty cans in the bin, then he entered in Mycroft’s office.

Mycroft gazed at him from behind the glasses and opened his mouth to speak but Greg raised his hands.

”Do not say a word please. I know you cannot understand but we were so close to the final. And even if I could have just watched it from the TV it would have been enough. I was already tasting the flavour of victory.”

Mycroft close the laptop and sat near his partner on the sofa interlacing their hands.

“No, maybe I don’t understand your interest in soccer, but I want to support you anyway. I‘ve found some free days on my schedule after next week why don’t we go to some relaxing place.. maybe near the sea.. just you and me?”

Greg stared at Mycroft’s face for what it seemed to be eternity and then nodded.

“Ok, just you and me, no phone, no television, so I could avoid to watch the final, yeah?”

Mycroft nodded.

 “That was my purpose, could I take it as a yes?”

“I suppose so. .yes “ Greg stood up from the couch. “I need a shower and a long sleep.. would you join me upstairs?”

“Yes my dear I only have to send a message and I’m ready."

As Greg left the room Mycroft took the phone .

 

“ _Delete the flight to Lyon I booked last week and the reservation at the hotel, change everything with a relaxing and hidden cottage near the sea in Cornwall, make sure there are no television or any other devices connected to the world.”_ MH

The answer came quickly.

“I saw the match Sir, and I was waiting for your message to delete everything. What about the tickets for the Final?” -A

 _“Send them to one of our allies who could be interested. Never mention them to Gregory. It’s everything for tonight. See you tomorrow_ ”-MH

Greg was already in bed when Mycroft joined him after his ablutions. As he lain under the duvet Greg’s warm body moved to entangle his, Greg’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you Love, your idea about a little holiday cutting the world outside is amazing, I couldn’t think to be in any other place than relaxing in a quiet corner with you."

Mycroft smiled in the darkness “Indeed, my dear, nothing better than that.”

 

 

 

(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Europa League final match took place in Lyon on May 16th 2018.)


	143. Leave me

23 leave me

Mycroft stopped reading and looked up, Greg was in the shower and he was singing. Mycroft face relaxed and his mouth turned into a smile.

They spend the afternoon listening to music, old classics and reminiscing about their youth. They exchange stories and just laughed and joked around.

It was one of Mycroft's best days of his life. With Greg he just could be, he could laugh and song lyrics, he could share his thoughts on songs written sung decades ago. He could admit that he liked the originals more than remakes. Greg would laugh and sing out loud trying to amuse Mycroft. It was wonderful.

Mycroft climb out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom listening to Greg's voice.

_"Whooooohoooo Baby please don't go...if you leave me know, you'll take away the very part of me...ooohoooeoeoe. Baby..."_

"I won't ever leave you."

Greg spun sound, the soap and water running down his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, you left me to shower all alone..." Greg joked will of mischief. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Oh my apologies, shall I make it up to you?"

"Yes, please." Before Mycroft could reply or undress Greg pulled Mycroft into the shower, clothed and all.

CrushedRose


	144. Can opener

Can opener

 

Greg was sure he heard a noise outside his flat, someone was trying to break in. In a few seconds Greg realized what was happening the thief (hoping he was just a thief) had already opened the door and was moving through the room, Greg was caught  off guard, it was half past two in the morning and he was in his kitchen with only his pants on, drinking a glass of water. Luckily he was used to move in the dark...apparently so did the thief....

With quick thinking Greg opened the kitchen drawer as silently as possible and took the first two utensils he found.

As the man passed the door Greg followed him and trip him from behind, the thief fell and Greg jumped on him and hit him with the kitchen tools.

In the commotion a light was switched on by a very angry British Government wearing only a pair of blue silk pants. As he saw the man lying on the floor with Greg sitting on his back Mycroft became angrier.

“Greg, what is happening? What are you doing sitting on my brother’s back?”

“I caught a…wait... Sherlock?!"

Greg sat back and yes the head with the wild black curls slowly look up at him.

Aaah...yes...

Oh...

“Sherlock what the fuck are you doing here?” He stood up and stood next to Mycroft. Sherlock sat on the floor panting.

“Why did you break in my house in the middle of the night? “

Sherlock shook his head trying to get up and gain some composure.  “I needed the files of the Mastermind killer case, and I thought you were at my brother’s house.”

“I could have kill you”

“You could have hardly kill someone with a ladle and a can opener my dear Gregory, anyway Sherlock, you could have waited tomorrow morning.” Mycroft replied, a lot calmer. Sherlock turned to Mycroft

“I couldn’t sleep, I need those files now.” Sherlock couldn't understand what the fuss was about.

“Sherlock. why don’t you try to do something else. Why don't you talk with John instead...or...do an experiment....just go home!”

Sherlock straightened his back and turn the collar up of his coat with a 'huff'

As Sherlock left Mycroft closed the door and leaned against the little table while he kept his gaze at Greg who still had the tools in his hands, Mycroft blinked at him taking his hands “Now leave your killer can opener and the ladle here and let’s go to sleep. Sherlock had been lucky you didn’t find the knives.”

“I didn’t take them on purpose." Greg tried.

“Yes, my dear, I'm sure you did."

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	145. A toy

25 a toy

Mycroft stared at the package in his hand; around him was small gift bags and tissue paper. This year he received quite a few more gifts than last year. A whole three more than the normal envelopes and company standard gifts, the usual, bottle of wine, scarf and so forth. This year his brother and his brother's friend gave him a gift as well the small child. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with something than can only be described as scribbled lines but he will keep it nonetheless. It was the package in front him that took his breath away, that surprised him the most.

It was from Greg, Greg who gave him two; this one was a small vintage set of Hornby trains Greg remembered.

Mycroft smiled as he touched the small box.

He always wanted a train set but his parents never bought him a set. He got books and ties, chemistry sets and jumpers, socks and shirts and adult things. His parents didn't believe in buying each a toy, toys was for playing and messing around, not educational in building future geniuses. Greg said it was shame and that he wishes Mycroft could experience the fun of getting a toy for his birthday. He should've known. Here he was in his fifties and he just received his first toy. And it was brilliant.

His smile was wide, his joy warming the office. It was truly one of the best gifts ever and he couldn't wait to assemble it at home, to see the mechanics first hand as it went around the tracks. With Greg next to him.

 

CrushedRose


	146. Congrats

Congrats  
  
It was Sherlock's plan Greg was sure about it.. There was something in Sherlock's grin that screamed “Yes I did it”.  
It should have been clear to both of them when they got the invitation for John’s birthday party at Angelo’s.  
They both agreed not to mention their relationship with anyone, it wasn't a secret..but they never talked about it.  
Sally knew it for sure but she respected his privacy as Greg did during her love affair with Anderson.  
And Sherlock? He probably got it all clear the first time he saw the DI on a crime scene in the middle of the night wearing a tux.  
  
But this time it was different, it would have been their first time at the same event, they talked a lot and before knowing his parents would attend at the party Mycroft would have decided to get there together...but then..no. He didn’t want to discuss with his parents about his private life in front of all their friends.  
Greg agreed, as long as he had Mycroft he didn’t care about anybody else even if they were the Holmes’ parents.  
Then it happens.  
After the toast Greg saw Sherlock’s devlish grin as he approached his parents and Mycroft “Congrats Brother mine, I know you’re not alone anymore.You could have brought your plus one to meet the family!” His baritone voice echoed in the room and all the guests heard it.  
Their parents stared at Mycroft who was speechless, Sally turned to look at Greg’s pale face then she left her glass fell on the floor, the most expensive Italian Spumante splashed all over and the noise broke the spell as she screamed “I’m so sorry!” Two waiters came quickly to clean the floor.  
Mycroft used the few seconds Sally gave him to gain his composure and raised his shoulder “My private life is none of your business Sherlock, or yours dear Mother, as it should be yours, Sherlock, or am I wrong, little brother?”  
Violet Holmes frowned again, her sons were full of surprises, as she opened the mouth to question her elder son about it Angelo brought the cake from the kitchen and everybody became more interested at the tiramisu than at the Holmes brothers’ private life.  
  
Mycroft waited to be near the DI and the Sergeant to speak again.  
“I clearly owe you a favour  Sergeant Donovan." He said gazing at them both.  
“As long as you make my boss happy you owe me nothing Sir.” Then she squeezed Greg’s arm and left them for a slice of cake.

  


(Black_Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purists could say that saying “Italian Spumante “ is superfluous because “Spumante “ is the Italian white wine to drink with desserts or making a toast… yes.. I know it.. I know it..


	147. Hey, go!

27 hey ho!

 

Sherlock stood on the sidewalk, his eyes on the road, more importantly on the scene in front of him. The house belong to a government official which means there is no way he will be able to get in and get the evidence he needed, not without causing a big ruckus.  He didn't mind that, it is just he promised John to be more  _calmer_ and  _abiding_ with the Yard and his brother. 

Their relationship was more open these days, a common understanding so to speak.  That meant that if he wanted to get inside the house he will needs Mycroft's help. 

The question is, how to get Mycroft to help him without going through the proper procedures and channels...

Ah

But of course...

"Obvious." He muttered and took out his phone. 

He knows exactly how to get Mycroft to drop everything and help him.  Lestrade. 

 

"I need you to grant me access to the Fendor Estate, there's evidence the Yard needs. SH"

 

**"Come by and we can discuss it and I'll make arrangements in the meantime. MH"**

 

"No...not going to work." He wants in now. 

"Hey, Ho! How many times must I tell you I don't care you are not entering this property!" 

He look up to see Greg getting frustrated by not getting the access he needed. The owner was in the government party and he was being an arse. He should tell Mycroft, at least...some part of it.

 

"The owner, a Mr....Forrester wasn't it...anyway he seems to like your...well our DI a bit too much. Tell me do you also smile that wide for him? MH"

 

**"I'm on my way, you will have access in twenty minutes. MH"**

 

Sherlock smiled broadly and put his phone away.  Let the owner put up a fuss, they will be inside that gate in twenty minutes. 

Both Greg and John were surprised to see a black car stop in less than twenty minutes in front of the estates gate.  To their surprise Mycroft step out with a determined look as he walked over to the owner and handed him some papers. 

"Good afternoon Martin, the Yard has full access to every inch of the house under my supervision, please step aside. Detective if you and your men will follow me...." 

 

 

Crushedrose


	148. No 4c

No 4c.

 

 

“You couldn't really refrain of chatting with the woman seated at the No 4c, Gregory?” Mycroft snapped when the woman left her seat.

“Oh Mycroft it's amazing how small the world really is."

“She. Is. Flirting.” Mycroft replied with a clipped tone unfolding the newspaper

Greg smiled like a cat who caught the mouse. "She was my sister's classmate at the primary school uhm...wait...are you jealous, Love?”

“No, I'm not. It's just a statement. I can see how she’s looking at you."

“Oh come on she’s just pleased to meet one of Annie’s brothers after so many years...I remember she used to have ponytails...and...”

“Gregory, maybe you didn’t notice the way she’s looking at you, I did. She’s devouring you and I know you don’t want to be aware about it but you’re a very attractive man my dear.”

“I’m sorry but what could I do? Pretending to be asleep for the rest of the flight?”

Mycroft gave a look around, the woman wasn’t in sight.

“Take my seat near the window I’ll sit at yours.. if she wants to flirt with you again she’ll have to get through me."

 

 

(Black_Dawn)


	149. Pack your bags

29 pack your bags

 

Greg and Mycroft stood facing each other, both more emotional than they wanted to. 

They had a fight, a huge one and at this point, their relationship was over. 

"You need to see reason Gregory." Mycroft tried and Greg shook his head.

"This isn't reason Mycroft, when you extrapolate it in its core, it is abuse. You want me to stand here and take it."

"Your wife has done worse for years and you let it go."

Greg mouth fell open in shock and surprise, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Excuse me? You are not serious!"

"Gregory...."

"You are...you seriously expect me to stand by and let you do this to me, to us?"

"I want you to be aware of it, I could've gone behind you're back. That would've been much worse."

"Worse! Are you actually hearing yourself? So telling me about it is much better than to go behind my back? In what universe does that make sense?"

"It is the mist logical and rational explanation."

"There is nothing logical or rational about this Mycroft, this is something that can destroy what we have."

"Only if you let it."

Greg stared dumbfounded at the man in front of him, he had it so wrong thinking that Mycroft was distant and untouchable....if he only knew.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. I need to get out. I can't...I can't do this right now."

"You have to make peace with this Gregory, it is one of those things if you can't...you might as well pack your bags."

"Youre throwing me out?" Greg asked hurt. Mycroft's shoulders sagged and he look down. 

"No, but this is something I can't changed."

"Can't or won't?"

Mycroft tried to answer but not a word came out. Greg took that as an answer enough and walked back to the front door, he needed to go for a walk. 

 

 

CrushedRose


	150. Just sick of .

Just sick of  
  
“Your brother is in Military jail at the moment."

“Did he try to punch a Colonel for a change?” Mycroft’s voices sounded dry and nasty.

“No, he tried to enter in an Army property this time. He will probably be released tomorrow morning because it helped to solve a crime. But if we don’t intervene he will spend the night in prison."

“You know what Gregory, I’m just sick of it. We’ve protected him for years.. and what did we get back?  Leave him there Gregory and come home, please.”

Greg folded the phone and stared at the man behind bars, their eyes met and Greg felt the heavy burden Mycroft carried for all those years.

Shaking his head he said words that the other man already knew. “I’m sorry Sherlock, I have no power here and he... “ He run his hand through his grey hair. "...He said no.”

The man nodded and sat in front of the wall, Greg left, he couldn’t do anything to help the consulting detective.

Sherlock and John were following a private case that lead to overlapped with some  classified army cases. As soon as Sherlock got arrested by the Military Police John called Greg to helpthem but without any results.  
  
°°°  
Greg didn’t sleep well that night, he felt guilty of not have being able to help his brother in law, on the contrary Mycroft slept like a baby for the first time after months.

Greg found himself observing the ginger man counting the freckles on  his pale skin under the first rays of sun trespassing the curtains.

They were having a quiet breakfast when  the doorbell rang and Mycroft went to open the door as Greg was still wearing only his underwear, then he heard two different men’s steps approaching and a moment later Sherlock and Mycroft entered in the kitchen, both smiling happily.  Greg’s jaw dropped down as he realised they used him, but Mycroft quickly explained they needed to show Mycroft wasn’t interested in his brother because Sherlock had to spend the night in jail to develop some very important contacts.

Greg sighed completely aware it didn’t worth his anger, the Holmes Brother would never change.

“Did John know the truth?”

“Completely unaware” Sherlock replied with a smirk on his face.

“He won’t be happy about it Sherlock, as I’m not, Mycroft.”

“Why not?” The elder Holmes talked back “The case is solved and we will be paid!”

"You will never learn, will you?"

 

(Black_Dawn)


	151. I almost forgot

31 I almost forgot

_Oh….oh…God…what…okay…focus…first things first…you pressed the panic button, help is on the way, the driver of the other car is dead, and nothing you can do. Gregory…he needs your help. He is injured and stuck…_

My thoughts are all over the place, we weren't supposed to be in an accident, even I missed the driver that run over the red light, straight into our car. It hit ours on Greg's side; the impact caused our car to roll down from the road into the small ditch. Luckily it landed on the wheels, but Greg was trapped. In my rush to get to him I almost forgot to call for help.

_Oh….so much blood…his face is full of glass and scratches, some bleeding, some weren't._

"Gregory? Can you hear me?"

 _Please come on…just answer._ I can feel myself being overtaken with a gripping fear.

"M…" Soft and hardly there. Thank God…it is something.

"Yes…Gregory, it is me, Mycroft can you open your eyes, can you move?" I can see him frown and then he slowly opened his eyes, those brown eyes struggling to focus on me.

"What happened?"

"We were in a car accident, on our way back home from my mother's birthday, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uhm, she uh gave us leftover, Sherlock rolled his eyes…"

"Good, that's good, I can't get you out of the car but help is on the way." I don't think I have ever prayed so hard for people to arrive, for the EMT's to come and get him out. His legs were sticky and wet and I know it is blood. His breathing was laboured and that was a very bad sign. My hands were shaking uncontrollably; I don't know what to do beside the standard First Aid.

"Did the cake survived?" I couldn't stop the burst of choked laughter; Greg was holding my hands, trying to crack a joke to calm me. A tear slid down my cheek and I didn't care.

"I don't know." I answered back. My hands still clenched in his, some shaking has stopped.

"Shame, it was good." He tried with a smile, but it was more of a grimace, in the distance I could hear the sirens. Hurry please.

"I will get you some, a whole one, tripled layered."

"Promise."

"I promise." He smiled before his hands lost its tight grip, he passed out from the pain, I know because in my panic I felt for a pulse. I need to order the best creamiest cake I can.

CrushedRose


	152. Hologram

**__** __****

1\. Hologram.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Mycroft widen his eyes at the exclamation. He turned his head towards the coffee table. It was quite a sight. 

Greg was sitting cross-legged at the coffee table, their books and the remotes pushed to one side. Greg had his glasses on, low on his nose with clear tape and a few empty CD cases around him.  Small plastic pieces was strewned around. 

Mycroft walked closer to see there was some sort of diagram on the table as well and a very small blade and several pieces of glass, or plastic, more like it. 

"Bloody hell! Lay flat assbut." 

"Uhm I'm sorry to interrupt your diatribe against the plastic but may I ask what you are doing?" Mycroft asked as he walked till he was standing besides Greg. 

"Oh...I'm trying to build my own hologram, you know they make it seem so easy on the 'net." 

Mycroft frowned and sat down on the sofa picking up the diagram, it showed you how to build your own mini hologram with old CD cases, some tape, a sharp knife and your phone, and a ruler of course. It looked easy and impressive but Greg was having a slight difficult time with it....and slight he meant a hard time. This is the third case he has cut up, and pretty soon the fourth one will be made. 

"Looks impressive..."

"Yeah, and I bet it would be awesome if it works, but it is not so easy." 

"Why the sudden interest my Dear?"

"Was bored."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, his dear Gregory was bored and decided on making stuff, he gave a mental shrug, at least he wasn't destroying it. 

"Need some help?" Greg gave him a boyish smile in return and nodded.  

Fifteen minutes later they had a successful hologram ready, all that was left was to test it. 

"Have a picture in mind Gregory?" 

Greg smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. 

"Oh yeah..."

And then to Mycroft's surprise he placed it on his phone and switched it on, right there in front of him was a mini hologram with a picture of them together, smiling at them in the plastic case.

"Ha! Check how cool is that!" Greg exclaimed and clapped his hands together. 

Mycroft was impressed and in his happiness he grabbed Greg and kissed him.

"You are the most... "

"Yeah...I know..." Greg interrupted laughing and kissed Mycroft again. 

 

 

CrushedRose


	153. Purse

Purse  
  
  
Greg was very surprised when he opened the door and saw Violet Holmes in front of him.  They've met once, briefly, at Baker Street and haven't really talked beyond the civil greetings.

Finding her on his threshold at 9 on a Sunday morning was quite disturbing. Luckily he was wearing his tracksuit, if she rang five minutes before she would have seen him wearing only his pants.

  
“May I have a word with you Mr. Lestrade?”  
Greg nodded and invited her in, hoping the couch were in better condition than the last time he remembered it.

  
As she took her seat he offered her a cup of the tea he just had made then he sat in front of her.  
Mts Holmes cleared his throat then spoke  
“I will be clear and direct Mr. Lestrade, what do you want from my oldest son? Money? Power?”  
  
Greg’s eyes widened.  
  
”I beg you pardon Ma'am, could you explain more clearly?”  
  
“We all know you are not interested in Mycroft for real, a middle aged man without any charm. I know you have an ulterior motive. So what is it...money? The inheritance he received from his uncle gave him a purse adequate to satisfy all his needs and wants. Power? He’s more important than any other government officials.”

  
“No.  Mrs. Holmes you’re making a big mistake I’m not interested in power."

  
“So it’s money? Perfect, we’ll make a deal...I will pay you, we will decide on a reasonable price and you will break up with him and never cross his path again.”

  
“I haven’t got a price Madam."  
  
She laughed.  
  
“Oh you all have, all the others before you had a price, sometimes more reasonable sometimes less but we always got an agreement at the end.”  
  
”You mean you paid others to break up with your son?”  
“Yes sure, I always did and I’m doing it again.. so, what’s your price?”  
  
Greg stood up and walked towards the flat door opening it.  
”Get out, now, or I will arrest you for trying to bribe a police officer.”  
  
Violet Holmes grinned superiorly.  
“I will wait for your price Detective, be quick or your price will decrease."  
  
As she left, Greg locked the door and ran in to his bedroom. The door slid open to reveal the other occupant, silent throughout the whole conversation.  
Mycroft was standing near the window, his heart broken and his face paler than usual.  
“My...I’m...so...sorry…” Greg hugged him from behind. Mycroft shrugged. “I already knew the truth but I couldn’t accept it, now I heard it from her own mouth.”  
“I will never leave you Love...even if she pays me with the crown jewels.'  
  
Mycroft turn towards his lover smiling shyly.  
“I hope so. I would like to think I'm worth more than them.”  
  
Greg stared at him, he didn’t know if he was serious or not and Mycroft got the feeling.  
“I trust you Gregory my dear."After a pause he added. ”She doesn’t know you...but I do.”

 

Black_Dawn


	154. Fire

3\. fire

 

"It's never just brown is it?" Mycroft looked to Anthea as she asked the question.  It was more of a statement than an actual question, yet the quest for validation was there. 

"What do you mean?" He opted instead. 

"Greg's eyes, it is never just brown is it?" She asked more clearly turning from the window towards him.  Mycroft thought for a minute Greg was here a few minutes ago, talking with Mycroft and making plans, he was happy and smiking, making silky jokes trying to get a smile from Anthea.  It became some sort if game between them, she would try to hold her face neutral for as long as possible and he would try to break it with a comment.  She probably watched him leave through the window. 

"No.  Normal brown has never been the description I have used to describe his eyes. Not once."

Mycroft answered.  Anthea smiled. 

"I remember the first time you've met him, Sherlock was being...well Sherlock, and he gave as good as he got. He earned both Sherlock's and your respect that night."

Mycroft couldn't keep the smile off his face as he remembered. It was true. 

"Yes. He did.  That fire in his eyes so strong, so consuming, yet soft and full of care.  It hasn't changed much." Anthea nodded and pick up the files to leave.

"You know one look and he melted the 'ice-man' and warmed a junkie."

"What about PA's?" 

"Hmmm...that would be telling?" She answered with a small wink.  Mycroft laughed. He knows. Those brown eyes and its owner took a huge load off her shoulder. 

 

 CrushedRose


	155. Sensory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Siriusblue for help!!!!

Sensory  
  
  
“Tell me again why we’re in a cemetery in the middle of the night, Sherlock” Greg sighed in the darkness.

“Because the ransom for the Picasso will be paid here in the next hour.” The answer came from his earpiece.

Greg‘s team was hidden behind the graves, Sherlock and John were hidden near the south entrance, Greg and Mycroft were alone at the entrance of a big family grave at the North side of the cemetery.  
  
Greg and Mycroft…

Sherlock’s call at 10 pm caught them in the middle of the “Tate Sensorium Exibition”  at the Tate Modern. 

It was an important case as the Picasso had been stolen from a Baronet’s house settled in the Yard's jurisdiction.

Greg thought Mycroft would have just gone home but he stayed as if those four dates meant more than the British Government would have ever showed.

“I’m sorry.” Greg whispered in the dark, “This is not the sensory experience I had in mind when I sent you the advertisement about the Tate Sensorium and...”

Greg’s words were interrupted by Mycroft’s gloved hand on his mouth then Mycroft’s lips where on his..

Greg was startled but answered the kiss, then he heard some steps coming in their direction, Mycroft grabbed his arm as to say he was aware about it and deepened the kiss. It was too late to move from there and by the noises of the steps the thugs would had seen them anyway.

As two men carrying a big bag passed over, they noticed them.

"Bloody hell, can't remember the last time my missus snogged me like that.”

Apparently it wasn’t the first time they saw a couple kissing in a dark cemetery.

The two thieves kept walking the other side of the cemetery, both Greg and Mycroft could hear Donovan tracing the thugs’ moves. Nobody else noticed what was happening. 

As Mycroft tried to break the kiss Greg pulled him closer, his lips parted softly again inviting the tip of Mycroft's tongue to run along the inside of Greg's bottom lip. They tongues ended up exploring the other's mouth until they both ran out of breath.

A few seconds and the sacred quiet of the cemetery was broken by the noise coming from the south entrance.

As Greg and Mycroft arrived the two thieves were on the floor, both Sherlock and Sgt. Donovan were holding them under their knees.

Sherlock gave a deep look at the two men then turned towards his friend grinning.  “You owe me fifty quid John, don't worry my brother will be very happy to give you the money this time, it doesn't happen so often that...“

“Sherlock!” Greg yelled taking charge again.

”Leave this man to my team and I want you two in Donovan's office tomorrow to fill the paperwork together. Your intuition has been good but do not play with your luck tonight!”

He turned towards Mycroft who was some steps behind holding the big bag with the priceless painting.

“Detective Inspector may I suggest a deep examination of the painting before giving it back to its owner? I could call my office and in ten minutes it will be over.”

Greg nodded and left Sally to close the case,  they moved towards the black car that was already waiting outside.

As they got inside and Mycroft instructed the driver before he turned  the partition on and took Greg’s hand. “The sensory experience has been a wonderful idea Gregory.” He leaned closer to Greg’s grin. “ Now, where were we?”

 

Black_Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tate Sensorium was an immersive display featuring four paintings from the Tate collection. You could experience sounds, smells, tastes and physical forms inspired by the artworks, and record and review your physiological responses through sophisticated measurement devices.
> 
> 26 August – 4 October 2015 Tate Modern - London


	156. Cookbook

5 cookbook

 

Mycroft came home to a soft humming and made his way to the kitchen.  Greg stood in front of the stove, humming softly to a tune in his head, whisking a sauce of some kind.  It smelled divine.  

"Special occasion?" He asked as he stood behind Greg. 

"Hmm. Just felt like making dinner, in the mood for a home cooked meal....here try this..." Greg held out the wooden spoon for Mycroft to taste. 

"This is lovely, very soft and smooth."

"Thank you." Mycroft stepped away to pour them some wine when his eyes fell on the cookbook It was homemade but had the exact characteristics of every other cookbook he has seen. He lift it up to read the name.

"Adèlaïde Lestrade....I didn't know your family had a cookbook?"

"We don't. My grandmother made this one, it was supposed to be published, had meeting with the publishers and everything, that was the prototype so to speak, a once-off."

"Why was it never mass printed?" 

"Funding, and then she got sick, died a few months after.  She gave it to me before she died."

Mycroft could see it was very much used.

"Im sorry, it seemed you certainly made good used of it, some of these dishes are very impressive."

"Well, I made you one on our first date, you were very impresses, if I remenber you showed your appreciation the whole night." Greg said with a smile. Mycroft blushed.

"You seduced me with your granmothers's recipe?" Mycroft asked and stepped closer to Greg. 

Greg nodded.

"Yup."

"Dont you have any shame?" Mycroft asked clearly trying to be seductive.  Greg pick up the glass and took a slow sip staring at Mycroft.

"She used the same one to seduce my grandfather...so...no....do you want to know what's for dessert?" 

 

 CrushedRose


	157. Sandstone

Sandstone.

 

“ _Sorry, I’ve forgot to tell you we ran out of milk, could you please buy it on your way home ( hey.. don’t send your PA, you give her enough to do).  I’ll be back home for dinner._ xxx. G

 

Mycroft got the message while he was in a boring meeting at the Department of Justice, he glanced at his pocket watch deciding he had enough about this dreary day. Commenting on some important matters he left the room and sent this reply to his partner.

“ _On my way now. If you’re in the mood I could cook a fresh tomato sauce with basil to go with spaghetti for dinner “._ xxx. M

Mycroft was amazed on how his life had turned after his association with the DI. He had begun craving for something he thought for all his previous life he couldn’t reach before, a peaceful, settled relationship that is so important to make him leave all the old fogey croacks at their tables and plan a quick raid to the supermarket..

***

Mycroft was observing Greg eating with a wide smile on his face, Greg put down the fork and reached for the towel as their eyes met.

“Ok Love, I can see you have something to say, you bought the tomato sauce and forgot the milk, is that it?” His hand covered softly Mycroft’s.

“ No, I've bought the milk too .. i was just thinking how our life will be in fifteen years. For the first time I’ve found myself wanting a new kind of life,  cozy and warm .“ Greg nodded without letting his hand go.

 Mycroft kept talking “I’d like to move in the country after our retirement, maybe having a little sandstone cottage by the sea, where we could do long walks and gardening…”

Greg brought Mycroft’s hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles before replying for the first time “I should ask you to buy the milk more often Love, or perhaps we could just decide to retire tomorrow. I want that sandstone cottage too!”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	158. Collaborate

**7\. collaborate**

"Mycroft needs to be there at the ."

_"Like hell he has to...no f% &%$ way. GL"_

"Stop this crude language. My parents knew what he did, and he has to be there to facilitate the proceedings from here on to help them establish a relationship with their daughter. SH"

_"Oh for F#$$ sake! He most certainly doesn't! He has always been there and got only insults and rejection and judgement in return, you said look after him, and I am. GL"_

"By keeping him from his family? SH"

"Just when I thought you weren't such an idiot after all. SH."

_"Yes. His family treats him like crap, always has, still do, and I don't care. I will not collaborate with you to subject him to them. GL"_

_"They hurt him enough. GL"_

"? SH"

_"A small fourteen year old, carrying all that, decades Sherlock Decades! And you expect me to throw him in that? No thank you. GL"_

_"I know, but this time he won't be alone. SH."_

"Damn straight… He. Has. Me. GL."

_"And me. SH."_

_"I'm sorry Sherlock, until I know with an absolute 100% certainty that neither you, John or Mrs. Hudson won't treat him with disdain, with absolute major crappyness I won't allow him to be alone with you. I love him too much to submit him to the treatment he has received in the ."_

"He is my brother! SH"

_"You want him? Earn him. Treat him like "_

"Who are you texting my dear that upsets you so?" Greg look up from the phone to see Mycroft in his pyjamas, sitting on the bed, looking at him. He was beautiful.

"Sherlock. I will tell you later, let's get some sleep hey?"

"Yes, it was a long day."

"I bet, come on, these arms can't warm you from where you are sitting."

Mycroft smiled and got into bed.

"My apologies let me rectify the situation."

A few minutes later they were cuddled together in bed, the soft light of outside lamps breaking the heaviness of the night.

"Gregory?"

"Hmmm"

"I am thankful for you."

CrushedRose


	159. Dusty

Dusty.

 

( _Dusty Crophopper -special guest star)_

 

“Where’s Dusty, Daddy?”

That was the scaring question every parent tries to escape at the nighttime. ( _“Where is your son’s stuffed animal plush or whatever? And if it’s not on his bed where is it now? “)_

Mycroft turned towards his five year old son who was waiting for his stuffed best friend, sitting in the middle of his bed. Mycroft gave a look around but Dusty Crophopper wasn’t in sight. He opened every drawer and checked under the bed but he didn’t find any trace.

Mycroft called the babysitter and she confirmed she didn't see Dusty when they got home from school.

It wasn't a matter of national security but Mycroft was very tempted to ask for Anthea's help to find the stuffed plane.

The kid was getting upset and Mycroft knew it would have been a difficult evening plus he would have to face it alone as Gregory had left London in the morning with his car after dropping their son to school.

He remembered kissing his husband on the doorstep, while the little Edward was descending the stairs carrying a toy … no… wait...it wasn't an ordinary toy... Mycroft used his memory to see the scene again.. as soon as he realised the truth he dialled Greg's phone number.

“ Hi Love. How was your day?” Greg answered using the voice speaker.

“Good evening Gregory, the day has been busy but you cannot imagine what's happening. To cut a long story short there is an intruder in your car”

Greg could hear his son's voice behind Mycroft “ it's Dusty, Dad !!!!”

Greg parked the car and gave a look around. Dusty was spying him hidden under the seat. Unfortunately he was far  from home. Eddie must find another stuffed toy to sleep with.

***

It was very late when Greg finally got home. The house was dark. The only light was coming from the lamp in their bedroom but no traces of Mycroft.

As he opened the door of his son's room he saw them both sleeping on the little bed.

Eddie had found another bed mate. His father.


	160. Parsley

9\. parsley

Greg squint his eyes and presses the phone closer to his ear.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

The voice on the other side was crackled and in pieces.

"I...will...late...one...of..ial...was...pois...ned...Cere...pasly..."

Mycroft tried but it was hard...

"What about parsley?" Greg tried walking to a nearby wall and climb on top to see if the signal was better.

"No..parey...cerral palsy." Mycoft replied clearer.

"Cerebal palsy? Like paralyzed? You okay? You were fine this morning...should I come over...you know what... I am. What hospital?"

Greg asked with concern and jumped down running to his car.

"Oh...sake.." The phone went dead just as Greg got into his car and the radio crackled in.

"Gregory over?"

Greg frowned and stared at the receiver before picking it up.

"Mycroft?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. The signal is clearly inadequate, so I decided on the radio. Over."

"I didn't know you had our frequency. Over."

"I have resources. Over."

"I bet you do. It is quite..." Greg started with a smile.

"This is not a secure line. Over." Mycroft replied. Greg tried to keep from laughing.

"Okay. So what did you want to tell me? Over."

"That I will be late, I will tell you all about it when I get home. Over."

"Oh. Okay. See you later then. Over."

"Goodbye. Over."

Greg put the walkie talkie back and shook his head. Mycroft is a constant surprise.

CrushedRose


	161. Floatation

 

 

Floatation.

 

Greg wasn’t used to approach strangers.

Oh well, he didn’t need it. He was a very friendly boy with a lot of acquaintances...but this time it was different.

This guy he saw every Sunday at the park had awaken his interest. He was always alone, and he spent his Sunday morning sitting on the grass under the big tree in the middle of the park with a book on his lap. Greg could see him each time he ran through the park. They shared a look twice, then Greg tried to smile but the guy answered with a shy gaze and that was all.  
  
On the fifth Sunday morning Greg decided to try a different approach. He put on his best running suit and headed to the park. He started his usual training schedule and smiled at the ginger guy during the first run. He got a smile back...good...he had a plan. On the second run Greg would stop and talk with the guy.

But he wasn't there anymore.

Only the little book the ginger was reading had been left in his place. Greg picked it up from the floor. “Archimedes's principles.” The bookmark left on page 20.” The principle of floatation.”

Greg took the bookmark and saw something written on the reverse side: a telephone number of London and a name: Myc.”  
  
He run home and dialled the number the ginger guy left him, because Greg was sure, it was a message for him.  
  
***

  
Years have passed but something remains the same. Every time Mycroft has to go abroad without his lifetime partner he leaves a little message in that small book on Greg's drawer. Sometimes it's a love message, sometimes there is a little poetry.

The page hasn't been chosen by chance, they both remember the first time they had sex both unsure and not knowing how far they would go they chose a safe word: “ _floatation_.”

 

Black_Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some readers didn’t know yet, i love first encounters.


	162. Secret plan

11 secret plan

Greg and Mycroft sat in his office both with their hands on the desk, looking at one another.

"No." Mycroft said voice crisp and short. Greg slowly tilted his head and put on an innocent face.

"I didn't say anything." Greg tried, Mycroft wasn't fooled

"I know what you are thinking."

"Which is?" Greg asked and sat back in the chair.

"This is just a proposal."

"No, you have a plan that involves Sherlock and John, and they are not allowed to know about it, therefore it is a secret plan, and therefore we are secret agents…it is so thrilling…" Greg joked with a smile. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Gregory…"

"Admit it, you may work with this, but this is for a good cause, you are allowed to get excited about it, shall we do codenames? Apart from your current one, that is."

"Under no circumstances."

"We are…you can be…Darcy, I will be…"

"Elizabeth?" Mycroft asked sarcastically. Greg gave him a pointed look.

"Robin, as in Robin Hood."

"Oh God, save me now…" Mycroft replied and held his head in his hands. Greg was enjoying it.

"Operations Cupid…this is going to be so much fun."

Mycroft sighed and looked at Greg through his hands.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

 

CrushedRose


	163. Bowl

Bowl.

 

Mycroft watched with interest Greg preparing dinner.

The words _'after lunch with your parents, just a bowl of salad will be enough for dinner_ ' were still echoing in his mind.

The way Greg is chopping tomatoes and the spring onions is giving Mycroft a lot to think about. (Not to mention he is ripping the poor lettuce.)

Mycroft silently poured two glasses of 'Erbaluce' their special Italian white wine.

In the meanwhile Greg added boiled eggs, cheese and... _oh_...some dressing cream to the _'former light salad'._

Greg stopped as Mycroft  handed him the chilly glass.

“Are you feeling well, Gregory?”

“Yes, why?” Greg took another sip trying to keep his mind clean.

“You added to the salad everything you’ve found except the olives, which are your favourite. That means you’re not making the salad with pleasure but with anger, not to mention the way you chopped that poor tomato. May I ask you again, is there something on your mind Gregory?”

Greg finally nodded.

“The next time we must have lunch with your parents and your brother I’ll call in sick.”

 _Aaah...here we are_... Mycroft sat on the closest chair to Greg. “You do remember we have agreed nothing they could say will ever harm us.”

“Your brother said I’m losing my shape, he said that living with you has made my weight increase!”

Mycroft tries not to laugh in front of his Love.

“It’s a lie”

 “I know! But it’s the first time he changed his mockery, usually I’m the dumb one and you’re the fat one.”

“Sherlock’s hair is slowly getting grey, did you notice? Would you feel better in a tit for tat?"

 Greg grinned and quickly typed a message to Sherlock, without waiting for a reply he tossed his phone on the table hugging Mycroft.

“I’m feeling better now. Thanks.”

“Better enough to add olives to the salad?”

“Better enough to kiss you first.” Greg replied kissing Mycroft. The phone buzzed from the table carrying Sherlock’s last insult...but.. who cares?

 

Black_Dawn


	164. Swimming

13 swimming

The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon in long lazy strokes a cross the garden. The only sound was a swish splash swish splash as the figure sliced through the water in the pool.

Greg woke to the sound mixing with the birds and normal morning sounds. He didn't even had to look to see the that his side of the bed was empty, before he pushed the blankets aside and got out of bed.

He made his way to the window to see the long figure swimming from one end to the other with well-formed strokes.

Greg quickly made his way down and walked to the pool. He picked up the blanket and stood at the side with the steps.

Mycroft finished his last lap before he leisurely made his way to the steps.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, you really are enjoying this pool aren't you?" Greg asked and held out the blanket. Mycroft nodded and instead of climbing out he sat on the side with his feet still in the water.

"Yes, I do feel very comfortable in the water."

"You look it too."

"It's quiet down there, serene and calm; I find it soothing and a good way to clear my head."

"Water does have that effect on some, I have always loved a dip myself, but then I would end up just drifting and floating around."

"I haven't mastered that particular one."

"What? Floating?"

"Come on...it's the best" Greg put the towel down and climbed in with his boxers and pulled Mycroft towards the deeper end.

"Now?"

"Yes, then a shower and breakfast."

 

 

CrushedRose


	165. Panic

Panic.

 

Mycroft held out his hand towards the room in front of him. Greg following next to him.

“...and this is the so-called _"panic room"_ furnished with the newest electronic devices." Mycroft explained.

Greg smiled widely. “Amazing, it’s like a little flat.”

“It is a little flat Gregory, there’s a kitchen with huge food storage, a small bathroom and the two bedrooms are on the left..

_(Both were so enamored with the place they never noticed the door closing behind them.)_

**CLIC-BIP-CLIC-BEEP-BEEP**

Mycroft spun around and stared at the door. It was closed and there was a little red light blinking on the top of it.

“What have you done? What did you touch, Gregory?” Mycroft asked trying to open the door.

“Nothing My I was following you.”

 “The door is locked and the system is on.”

“There has to be a switch to open it from the inside.”

Mycroft’s hand was trying to open the door without any result. “It doesn’t work. The security system shouldn’t be on, my team hasn’t done the trial yet.”

“But it’s on and it doesn’t work."

Mycroft searched for his phone in his pocket and picked it up to call his team for help.

Suddenly Greg’s hand stole his phone, the man was grinning.

“Who are you going to call, My? Anthea?”

“Yes, in fifteen minutes we will be out of here.”

“It’s late and we are here only because I came to pick you up at work and you decided to show me your new panic room. She’s been at home for two hours, are you sure you want to call her back, now?”

Mycroft held Greg’s gaze and nodded. “Did I show you the new bedroom? No? Let me rectify it immediately…”

 

Black_Dawn


	166. Unjust

15 Unjust

The knock came just as Mycroft finished his tea and biscuit, a yogurt covered digestive biscuit, Greg will only eat cookies and biscuits if there is some kind of sweetness to it, jam, custard filing, icing, chocolate or something and as a result Mycroft had to share. Nit he didn't mind, as much sugar is in the yogurt covering he didn't mind, it was good.

Greg came in with a file under his arm, and a tired expression.

"Gregory, are you all right?"

Greg sat in the chair but it was more of a fall down.

"Just...tired...so tired..."

"What happened? You had a meeting with the prosecution and defending team this morning, I take it went badly?"

Greg snorted.

"Understatement."

Mycroft sighed. It was a case close to Greg's heart and he really wanted to see the man behind bars. He watched as the emotions run across Greg's face, the posture, he read it all. Oh...

"They are not going to prosecute." Mycroft stated.

Greg gave a brief nod.

"All the evidence is circumstantial and 'guesses'". Greg explained and Mycroft knew he meant Sherlock's deductions.

"We have 24 hours to either find complete inadmissible evidence or he walks. I'm telling you some days really hate my job, this is such an unjust to the victim and the Yard. Everyone knows he is guilty but without a confession or damn strong evidence he is going free."

Mycroft understood, he is one of those who aren't exactly curb by red tape like Greg is.

"Gregory, do you mind if I help? I'm sure we can find something in the next 24 hours."

Greg looked at Mycroft with hope, his eyes telling Mycroft that Greg believes in him, that he, Mycroft, would be able to help.

"Yes. Please."

Mycroft picked up the phone.

"Anthea, please clear my afternoon and tomorrow morning and get in here, Gregory needs our help."

Crushedrose


	167. Surfboard

Surfboard   
  


“Did you see my favourite beach costumes, My?” Greg was trying to pack his clothes as quick as possible, they had a flight to catch in three hours.He tried to remember where he put them after their last holiday.   
“ If you'd packed yesterday evening as I suggested…” Mycroft replied to his husband from the wardrobe.   
“ I've just asked if you have seen my costumes Love.. do not state the obvious.. and I really couldn't have packed with you long fingers in my pants.”   
“ Uhm… luckily for you I can supply at your lack of organisation “  Mycroft said re-emerging from the walk-in-wardbrobe carrying a pile of costumes “ Here we go my dear. You have your surfboard, turtles, goldfish .. I'm still hoping one day you will decide to wear something more appropriate for your age and status”   
Greg took his clothes from Mycroft grinning “ said by the man who spends the day staring at my arse… you love those pants darling!”   
Mycroft cleared his throat trying in vain to delete the images recalled by Greg's words.

“You know what, My ? I’d like to spend our next holiday completely naked on a private beach.. so you won’t pretend to complain about my attire anymore!”

 

Black_Dawn


	168. Relevant

17 June Relevant

Greg eyed the small plastic bag with the small gemstone inside. It was a small pale green oval gemstone. The forensic team almost missed it when they collected the evidence. The problem came in that it was an anomaly; it didn't match the victim anywhere. She was wearing a diamond ring and a matching gold and pearl set, the necklace, earring and bracelet a set.

All evidence could be explained.

Except this one.

It had to be relevant. The murdered left it there, or lost it, either way, it wasn't the victim's.

"But there was no sign of struggle." Greg murmured with a frown.

"If no struggle…" Greg went on then realised that it was planted.

Knowing it was deliberate it gave Greg a new angle to work with. Opening his browser he typed in 'jade'.

The results were plenty.

As he read he had a total of six main types.

Either of two minerals, jadeite or nephrite…

An object, as a carving, made from this material.

Also called jade green.

A worn-out broken down worthless or vicious horse.

A disreputable of ill-tempered woman.

To make or become dull, worn-out, as from overwork or overuse.

_Jade it is considered a lucky gemstone._

"Not so lucky, she's dead." Greg commented as he read.

_It can also be used to heal and open the heart chakra._

Greg rolled his eyes. He should probably go with four or five, she may not be a horse, but she was considered jaded…she had an affair…

Greg opened the case file and page through some papers.

"The artist…." Greg jumped up with a new sense of direction, he called out to Sally, he knew who killed her.

Perfumedrose


	169. Sometimes.

Sometimes.   
  


Once a month Greg and Mycroft have dinner at Angelo’s with the Baker Street Boys.   
Greg doesn’t know why but he could never have  thought life would have bought him to that point.   
He is observing John, the doctor is narrating a funny story but Greg isn't paying attention, his mind is lost among the memories of the first case all together.. John's steady hand that killed the cabby and Greg didn't get it until many years later. That night the balance had changed ..   
He looks at his friend sitting in front of him, there are new lines around his eyes...lines of pain but of happiness too.   
Sherlock Holmes is sitting near the doctor, he's not the junkie anymore he met so many years before, he’s still a pain in the arse, but a grown up one.   
He’s laughing as John is telling the funniest joke.   
Greg feels Mycroft's curious gaze on him, there's nothing he can hide to his mate, he smiles to reassure the Holmes, the movement of his hand interlacing Mycroft's catches Sherlock's eyes and Greg sees him nodding. The relationship between the two brothers isn't always easy but it's increasing day after day.. moving slowly from “caring is not an advantage” to “ I do care but I'm not ready to talk about it”. And sometimes it’s enough.

 

Black_Dawn


	170. Make a note

19 Make a note

Greg walked into the house first, a tired and worn looking Mycroft following behind him

"Here we go Love, safe and sound."

Mycroft closed the door and looked around. He didn't feel safe here, not anymore, not after his brother and the good old Doctor decided to play that horrible trick on him. The portraits are still stained.

Sound yes...safe...no.

"Want to head up and take a shower while I make us some tea?" Greg asked. Mycroft looked scared for a brief moment; he didn't want to be alone, not in this old house, not where his privacy was so horribly invaded. Greg saw it pulled Mycroft into a hug.

"Sorry...let's go to the kitchen together make some tea then have nice long bath and get some rest."

Mycroft could only smile in gratitude.

After a glass of scotch, somehow neither wanted tea when the amber liquid was within reach, they had a long warm bath and were in bed by nine. Both tired and both relaxed.

"Love...I was thinking...do we really need all those portraits with the men in them...can't we put it in storage?"

"What will we hang in their place?" Mycroft wanted to know.

"Well...you paint right...and we both have a different style than old men, what about we give the house a bit of a make-over...hang things we like, paint a wall...a fresh start?" Mycroft thought about it for a minute before a smile started forming.

"I find myself very open to the idea...there's this impressionism piece I once saw...I wouldn't mind having a copy in our home."

"Perfect. We have the week off, we can start tomorrow morning."

"We will need to get paint as well...and several other items."

"Hold on..." Greg reached into his drawer and took out his notebook and pen.

"Okay, you say what we need and I'll make a note."

"Right now..."

"Why not?"

Greg smiled at Mycroft and squeezed his hand. Mycroft took a breath.

"A soft apricot or honey colour for the hallway, it will create a warm feeling, bring in light and be a great background for the new portraits, we will also..." Mycroft started and Greg wrote it all down, both smiling and happy with the idea of a new start.

CrushedRose


	171. Throw-pillow

Throw pillow.

 

“No..”

“ What do you mean with no?”

“ I'm not going to allow your Arsenal- throw-pillow to stay on the sofa permanently”

“ But it's my lucky pillow My, I cannot follow the matches without it”

“ It's a silly behaviour my dear, your favourite football team is not going to win because you're laying on that pillow. It's just a pillow it cannot give luck!”

“ Ahem.. Love, do you remember the first time we made out in my flat.. on my old sofa and pillows?”

Mycroft pinched his nose giving up the funny argument “ Well well.. maybe it's a lucky pillow for real.. in that case.. but only because of you know what, I can admit your Arsenal pillow on our bed .. “

 “ See Love.. you're not the Iceman you pretend to be in public.” Greg bent to kiss Mycroft's cheek.

 "I didn't tell you I'm not going to deport you if you told this story to any human being, Gregory.”

 

Black_Dawn


	172. Medication

21 medication

Greg eyed the small bottle with confusion. It was prescription medication for a Mr. H. Matthews. Greg was a hundred percent sure that he and Mycroft weren't sharing their home with someone else, none of the staff were named Matthews and there is no way Mycroft would take someone else's…oh.

HM…MH…

He is dating the British Government so to speak, who has enemies, who can't afford to show visible or invisible weaknesses.

Greg eyed the bottle; it was for anxiety and mental exhaustion. Greg closed his eyes and clenched the bottle tight in his hand; his heart is breaking more and more for Mycroft with every day of knowing him. On the other side his anger towards the Holmes family grows steadily as well.

"Gregory?" The question was soft, scared. Greg opened his eyes and put the bottle back before he turned around to see Mycroft standing there. He had a long day, Greg could tell. Mycroft eyed the bottle.

"I was…I meant…." Greg stepped closer and placed his hands on Mycroft's cheek.

"It's okay. I understand. Just let me be here for you, and allow me the privilege to help you through this." Mycroft looked down and buried himself as close as he could in Greg's arms.

"It is only because of you, that my prescription is so small, turns out my biggest medication are you. So the privilege is mine."

 

 

CrushedRose


	173. Sustained

Sustained.

Mycroft looked outside the little window. Nothing more than clouds. He had enough of clouds, enough of people around, he needed to be at home. He needed his pillow, his bed, his huge tub that he could fill with water and soap, he needed the quietness of home...his Love, he needed Gregory.

It’s been two weeks but it felt like a month. Due to the different time zones they had a difficulty to talk, the restrictions allowed them to talk only about the weather, Greg’ s job or Sherlock.

  
Mycroft needed more, he needed to feel skin against skin, their hearts beating in sync, Greg’s breath on his neck…  
The beep of the belt-alarm woke him up.. he looked again outside the window, soil, home, Gregory..

  
It was the middle of the night when Mycroft finally unlocked the door. Greg was to pick him up at the airport the following day.

  
Mycroft left the bags and everything else in the middle of the living room and headed upstairs. Gregory was sleeping almost naked, ( _Mycroft rolled his eyes, this man, he could get a cold_ ) , he caressed the ruffled hair and descended to the neck, the shoulder, down to the right arm. On the bicep Mycroft’s fingers found a patch. Surprised Mycroft got closer to analyse it. Did his dear Love get injured ? no.. Mycroft recognised the patch as it was the same label  Sherlock used. It was sustained release nicotine patch. Greg was trying to quit smoking…  
It was a surprise, they talked a lot about Greg’s bad habit.. it was something new and unexpected, and due to the difficult weeks he spent alone it had been a challenge for sure..

  
Mycroft smiled, now that he was at home they could have faced it together.

 

Black_Dawn


	174. Lost time

23 lost time

Sherlock stood to the side watching Greg and Mycroft talk. He rolled his eyes before storming to their side of the road. Both stopped talking to look at him. Greg had the audacity to look interested in the case.

"Got anything?"

Sherlock turned to him.

"Got anything? Are you seriously asking me about the case while you're trying to make plans with my brother to copulate?"

Greg and Mycroft looked at each other in exasperation, Mycroft gave a slight groan but what concerned him more was the look in Greg's eyes. He wasn't fazed and he was going to give just as much as he was getting.

"Yes. I haven't seen him in two weeks and we have to make up for lost time."

"But he's my brother. I'm not interested in what you are planning to do to him." Sherlock snarled.

"That's your problem, you brought it up, besides I'm very interested in what I'm going to do to him, and he to me, which I don't think you're old enough to know."

Sherlock widen his eyes and turned to Mycroft.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Mycroft eyed Sherlock quizzically.

"Sure. I'll get right on that." He looked back at Greg.

"Please, hurry up here, I'll be home...waiting. We have much planned."

"Oh God!" Sherlock cried and pulled his coat tighter.

"You both...you are..." Sherlock struggled and Greg waited patiently.

"How about you tell me what you know about the scene while thinking of a good insult to throw back at us."

"No." Without sparing a glance at them, he turned around and walked away. Greg gave a shrug.

"Well I guess he will text it later, give me an hour here and I'll meet you back home Love."

Mycroft smiled softly at Greg.

"I missed you. See you soon."

Crushedrose


	175. Victim

Victim.

 

Greg got a early call that morning and had to leave  his partner alone in their warm and cozy bed.  
It was raining and when he finally got to his office he was completely soaked.  
It was one of those moments when he was relieved Mycroft could see him on the cameras. Five minutes after he sat at his desk Anthea entered with a complete clothes change.  
“ You’re an angel Anth” Greg smiled to the beautiful lady on high heels taking his clothes “ could I offer you a coffee to thank you?”  
“I don’t think i’ll be able to drink what you call coffee here, Detective Inspector, but you’re  welcome “  
Greg went to change in the toilets and when he came back with a bag with his wet suit he found Anthea surrounded by some policemen of his division.  
“ Oi!  Do not harass Miss P.A guys! Show off!”  
One of the last newcomers in his team tried to be smarter “ So she’s your last victim Sir, good shot she’s quite halfway your age, you old dog!”  
Anthea’s eyes became a thin line on her face and Greg could smell the danger.. this guy would not last long in his team..  
”She’s my partner’s P.A. You idiot.. now go to do your job or I will send you to control the traffic..”  
  
One hour later Greg received a text message from Mycroft  
“ Half your age? If he had been in my team I would have deported him” MH  
“Luckily for him he’s not in your staff but in mine.. but he will have to archive paperworks for the next three months “ GL  
“You too are a dangerous boss,my dear “ MH  
“Indeed! I learnt from the best!” GL

 

Black_Dawn


	176. Bookish

 

25 Bookish

Sherlock knocked on the door a few minutes before five on a chilly Wednesday morning. He did it on purpose, he knew that their alarms would go off at 5am, and couldn't resist annoying them so early in a morning.

The surprise was one Sherlock though, he thought Greg would open but ntw was Mycroft.

Mycroft as he haven't seen before, not for many many years. He was wearing slippers, grey oversized sweatpants, and a hoodie. A faded red hoodie with the words 'the book was better' written in big bold letters a cross the chest. His hair was dishevelled and he clearly just woke up.

"Sherlock, come on in...Want tea?"

"Uhm...yeah...?" Sherlock tried and followed his brother inside. They made their way to the kitchen where Greg was just pouring boiling water into the teapot. The smell of toast was coming from the other side.

"Morning Sherlock...want some breakfast?" Greg asked and without waiting for an answer took out another plate. Sherlock just stared, he came to surprise and annoy them, yet he was the one being surprised.

"What's with the hoodie?" He blurted out, still disbelieving that his brother would wear such a thing. Then again, his entire outfit was clearly Greg's. Mycroft doesn't have sweatpants with the Met's logo on.

"Oh, got it when I made Sergeant many years ago, I complained about some movie, kept saying the book was better and apparently that made me one of those 'bookish' people, they bought it as a joke." Greg explained placing a slice of toast for the two brothers on a plate. Mycroft pushed on plate to Sherlock who sat down and started eating.

"The books are always better than the movies." Sherlock uttered after he processed the entire mornings events.

"Absolutely, plus it is a very comfortable hoodie." Mycroft added.

"Yeah. So anything you wanted Sherlock?"

"The Weston files."

"You can review it when we go in; Mycroft had an early appointment so we got up earlier, after breakfast I'll give you a lift to the Yard, the file is in my briefcase."

Sherlock just nodded and took a bite out of his toast, the morning was just full of surprises.

Crushedrose


	177. Backdoor

Backdoor.

  
  
The first time it happened nobody noticed, it was just as “ _a flaw in the matrix”_ , an unknown security leak and the drug bust Gregory had planned for weeks had failed.   
When Greg finally got home after reporting to his superior he was more upset than angry. Mycroft run him a warm bath and gave him the time to relax, then he just sat down and listened.   
  
The second time it happened when his team arrived on the crime scene, the thieves had been killed, their bodies still warm, but the bank caveau was completely empty.   
That evening Greg complained about the misfortune of the Crime Division, Mycroft nodded and poured his partner another glass of wine. 

But one day Mycroft got a text from Greg “ I don’t know what’s happening love but there‘s no money in my bank account, did you already move it to the other one?”   
The answer was “No”.   
After ten minutes Mycroft's phone rang “ It has been a big robbery Mycroft, everybody in Crime division had been robbed, in addiction even the wages had been stolen during the transactions ”.   
Suddenly Mycroft remembered what happened during the past weeks.   
“Do your division use the NSY System to record plans and missions? Does the HR division use the same system?”   
“Yes sure,  it’s a lot of work, we cannot use paper, everything has to be recorded."   
Mycroft nodded. Fifteen minutes later he and his skilled men were at the Yard, they put the NSY system in stand-by then sent everybody at home and begun their job.   
Mycroft pushed Greg outside the building with the promise of a good dinner at restaurant on their way home .   
“ There’s nothing you could do there."   
  
Greg was still confused by it all as they ate dinner.   
"There’s nothing you can do, let my men do what they do." Mycroft replied and rolled the _'spaghetti alla carbonara_ ' on his fork.   
“I still don’t understand what happened, I’m just glad you’re here”   
“Someone, a very skilled hacker, my men had said, had entered in the NSY system from a backdoor. The first time he probably just sold the details about the drug bust you and your team were going to do, the second time he sold the juicy information about the bank robbery. The third time he made a mistake because the details about your accounts and the wages transactions are both in the NSY system.”   
Mycroft got the call while they were sharing the dessert, he listened for some minutes nodding then he hung up.   
“My team has the criminal , your money will be back tomorrow “   
“Oh thanks, they have to be a very good band of hackers to make something such sophisticated”   
“Uhm.. well.. Gregory.. it’s not a band of hackers as you said.. it was a teenager, he sold the details on some pirate sites”   
“A.. what?... Don’t tell it to Sherlock please..”

  


Black_Dawm


	178. Dedicated

27 dedicated

Greg stood still, to the side, watching the people with grim faces. A few women were crying and a small boy stood next to his mom, his hand tight in hers, he face down. Greg's heart broke for him. He lost a grandfather; the coffin will bury the last remnants of a man that was loved. Greg knew him, that little boy, will only hear stories of the man who saved lives, of bad men he put away in jail.

"He was a good man." Greg was startled when the voice spoke up next to him; he turned to the voice to see Mycroft standing there, grim and with his umbrella.

Greg nodded.

"Yes, he was so dedicated to both the force and his family, he was one of the few who made it work, who gave us other hope that it was possible to have a family and be in this line of work."

Mycroft understood what he meant, Det. Somers wife understood her husband's dedication, his loyalty, his passion and never held it against him. So many others, Greg included weren't that fortunate.

"Mrs. Somers certainly is a formidable woman." Mycroft said.

"Oh yes. Derrick always said that one should choose your partner carefully, because together they can either rule each other's world, or destroy yours. They were a team in all the ways it mattered; I never understood it, until you and I became 'us'." Greg looked at Mycroft and gave his real smile for the day.

"Indeed." Mycroft agreed and smiled back, they didn't need to touch to strengthen the moment between them, their eyes did it, they did it. Both came from a dystopian world of destruction on their own, now, both worlds were new, were healed.

They stood next to each other, watching the funeral from a distance, saying their goodbyes from afar, Greg for a previous mentor, Mycroft for a man who inspired Greg.

Crushedrose


	179. Winter is

Winter is.

  
  


It happened unexpected on a quiet late afternoon . They’ve dated for months now, seven exactly Mycroft quickly recalled.

Seven months of tenderness, countless days and night of sex and love. They spent together all the time their busy schedules allowed them, trying to save free at least their weekends..usually Mycroft slept at Greg’s twice during the working week and they used to spend the weekend at Mycroft’s . ‘Til the day Mycroft realized he wanted more. It had been easy to ask and Greg was happy to move in with him, leaving the small and sad flat in which he had lived for the past years.

Moving Greg’s belongings had been easy and Mycroft spent a Saturday morning of middle October organizing Gregory’s clothes in the wardrobe. Four jumpers, ten shirts, one suit for the court, three working suits, three trousers and two pairs of jeans. One heavy coat. Mycroft stopped and searched for more. None. Only the worn coat , and he realized never saw the DI with another one. He stepped back at his side where several coats were hanging waiting for the chilly weather.

The realization hit him like a punch in his stomach, he didn’t see.. he didn’t think how it could have been difficult for Gregory keeping a low profile without showing up. The divorce had ruined him but he never said a word, about the money issues, more than a joke about the differences between Savile Row and Marks & Spencer.

Mycroft made a quick call then joined his “ _ newly flatmate _ ” in the theatre room where he was arranging his dvds.

“I made plans for the afternoon my Dear, we have an appointment with my tailor at 3 and then we could have tea and pastries if you like the idea."

“I thought we would spend the day at home, Love. I have a lot of stuff to arrange “

“Tomorrow Gregory. Today we’re busy” Mycroft replied firmly” Winter is coming and you need a warmer coat “

“But My, what do you have against my old coat? Without telling it will cost me a fortune..”

“My present “

“Uhmm... it’s not my birthday, Love”

“Christmas gift?”

“Quite early Love, it’s October now” Greg tried again. “ What’s happening, My?”

“I’ve just realized I’ve never seen you with another coat and it will not last long. And I want to spoil you.“

Greg gave up, seven months were enough to learn how to read the Holmes’ complicated thoughts.

“Ok, but only if I can spoil you back once at home again “ he said grinning.

Mycroft nodded. "Done”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	180. Peaceful

29\. Peaceful

The atmosphere was anything but peaceful, some expected it – Holmes parents - others knew it would be impossible – everyone else. They went to Sherringford, Greg went with, since it was public information that he and Mycroft was in a relationship, he made sure that when the parents were in town, Greg was glued to Mycroft's side. He didn't trust anyone to look after Mycroft, except for Anthea, but she had to keep the office running when Mycroft wasn't there.

After the visit, Mummy insisted on a 'family lunch'. She was in such a delusion about her family, that she failed to see that forcing them together for lunch will not fix decades of problems. Most of which was her fault. It still annoyed Greg like a leaking tap, that for the 'original Holmes genius' she couldn't see the harm se did to her family. The chasm she created between her children with her blatant blame and specific favouritism.

There was one light point and that was that Sherlock could clearly see the thoughts in Greg's face and therefore refrained from acting out. Greg knew that Sherlock knew he wasn't scared for their parents, he would say exactly what was on his mind, that he would take Mummy on, without worrying about any consequences. He was here for Mycroft, and he would defend him with everything.

"So…Mycroft…" John started and Greg leaned forward in his seat, his entire attention focused on John. John luckily caught the look before he could finish and what he saw was enough to make him swallow.

"Uhm…when the waiter pass your side, could you ask for a kids menu, I want to get something for Rosie." Mycroft and Sherlock knew that wasn't what he was going to ask, and both knew it was because of Greg that he changed his question.

"Sure, John, maybe we can get something for Mrs. Hudson as well, Sherlock, you would know what she would like?" Mycroft asked his glance occasionally to going to Greg. Greg sat back with his wine glass, satisfied that he knew no one at this table would mess with Mycroft. You can push a copper only so far without pushing him too far.

Sherlock nodded.

"Splendid idea."

Crushedrose


	181. Charismatic.

Charismatic   
  
Mycroft spent two busy weeks exhausting his limits, he just came home to sleep a few hours and to change his clothes. Greg knew there was something big going on but he didn’t ask.   
  
Greg was walking fast towards Mycroft’s office, it was almost lunchtime and Mycroft asked him to be on time, he wanted to show him something interesting.   
It was 11.58 when the Di entered in the British Government’s private office.There was a table arranged for two with plates full of appetizers and, that’s was really weird, the huge tv was on, showing the House of Commons where the PM should start his speech in a couple of minutes.    
As the politician began to talk his eyes following his speech on the papers, Mycroft offered Greg a glass of chilly white wine with the smile of a satisfied cat who has devoured a little mouse.   
Greg listened at the speech for a couple of minutes “ _ a great achievement for the Great Britain..a big step towards the future”. _   
Greg sipped and pointed at the tv with his glass “This is what you did for the past weeks? Did you write the speech too?”   
Mycroft nodded picking an appetizer from the plate. 

Greg went on.“ He's talking as he did the whole job like a charismatic leader should have done. You should be at his place you know it? Taking all the applauses, not him. I bet he didn't left his family alone for two weeks as you did”   
“Do you really want to see me there?” Mycroft pulled his partner closer “ I can’t promise you this is the last time but I can assure nobody is happier than me when I get home, because the only thing who keeps me up during the neverending hours it's you”   
Greg's lips pecked on his “ Me and what I'm going to do as soon as I can touch you..”   
“That too… “

  
  


Black_Dawn


	182. Gentrification

1 Gentrification

Greg looked around him; this was not going to go well with the new developments, not to mention the media. They will have a field day with this murder. He walked towards Sally who was standing next to the new forensic officer.

"When this goes to the media, you're my spokesperson." Sally rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"You do realise that sooner or later you will need to learn how to talk to the media."

"I prefer later, this is going to be a big one, unless we managed to keep it under wraps."

Sally snored.

"Yeah right, a possible gang murder in the new residential development, with multimillion dollar investments…"

"The gentrification of this suburb was supposed to be a new era in housing, especially on this side of London." Greg looked out the window of the renovated floor, these flats were state of the art and beautiful, a gang in this area would certainly influence the pricing and value. He was really not looking forward to this case.

"Okay, let's just finish here and get back to the office, I will meet you downstairs." Greg was already tired and already preparing a late night with this one. The murder happened on the tenth floor so he might as well get started on the stairs, the elevators were still out of order.

"Sure, see you later."

When Greg left the building he saw the familiar black car outside, he made his way over and got in.

"Hey, if you're here this can't be good." Greg said as he looked at Mycroft who had a file in his hand.

"I'm afraid not, this wasn't gang related, we have received threats about this development mostly from conservators about the park and some organic life, it wasn't deemed serious enough."

"Until now."

"Yes, this file contains all the papers and threats the real estate company has received, it may help."

Greg took the file from Mycroft's hand, making sure his fingers touched Mycroft's. Mycroft gave him a small smile.

"I wish I could stay longer Gregory."

"I know…thank you for this. I will see you tonight?"

"Yes. I promised you dinner remember?"

"Oh yes, home cooked." Greg replied and opened the door.

"See you tonight."

"Tonight…oh Love you." Greg said and closed the door behind him.

 

 

Crushedrose


	183. Wallow

Wallow.

Greg didn’t usually talk a lot about his private life, even less after his life turned in such a “weird position”. 

Dealing with an Holmes could be tiresome and dealing with two was exhausting, but dealing with the whole Holmes family was very hard.  

Sherlock was always the same annoying consultant detective, Mycroft was the chance to be happy he didn’t know he would have again and Father Holmes was an old Chelsea supporter, and that was the easy side of the family. 

On the other side there was Mummy Holmes..

Oh well he wasn’t accustomed to wallow in misery and he didn’t want to tell what his misery was at the moment but he needed help.

“Donovan!” Greg yelled from his office “ a distinguished Lady is coming here, she has just passed the control downstairs, I want you to stop her, tell her I’m talking with a witness. Go now!”

Sally nodded and took her position outside his door, Greg knew it was too late to hide anywhere.

It all happened in a couple of minute, Sally tried to stop her pretending he was with an important witness but nothing stopped Mrs. Holmes who yelled back “you don’t know who I am..”  and just before the DI’s very private life became the New Scotland yard latest gossip he opened the door “ Gregory dear, I brought your favourite cake” 

_ “The dear Gregory”  _ closed the door behind her back giving a death stare to Donovan who failed to stop her and to everybody staring at the scene. 

Greg spent his afternoon with a cup of tea and a slice of fabulous cake, trying to explain to an overexcited Violet that yes he was the boss there and no, neither him or Mycie wanted to go public with their relationship so far.

  
  


Black_Dawn


	184. Aw, yuck

3 Aw..yuck

Mycroft and Anthea shared a glance towards the alley. They both heard it. Greg was walking towards them and then there was a crunch underneath his foot. He froze immediately. Everybody did before they turned to him. Anthea and Mycroft stepped closer to Greg in the dark alley, still standing still.

"Gregory, I think you just stepped into something quite unpleasant." Greg gave Mycroft a look.

"What gave you that idea?" Greg asked before taking a breath.

"Sorry, it is some body part, I can tell you that."

Mycroft looked surprised.

"Why do you say so?"

"It is squishy…oh God so squishy." Greg was pulling a face and Mycroft and Anthea leaned a bit forward, the forensic team pointed their flashlights towards him, before lowering it to his foot. It was red, and slimy and white and yes…squishy.

"Uh…Detective, I need to take your shoes into evidence." Anderson said, looking apologetic. Greg frowned.

"Why?"

"I think you just found the victim's severed hand."

A uniform chorus of 'eeeewww' went up. Greg slowly looked down and picked up his foot for Anderson who held a bag for his shoe.

"Aw, yuck, these were good loafers." Greg replied and watched with a scrunched up face as Anderson untied the lace and removed the ruined shoe. Mycroft held out his hand for Greg to balance himself.

"I will take you home, you will need to change." Mycroft said. Greg shook his head.

"Can't need to supervise here." Both Anthea and Sally rolled their eyes, watching the full grown man standing in socks in an alleyway, holding on to his partner and a dead body next to them. Sally stepped closer.

"Go…I'll keep an eye out until you get back."

"Thank you Sergeant Donovan, let's go Gregory, the car is waiting." Greg had no choice but to follow Mycroft as he led him to the car.

crushedrose


	185. Salt and pepper

Salt and pepper. 

 

John’s plea came after lunch, he needed Mycroft to pick Rosie up at the nursery school, he had already called the teachers giving his name.

It was usually Greg who picked Rosie up when her fathers were busy and the babysitter wasn’t on duty... He was well known by the teachers… maybe more than Mycroft would expected.

 

Mycroft appeared at the school five minutes before 5 o’clock and the headmistress greeted him in her office while the young apprentice changed Rosie’s clothes.

“We’ve never met before “ the headmistress introduced herself while offering a cup of tea to the minor government official “ usually when the babysitter isn’t available it is Mr. Lestrade who comes to pick up Rosie. Have you ever met him? A very polite gentleman with salt and pepper hair. All the teachers here have a crush on him.” Mycroft choked on the tea, spilling it everywhere.

”Oh I’m sorry.” He apologized pretending to have a bad cough. Rosie arrived at the right moment to free Mycroft from further embarrassments, he took his niece and lead her to the black car waiting outside.

 

Mycroft observed his partner during the dinner, how he was telling him something funny, his movements, his smile, his hair and his body, he was intoxicating.

Greg was his Silver Fox and the thought someone else, not.. not someone else but the whole teaching staff (headmistress included) of Rosie’s school had a crush on him was too much to tolerate.

Jealousy was driving him mad. 

Later that evening he found himself pulling Greg’s body to his, every thrust deeper and stronger than ever, his hands stroking the silver hair as he thought Greg could have slipped away. 

There was only one word in Mycroft’s mind: ” _ mine” _

 

 

Black_Dawn

 


	186. To be or...

5 to be, or…

Greg made his way down the park, he would always use this specific road, even though it may be a bit dangerous on his way to Mycroft's office. There was a homeless dog a block away from Mycroft's building, and Greg just didn't have the heart to walk on by without giving something to the dog. First it was a candy bar he had, the next day was half his sandwich, the day after was a bone from the steak he had with Mycroft for lunch.

Ever since, the moment the dog noticed him, he would rush over to Greg, anticipating his small bit of food. Greg would smile and run his fingers through the hair, promising him a bath some time. With every passing day, it got harder and harder not to take the dog home with him, goodbyes getting longer and longer.

"I will try to steal some of the pie Mycroft and I will have, it is chicken mayo pie with jalapeno's, you would like it. See you tomorrow boy."

This was Mycroft third time on passing this street, it was silly, he knew but he changed his route in the afternoons to pass this spot when he goes home. There was a dog, he was homeless, a beautiful golden retriever, in desperate need for a bath, and food, although he was starting to look better since Mycroft would stop and give him some food. He had Anthea prepare a small sandwich or some leftover food from his lunch with Gregory. He looked down to his hands, inside a folded foil packet was a small potato and a piece of steak.

"We're here." Mycroft looked up to see Anthea point to the alleyway where sure enough the dog saw the car and run over to them, his tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

"Someone gave him food this afternoon." Mycroft said as he saw the bone next to a old piece of cardboard box, that was probably the dog's home. Anthea noticed.

"That looks like a good bone, must have been a nice piece." Anthea agreed and got out with Mycroft.

"Indeed, I must admit, I am glad that at least someone else feels sorry for the dog and fed him, this isn't much." Mycroft opened the foil and put it down for the dog who swallowed the potato in one go and took the bone before going back to his spot.

"Tomorrow we must bring him some of the chicken mayo pie, I think he will love it." Anthea looked towards Mycroft who was still looking at the dog with a smile.

"Yes, I think he will."

The chicken pie was delicious, and Greg was happy to notice that there was a bit extra made. He was sure Sunset would love it, yes, he gave the dog a name, after all, he did look like the colour of honey and a sunset, all browns and gold.

"You sure you don't mind me taking some extra?" Greg asked before he added some pie onto the foil again.

"Not at all, there was quite a bit extra made." Mycroft reassured him already mentally adding that all leftovers will go the 'the dog'. That's why he made extra.

"Good thank you, so I will see you tonight?"

"Yes, I will be home the latest at six."

"Ooh, a few hours of just you and me, I'll make sure we have something to do." From the twinkle in his eye, Mycroft knew it wasn't going to be a film or something, he was planning something, and he had no problem submitting to Gregory in this case.

"I can't wait."

The moment Greg left the building his phone rang with a break in the case. He had no choice but to leave as quickly as he could.

"Sorry Sunset, I will come by a bit later." He mumbled before rushing to the Yard. The lead broke the case and by five it was closed. Greg looked at his watch and shifted his plans for the night to one side as he made his way to the Sunset, he and Mycroft could always improvise.

Mycroft's meeting ended a bit earlier than he thought but didn't mind, he will still be home early, plus he get to spend a bit longer with 'the dog'. Taking the small foil packet, he made his way home.

Greg parked his car and got out, all happy.

"Sunset!" he yelled and gave a loud whistle. The dog came running towards him with excitement.

"Hallo boy…did you miss me…. sorry I'm late…you know…work…here you go…. chicken mayo pie…it is a bit cold but still good." Greg explained as he opened the foil for the dog to eat. When the dog finished Greg took the foil and walked to the bin to throw it away when his attention was diverted to a familiar car.

Mycroft didn't see the car as he stopped his black sedan and got out. It didn't matter it as soon as Mycroft opened the door the dog gave a bark and rushed over to Mycroft, who held out the foil packet.

"It's pie, as promised." Mycroft said as he opened the foil and grouched down to give the dog the food.

"Mycroft?" Mycroft was startled as he looked up to see Greg standing a few feet away. The dog gave a slight bark and continued to eat. Mycroft stared at Greg, then at the foil in his hand then back at the dog.

"The leftover pie?" Mycroft asked. Greg smiled shyly and ran his hand through his hear.

"Yeah."  
"The bone yesterday?"

"Hm…I saw him last week, been giving him something since then when I left your office, was called to work so couldn't come by after lunch." Greg explained and throw the foil away before making his way over to Mycroft and the dog who was very happy and was looking at both.

Mycroft started laughing softly.

"I've been coming in the afternoons giving him the leftovers as well."

"You mean…I have…and you have…" He looked down to the dog. "…You have been very lucky, haven't you?" the dog barked in response and licked Greg's hand and wagged his tail.

"Good boy Sunset."

"Sunset?" Mycroft asked, Greg shrugged,

"His colour reminds me of the sunset."  
"You do realise he is homeless?"

Greg looked up with his puppy eye look.

"He doesn't have to be."

"Gregory, are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?"

"This is one of those rhetorical destiny questions of 'to be or not' we both care for Sunset, we both brought him food, it cannot be a coincidence, it was meant to be, we're his dads…."

"Tell me you didn't use the 'd' word." He won't even mention the other things.

"I did, plus he loves us." To back Greg statement the dog gave a loud bark and sat down.

Mycroft looked at Greg then back at the dog, two sets of brown eyes, both melting him, both silently convincing him.

"Fine, but Sunset gets a bath. Tonight."

The happy yells of laughter mixed with barks were worth it, even the very dirty and wet bathroom, not to mention the trail through the house.

 

 

Crushed Rose

 


	187. Quantity

Quantity.

 

January and February were the St James‘s Park killer months.

In March there had been the robbery at Cartier. April had several murders.

On a sunny Friday morning in late May Greg woke up later than usual, he finally had three days off work and he was determined to use them at his best. First, he wanted to spend the morning at the local swimming pool, it was less crowded then than his usual swimming time. Then he needed an haircut. 'Not short' as the last time because Mycroft had complained it was difficult to run his hands through Greg’s hair.

While Greg was at the barber shop an important banker had been killed in his office.

Mycroft commented the news during the dinner they had after the play they attended at the theater.

“Do you know who’s following the investigation?“Mycroft asked while waiting for their orders

“It’s Dimmock’s turn, and I hope he will spend the whole night awake as i did the last time”

“It’s not fair of you my dear.”

“it’s not (about) being fair or not Mycroft, I had four busy months, it’s time to leave some opportunities for the younger.”

“I could bet he won’t call my brother for help “

“No he won’t.. or he will if he doesn’t want to spend the whole weekend on the crime puzzle “

*

On Saturday afternoon Greg was dozing lazely on the hammock in the garden of Mycroft’s country cottage when he got a text.

“ _Robbery at Sotheby’s two hours ago and nobody called yet!!!!!!!!!!” SH_

Greg throw the phone on the grass and turned to kiss his partner’s forehead.

“Your brother is pissed because nobody has called yet for his help.”

“Mmmm” Mycroft hummed close to Greg’s neck “poor Sherlock” and both went back to doze under an unexpected warm sun.

Sherlock kept complaining by text messages during the whole weekend until Mycroft decided he had enough.

*

On Sunday evening Greg’s phone rang while they were getting back from the countryside. As he was driving Mycroft took the call.

“Good evening Superintendent Jones, the Detective Inspector is busy at the moment, can I help you? “ he answered grinning, the superintendent was so full of himself and Mycroft adored taking his revenge any time he could .

“Yes I’ve noticed the quantity of crimes increases every time Lestrade isn’t on duty. You should learn how to face it because you know we have really enjoyed these three days off and we’re planning to have them more often.”

“...”

“You don’t know how to deal with all these cases?”

“...”

“Yes I know Lestrade is your best Detective but unfortunately for you he’s my favorite one too. I’ve got the perfect consultant detective to help you every time my Gregory won’t be available. “

Mycroft closed the conversation grinning.

“I didn’t know it was Sherlock’s birthday yet” Greg laughed.

” No it’s not his, it’s ours. Considering how many crimes happen when you’re not on shift he will have to thank us for our little holidays for the rest of his life “.

 

 

Black_Dawn

 


	188. Drink

7 drink

Greg stood on his balcony overlooking the park. He was fortunate to find this place. Close to work, with a beautiful view. He even managed to get a few pots of plants that he had managed to keep alive and well since he moved in on his own.

A small beeping sound refocused his attention to his phone. He set the alarm for nine every night, a small reminder. He wasn't sure why he did it anymore, it's been nearly five months already, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He had come clean and asked Mycroft out for a drink. He made it clear that it wasn't work or Sherlock related, just a drink between two people with the idea to see if there was potential for more.

Greg knew he had to tread lightly and that it wouldn't be easy. Anthea and Mycroft's driver Fernand cornered him before he asked him out.

"You better make sure about your feelings Detective, Mr Holmes is someone who keeps his life private and his emotions even more locked away. If you decide to break past the shell and later decide you were mistaken, Mr. Holmes will never open again. He would rather die of loneliness than ever trust someone like that."

It was the most Greg heard Anthea ever said in one meeting, and knew this must be very serious. The driver was a bit more clear and short.

'You hurt him, you die.' Fernand shared a look with Anthea before turning away and continued to drive. Greg wasn't fazed, cautious yes but not fazed. He knew what he felt for Mycroft was real and he knew he must take the chance otherwise he never will.

So, he did.

He dived in and asked him out.

Mycroft said no then politely gave a few excuses then finally declaring it wasn't a good idea.

Greg was disappointment but didn't give up. He replied with a confident voice.

"I think it is a good idea, and when you feel ready to trust me enough for a drink, you know where to find me." That was five months ago...no, four months, three weeks and four days.

He came home that day and decided on marking the days on a calendar. In the beginning it was something silly, then it became a punishment, now it was stubborn persistence to keep going.

He had absolutely no contact with Mycroft since that day and missed him furiously.

After making the day's mark he closed the balcony doors and turned off the overhead lights. He might go have an early night.

He was about to switch the living room lights off when there was a knock at his door. He wasn't in the mood for company, especially this time but had no choice.

He opened the door and there stood some kind of ghost; In a three-piece suit, holding a bottle of liquor.

"Mycroft?"

"I was hoping the offer for a drink still stand?"

 

Crushedrose


	189. Bullies

Bullies   
  
Greg shared the news during dinner.   
“I need to write a speech about bullies and visit some schools to talk about it next month“ “That's an amazing opportunity Gregory, Bullies are a plague in British schools. “   
“ I know Love.. but I think i need help to write it. I’m not sure what to say or where to start in.”   
“ Just write down what happened to you and it will be fine.”   
“ I don't think it's a good idea, My. The first and only time bullies approached me at school I broke two arms, theirs not mine. Nobody else had never tried again.”   
“Ha. It's a lack of experience then. Well we will fill your gap with my experiences..”   
Mycroft took a glass of wine from the dinner table “ let's move on the porch .   
As he took his seat on the sofa Greg sat on the floor near him and Bond, their dog, laid near them nuzzling his nose against Greg's leg.   
“ When I was a teenager I was overweight, as you already know Gregory, because my mother has been so kind to show you those old photographs” Mycroft told Greg about his first years at school, and how he had to deal with bullies until he became stronger enough to fight.    
As soon as Mycroft finished his story Greg hugged him thigh.” I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have talked about it”   
“It’s not an open wound anymore and I took my revenge when I had the chance. I didn’t break any arms but i can assure you it hadn’t been less painful.”

 

Black_Dawn


	190. Biblical

9 biblical

Greg stood in the middle of the room, around him about twenty HD screens are mounted on the walls, all showing a continues row of information. Information that has been hacked, banks, insurance companies, loan companies, any and everywhere people's information and bank details have been saved. This is a cyber-attack on a massive scale. A biblical scale of chaos and destruction. The whole world will be influenced and suffer. The stocks will fall and with that its own sense of snowball of chaos.

"What is the plan of this?" Sally asked dumbfounded as she stood next to Greg. Her eyes black and white with the image of the screens, the white codes running upwards is already giving Greg a headache, not to mention the whole case.

"The collapsing of the free world, every monetary system will fall, every debt, every credit score erased from the existence of the world, fear and chaos will run everywhere, it would throw us back into the stone age, or dark ages, or whatever." Greg replied.

"Is that even possible?" Sally wanted to know.

"Oh yes, imagine having no paper trail of your existence, no birth certificate, bank account, nothing that can trace you. Unless every company and bank has a file or information on you in paper, there would be nothing on your name. We haven't used paper in years, we scan most of them and after a certain number of years it goes into storage, but I bet there's already so many missing throughout the years, no criminal record, no DNA, no pension, no life savings, just that was in your wallet…but where will you use it, the shops won't work. Imagine the chaos."

"A dystopian world, pre- apocalypse." Greg looked at Sally.

"This will be like the apocalypse."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, depending on whether our cyber division can crack this code and stop this, we need to find those responsible and then take it from there. I do think I need to call a Holmes though."

"Mycroft?"

"Oh yes."

"I do like him a lot more." Sally commented with a shrug. Greg chuckled and took out his phone.

"Can't blame you for that, go and call the forensics in here, make sure they are very thorough, every inch to be dusted." Greg ordered while he put in Mycroft's number and waited for the call to go through. Sally nodded and turned to the door.

"Got you."

"Hi Mycroft, you need to get your team over here, right away. We have a big problem, a very big one."

Crushedrose


	191. Genocide

Genocide 

 

“How has it happened to be Christmas again?” Mycroft sighed looking outside the car window.

“ That’s not so bad My, a few days of total relaxing .” Greg said while driving Mycroft’s Audi A5 coupè towards the Holmes’ family mansion.

“May I remind you we are going to spend two days with my parents, Sherlock and Dr. Watson?”

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry”

“Only because you’re with me my dear. And I warn you, I don’t want to play one of those childish games you found in my room last year.”

“Scrabble is not a childish game, it’s clever game, you should love it!”

“Not with my brother who cheats even there”

“Do not tell me you’re still pissed because he used the word “genocide“ and won the turn. I bet he already forgot it”

“Don’t be silly Gregory. Of course I’m not pissed. But I won’t play scrabble again.”

“What about strip-poker then?”

“Strip what? Do you think it’s appropriate in my parents’ house, Gregory?” Mycroft’s smirk of disbelief was so funny that Greg couldn’t help laughing.

He was still laughing when they arrived and got greeted by the parents and John “Sherlock is upstairs, he said he wants to play Scrabble after dinner” the doctor said innocently. 

“ Oh no. no!" Greg replied to the doctor laughing again “it’s going to be a hell of a evening John, if we don’t pay attention to the guys there will be a fratricidal war tonight.”

 

Black_Dawn


	192. .doxc

11\. docx

Greg had been trying to find a way out of this for the better part of four hours, a whole morning of intensive thinking and meetings with the chief as well as the lead agent of the tactical team. They were in a safe house on the outskirts in Manchester, the case had overlapped into several jurisdictions, it started with a new local drug, then to illegal fire-arms and a new drug cartel and now it went into fraud, fake passports and identity theft.

It was a long case, and Greg was beyond tired. Not only that, he was sad, angry, frustrated and heart broken. The only option is for him and the tactical leader – Patrick - to go deep underground, to disappear for all intents and purposes from the face of the earth. The only way they could do that, without causing suspicion or attract unwanted attentions and questions was to 'die'. If they died in some horrible accident, a freak accident, the better.

The worse was, that under no circumstances are they to tell anyone. Only the people involve, Greg, his chief and Patrick, and his boss. No one else. Not even Mycroft.

Greg wanted to tell him, he needed to tell him, they have only been dating for a few months, no one knew, they haven't even told Sherlock yet. It took him years to get Mycroft to trust him, to go out with him, and now he was to break it all. Will he understand? Will he be sad at the idea of Greg being dead? He couldn't do it to Mycroft. He couldn't.

He won't…

He looked around and making sure no one saw him he opened his phone and started to type.

"Find the  _only_  .docx file on my laptop. Don't forget. GL"

 **Sent**.

Mycroft was in a meeting and will only find it later tonight when he has time. By then it would be to late, their accident is going to happen in an hour, their car will have a horrible accident and caught fire, burned beyond recognition, only dental records. Greg's hands started to shake, he wishes he didn't need to do this, he wish he could go home to Mycroft.

There are multiple documents on his laptop, but Mycroft would know what the message meant, he will understand 'only' and the he will read the words that says he must go through Greg's drawers but it won't be there, what he needs to find, it is in Mycroft's drawer, the one Mycroft cleaned out for him at his house. Mycroft will find it. Spare socks, clothes and everything he might need for staying a night or two…or three. A small journal, with thoughts and ideas Greg wrote since he realised his feelings for Mycroft. It didn't happen overnight, it took years, the hope the love, the frustration of not telling Mycroft how he felt, about hiding it. Mycroft would know that whatever happens Greg loves him, a always will and never meant to cause him pain. Maybe that would be enough until he gets back. Maybe that book will earn him Mycroft's forgiveness for the betrayal.

"That night Mycroft sat on the floor in front of his dresser a journal on his lap and tears in his eyes."

 

 

Crushedrose


	193. Juice

Juice  
  
“ I usually don't date” said the British Government to the Detective Inspector.

“We’re even then” the DI said running his hand through his silver hair “ I usually don't ask blokes out on a date” his eyes fixed on Mycroft's.

“ Indeed. You were married to a woman”

Greg chuckled ” Have you ever chosen the wrong bottle on a breakfast table? You think it's a sweet green apple juice but it's an artichoke and spinach bitter juice instead.”

Mycroft stayed speechless for a while, his mouth open by surprise “ I think I've never had such an awkward conversation Inspector”

“Good” Greg said with a nod. ”That’s very good. Me neither. Now that we have showed ours hands could we go to dinner? I'm starving.”  
  
***  
  
Greg woke up in an empty bed. It was still warm,  he hadn't been alone for a long time. After a few minutes Mycroft entered in the bedroom with a big breakfast tray. He made pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Mycroft loved making breakfast for Greg but this time it was a special one.

He took the two coloured glasses and gave one to his lover. “ Happy first anniversary my Dear. I made this special drink for you for the occasion.”

“ Happy anniversary to you My love. What is it?”

“ Sweet green apple juice”

“ Mmmhh it seems I chose the right bottle this time!”

“ Indeed Gregory, indeed.”

 

Black_Dawn


	194. On tour

13 on tour

Mycroft was watching the interaction with curiosity, Greg and Sherlock was having another one of their words at a crime scene. They were waiting for the forensic anthropologist to identify the set of remains that we're found. Because of the location and that there were two sets of bones, both mummified. Sherlock insisted that he can identify them, but Greg was under strict orders not to move anything or let anyone within centre meters of the bodies until the forensic anthropologist arrive.

"I'm telling you, I can have a look and nothing won't be disturbed, unlike your forensic team." Sherlock insisted, his irritation was lessons somewhat since his brother and date was interrupted. Greg looked nice with the suit.

"I know Sherlock, but this isn't my decision. It is protocol. Just like you I want to get this over with but I'm not going to be all rebellious about it."

"Oh please, why not, you were always a bit rebellious before." Sherlock countered. Mycroft mentally agreed, Greg was, he had to be to keep up with Sherlock.

"Not with this, plus I have always been a law-abiding citizen."

"Ha! Says the man with the punk hairstyle, the motorbike and leathers plus the guitar ready to become a rock star.". Greg froze and turned around to see who talked. Mycroft and Sherlock stared at the young woman a few meters away, smiling at Greg. They looked back at Greg who looked as if he saw a ghost. Both was instantly alert.

"Gabriella?" Greg asked finally dumbfounded.

The woman nodded and there was something very familiar about it, that was until Mycroft heard her name. It couldn't be. Greg had a daughter, that hardly anyone knew about, she was born in the eighties, Greg had a brief relationship with a woman before she left London and moved to a different country. Greg tried to be a dad when she was small, and even after all these years he tried to keep contact with quite success.

"Hi Dad." The woman replied and walked to Greg. Greg didn't waste any time in rushing over to her pulling her into the tightest hug he could. Gabriella hugged him back.

"Dad?" Sherlock asked as he stepped closer. Father and daughter let go and gave Sherlock the exact same smile.

"Yeah, Sherlock this is Gabriella, my daughter. Gabs this Sherlock and that is Mycroft."

"Hi." She greeted and held out her hand, Mycroft is the only one who shook her hand. Sherlock kept staring seducing everything he could.

"Gabriella, it is a pleasure to meet you, I take your father didn't knew you were coming?" Mycroft asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope. Wanted to surprise him."

"I'm surprised all right." Greg said still smiling at her.

"What do you mean motorbike, leathers and guitar?". Sherlock finally asked, after processing the information.

"Oh, my dad was still a constable and had a band, they practised on weekends with huge plans to become rock stars, my dad played the guitar and always said he was going on tour across the country with his bike and guitar." Gabriella explained, Greg looked a bit embarrassed looking away. Sherlock and Mycroft stared. Greg plays a guitar?

"You play the guitar?" Sherlock asked, looking very interested. Gabriella step closer.

"Oh yeah, he was quite good, I have videos if you want?"

"Nono nononono." Greg said, holding Gabriella back from Sherlock, Gaby rolled her eyes, as if that is going to stop her from showing it.

"Yes. I would." Sherlock replied, looking smugly at Greg.

"Sure, after the case though." Gabriella answered.

"So, what are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"Oh, surprise two, I'm the leading forensic anthropologist now…we are going to work together. So where's the bodies?" All three men stared at her once again but Sherlock was the one pointing to the taped off area. Gaby looked over and a huge smile lit up her face.

"Oh…yes…Mummies…this is going to be fun." She exclaimed while walking over to the tape, her flashlight in her hand.

"They are both female, in their teens…" She started as she looked at the remains, all three of them still staring, plus other members of the Yard, apparently, she said the 'fun' part out loud.

Greg sighed and walked closer, this is going to be a very long case.

Crushedrose


	195. Logo. Top left.

Logo. Top left.

 

Anthea wasn’t new at “ _feeding the team_ “ as she called them.

She entered at 221b and headed directly to the kitchen, bringing the food from Angelo’s.  Only Mycroft raised his head to greet her. The other three were staring at the blackboard where the messages were written in her boss’ neat handwriting.

 

_Logo_.

_Top left._

 

There was an empty space for the third message because they all knew it was coming soon.

_It was a big case with the newspapers already calling the murderer 'new Jack he Ripper' because he/she used to the same M.O. as the real Jack the Ripper.)_

“Can’t see any meaning  “ Greg said shaking his head.

“ The fact you’re seeing nothing isn’t helpful Lestrade. I would be surprised by the contrary!”

“Oi Sherlock! It doesn’t seem your consulting help is solving the case!”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and joined his PA in the kitchen from where she was observing the scene .

“It could be a tragedy if they weren’t so funny, Sir!”

“I can assure you I can’t see the funny side anymore... I just hope it’s going to end soon or I could not stand them for long.”

John left the two men arguing, searching refuge in the kitchen that suddenly became more crowded than the whole apartment

“They can carry on discussing but I’m starving “ He said joining the other two at the dinner table.

Mycroft gave another gaze at his partner and at his brother sighing .

“Maybe it has no meaning at all” Anthea said looking at the blackboard from a distance “ Perhaps the killer knew the investigators would focus on the messages instead of anything else. “

Sherlock started to walk frantically around the living room.. “ He knew I would be asked to help, maybe he even knew you were on duty Gavin.  John! I need to visit the first crime scene again” he made a line for the stair followed by Dr. Watson and the Detective Inspector. 

Mycroft sighed as the front door closed, leaving them at the kitchen table. “ Which do you prefer between lasagne or spaghetti Anthea?”

 

Black_Dawn


	196. Carbonated

15 carbonated

Greg opened the door to Mycroft's office to find it empty, but the small bathroom door was open and he could hear voices inside. As he stepped closer he made out that it was Anthea and Mycroft.

"You sure this is going to work?" Greg heard Mycroft asked, he frowned, that didn't sound good.

"Of course, I have been doing it for years and you know my skin is amazing." Anthea replied, causing Greg to do be even more confused.

"Yes, your skin is well looked after, I'm just not sure about the idea of dunking my head in a basin filled with carbonated water." Greg rolled his eyes. Face masks and washes, he heard something about it, but why on earth is Mycroft doing a face wash, at work?

Greg made his way closer to see that Mycroft was standing in his trousers, his braces hanging by his thighs, the shirt still untucked, he was wearing a different suit than the one he put on that morning.

"I must say, I really like this look on Love, but only if you got that way because of me." Greg said and would forever remember the look of utter surprise on both the faces in front of him.

"I thought the door was locked?"

"How did you get in?" They asked simultaneously. Greg stepped closer.

"The door wasn't locked, and I knocked and then came in, so what's going on here?"

Mycroft and Anthea shared a look, somehow it was embarrassing for Mycroft.

"Well…you see…I had a bit of a mishap with one of the MP's it didn't end well."

"He threw a cup of tealeaves at you." Anthea supplied. Greg whistled.

"Is he still alive?"

"Not funny Gregory, I have a meeting in three hours and cannot smell like Earl Grey, so I had to change."

"A little funny, besides I wouldn't mind you smelling like Earl Grey." Greg said and gave Mycroft a wink, Anthea tried to keep her smile from showing.

"So, why the face wash?"

"It's part of my routine, if I changed suits I wash my face too."

Greg nodded at Mycroft's explanation.

"Okay, well, I heard the fizzy wash is good for you, I will dunk my head too if it would make you feel more comfortable?" Greg knew Mycroft had a bit of a problem when it comes to being so openly vulnerable at work.

"I…would appreciate it, thank you." Mycroft answered.

"Good, come on, let's get fizzycal…." He joked and this time Anthea did snort as she laughed.

 

Crushedrose


	197. Top of the chart

Top of the chart.

 

The music told Greg that Mycroft was “in a mood” as soon as he unlocked the door of their house.

 

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall_

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall *_

 

Something big had happened for sure because Mycroft was searching comfort in music.

Greg hanged his coat and kicked his shoes off padding silently towards the living room.

The big curtains were opened revealing the magnificent view of London skyline, that was one of the reasons they moved from his flat and from Mycroft’s old mansion. The view and the fake blood on the paints resulting by Sherlock’s bad joke.

“I didn’t take you as a Pink Floyd’s fan, Love” he said taking the empty glass from Mycroft’s hand and putting it on the little table on the side of the sofa before sitting near his partner.

“As you learned by staying with me I know a lot of relevant or not relevant fact,  I could tell you this song held the top of the chart for five weeks in December 1979 in the UK. it's an unforgettable song”

The song ended and another one broke the unreal silence among them.

 

_Out on the wiley, windy moors_

_We'd roll and fall in green_

_You had a temper like my jealousy_

_Too hot, too greedy_

_How could you leave me_

_When I needed to possess you?_

_I hated you, I loved you, too  **_

 

Mycroft sighed and searched for his empty glass “ 1978 . 5 weeks at the top. Bloody hell. Where’s my scotch?"

“I think you’ve drank enough for today My, you could tell me now what happened, because, beyond appreciating the music and you acknowledge about it, I really don’t have a clue about what upset you today. “

“ I’m right if I say you were following the Kinsley murder in Islington today?”

Greg nodded “ Yes, you’re right. We even made an arrest without Sherlock’s help…” the sentence was interrupted by Mycroft’s words

“I was in my office, I saw the river of people protesting against that man, they even made a big balloon. They were more than hundred thousand. It froze me. I’m trying to protect my country but I don’t know if I’m going in the right direction. It’s like not reaching the top of the chart if you get what I mean, my song will be forgotten, I will be forgotten without knowing if I did it right.”

Mycroft was in the middle of another occasional “ _work crisis_ ”, as he called it, again.

Greg helped Mycroft to stand up heading upstairs to the bedroom “You must sleep, then tomorrow we’ll have breakfast in bed and maybe spend the day near the sea. We’ll take a day off. “

Mycroft tried to protest in vain “ But.. We have the reception at the Palace tonight, you’ll wear that magnificent tuxedo and I’ll show off my sexy fiancè…”

“Nope darling.. i’ll call Anthea telling you’re sick, nobody will notice our absence anyway” Greg replied while undressing Mycroft and helping him to lay under the duvet.

“But.. SHE…She will notice it.. SHE…”

“SHE? Oh well, I think everybody at the reception will envy you tonight.”

 

 

Black_Dawn

_(*Another Brick in the Wall” Pink Floyd)_

_(** Wuthering Heights” Kate Bush  -2018 is the 40th anniversary of this song)  
_

 


	198. Water bottle

17 waterbottle

Mycroft opened his fridge and for the first time that day, he faltered in his steps. The fridge was empty, except for the neon blue water bottle in the top rack. Mycroft hated that thing, he hated that thing, and Greg would waste no time in refilling that thing and drank from it whenever Mycroft was around. He would get this smirk and took long swallows of the water.

They were shopping and Greg found the bottle in the sports aisle, he bought it on an impulse, the store run some kind of promotion and Greg bought it, along with the energy shake powder that came along with it. Mycroft didn't understand it, Greg didn't need a new water bottle, nor the energy drink. Greg bought just to support them, and because he thought the bottle looked 'cool'.

It went well, until the fight.

Fights were normal; they have had those before, but not like this.

It wasn't loud and screaming, it wasn't filled with anger and fury, no, it was silent and soft.

It was fought with silence and disappointment.

He should've done more; done more to explain to Greg that he didn't meant to be so stoic, that he should've said something. But his silence was louder than any yell he could give.

The incoming text brought his attention.

"Staying quiet when Lestrade is being insulted? Even I know that's bad. Is he talking to you? SH."

Mycroft sighed.

Yes, it was bad he wanted to say something he wanted to yell for the person who insulted him to stay back. He wanted to grab Greg and run away, to hide him away from the world and keep him safe, but it came out wrong. His decision to stay quiet as to not cause a scene or embarrass Greg by fighting his fight for him cost him a lot more. The problem was how to fix it.

He glances back at the water bottle and maybe just maybe he could fix this. He grabbed the bottle.

Greg sat at his office when the package came. It was the size of a shoe box with not a single note attached.

He opened the box and his hands shook, inside was his water bottle.

There was a note attached.

"Without you, I'm like the bottle, empty. I know my actions were deplorable, but I was hoping that you would give me a chance to explain, I thougt that if I say something, you would think that I don't trust you to fight your own fights, if it was left to me…well…please let me know if we can talk. M."

Greg eyed the bottle and noticed that there was a small packet of the energy mix inside. He smiled and took out his phone.

" _When and where, as long as it is now. GL_."

Crushedrose


	199. Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

Platform.

  1. _Victoria Station. London_



 

Greg Lestrade stood still, watching the Orient Express leaving the platform, his hand still raised to wave “goodbye”.

He could still see another hand moving in the distance…

His mind went back to the past days. To the letter from the King’s private Cabinet asking Mycroft to report to the King himself on the same day.

The Royal request summoning Mycroft to lend his help to the British Ambassador in Istanbul irrupted in their idyllic and reclusive daily life at the Holmes Mansion, asking for secrecy and rapidity.

When Mycroft retired from the Secret Service after the end of the Great War he promised by Gregory’s bedside he would never stepped back into the old life. Their friendship had grown in something deeper and closer, their distance and their injuries during the war helped, as a tragical matchmaker, to reveal their true feelings. Nothing could ever break their quiet life, nothing except the fear of another war.

Greg knew his friend had to go alone, the risk of failure was too high as the risk of being discovered and send to imprisonment.

He remembered Mycroft’s eyes when they said goodbye, just an handshake, but those eyes were telling a different story, a story of friendship, love and passion like no other. Greg remembered their last night together, skin on skin, body and soul. A lonely tear tried to find her way between the eyelids and down to the cheek but it was quickly wiped away.

Greg watched the train disappear and then he walked slowly back home. He hoped Mycroft would return home soon _“ It’s just a couple of months and everything will be fine_ ”, but Greg knew the truth, it was a dangerous mission and Mycroft may not come back.

As he entered in his bedroom adjacent to Mycroft’s he opened his drawer to leave his cufflinks in as he always did when he got home. there was a sheet of paper inside, covered with Mycroft’s neat handwriting:

 

 _When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes,_  
I all alone beweep my outcast state  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries  
And look upon myself and curse my fate,  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featured like him, like him with friends possess’d,  
Desiring this man’s art and that man’s scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented least;  
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven’s gate;  
For thy sweet love remember’d such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings.

(W. Shakespeare - Sonnet 29)

 

In that very moment, alone in his bedroom, Greg finally cried.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	200. Three little words

19 3 little words

Mycroft was a man of few words, but each word conveyed the meaning, the purpose and the plan very clear and concise. He values the same from the people he had to interact with on a daily base. The government officials, the diplomats and the people in charge. He learned how to listen and how to respond.

The only person who could break the rule was Greg.

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

Mycroft didn't care what the man said, how many words he used to tell a story, he didn't care for the wrinkles around his eyes as Greg laughed when he told a story, or how his hands were talking with him. As long as the man spoke.

His voice had a soothing effect on him, he loved how Greg would talk to him, how he was open with his words, how there was no double meaning, he could listen and listen and never grew tired of it.

"So that's when Dimmock suggested we got inside the tomb... I'm telling you My none of us wanted to go down that creepy hallway.. It was this long and the door was this small, we nearly had to crawl." Mycroft watched as Greg showed the space with his hands and his body, the comfortability in his skin evident.

"Did you, do it?"

"Yeah, I went first apparently it was a sign of respect to let the highest-ranking officer in first..." Greg explained and rolled his eyes. Both knew the others were too scared.

"True, but I think it's because they look up to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Greg smiled at that and climbed in bed.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Mycroft held Greg close as they got comfortable, mentally counting down until he hears those three little words, those three little words that changed him forever. Greg had a way with three words that makes Mycroft grateful for this man. "I miss you" when he was out of town. "Glad your back" when he returns. "Let's move in" When they decided to move in together. "Always be mine" When Greg asked him when he had a bad day and Mycroft hugged him. "Let's get married" was one that took him by surprise when Greg just blurted it out as they watch the stars.

"My?" Mycroft stopped going over the times when Greg called him.

"Yes?" Here it was, the three words that broke him, yet somehow fixed him

"I love you."

"And I you."

Crushedrose


	201. Stitched

Stitched.

  


Greg tried to get off the bed without asking for help, but as he tried, he failed, luckily two arms grabbed him from behind preventing him to fall on the floor.

“Where are you going Gregory?” Mycroft asked helping Greg to lay on the bed again

“Hi Love, I’m glad you’re here but it wasn’t necessary, who called you by the way? I wasn’t on duty, were you watching my football match on CCTV again?”

Mycroft sighed shaking his head “Every time your name shows up in any hospital or somewhere else, my office gets an alert, your name is linked with mine in many places Gregory not only the Civil Register. That’s why I knew you were going to be stitched up, again” he said pointing to the stitches on Greg’s leg “Does it hurt?”

“Oh no it’s just a bruise. You didn’t answer to my question Mycroft, were you watching me again?”

“ “ _Just a bruise”_  does not requires five stitches“ . He took some papers from his pocket and gave them to his husband “ You’ve been discharged, you can go home where you will stay under my strict supervision until tomorrow.” Mycroft gave his arm to Greg helping him to move on the wheelchair. Greg signed the papers and Mycroft gave them to Anthea who was waiting in the hallway. As she saw the bandage on Greg’s legs she asked sharply “Again Detective Inspector? Three months ago when you got a knee sprain you said it was the last time .”

“Seriously.. Anth..? ” Greg laughed “You’re even more bothersome than your boss! It has been an accident and nobody is liable... and please both of you “ he said looking sharply at the “ _minor official and his PA_ ” I don’t want to find out you deported the whole opposing team to the other side of the world!”

“They didn’t need to make that tackle, you were offside anyway,” Anthea replied before walking away on her high and dangerous heels.

  
  


Black_Dawn


	202. Holler

21 holler

One thing Greg had learned over the years of dealing with Mycroft was to be unexpected, and completely random. A few months into their meetings about Sherlock Greg broke Mycroft's train of thought and got him speechless...for all about 10 seconds.

But it was enough, the bug had bitten him. Greg marvelled the look of surprise, of getting one over Mycroft that he strived to do it again. With reasonable success.

A few times Mycroft's face would relax somewhat and the beginnings of a smile would show but he would hide it very quickly. Greg loved those moments, it became a goal of his to get the man to smile.

He did it once and in his excitement, gave a holler of excitement and patted Mycroft on the shoulder. That was even more surprising than the fact he smiled.

"We should celebrate, dinner without Sherlock." Mycroft looked perplexed.

"But we always have dinner or lunch or breakfast without him."

"I don't mean physically but you know figuratively. Without discussing him, now that I got to get you to laugh, I need to do it again, and Sherlock never makes you laugh." Mycroft couldn't argue, its true Sherl9ck and his antics has never been a source of amusement for him.

"No mention of Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, unsure why he was willing to go ahead with this, maybe because the only ulterior motive was that Greg wants to make him smile. It was amusing to see how Greg wants to make him smile, no one has ever done that.

"No, unless it is embarrassing childhood stories, but only in extreme cases..."

"Very well. How about Thursday evening?"

"Pick me up at 7."

"I have to pick you up?" Mycroft asked and Greg shrugged.

"Will you allow me to pick you up? Didn't think so. Till Thursday."

 

 

Crushedrose


	203. Space bar

Space bar.  
  
Sometimes you cannot delegate, it is one of the inconveniences of being the boss.  
Sally was on holiday and Dimmock had a flu, that’s why Greg had to take the call on Saturday evening.  
As the phone rang in his pocket he gave a “ _I’m-sorry-Love-look_ ” to Mycroft and answered. Mycroft nodded under his partner’s gaze, it was his treat for once. While Greg was on the phone Mycroft gave his credit card to the waiter to pay the bill. No reason to finish the dinner alone.  
Greg came back quickly with an angry look “I gotta go. There has been a murder somewhere in Soho and another one in Brixton. It seems they were all waiting for our anniversary” he said running his hand through his hair. Another dinner ruined.  
“Perhaps, I could come with you .. I haven’t got any other pressing matters.“ Mycroft joked “ ..And my date is busy tonight."  He called for a car.  
Greg grinned back, he knew the unspoken meaning behind Mycroft’s words, he had to spent so many nights alone in all those years and Mycroft recognized he would have to thank Gregory for his understanding for the rest of his life..  
“Do you remember the first time our date has been interrupted?” Greg asked looking outside the window..  
“If I’m not mistaken it was the second date, we were in that cocktail bar with all those Star Trek references, and spaceships hanging from the ceiling. It was your choice”  
“Oh yes , the Space bar, “ _a_ _place where aliens and astronauts can knock back a few drinks*_.” I still remember the writing on the napkins. A green skinned girl tried to approach me when you left..” **

Mycroft faked a jealous reaction” You never told me what happened."

The car stopped near the police cars and the police tape to cut off the crime scene. The two men got out and saw on the other side of the street the lighting sign of the Space Bar. “Oh, you should be glad I’m here Gregory, I’ll keep you safe from the Orion Slaves!!”

*source: Urban Dictionary  
**Orions Slaves (Star Trek Classic Serie)  were green skinned dancers.

 

Black_Dawn


	204. LCM

23 LCM

Greg sat at the small table in the conservatory a mug of half cold coffee next to him, a pen in his right hand, being twirled and tapped on the wood.

Mycroft watched him with a fondness. Greg was so engrossed in the paper in front of him that he didn't notice Mycroft was home. Mycroft took off his jacket and made his way over to Greg.

"Good evening my Dear." Greg dropped the pen and turned to the voice.

"My! Hey sorry didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed, what are you doing?" Greg placed the paper down on the table and Mycroft could see it was a copy of another paper. It was random numbers. Five rows with two columns and four pairs of numbers.

"We found this at a crime scene today, this paper was the only paper on the victim's desk, no one has any idea what it is or why it was there. The victim was poisoned and I think the reason is this paper."

"May I have a look?" Mycroft asked and Greg nodded handing him the paper.

"It is definitely some code, you need the primary number just like in a deterring code for example 'e' is the most used letter in English so when you get that you get the rest. Same with numbers although you will need some context."

"Which we don't have, it is still in some order though. Five rows, four pairs. It could be anything." Greg said looking exhausted and picked up his mug. Seeing the cold liquid, he grimaced and put it back.

"So five rows can maybe be five numbers?" Mycroft asked already mentally cataloguing what can be five numbers. It was quite a list.

"Yeah, but I think its ten numbers." Greg said.

"Why?"

"My gut. It's ten we need a number from each pair."

"Your gut?" Mycroft asked and Greg nodded.

"Yup, I know to you it is not a valid answer but I just know it is."

"Okay let's take the first set, 21 and 42 what do we do, subtract or add?" In answer Greg held up a clean pad of paper. Mycroft smiled and rolled up his sleeves.

For the next hour they added, they subtracted and multiplied they divided but. No luck.

"It has to be something simple. Something were missing, we have done everything we could with these numbers." Greg was getting frustrated and Mycroft agreed. 42 was good he could think of things that started with that but the second set caused problems... unless...

"Gregory the LCM of 21 and 42 is 42, right?"

"Yeah, the lowest or least common multiple...oh... wait the second set is 7 and 10, the lcm being 70, so what we have 4270?" With renewed energy they continued through all the sets and until the end.

Greg pulled the laptop closer and started to type.

"Okay I have two possibilities, the first five letters correspond with a garage number at a storage facility he owned, the other may be part of a telephone number."

"Both, it has to be."

Greg made a few calls while Mycroft watched the glee on Greg's face. They broke the case, and they did it together.

He could understand why Sherlock and Greg feel so happy and energized when they get a lead. This feels good.

 

Crushedrose


	205. Black Ink

Black ink.  
  
Mycroft noticed the black ink tattoo on Greg’s shoulder the first time he undressed him. But it wasn’t the time to ask about it. Not at all.  
  
Two hours later when they were dozing on Mycroft’s huge bed he found his fingers running lazily up and down on Greg’s back, tracing the line of the tribal dragon on Greg’s skin.  
  
“I didn’t know you had a tattoo...” he said, revealing a bit of surprise about it.  
  
“ Uhm “ Greg purred “I’m glad I’m still a surprise for the man behind the cameras,  how many things you didn’t know about me before tonight?”  
  
“There is always something, you know, that is better to know in person. I wasn’t aware about the tattoo before, but it says a lot about you”  
  
Greg moved to kiss Mycroft’s arm “ok I challenge you, deduce my tattoo”  
  
Mycroft begun to run his finger following the black path on Greg’s skin, he saw with amusement it gave him goosebumps.  
  
“In many cultures dragons are symbol of strength and wisdom, protection and power.  It has been clearly made by an artist, not someone hidden in some back shop. It healed very well but...”  He touched the skin carefully “It has been made to cover a scar”  
  
Greg rolled on his back pulling Mycroft closer “Well done Mr. Holmes you won your prize”.  
  
*  
  
It was only the morning after, in front of the breakfast table, that Mycroft tried to satisfy his curiosity “Seriously Gregory, there is a big scar under your tribal dragon tattoo, I have to admit you awakened my curiosity about it”  
  
Greg took a slice of toast and the marmalade jar and spoke “ My cousin and I went to the cinema, we were about sixteen years old, there were some lads in the hallway near the building, they tried to rob us but we fought back” Mycroft eyes widen, it was such an awkward topic for their first breakfast together, he cursed his tongue and his curiosity hoping the story would end better than it started.  
  
“And what happened? “ he asked, but thinking about the scar, he should have known the answer.  
  
“I got stabbed twice, but this is the visible scar.”  
  
“And your cousin?” _-oh no no no_ _let him be alive_.-  
  
“Not even a scratch” Greg answered before biting the bread “Hey Mycroft are you ok? You look pale”  
  
_Damned curiosity!_  “No Gregory I’m fine, I’ve just thought... oh well it’s over, I’m sorry I brought you to talk about this unpleasant memory.”  
  
“Nahh it’s fine. Nobody has seen the dragon or asked about it for years, so you know. I’m fine to talk about it .”  
  
“If this is what bother you I can assure nobody else will ever see it. ..except me” Mycroft replied grinning “now that we’re talking about it, I think I should examine it closer..”

  
  
Black_Dawn 


	206. A dead rose

25 a dead rose

It was a cold day, the snow already a few inches deep, the cops just finished with the salting of the roads. The cemetery was empty, no one dared to stay out in this weather to visit a loved one. Not even your own.

Sherlock looked around and wrapped the scarf tighter around his blond curls, he really needed a haircut. But for now, the blonde long curls and clothes gives a good disguise. A way to blend in without being seen.

He grouched down at his grave, someone was here today.

Mycroft?

No, he was in China.

John?

No, he wasn't ready yet.

Oh…

Greg.

His gloved hands wiped away some snow to see a dead rose next to a brand new one. Both white. Sherlock's mouth twitched, a small smile wanted to break through the hard line, but it has been a while since he smiled. White means innocent. He wanted to pick it up and he reached out to do it, when his hand brushed against a small piece of paper. He picked that up instead.

Instead of a smile a single tear rest on his cheek.

Greg's handwriting clear.

" _You are missed."_

The wind was the only witness to the soft sad voice.

"I miss you too."

 

 

Crushedrose


	207. Inflatable

Inflatable 

  
  
It all happened quickly. Sherlock and John had to leave for a case and therefore left Rosie with her uncles for the weekend. They were perfectly equipped to take care of her, but the heatwave was a problem.They had already made plans to move to the country to fight the heatwave that was roasting Britain and as soon as John told them, she was ready. 

They arrived at Baker street ready to collect her and drove to the country.

Rosie was a clever four year old girl and while Greg drove Mycroft had to tell everything  _ (maybe not everything _ ) about his childhood at the mansion.   
Mycroft had already warned the seasonal staff because the dinner was ready when they arrived.   
He went further because when they made the tour of the mansion with Rosie they saw an enormous inflatable pool in the middle of the garden.   
  
Greg couldn't believe his eyes in the morning when he got back after his run just to find Rosie and her uncle in the pool. Mycroft  was wearing her water wings.   
“ Uncle Greg look at me! Uncle Myc is teaching me how to swim!”   
“Good girl Rosie I should take some pics of you to send to your dads.”   
Greg took his phone ready to shoot when Mycroft warned him “ Should I warn you, Gregory? Just your niece has be in the picture”   
“Are you scared to be seen with pink water wings Love?”   
“ No my dear., I've just thought about you sleeping alone in the room under the roof... without air conditioning…”   
Greg snorted.  ”Ok Princess leave you uncle and move over there so I can take the picture of you...Alone”

 

Black_Dawn


	208. Crockery

27 crockery

Greg and Mycroft were enjoying themselves, they were having tea at a small cafe on the outskirts of London, the sun was warm, the grass green and they had several packages of products they bought at the local market. Second hand books, old trinkets, fresh fruit and vegetables, marmalade and jams and everything else they could think of.

Just before going home they decided on having tea and cake at the small cafe.

The places were decorated with all kinds of vintage crockery, small cups with flowers in them, a few saucers and plates against the wall. No set was complete. Mycroft loved it, he tried to hide it but Greg knew.

"You really love it here, don't you"

Mycroft shyly nodded.

"Yes. I find this place refreshing and original in its decor not to mention the homely atmosphere."

Greg picked up a sugar packet and started playing with it.

"You know I thought for a moment you might not, all the various plates and cups, not set complete it doesn't match."

"Exactly. That's why I'm just as surprised. I think you have something to do with it." Mycroft replied.

"Me? Are you trying to say I'm a cup that doesn't match? A colourful plate? Cheers for that."

"No, and yes. You came into my life and everything that I used to know, all the things I once could compartmentalise suddenly mixed together and some who it is more...homely."

"That's a compliment right?"

"Yes Gregory. It is."

"Thanks, love you too."

 

Crushedrose


	209. Diabolical

Diabolical.

 

 

Tap Tap Tap...

The noise of the pen on the small table between her seat and Mycroft’s was annoying.

 

Tap tap tap...

Anthea tried not to think about it

 

Tap tap tap...

She was reading some important documents on her laptop.

 

Tap tap tap...

She had enough. Closing her laptop, she spoke to her boss. “Any trouble Sir?”

Mycroft reacted as if he was sleeping until her voice woke him up. ”What?”

“I’ve asked you about troubles Sir, you seem very nervous, is everything in order?”

“Uhm... Yes Anthea, why such a question?” He turned his head back to the window and started to make that noise again.

Tap tap tap...

Anthea rolled his eyes and took the pen from Mycroft’s hand.

“THIS is why”

Mycroft looked at his PA surprised by her action then sighed returning to look outside the window.

“Well Sir, we have problem, haven’t we? Maybe I’m just your PA but it could be less bad if we talked about it”

Mycroft sighed again.

“Ok. “ 

She settled comfortable on her armchair and begun to examine the options.

“You perfectly accomplished the mission, so it cannot be about work”  Mycroft didn’t said a word so she went on.

“Your brother is safe, we checked him before the take-off.”

“The detective inspector is working on a new case… aha.. wait... Is it really because he’s working, and you won’t see him until late?”

“We have been abroad for three weeks Anthea, don’t you miss someone important in your life, wouldn’t you appreciate to find they at home when you go back, to spend some days off with them?”

“My cat is at my sister’s, Sir.” 

“Nobody else?”

Anthea shrugged.

“Nobody else Sir, I’m having a busy life you know, and I’ve never been so lucky as you are.”

It was late, and the lights dimmed.

“it’s time to rest. Tomorrow everything will be allright, Sir.” She said handing Mycroft the blanket.

As Mycroft fell asleep Anthea took her phone and begun to type… her diabolical mind had already set a plan. In one hour she threatened the HR Chief at NSY to give one week off to the Detective Inspector Lestrade, he saved enough over the years. Then she arranged a car to carry Gregory to the airport.

Eventually she took her blanket and managed to rest for some hours before the landing.

When she falls asleep the devilish grin was still on her face.

  


Black_Dawn

 


	210. Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very silly one, based on a gifset I found a long time ago.

29 rumours

(This is extremely silly)

Mycroft sat on the 'client' chair in Baker Street, Sherlock insisted that whenever he request their services, he will follow 'procedure'. Mycroft was in a happy mood so he complied.

What they didn't expect was him to be on his phone with a smile on his face as they read the files he provided. John was the first to notice and was very suspicious but kept his mouth shut. It was up to Sherlock to mention it, who knows, maybe there would be a few 'burn' moments for Mycroft.

Mycroft gave a small chuckle that drew Sherlock's attention.

"What is so funny, did you start a new diet, hoping this one would work?"

Mycroft rolled his eyes and look at his brother.

"That was so last year, right now your attempt at insults is funny."

Ooh, wrong person wrong burn.

Sherlock places his hands under his chin.

"I've…heard rumours…"

"Good to know your hearing is impeccable brother mine." Mycroft responded and quickly texted something with a smile.

"About you and Lestrade."

"What?" John asked staring at Mycroft.

"Hmmm…according to the internet-name generator I prefer Mystrade." Mycroft look up to see two sets of surprised eyes.

"No? What about Lecroft? Mygory? Gregolmes?"

No answer.

Mycroft stood up and pocketed his phone.

"No, I like Mystrade, anyway please let me know if you have any questions about the case. Goodbye."

The flat was still silent long after Mycroft left.


	211. Lied.

Lied.

  
Mycroft hold his breath for a moment before saying the unpleasant truth.   
It was an awkward situation.   
In the last two months his life had changed. from a meeting in front of a coffee and a slice of cake to a dinner at Diogenes , he had completely changed his point of view. The “Iceman” was secretly melting in a new relationship, something so new for him.

“Ahem...Gregory... i have to tell you something unpleasant “   
Greg’ s brown eyes were fixed on him.   
”You want to end the relationship?” It was a plea, not a question itself. “I knew it couldn’t last long”. He knew Mycroft would get bored quickly with someone like him.   
Mycroft grabbed Greg who was standing up “Gregory wait, no. I’m sorry if I made you thinking i want to leave you.”   
“No?” Greg’s voice sounded relieved.   
“No. But there is still something unpleasant. You mean a lot to me but there will be moments in the future when i will be forced to lie to you.”   
Gred nodded.   
“As long as we always come clear about our feelings i could stand and  handle it.” He had already figured out Mycroft had a complicated role in the British Government. But being with him is worth all his commitment and versatility.   
**   
_ Four years later, after the Sherrinford events. _   
  
Greg brought a devasted Mycroft at home without saying a word. Sherlock had told him to take care of his brother, but really after so many years Greg didn’t need someone to remind him how to take care of his partner. He undressed Mycroft and helped him in to the shower, then wrapped his body in a warm towel, helped with the pajamas and tucked him under the duvet.   
Greg took a quick shower as he too needed to wash away that horrible day, then he silently went back in the bedroom . As soon as he switched the bedside lamp off Mycroft spoke for the first time.   
“Gregory, do you remember when I told you about the secret I held and the lies I would have to tell you?”   
Greg sighed and turned towards Mycroft, his hand caressing the curled ginger hair.   
“Do you remember when I told you it didn’t matter how many times you could have lied to me if it was necessary for the Country as long as we were together?”   
“Ah Gregory, I don’t know how could I live without you” Mycroft said nesting in Greg’s arms .   
“I’ve been so close to loose you today and I know I cannot live without you.”Greg replied “Now close your eyes and rest. After all, tomorrow is another day!” 

 

  
Black _Dawn


	212. A dead end

31 dead end

"It was a dark and stormy night, the fog thick, the windows cloudy…" Greg narrated into his water bottle, his eyes serious. Mycroft was sitting next to him.

"It's summer Gregory, no mist." Mycroft went on, but Greg ignored him.

"…two men, lonely on the road, stranded at a dead end, the forest thick around them, the shadows inviting them."

"We are not stranded, the tyre is flat and there is no forest just a countryside with a lot of trees not to mention the last car that we saw was five minutes ago." Mycroft corrected and check his watch for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help my story, it is not scary enough." Greg said and opened the window briefly to let some fresh air in.

"What story, the one you are fabricating, using the bottle as a microphone?"

"Yeah, so I'm bored. When is the tow guys arriving?"

"Not for another ten minutes, can't believe we didn't check for the spare wheel. I'm going to have a talk with some members of my staff."

"Oooh…the plot thickens, minions head will be rolled, the mistake too much to let go, the dark was troublesome…" Greg went on in his narrative voice, Mycroft rolled his eyes but continued to watch his partner.

"Troublesome?" He asked, Greg winked.

"Troublesome. It was rare for these two to be out without help, out of their comfort zone, out of their range of immediate help, the souls used to the concrete jungle, the forest voices unfamiliar and strange…a howling wolf in the distance"

"Oh…good Lord…we don't have wolves…"

"The story of old Long Willows still fresh in their ears, the haunting of the road seemed real in this shady moonlit car."

"The what of the what? Are you telling or making up ghost stories Gregory?" Mycroft asked, clearly exasperated Greg just smiled and went on, telling his story.

"The unresolved murder still hangs like a thick mist over the land, the cemetery still bare with flowers on a single grave mysteriously appearing every full moon…"

"Oh…my soul. Oh, where oh where is Anthea? I need a bathroom." Mycroft asked sighing in the car, because of the lateness of the evening, the windows started to fog up with the cold air and his breath.

"Seconds seems like minutes, minutes like hours, the need for civilization strong…."

"Gregory, stop this, I really do not need a ghost story, I need to go to a bathroom."

"Pee in this Love." Greg said and handed his empty water bottle to him. Mycroft stared.

"Excuse me?"

"The bottle, or if you are unsure of your aim, go practise on that tree over there, I will throw some lights."

"Again, I ask, excuse me?"

"What, you've never peed against a tree? Water some flowers?"

"I certainly did not."

"Good place to practise, no one will see you, except me, but since your back will be to me it's okay."

"I am not getting out of this car at eleven at night…"

"Midnight…" Greg corrected

"What?"

"It's midnight look the clock just struck, it's the witching hour…"

"Gregory…" Mycroft couldn't finish his sentence as they heard a wailing of some sort a few metres away. Both froze, eyes big.

"What was that?" Mycroft whispered. The howl came again. Mycroft swallowed.

"Foxes, probably foxes." Greg supplied, a bit unsure.

They waited a few minutes and Greg slowly handed Mycroft the bottle.

"Do you still want to pee."

"No, I think lost my desire, must be my mental astuteness."

"Hm..."


	213. Halo

 

1 Halo

Mycroft was having a meeting with a real government official in Transport when the notification came in. A small box in the bottom corner of his computer screen started to flash.

"DI GL. Code Red."

Mycroft immediately stopped the meeting and all but pushed the man out the door when Anthea came rushing in.

"Report." He ordered while opening the camera feeds that showed Greg's location. He was standing on the roof of a building, not high, but still high enough that if he goes down, his survival may be about 5%, with permanent disability. Mycroft could feel his hands clench, the mouse creaking under the pressure.

"His team went to question a possible suspect when he took off, Greg followed him to the roof, Duke Lavies, 22 year old, treated for paranoia and schizophrenia." Anthea rambled off the information, knowing what Mycroft would find important.

"Why is he holding that weapon, is it home made?" Mycroft asked as he watched the man threaten Greg. Greg who was doing everything in his power to calm him down. Below on the street several EMT had gathered, someone blew up one of those massive air balloons as well. Mycroft sincerely hoped it won't be needed.

"His delusion is a fantasy world, some virtual game called "Halo", he stopped taking his medication a few days ago when he escaped the hospital he was being treated, it looks as…. oh God…!" Anthea cried as they both watch the screen, the young man attacked Greg and Greg was trying to block the assault without hurting himself or the suspect.

"To the left!" both yelled as they fight moved to the edge, neither realizing how close to falling they were.

"Gregory! Move!" Mycroft begged but it was futile, he and Anthea could only watch in horror as they both went over the edge, falling towards the balloon. Mycroft could feel the air leaving his lungs as Greg landed on the air mattress and stayed still. He was still for a minute or so waiting for the EMT's to reach him before he slowly moved, by then Mycroft and Anthea was out the door rushing to the scene, both calling for updates. Mycroft called Greg's phone, it rang….and rang…

"I'm okay." Mycroft visibly relaxed as Greg answered.

"I'm on my way."

"I'll wait." Mycroft didn't reply, he couldn't string more words together, he didn't even notice that Greg knew he was watching, he put Mycroft on ease. Mycroft found he didn't mind, he watch Greg fell off a building, a building…

 

 

Crushesrose


	214. Yellow

Yellow.

 

Mycroft tossed the yellow envelope on the desk muttering some words he would have never used before his commitment with the DI.

He took his phone and texted to a well-known number.

_“Good afternoon my dear I hope not to bother you. I'm sorry but we have to delay our weekend at Copenhagen next month” MH_

“Bloody hell! What fucking international crisis has knock down my weekend off?” GL

Mycroft read the reply and raised his eyebrows, he had to admit Greg had hit the point, no lexicon could have been more appropriate.

_“I must attend to a reception in Oxford on the Saturday evening” MH_

“Never been in Oxford just for pleasure. I could come with you anyway.” GL

_“It's a private reception I cannot bring a plus one” MH_

“Is the whole town a private reception? We could spend the rest of the weekend together. No reason to waste it.” GL

 

Mycroft asked Anthea to book the hotel, adding one more night.

He planned they could go there on Friday afternoon. Gregory was right. No reason to waste the weekend.

 

###

While Mycroft was getting ready for the evening Greg had displayed some brochures on the bed and half naked was reading the advertisements.

“Have you already decided how you are going to spend the evening Gregory?”

“I'm very interested in the “Oxford Castle Ghost Tour” I think it could be fun, at least more than your _‘League of the Yellow Ties’_ like the one you are wearing now. Boring.”

“Please do not quote my brother. I would rather prefer to spend the evening on a ghost tour with you my dear”

“If we weren't parted tonight we would have never hunted ghosts, Love” Greg moved from the bed to kiss his partner leaving.

“You will miss me this evening, Love”

“I hope to find you still awake when I'll get back”

“Do as Cinderella, leave the party at midnight and I will show you a better use for your fucking yellow tie”

 

Black_Dawn


	215. Duck face

3 duck face

Greg was looking through the pamphlet on his desk, focused on the products in front of him. A pen in his hand and he would occasionally make marks.

Mycroft watched briefly from the door before he knocked. Greg looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Gregory, have you found a phone you like?" Mycroft asked and sat down at the table. Greg sat back.

"No, I just want a decent phone you know, I don't need all this extra stuff...this one here..." He indicated on to the page. "...comes with a free selfie stick. I don't need a selfie stick, what am I going to do? stand at a crime scene, put on a duck face and go 'heya hashtag murder'?" Mycroft tried his very best not to burst out laughing when Greg talked and pulled a face and the duck face comment.

"Oh, saw the latest trend is the 'fish gape' it apparently took the place of the duck face place." He replied trying to keep a straight face.

Greg narrowed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I was informed by the one of the MP's this morning, his daughter apparently was practising the whole morning."

"Oh, the youth of today." Greg replied.

"Uhm, his daughter is forty-seven."

"Oh…well…uhm…maybe this one, I like the camera."

"For your selfies?"

"Course yes…"

Crushedrose


	216. Condiment

Condiment

“Disgusting.” Sherlock gazed at the two men sitting on the bench. They were laughing at something, clearly enjoying their time together.  
It was lunch time and Mycroft and Greg met in the park near the NSY building to have lunch. The British Government brought subways.

  
Sherlock was observing them at distance.  
He had to admit since the beginning of their relationship both the men had changed their attitude. They were…happy.  
Oh well Sherlock was happy too, in his own way.  
He had his job, his experiments , a lot of cold cases that needed his attention. Nothing to complain about. He even had some bees at his parents’ house in Sussex.

  
But they, these two, were different and he really could not understand why, but they were disgusting. Both giggling and smiling.

  
Some sauce dropped from Greg’s sub and Mycroft helped him to clean his hands with a tissue, but the gaze. “oh bleah “ Thank the Lord they remembered they were in public.  
Sherlock left the corner of the park from where he was observing them. His coat floating.

“Gone.“ Greg said before taking another bite of his meal. ”That prat. I could guess all his comments he made in his mind. “  
“I think disgusting could be one.“ Mycroft replied. “I would have like to see his face when the sauce dropped, I bet he thought I was going to lick your hand here in the middle of the park.”  
“Me too. Your brother need some spicy condiments in his life. At least he could stop interfering in our business.  
“I can think of a specific ‘condiment’ he needs.”  
“One with a medical background?”  
“Hmm….”

  
Black_Dawn


	217. Refinery

 

5 refinery

Mycroft sat on the chair staring at the man laid on the bed. He has been unconscious for three hours and in that time Mycroft's guilt has grown by a hundred.

It was his fault that Gregory was in the hospital, with a broken arm. He continued to watch the man as he slowly came back to the land of the living.

Greg slowly woke up with a horrible headache and a dull ache in his arm. He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"Gregory don't try to move too much, the IV line will be removed soon. Also the cast will be uncomfortable too.

Greg frowned, he didn't remember anything about an IV, or a cast for that matter.

"Wha...happened?"

Mycroft cleared his throat.

"What do you remember?"

"I was at the refinery...then I got it by a car... wait I did...it was your car wasn't it?" Greg wanted to know sitting up, or tried to to while looking at Mycroft, who flushed red with guilt.

"Yes, it was, you went of radar and I rushed my driver to get there as soon as possible, we slowed down once inside the yard with all the turns, you just came out of nowhere, you have to believe me, it was an accident." Mycroft looked so guilty that Greg slowly reached out and took his hand.

"You rushed to find me?"

A nod

"Look at me please." Mycroft hesitantly looked at Greg.

"It's okay, it wasn't a hard bump anyhow, the car just knocked me over, it's okay, I'm okay."

"You should be angry."

"Well I'm not...as long as you brought me pastries..."

"I did...two custard slices, two doughnuts and an apple crumble slice."

"Nice, then it's all good come on, share a custard slice with me please."

"What were you doing at the refinery?" Mycroft wanted to know as he opened the box with pastries.

"The evidence lead to the refinery; all jewels and minerals are cleaned there and cut into smaller pieces then shipped out. Why did I go off your radar?"

"The equipment, it interfered with the reading."

"Aah...that's not good."

"No, I already sent Anthea to request an investigation and updates to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Good now when can I go home?"

 Crushedrose


	218. A great loss

 

A great loss.

 

_ Monday . _

Mycroft’s private phone buzzed at 8.05 that morning, he picked it up grinning like the Cheshire Cat, perfect timing.

“You can’t imagine what has happened, Love”

“I’m sure you will fill my lack of acknowledge, my dear”

“The chief Superintendent, Gone!”

“Gone? On holiday”

“No. he has been fired. His secretary told me he had a sort of private meeting with someone upstairs at the Minister. Friday, he called sick. And now his office is empty.”

“I can imagine it's a great loss for Scotland yard, Gregory”

“Nope. He was a bastard.”

###

_ The Thursday before. _

 

Mycroft the Home Secretary and their staff looked at the man who was entering in the meeting room. Mycroft hated him. In all those these years he was aware of his behaviour at New Scotland Yard, the balance of power had always kept him safe. But it was over.

Mycroft crossed his arms listening at the man talking about his results, his achievements. He talked proudly about achievements as if he had made them on his own.

Iceman felt a secret pleasure when he heard the Home Secretary telling the man he had been fired. Better than a slice of Sacher Torte, even better than the entire cake.

Now he just had to wait until Monday for his Gregory's reaction.

Nobody messes with a Holmes. Never.

 

Black_Dawn

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	219. Milk tart

7 milk tart

Mycroft looked at the small milk tart cup on his plate, it was delicious, turning out to be a new favourite of his, especially with the cinnamon on top, the whole tart was subtle in flavour, yet outstanding compared to the rest of the snacks on the table. He had a small savoury quiche with spinach and feta and then the small milk tart as sweet.

He really ought to eat more, he couldn't remember the last time he had a full plate of food, nor can he remember the last time he ate and was full, the hunger pangs silent. People had started to notice, well with people he meant associates and Anthea. His family…not so much. Mummy was still elated about her 'long lost daughter' never mind the serial killer part. Sherlock was occupied with John and little Rosie, he did have enough time to spew the usually diet dabs at Mycroft but it was more out of a habit than malice. The truth was, that after a decade or two of insults, Mycroft didn't listen to tone of voice anymore, it was an insult, simple and clear. To him, it meant Sherlock didn't look closely, he didn't see the pain in the grey eyes, he didn't see the dullness of his hair, no longer strong and shiny. He didn't notice the suit being cut to be less flattering of his body, to hide the evidence of weight loss.

One person did see

One person saw it all

And those eyes broke him more.

Those eyes that was once soft and filled with a burning fire for him, now dulled with empathy and worry. He shouldn't.

"I knew you would like the milk tarts." Mycroft turned to the worried eyes, a dark coffee brown, now dark worry.

"So I have you to thank for them?" Mycroft asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. It seemed to calm the brown somewhat, reminding him of a happier time.

"Yes, it is all I can do, stand on the side and try to warm you from afar, I wished you would let me close again."

Me too.

"I'm sorry." And he was, for so much, for hurting him, for hurting his family, for not taking better care of his sister, for not being the adult one, for being bound by limits that prevented him from stopping Sherlock from the drugs. He hasn't told them yet, he is leaving and he might never come back, not dying, just walking away, they wouldn't miss him. The golden heart with the brown earth eyes might but he will move on. The others won't even stop in their tracks. He will enjoy this milk tart, and maybe one day eat it and think of a kind man with a kind heart and smile.

 

 

Crushedrose

(No idea what this is, or where the idea came from, still I like it.)


	220. Trucker

Trucker.  
  
Greg and Mycroft were doing some shopping for Rosie’s third birthday. They were in the biggest toy shop in the whole London area.  
“What about Winnie The Pooh?” Mycroft asked holding the famous teddy bear in his hand.  
Greg shocked his head “John said no plushies. The pink unicorn you bought last year was bigger than her.”  
Mycroft snorted. ”you should have replied to Dr. Watson it is too soon for making a reservation for College. And she loved our unicorn.”  
“Found Love, look at this” while his husband was complaining Greg had found the perfect gift, and showed him the toy.  
“A truck? But..Gregory... “  
“When I was a child I wanted to be a trucker”  
“But she's a girl my dear, I don't think…”  
“Oh fuck the stereotypes My, she enjoyed the little red cars we brought her from Italy last September”  
“They were Ferrari, even if she's young she goes for the best”  
“Truck or nothing Mycroft.”  
Oh well” Mycroft sighed” at least I will have a lot of fun at the party”.

Black_Dawn


	221. Prophet

9 prophet

Greg walked into the house, Sally behind him and Wayne behind her. Wayne was their new rookie, fresh out of the academy, specialising in profiling. So far it looks like the kid new what he was doing, it was his profile that lead them to this house.

"Are you certain about this Wayne?" Greg asked as he made his way down the hallway. The house was empty, devoid of any remarkable furniture, one chair, one table in the kitchen and one sofa in the living room.

"Yes Guv, you should go to the basement, all of Whitman's stuff will be there."

"Why there?" Sally asked.

"More private, if he keeps souvenirs it would be easy to hide there, plus every horror and thriller film says it's the basement...always the basement." Greg answered and gave a half smirk. Sally rolled her eyes and Wayne smiled before adding.

"Not to mention the secluded cabin."

"Oh true...and a broken car somewhere..." Greg joked back. Wayne laughed softly.

"Stop it, both of you, let's just get this over with." Sally interrupted giving both a glare, needless the two men stayed quiet and made their way downstairs to the basement.

With every step the three of them got more surprised.

"Oh my God." Sally whispered once they stood in the middle of the room.

"Uuh Wayne...your time to shine." Greg said as he stared at the wall.

"Well...he...oh..." Wayne exclaimed walked to the desk.

"Oh what..."

"He is part of the reptile conspiracy group, they believe that centuries ago reptiles, or aliens invaded us blended in with humanity, bred with humans and so on, the belief is that half the rulers of the world are actually reptilian, especially the Royal family and the American presidents, even more so than except for one or two, every US president shares a bloodline or some link to the Royal family."

Greg and Sally stared at him then at the wall, every ruler they could think of and half of the parliament was stuck to the wall, with a few of the Met's and other civilian CEO's faces were on the wall.

"Ooohkay...what does this have to do with the victim, Marla?" Wayne turned to Greg and looked around again on the desk.

"From these writing in his journal he Whitman sees himself as some sort of prophet here to expose the aliens and form a rebellion, he also...oh...this is not good..." He stopped and look at a few photographs at the back.

"What's is it?" Greg asked and stepped closer.

Wayne picked up one photograph and hand it to Greg. The image was enough to drop a ten-ton weight in his stomach. In the picture was Greg with big circle around his head and a question mark. Next to him was Mycroft, they were looking at each other, it was a private moment. Mycroft's face was crossed out with a big 'reptile' above him.

"He thinks my partner is an alien?"

Wayne nodded.

"And...well...he is trying to figure out if you are one too."

Greg and Sally closed their eyes.

"We need to find Whitman, now."

 

 

Crushedrose


	222. Centrifuge

Centrifuge

Greg hang up the phone the conversation and joined Mycroft on the patio with a bottle of beer.  
“I can read from your face it has been a difficult conversation my dear” Mycroft said caressing Greg’s arm.  
“She will never understand. I'm ok with it.”  
“But something is bothering you anyway”  
Greg took a sip of beer before answering “She’s fine with the low profile but her sisters will complain because we didn't make a ‘wedding list.’”  
Mycroft frowned “a wedding list?”  
“Yes. Apparently old ladies love going to shopping for weddings buying useless things as centrepieces, vases. My last cousin who married got a centrifuge”  
“Now I understand why you don't want to make a wedding list.” Mycroft laughed  
“Look at me Mycroft I'm close to fifty my hair is grey, and I don't need all this fuss about my life”  
“Is it not because we don't need a centrifuge? Just for the note Gregory you could say to your aunts we already have one here.” Mycroft smiled and kept talking.  
“You’re so lucky. Your family is priceless. You had divorced, you have made your coming out and you are going to marry a man. It would be enough to destroy anyone but no. The important issue for your mum and her sisters is the wedding list. I love them so much.”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	223. Allowed

11 allowed

Greg is trying to put on his most innocent face that he could. He was failing, spectacularly. Mycroft tried another glare.

"I allowed you to watch me cook, but you better behave." Greg pouted.

"I always behave myself."

"Like a scoundrel, I haven't forgotten about that time in your kitchen when you made cupcakes for your niece.'

"I remember perfect 'frozen' cupcakes with edible glitter and all."

"I couldn't get the glitter of my skin for two days, there was glitter that shouldn't have been possible." Greg could see the mischief in his eyes, the way he tried to hide his amusement. Greg leaned in closer.

"Well I had fun removing them." He licked it off, every surface. Mycroft blushed and Greg knew it was a new shade of red. He picked up the whisk.

"Okay maestro, show le me how to le cook." Greg said with an obvious fake accent. Mycroft chortled softly and then proceeded to show Greg how to make a perfect and creamy mac and cheese. When they put the pasta in the oven Mycroft turned to the table to take the dirty utensils and bowls to the dishwasher only to find Greg licking the whisk.

"I told you not to lick it." Greg shrugged.

"It was either you or the whisk." And the to prove a point he licked all around the whisk.

 

 

Crushed rose

 


	224. String lights

String lights    
  


The string lights hang on the patio, the cake waiting in the fridge and the man, he was alone sitting on the chair.   
Mycroft had to call the guests to say the party had been cancelled. The guest of honour could not attend.   
  
It was supposed to be a surprise party. Mycroft did all the planning. The invites, the catering and the setting for Greg’s forty-nine birthday but something went wrong.    
Mycroft forgot how unpredictable Gregory’s job could be. A double murder had kept the DI busy since the early morning without any promises of an easy solution.   
It was three in the morning when Gregory finally got home. Not the right way to spend a birthday but luckily neither him nor Mycroft were not used to celebrate it.    
Greg craved a cold beer and opened the fridge. The sight of the cake froze him, the brightness of the string lights in their backyard revealed the truth. Mycroft had made plans for his birthday. And Greg missed it. He missed it all.   
Greg left the beer untouched in the fridge and went outside to admire the remains of his party before he switched the lights off and sadly made his way upstairs. The least he could do was to wash away the remains of the long day and hope in the next Birthday party.

 

Black_Dawn


	225. Jazz

13 jazz

Greg knew the moment that Mycroft walked into the club it was the right decision. He never doubted but he did have some concern, that is until he saw the look on Mycroft's face. It was wonder, more than that, it was glee and joy. A man that finally found a place where he could let go in public. To let some masks, fall and let a smile grace his face.

It was perfect, he enjoyed the drinks the bartender brought, he dirtied his fingers on the snacks and finger food, he laughed when everyone else laughed. He was relaxed as he swung Greg around the dancefloor, not bothering to hide the fact he could dance all the dances, his feet moving as if the music were vibrating within him, and Greg imagined it did. It was after nine when the crowd became smaller and the music turned softer and more intimate. Greg relaxed into Mycroft's arms as he holds him close swaying to the music.

"How did you know I would enjoy this?" Mycroft's soft whisper tickled Greg's ear.

"I just knew, jazz is for the midnight lovers and the soul keepers, the heart and the spirits. You fit right in, you try to hide but this is intimately yours. I wanted to see your eyes dance in the notes, I wanted to see your soul swimming in the pool of delight and music, I wanted to see you fly and you are and I fly with you, and it is magical, like you."

Greg felt the arms tighten around him, the embrace stronger and he felt the freedom it brought to them.

He barely heard the soft reply.

"Thank you."

Crushedrose


	226. French braid.

French braid .

The reception at the French Embassy would have started in fifteen minutes and Mycroft was still stuck in a videoconference with his Japanese counterpart. When Anthea arrived in the black car Mycroft spoke briefly with his PA and his partner before returning to the call “Anthea Please go with Gregory to the Reception. I will follow shortly. The Ambassador is eager to talk about the last football world championship with you Gregory, nobody will notice my absence “. Anthea nodded, and both left the residence.  
“So tonight, it’s me and you Anth. You look stunning with the dress and that lights in your hair.“  
Anthea rolled her eyes, just as Mycroft would.  
“It’s a French braid with glitter, Detective Inspector “  
“It’s Gregory darling, if I have to defend your honour from thousands of suitors tonight we should be both on name bases”  
“Well thanks for the offer Gregory, but with the tux you’re wearing I must be your babysitter tonight or Mr. Holmes would kill me”.  
They were both still laughing when the driver opened the door and Greg helped Anthea to get out.  
He was right, the beauty at his side with a light blue evening dress and black hair was catching all the eyes in the ballroom. A pair of eyes followed the couple more intensely than others. Some pictures were taken: Gregory and Anthea talking, dancing and drinking champagne. Both unaware of what was happening. When Mycroft finally joined them those eyes had already left the building.

Two days later Greg received an envelope at his office. Inside there were two pictures of them at the reception at the Embassy: he and Anthea dancing and laughing. There was a paper with a telephone number. Nothing more.  
It was almost lunchtime and Greg left his office to have lunch at Mycroft’s.  
When he arrived Mycroft and Anthea were reading some documents in a foreign language, perhaps Japanese, so he had the time to open the envelope and put the photos on the little table in front of him.  
Mycroft was the first to notice them.  
“Gregory what is it?”  
“Uhm.. it looks like I’m being blackmailed Love.” Greg replied grinning.  
At the word “blackmailed “Anthea got quickly to see with her own eyes .  
“Look here Anthea. You were amazingly beautiful that night “  
“.. Detective..”  
“Greg”  
“Gregory. There is nothing funny about this. Someone has taken pictures of you and me and now he’s trying to get money from you “  
Mycroft stared intensely at the picture in his hand nodding “Indeed. what a beautiful couple! We’re going out for lunch Anthea, could you please take care of this “inconvenience?”  
Mycroft took his coat and Greg followed him, then he looked back  
“Shall we bring you something to eat, darling?”  
Anthea shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the photos.  
“Honestly Gregory I think Anthea will feast with the blackmailer’s body in less than an hour “  
“True. That’s why I bought the pics here “  
“If we had a quick lunch we could witness the catch”  
“Ok, let’s take two sandwiches.”

  
Black_Dawn


	227. Pug

15 pug

Greg smiled broadly as he took the picture.

_"I'm dropping him off at Baker Street, early prez for Sherlock, or late. GL"_

It wasn't long before his phone rang.

"Hey."

"Gregory please tell me you are not going to give my brother a dog."

"Yes, its a pug, found him wandering at the crime scene, the river was close by and he was dirty, only had this old weird handbag with him, that he uses as a bed. Probably got it at the garbage heap."

"Its and old style Gladstone medical bag used in the 1900's quite valuable if in good condition, which that bag isn't, but why Sherlock?"

"Cause he loves dogs and you never had one as a kid...plus the pug is so cute and adorable, he barked at Anderson so he and Sherlock already has one thing in common."

Greg heard the long sigh, both knew that Mycroft can't deny this, and Sherlock does love dogs.

"When are you going to give him the dog?"

"Right now, I'm just stopping at Tesco's or Asda to get a few stuff, food and a pillow or something."

"Don't. Let Sherlock do it, it will force him to get involved, and he would love it."

"Okay, see you later.'

"I'll see you tonight, and please tell me the joy that would be in face."

"I will."

Greg put the dog back in the bag and made his way to Baker Street. Sherlock was alone, sitting at the table, a notebook in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked once inside. The pug gave a small bark and Sherlock ignored Greg to look at the dog, a huge smile.

"Is that a pug?"

"Yup"

"In a Gladstone bag?"

"Yup." There's no way he is going to tell Sherlock he only find out about the bag today.

"Is it a case?"

"No." Here Sherlock finally look up to Greg, deducing him.

"You found him abandoned. Just the bag with him."

"Yes, it was close to the drug den and close to the river, I was hoping you would take him, he reminded me of you."

"Cause he is abandoned and at a drug den?"

"Because he hates Anderson and loves medical bags, and has black shiny fur, like you." Greg replied. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

He reached out and took the dog from Greg, the pug immediately showed his happiness by licking at Sherlock and wagging his tail, the bag making a 'tuff tuff' sound as it hits the side. Greg focused on the look in Sherlock's eyes.

"You would need to get him food and a bowl and everything else he might need."

"Do I have to do everything myself?" He asked and he tried to sound condescending but it came out all loving. Greg smiled.

"Yeah, your pet."

"Then you can leave, I need to do shopping, Gladstone is hungry."

"Gladstone?" Sherlock shrugged

"It fits."

Yes, it does.

Crushedrose


	228. Unlisted

Unlisted.

  
 "It’s a private matter, Detective." the man in a grey suit standing in front of Greg said. "I’m very thankful to you for rescuing him, I will assure you I will do my best to ensure it won't happen again."  
The speech sounded like a dismission, Greg stood on his feet looking at the boy getting in the black car with the driver’s help, then the man in grey and his umbrella followed. The man glanced at him again but there was no expression on his face.  
Greg stared at the black car disappearing in the darkness.

  
The day after Greg made some inquiries about the car, it was signed for the ministery of transport, but the man's telephone number he found on that odd drug list was unlisted.  
Greg couldn't forget what happened that night as certainly not the man in the suit, so he started  the habit to examinate the black cars like the one he saw that night, hoping to meet again its passenger again.  
He didn't have to wait so long. A couple of months later the guy he rescued showed up in his office offering his help to solve a murder case that was on the first page on every newspaper. The guy was right.  
His name was Sherlock Holmes.

  
A week thereafter, during his walk back home on a rainy night Greg saw the black car he was looking for, stopping in front of him.  
The driver invited him to get in.  
"Detective Lestrade, Mr. Holmes would like to talk to you."  
Greg was surprised as he found there was another Mr. Holmes, the man in the suit, black this time, with red tie and a matching pocket square. He was Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft.  
 "You could have visited me in my office as your brother did, Mr. Holmes, instead of _kidnapping_ me."  
"I’m not my brother."  
Greg nodded.    
"Yeah, there is an evident difference. He seems to be the one with polite manners."  
Mycroft laughed. "Ah, you will see how polite my brother could be if you keep on associating with him. This is my private number." He said handling him his business card  "As long as you feel the _Florence Nightingale vocation_ you could call me and update me about my brother behaviour."  
Greg shrugged at the sarcastic words and took the business card.  
_Mycroft Holmes -  Ministery of Transport –_  
and the well-known unlisted number.  
Greg nodded and put the card in his wallet  "I'll just keep an eye but I don't think he will be in trouble again Mr. Holmes."  
The man laughed. "Only the time will tell  the truth, Detective, until then, goodbye." and he left leaving Greg alone in a damp warehouse.  
  
****  
A very much older Mycroft Holmes opened Gregory's wallet with his trembling hands.  The owner didn't need it anymore. There was some money and a little picture of them together taken at least thirty years before. Among the business cards it contained there was Mycroft's old business card, the telephone number had been underlined and there was a word written with his dear Gregory's young calligraphy 'UNLISTED.'  
Mycroft held the card close to his heart and murmured. "Please wait for me again my dear. I won't last long here without you."

 

Black_Dawn


	229. Hip hop

17 hip hop

Mycroft stared at the young man in front of him, Greg next to him, his eyes telling Mycroft to go for it. Whatever that meant.

"Excuse me, I just want to make sure I heard right, did you just call me old?"

"Ooh oldy gets it, turned up the earing aid didja?" Greg bit down on his lip, as Mycroft tilted his head.

"Listen here..." He started but the man ignored him, instead he turned volume of the radio on full blast. The duff-duuf of the hip hop loud and frankly annoying. Mycroft turned to Greg who shrugged.

"Sorry, if they think you're old, they consider me a fossil."

"He is blocking our way to the cafe to discuss Sherlock."

"Sherlock has to wait, we need to get past this young and brightly twat first. Come on go for it." Greg replied.

The fact that both men knew Greg meant the deduction thing didn't bother him one bit. Instead he straightened his shoulders and raised his umbrella.

He walked up to the young man.

"Please part or you will be sorry."

"Eeeih...whatcha gonna do, rain me out of the way with ya broll?"

"Fine. You asked for it." With one move Mycroft removed the sword inside and stabbed it though the radio, it cut the speaker and wires in half, the silence was a second before the young man started to yell but Mycroft held the sword under his chin.

"Shut up you little pathetic man, first of all, just because your dad drinks and slept with your girlfriend is not a reason to act like a hooligan. From the shirt I can only describe your insolence at respect and common decency to the slogan, as you got expelled from school three weeks ago. Your language suggests you ran away from home or barely received any hint of attention..."

Greg watch with way more joy than was strictly necessary, not to mention how impressed he was, with Mycroft and the sword, it was beautiful to say the least.

"...and lastly it is an  _umbrella_ , now remove yourself from this alleyway and let me and my companion pass." The man stared at Mycroft with wide fearful eyes before he turned around and run as fast as could in the other direction. Mycroft put the sword back and turned around.

"Now...where were we, ah yes, the cafe, suddenly I feel adventurous. Shall we have desert?"

"Absobloodylutely."

Crushedrose


	230. Hackey Sack

Hackey sack

 

The Holmes brothers were having a smoke under the porch at their parents’ country house.

They were following with the two grown up men playing in the backyard with fondness in their eyes.

“What do they call this game?” The older asked.

“Hackey sack” Sherlock replied “Players stand in a circle and keep the bag moving around the circle, with the goal of keeping the bag from touching the ground.”

“You seem acquainted with the game, brother mine “

“Bringing Rosie to the playground is a good source of information.”

“I see..” Mycroft wasn't very interested in the game but more on one of the two players.

Greg was dressed comfortable with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, his skin was tanned. Greg and John had found the sack in the attic of the big house and they were playing waiting Rosie's nap to end so they can have a tea break at the quiet pond not so far from the house. Mycroft too had to abandon his suit for more comfortable clothes.

“ I'm wondering who's the owner of the ball Sherlock, certainly none of us”.

Violet Holmes was behind her sons and heard Mycroft's words. She was going to reply when she heard Rosie's cry.

She waited until they were all gone then went in the attic in search of something hidden for a long time.

 

That evening as they were all in the living room Violet showed them an old photo album.

Greg and John were amazed by the old photographs, Sherlock and Mycroft were a bit disappointed instead.

“ Here is the photograph I wanted to show you” Violet said pointing one pic.

“Hey Myc this is you” Greg said smiling

“ It depends on how how fat he is” Sherlock grinned

 “ Sherlock don't you dare to mock your brother or I will show John some old photos of you!” his mother warned him.

Greg kept on.  ” It's you and your brother playing with the ball we've found in the attic”

Mycroft stared intensely at the picture and memories rushed back in his mind.

 “ Unbelievable, I forgot everything about it, but it's true , it's me and you Sherlock”

“ There had been happy moments  too, it's a pity you forgot it” Violet said sadly.

“ Hey, no chance tomorrow, I want to see you playing with us” Greg said wisely” Violet will take another picture and we'll put the two pictures together. Yesterday and today.”

Happy again.

 

 

Black_Dawn

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to "@bitemebat" and "@savvyblunders" for their help to understand the meaning of "hackey sack".  
> (sometimes these prompts are terrible!)


	231. Chester

19 Chester

Greg closed the door softly as he entered the house. Mycroft was standing in the foyer talking to someone on his mobile.

"Yes, of course...No, I've never been there but I'm sure its lovely... Yes...of course I'll tell him, have to go now...yes...of course...love you too...bye."

Greg waited till Mycroft put his mobile away when he greeted him.

"Hi, what must you tell me?"

Mycroft kissed him back smiling.

"And why do you assume it is about you?"

"The look, you were talking to your parents, hence the 'I love you' she always makes you say it, then you had a look of fondness when you said you will tell me, if it was Sherlock you pull a face."

Mycroft started to laugh softly while he leads the way to the kitchen.

"Hmmm correct on all accounts my Dear. Mummy and Father is going to visit some friends in Chester over the weekend, they are apparently going to do the tourist thing too." Mycroft explained.

"Chester?"

"It's a very quaint town apparently."

"I bet." Greg agreed.

"Anyway, they will make a plan to visit us next month so be warned in advance."

"Consider me warned, I will be on my best behaviour, even wear my pyjamas in the house instead of walking around nude." Greg promised. Mycroft looked up from where he was making dinner.

"You don't walk around nude."

"You consider my boxers shirts nude."

"Well, it is short and thin..."

"It's cotton Love and shorts for a reason."

"Still, as much as I appreciate it, I don't want to share that look with my parents."

"As you wish."

Crushedrose


	232. Third

Third

 

**“I do not date Detective Inspector.” MH**

_“It’s not a date Mycroft, but I’ve been on a crime scene since three this morning, I haven’t had breakfast and I’m starving. This is the third time in a week you want updates about Sherlock. So listen Mycroft, if you NEED to talk right now, there is a cafeteria just around the corner” GL_

**“Fine. See you there in 5 minutes” MH**

**

“You said you didn’t date.” Greg spoke softly in Mycroft’s ear.

“ Uhmm.. I lied” Mycroft replied adjusting the duvet on Greg’s shoulder. The sight of that naked part of Greg’s body was overwhelming.

“Do you mean you consider a date every meeting we had, talking about your brother is not particularly romantic.”

“I needed time to get acquainted with the whole thing.. I mean .. dating you”

“I knew there was something wrong. You didn’t need any of the updates I gave you, any reports” his hand caressing Mycroft’s chest

“No, I didn’t. It was just an excuse to see you. Did you do all those reports just for Sherlock’s safety?”

Greg begun to kiss Mycroft’s jaw murmuring “ Shall I tell you a secret? They were an excuse to meet you too”

At that very moment someone knocked at the bedroom door and a very well-known baritone voice shouted.

“if I was just an excuse for both of you, you’re kindly requested to get out of my bedroom, now!”

 

Black_Dawn


	233. Bitchin

21 bitchin

Greg's ran his shaking hand through his already streaky and dirty hair for the umpteenth time that night. He wanted to go home, he wanted a long bath, or shower, a very long one. This case had him running all over London and in between, at one time he was even on a boat chasing after the suspect, who confessed when Greg cornered him at the harbour.

He just had to finish the confession report and get the ball rolling to book the guy then he can go home.

"So that's when you hit her over the head?" Greg asked as he wrote it down. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

"No man! That's the first time I decided to slap her, she was bitchin' and bitchin' and moaning and nagging...so annoying."

"So, you hit her after you slapped her?"

"Not at first yeah, she cried and then yelled some more, so I went to the shed yeah, so when I came back she was throwing stuff around, plates and glasses... even my favourite footie mug, man that thing was signed!" The man yelled as Greg wrote it all done, thank goodness this was on film too. Slam dunk of a case.

"So that's when you hit, causing the fatal blow?"

"No man, so I yelled at her yeah, it was my mug and then I took the pype yeah and hit the tea set on the cupboard, was her gran's or something but I didn't care, she broke my stuff, I was sentimental yeah."

Greg was starting to lose it.

"Exactly when did you kill her?"

"When she attacked me yeah, it was self-defence, she came at me with the kettle, yelling and screaming about the mug and she took a swing I ducked and then hit her."

"Killing her."

"It was self-defence yeah? I'm free to go?"

"Yeah no...it was murder yeah. First degree, the only place you're going yeah is jail."

Greg didn't even bother to listen to the cussing and cursing as he switched the camera off and walked out. He had a home to get to, more importantly a kind and well, very articulate man.

Once home he wasted no time to undress and soaked under the warm spray of the shower.

"Long day?" Greg turned around and smiled at Mycroft undressing to get in the shower with him. Greg just smiled and stood to the side allowing him in.

"Hmmm..long case."

"Well it is over and done with, I think we both can benefit from a good night rest."

"Yes. Most certainly."

 

Crushedrose


	234. Eliminate

 

Eliminate  
  
The restaurant was excellent and cosy, the food delicious. Greg ate his lasagne without saying a word.  
He had already noticed Mycroft was playing with his ravioli without eating .  
Greg cleaned his mouth with the napkin and sipped his wine, then put his plate on his side to give more space on the table and spoke.  
“Ok Love, I gave you time to tell me what’s happening, now it’s over and I want you to tell me what’s going on”.  
Mycroft stopped paying with his food and stared at his partner.”What’s going on, Gregory ?”.

“Yeah, ‘what’s going on’ because, perhaps I’m just an old cop but I saw your men outside the restaurant, four inside, we are eating in a private room, there weren’t other custumers when we got in and I bet we are the only ones in the entire area. Am I correct?” 

Mycroft sighed “ Yes, you are”  
“Go on” Greg took another sip on his wine trying to get more comfortable on the chair “I’m listening”  
Mycroft sighed again, and Greg knew nothing good was coming. “We received an information about attempts to eliminate two police officers who will have to testify in on a trial next month”  
Greg frowned and a cold shiver ran through his spine “ Where’s Sally?”  
“Sherlock is with her and my staff at the moment”  
“Sherlock? Are you joking?”  
“No. Maybe Sergeant Donovan disapproves him, but at least she knows he’s on the right side. I couldn’t send an unknown agent to get her.”  
“And the other police officer. “ Greg nodded, his mind running alone. “ no chance, it’s me?" Mycroft’s phone buzzed with an incoming message, he read it then smiled before he pierced an innocent raviolo with his fork and spoke.  
“ Gregory, you are safe in the hands of the secret service. Anthea has already collected your stuff and you and Miss Donovan will be moved to the secure houses until the day of the trial”  
“And you, will you stay with me? “  
“No dear, I’m sorry. John will stay with you. Sherlock and I are going to chase the mouse”

 

Black_Dawn

 


	235. Tango, bravo

23 tango, bravo

Mycroft recognised the music the moment he stepped into the house, it wasn't overly loud, still soft enough not to yell, but loud enough to prohibit any real conversation.

On the table next to the brass bowl - with Greg's keys inside - was a small bouquet of roses. A dark velvet red, but it wasn't tied together anymore. One was removed. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Gregory..." He muttered fondly before he put both their keys on the key holder and picked up the roses. He has stopped asking Greg to put the keys in its rightful place, the bowl wasn't it, but Greg always just put it there when he came in. Mycroft at this point was unsure how he would feel if Greg actually does put it where it should be.

He walked into the living room and stopped. Greg was dancing, he kicked off his shoes and his shirt was untucked, the rose in one hand as he moved. He was practising the tango. He watched as Greg moved and turned until he saw Mycroft. Seeing Mycroft Greg smiled wickedly and put the rose in his mouth before bending in front of Mycroft causing him to laugh.

"The tango? Bravo on your skilful moves." Mycroft said as he held up the roses.

"These are for me, right?"

"Oh yes. But uhm...I was supposed to put this one back before you arrived, you know presentation and all." Greg replied trying to put the rose he took out back in with the rest, it didn't fit so nicely.

Mycroft took the stubborn rose from Greg's hand.

"Oh I don't know, I think the presentation was exquisite."

 

Crushedrose


	236. Wooden

Wooden.

 

  
  
Greg got out from the plane under the summer sun with a grin on his face .

“Holiday”.

He and Mycroft had planned this trip for months and now after everything conjured against them they finally boarded the plane and left the British soil.

“I take your grin as an evidence of your satisfaction my dear” Mycroft replied reaching for his sunglasses in his pocket.

Gregg nodded looking at his partner “ You could say so..i couldn’t wait any longer”

As they took their luggage they found a black car waiting for them.

“ Old habits never die” said Greg and smiled, as they got inside, the driver put up the partition saying “You’d better make yourself comfortable sirs, it’s a two hours drive”

Mycroft interlaced his hands with Greg’s as they lips met his voice just a whisper.

“ Neither I could not wait any longer Gregory”.

 

It was a quarter to two in the afternoon when they reached their final destination.

Greg couldn’t stop to express his marvel .

“Oh My this is amazing!” He took his shoes off and walked barefoot on the wooden floor of the yatch. The “Tiger II” was big enough to accommodate four persons, it had a large center cockpit, coachroof sunbed recess with cushions, Greg adored it immediately. He could heard Mycroft speaking in Italian with the skipper. Looking at the sea he could see their destination, the Aeolian islands, in front of him.  A couple of minutes later his partner joined him

“ The captain suggested we should settle in the room downstairs then after lunch we could take a little tour with him.  I need to do practise before leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Practise, My?” Greg should have known living with an Holmes was full of surprises

“Yes, I’ve got the international boating license and I’ve booked this yacht without the skipper. It will be just me and you and the Tyrrhenian Sea for two weeks.”  

  
  
Black_Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the author: I’ve made researches and I’m not sure Mycroft’s boating license could be real, but.. who cares, the boys are having fun”


	237. Ellips

25 ellips

Greg was working late when Anthea showed up with a take-away and a coffee.

Greg looked up and smiled at her.

"Mycroft is far away trying to save the free world and he still concern himself about me?"

"Well, my order is to look after you and make sure you don't work too late in the evenings."

"It's only..." Greg look at the numbers on his phone "Ah...eight thirty.".

"Indeed, may I suggest you eat this here and then go home or take this home and eat it there?"

"Is it still warm?"

"Yes."

"Then I will quickly eat it here, thank you." Greg took the container and started to eat it right away. To his surprise Anthea sat down opposite his desk, her eyes scanning the photographs in spread on the table.

"You are trying to find a link between the murders and the wife, you suspect her?" Greg nodded. He has been talking about the case for the past few days and had on more than one occasion, expressed his doubt in the wife.

"Yeah…she says she was having her hair done and the hairdresser confirmed it but something doesn't seem right."

"May I?" Anthea asked and reached to one of the documents.

"Help yourself."

Greg watched as she looked at the photos and read some of the reports. She narrowed her eyes then quickly took out her phone double checking something. Greg stopped eating and waited for her to share, it was going to be good, he could tell from the triumphant smile on her face. She looked at him and held out her phone. Greg leaned in closer to read it.

"Ellips, hair….products…essential oils….Moroccan oil….." He looked at her.

"Your hair is pretty just like that, and I don't use hair oils…" Greg said with a smirk, knowing it would rile her up. She rolled her eyes.

"I know. No, the products have the exact same concentration and formula than the oils that was found on the hair at the scene, even with no DNA to match you can match her products to the hair, the fact that it is the exact same formula, would be enough to give you the necessary warrants."

Greg smiled broadly.

"Anth…you are amazing!"

"I know, now come on, sent in a request for a warrant, finish your food and then go home."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Did Mycroft tell you this too?"

"Yes, and since he will be home tomorrow afternoon, you need to look well rested and well taken care off, I'm good at my job."

Greg laughed and quickly packed everything up and away. Anthea walked next to him as they left his office and the building, once outside there were two black cars, one for her and one for him.

"See you tomorrow Greg."

"See tomorrow Anthea, and thank you, for everything."

"You are welcome."

 

Crushedrose


	238. "Joy to the World"

 “Joy to the world”

 

Greg stepped in Mycroft’s office like a furious storm.

“Your brother is mad” he said tossing a folder on the sofa, then he reached the drink cabinet and poured himself a generous glass of scotch.

Mycroft crossed his hands under his chin taking a deep breath “ This is not a surprise Detective Inspector. What did your brother-in-law do this time?”

Greg gave Mycroft a death stare “He’s not my brother-in-law on a fucking crime scene, and if he wants to keep playing at the _Consultant Detective_ he must remember it.”

Mycroft raised his eyebrows thinking of what Sherlock could have done to drive the policeman so mad “Shall I renew my question Gregory? You came here to tell me what happened, now sit down and talk”

“We were on the murder crime scene,  your brother arrived at four and examinated the scene after Anderson had already frozen it” he inhaled with anger “ and he found an important evidence they didn’t see”

“ I think you should reconsider Anderson’s position Gregory. “

“I know it.. but.. your brother begun to sing _“ Joy to the world”._ Fuck. It’s a crime scene, he can’t go back and forth singing a Christmas Carol. It’s matter of respect. He’s out for at least one month . I cannot permit such a behaviour. I’m the boss.  I’m sorry Mycroft you should find him another playground for some times”

Mycroft closed his eyes at the last words his husband said, then nodded.  He opened them again and stared at the DI  “ Did you already tell Sherlock?”

“Yes.. if shouting works the same.. I could tell I gave him the.. advice”

“ And what did he do?”

“Nothing, he left dramatically as he arrived, with his Belstaff floating.”

“Oh well “Mycroft stood up and took his jacket “ I’m tired of fixing his mistakes. He’s grown up now. Dinner my dear?” he declared under Greg’s stare of disbelief.

As Mycroft took his hand and kissed his knuckle Greg pinched himself “ Are you sure Love?”

“Yes Gregory, it’s time for him to face his mistakes.  Thai or Italian?”

“Pizza?”

“Wonderful idea my dear.”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	239. Pencil

27 pencil

Greg knew it was serious the moment Anthea walked into his office, he knew it in the way she walked towards him and not even bothered to sit down.

"Anthea?"

"Come with me. Now. Please." She added softly.

"Is Mycroft okay?" Greg asked, instantly alert he stood up and put on his jacket without waiting for an answer.

She eyed the open door and glanced back at Greg.

"There was an incident, he asked for you, immediately." Greg nodded sharply and followed her out.

"Donovan, you're in charge." He stared ahead as he followed Anthea out, he frowned slightly at seeing her in a pencil skirt, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her in a skirt. He waited till they were in the car before he started his questioning.

"What incident? Is he okay? Why did he call for me?"

Anthea held up her hand.

"We we're having the normal lunch meeting with the Prime Minister, when an attempt was made on both their lives, a small drone, with the looks and manoeuvres of a bird was seen nearby before it rested on the small table and exploded.

" Exploded! Mycroft..."

"Are fine, minor injuries and burns, it was more a warning than an actual assassination attempt."

"Oh God...what about his security?"

"Everyone is pulling overtime on this I can assure you."

They stopped at Mycroft's home and Greg was already out before the car came to a full stop, he run towards the from door and unlocked it.

"My!" He yelled.

"Living room." The reply came tired and laced with pain. Greg run towards the living room to find Mycroft sitting on the sofa, his shoes off and without jacket and waistcoat. He had a bandage around his head and a butterfly band-aid on some parts of his face.

John and Sherlock were there, John overlooking his injuries.

Greg ignored them and made his way to Mycroft, sitting on the coffee table and talking to Mycroft.

Sherlock was surprised to see that Mycroft didn't say a word about Greg sitting on the coffee table, in fact, he seemed quite used to, it must be love since Mycroft always complain if he so much put a foot on it.

"Did you get some painkillers?" He heard Greg asked. Mycroft nodded and was smiling at Greg, he instantly looked better and calmer now that Greg was home.

"I gave him stuff and brought some with, it is on the kitchen counter along with the ointment that must be put on the burns."

"I'll do it, we will be okay."

"We'll come check up tomorrow morning again, in the meantime call me if you need anything."

"Yeah. Thanks mate." Replied Greg and held Mycroft close.

John stepped back and look at them before he and Sherlock silently left the house, leaving the two men alone. Anthea was standing outside typing on her phone, once they passed she stopped.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and John sighed.

"Yes." John answered.

"Mycroft instantly calmed when Greg arrived, you were right, the only thing he needed was Greg."

Anthea just smiled and went back into the house.

Crushedrose


	240. GoPro

GoPro.   
  
Greg’s phone buzzed with the incoming text message.    
“Sorry, My. They should know I am not on duty”.   
“what‘s the point on being off-duty if you keep you working phone switched on, Gregory?" Mycroft replied harshly, his eyes fixed on the menu.   
“I’m sorry it’s a bad habit. I’m going to switch it off.“   
Before Greg switched the phone off, he saw the text.   
"What the fuck?" He said sharply.   
.   
Mycroft put down the menu “Gregory we are in a public area and you should try." Mycroft asked with annoyance.   
Greg didn't even try to look apologetic as he lifted his phone.   
"It’s not the Yard, it’s a link, to a YouTube video"   
Mycroft forgot about his annoyance.   
“What? Let me see” He said and took the phone from his outstretched hand. “it’s an unknown number. Do not open it. I’ll tell my staff to analyse it”   
” I hope Anthea would not be mad, if she's off duty as well. “ “I will call her only if it’s needed. I’m sending your details to my IT-staff.  Please apologize to the Maitre, I’ll wait outside”   
  
By the time they arrived at the IT office the staff had already analysed the video.   
“it’s a murder, Sirs.“ The chief of the it staff said to the men standing in the room.   
“Murder?” the men said in sync.   
“Yes sir, the killer has used a GoPro and made a video.”   
“Did you trace the telephone number?” Greg asked already settled in the “Detective-Mode”   
“Yes Detective Inspector. It’s belongs to Mr. J. Moriarty“   
“It’s impossible. He’s dead.”   
Greg’s private mobile rang and everybody froze.    
“It’s Sally” Greg said with relief.   
“Hey Sal, you won’t imagine….What?.. You got a message too.. no.. do not open it.. I’m with Mycroft’s staff, I’ll type you the address. Bring it here. Now, hurry.”!”   
  
While Greg was talking Mycroft gave his men Sally’s working number.    
As Sally got there they were all ready to watch the second video.   
As soon as Greg updated his sergeant Mycroft came with bad news.    
“The tracking gave the same result. It’s a different number, but the same owner.”   
“But Moriarty is dead. We all saw the body.. and the other time...” 

“I could think the killer record his murders with his action camera and then sends the videos. But why? And why he uses Moriarty’s name?”   
“Another killer. it never ends.” Sally said sadly.   
“I’m very concerned about the fact he’s sending the messages to your mobiles, it  could mean he targeted the both of you...“   
In that very moment Greg’s mobile rang again “it’s Sherlock.”   
  
***   
In five minutes a black car stopped in front of the 221b and Sherlock and John quickly joined the team. 

**   
“John has received the video, and the sender is the same as yours, you told me." 

Sherlock explained. “I’ve received a different message instead.“ He said showing his mobile to the others.   
Two words on the display “Miss me?”

  
  


Black_Dawn


	241. Completed

29 completed

Greg tried to keep his smile from erupting on his face as Mycroft walked through the kitchen door. His hands were held up as he tried to see or indicate the path from his mind, it reminded him of someone.

"You know, you walk like Sherlock when hungover?"

He received a death glare in response.

"What? You do." Greg replied with a shrug.

"That right there is ground for a dismissal of our relationship." Mycroft groaned out while trying to pass Greg on his way to the fridge. Greg laughed and received another glare.

"Oh, in that case, let me just leave you alone instead of offering you a hearty breakfast." Greg replied, and his arm was grabbed.

"Where you going? You have to stand there."

"Why?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Cause…." Mycroft tried waving his hand "…my mind constructed you in this path, you can't deviate from it now. I don't have the energy to construct a new one."

Greg nodded and pulled Mycroft into a hug.

"I told you, you shouldn't attempt to drink me under the table."

"I'm quite unsure of how it happened, I'm usually very good when it comes to alcohol."

"Yeah, the poshy stuff maybe, not our humble alcohol on the clearance rack at the store."

"Hmm, I did you know, completed the drinking challenge."

"Yes, you did, no one will accuse you of a quitter when it comes to cheap wine. Tell you what, why don't you drink your glass of water and I will make us a very nice breakfast."

"With bacon? And cheese?"

"And toast and soft butter."

"You just redeemed our relationship." Mycroft whispered with a smile, slowly letting go to get the water. Greg smiled widely.

"Thank goodness for that."

 

Crushedrose


	242. Studied

Studied.

  
  
The logs crackled in the fireplace, the rain tap-tap against the windows.

Two men were sitting, facing each other. The silver haired was sitting comfortably on an old armchair, his shirt hanging out of his trousers.

The other man was close to the fire, the shadows on the fire made his hair even more ginger, he was wearing an handmade shirt and  tailored trousers. His waistcoat abandoned on the sofa close to him.  
  
Mycroft glanced at the man sat in front of him, those brown eyes still fixed on his hands, then Mycroft’s eyes went back to his cards.

“Stop staring at me, Gregory.”

“There's only you here my love. Besides, i wouldn't look at any other “

“Shhhh I need concentration Gregory“

“Concentration? For what? I've studied all your moves and i can say you know you've already lost. Game over.”

Mycroft put his cards on the table with sufference.

Greg laughed.

”Ta da! Your trousers. Off”

“I'm still wondering why I agreed to play strip-poker with you “

“Because you thought you could make me beg for you mercy. Instead, it's you who's going to beg soon”

“Gregory….’

“Shhhh take your cards. I will leave you without pants in five minutes. Then we'll see who's going to beg first”

  


Black_Dawn


	243. Mac 'n cheese

31 mac n cheese

Greg and Mycroft just sat down to enjoy their dinner when the front door opened, and they heard a slight scuffle. They shared a glance and both sighed.

"I'll get the plates." Greg said and stood up.

"I'll open another bottle." Mycroft replied and stood up as well to get another bottle of wine.

By the time they reached the table Sherlock and John was standing there, Sherlock smug and John apologetic…and hungry.

"Sorry for just showing up announced." John began, and Greg waved it away.

"Come on, you might as well eat with us. It's Mac n cheese."

"No, thank you." Sherlock said.

"I love mac n cheese, cheers hey." John responded and sat down. Sherlock stared at him.

"John."

"Sit down, you very well knew they were having dinner, so either accept the invitation or sit and watch me, I will gladly accept a meal that wasn't made by me, or our kitchen."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and both Greg and Mycroft tried to hide their amusement. With a dramatic sigh he sat down and took a plate.

"Oi, no comments about My's weight or your toe tag says, 'COD: mac n cheese'." Greg voiced as he took a sip of his wine.

"What about…" Sherlock started.

"No." John interrupted and took a bite.

"Bloody hell, this is good, who made this?"

"We did, Gregory and I enjoy making dinner together. You are more than welcome to take the leftovers John." Mycroft answered and filled their glasses.

"Ta, I will."

"I guess it would be too much to ask for a toast?" Greg asked.

"Yes." Mycroft and Sherlock replied simultaneously.

"Banned me from commenting on my brothers' weight is a huge enough favour Lestrade."

Crushedrose


	244. Pink

1 pink

John watched the two brothers, Mycroft with a look of boredom and Sherlock with a calculated expression.

"So where are you two going?" John asked with interest.

"You're not seriously caring about where they are going on their date!" Sherlock cried his eyes wide and staring at John.

"Yes, I am Sherlock, Greg is a close friend and if he and Mycroft is happy, that's all that matters."

"But...but..."

"No buts Sherlock, besides you're the one who said Greg must take care of Mycroft and apparently Greg is enjoying a bit more." John replied with a smirk.

"But dancing on a first date..."

"Actually, it is our one month anniversary." Mycroft replied as a matter of fact. This time it was two sets of eyes that stared in surprise.

"A month?" John asked.

"You mean to tell me that you and Lestrade have been dating a month?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft nodded for the first time they saw a small blush and shyness in his face.

"I'm quite surprised Greg haven't made a run for it." He muttered to himself, but they still heard it.

"The only direction I'm running to is yours." The voice was strong and gravelly, and it came from the stairs, all three turned to see Greg standing there, his eyes soft and on Mycroft.

"Gregory. I thought I was picking you up?" Mycroft asked surprised.

Greg stepped closer and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I was on my way home when I saw your car here, thought maybe I can catch a lift?"

"Anytime, let's get going." Mycroft said and stared moving to the door, Sherlock stopped them.

"Aren't you going to say something about that statement?"

"Of course, he is, but not publicly Sherlock.". Greg answered on Mycroft's behalf, taking his hand.

"I think I should though." Mycroft said and took Greg's hand, he was blushing again, a slight pink on his cheeks but he ignored it, looking straight at Greg.

"Gregory, this past few years knowing you, and thus past month have been the best of my life, and I thank you for your patience, your loyalty, and most importantly your love." He stopped trying to get his words in order when he took a breath and pulled Greg to him and locked his lips with Greg's.

Sherlock and John were left speechless as they watch the two men kissed. When they finally parted Greg smiled broadly.

"I love you too."

 

Crushedrose


	245. Special Skill

Special skill.

 

 

The first time Gregory had been kidnapped he was so furious he didn’t notice the skill.  Anthea invited him in the car and left him in the warehouse.

"My boss wants to talk with you. “  her only words. During the trip she tapped at her smartphone without paying attention at him, her fingers flying over the small keyboard.

The second time she just opened the door of the car. Gregory knew what she wanted without her saying a word. She spent the trip tapping on her phone again.

***

“Is tapping classified as a special skill? “

Greg was sitting on the armchair in Anthea’s office waiting for Mycroft’s international call to end.

Even if they keep a low profile obviously Anthea was among the few people to know about their relationship.

“Pardon?” Anthea raised her eyes from her laptop to scrutinize the Inspector sitting in front of her.

“I mean, I’ve learnt on my own that you’re not a normal P.A and I’m well... curious to know if your ability to type so quickly on any device is a sort of thing this service requires “

“Are you serious Detective Inspector?” Anthea asked going along with it.

Greg smiled innocently and nodded.

“I’ ve not been hired for this “special skill” as you called it. I’m a well-trained agent with a lot of legwork and dangerous missions in my file and…”

In that moment Mycroft opened his office door.

“You have guts Gregory to tease her, luckly for you, my PA has sense of humour.”

Greg raised his hands as to surrender and spoiled her with one of his amazing smiles.

“Sorry Anth, you were so serious…”

“ I was the one working, Detective..” Anthea said amused by the familiarity he used to have with her.

“You’ve been downgraded Gregory.” Mycroft said taking his coat."She just called you Detective “

“Would you ever forgive me Anth?”

“Not until you’ll stop calling me Anth.  Anyway, I have many special and varied skills, you will do well in remembering it”.

“Uh, it sounds like a menace “

“Just pray you will never get acquainted with, except with the typing as you put it”

 “What about a dessert from the restaurant we are going to have lunch?”

“Triple chocolate and whipped cream, to start with, Greg.” She replied sitting again in front of her laptop.

 

As they closed the door Anthea grinned with satisfaction. She had been right. From the first time she saw the two men talking in the warehouse she knew Greg was the right one for Mycroft.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	246. A day in my life

3\. a day in my life

Mycroft watched the debate with a sense of isolation, a type of distance that he can objectively watch the people yelling and talking and not affect him, much. It has been a couple of weeks, months, and he could still see the anger, resentment and disappointment in his parent's eyes every time they look at him.

Sherlock had taken part and defended him, but that was  _once_ , a simple 'he did his best after decades of covering up he did for Sherlock, of verbal and physical abuse he endured for the sake of the  _family_ , for Sherlock. Everything he did was for his little brother and it was never good enough. Sometimes he thinks Sherlock should've just shot him and get over it, it would've solved and prevented a lot of pain on his side. Of rejection.

Except...

He had Gregory now. If he did die he wouldn't have had Gregory.

"I'm sorry I still can't believe he was such an idiot."

Mummy's voice cut through his thoughts. Mycroft took the cup of tea he was drinking and held it in the air before he let go.

It fell on the floor with a sharp and high clang. His parents and his brother, and his little family was watching.

They all turned to him. He ignored them.

"Sometimes the break is beyond repair, the ache beyond lessened. The strongest is in fact the weakest and the heart...well..." Mycroft looked up to his family, the ones who is supposed to support him.

"...I was an idiot, an idiot who became an adult at fifteen, because the adults at the time became idiots. Year after year I tried and tried and took it, the abuse, the pushing aside and pushing, I dare you, all of you to spend on a day in my life, a single day, and then try to do better." He said it so softly, but it sounded like a cry, a loud yell that did more harm than any shout would do. He stood up and straightened his waistcoat before walking over to take his jacket and umbrella. He put it on softly.

"Explain yourself Mycroft!" His father asked.

"Where do you think you're going? What about the mess?" Mummy asked. Sherlock stood staring, his eyes filled with shock and fear. John was confused.

"I'm removing myself from this gathering of smart and wanted and loved people, it is no place for a limited idiot, for an arch enemy and a failure. Goodbye." Without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the small cottage, that not so long ago, he shared a cigarette with his brother and confessed what his loss would do to him. It seemed that Mycroft's loss would not even be noticed. He quickly made his way to his car, and got in, without a second glance he reversed out of the driveway and sped down the road.

His hands started to shake, and he connected the bluetooth to call via he car's system. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Lestrade?" Hearing that voice Mycroft felt his heart calm for the first time and his eyes watering.

"Gregory?"

"My, hey what's wrong? How's the family gathering going?"

"I walked out, I said some things I shouldn't... I should've...I don't know... I was just so tired of it all."

"Okay Love, calm down, where are you know, sounds like you're driving."

"I'm on my way back. To you."

"Okay. I'll meet you back home, listen whatever happened I will support you, a full hundred percent, I love you."

"I love you too."

"We will be okay, you and me. All we need, you and me."

"You and me."

"Us."

"Us."

"Drive safe please and I can't wait to see you."

Crushedrose


	247. Ice

Ice.

 

  
  
“Why ' _Antarctica_ '"? Greg asked unexpectedly. 

Mycroft raised his eyes from the newspaper and stared at his partner from the other side of the dining table.

“Why are you only asking now Gregory?”

“Because yesterday when we were at Elizabeth's house i realized Lady Smallwood’s code name is ‘ _Love_ ’...Yes, yes, I know this information requires a high security clearance but now that i've got it i need to know “ 

Mycroft folded the newspaper already knowing that pretending to be interested in news was useless.

“Oh well she's lovely” he replied smiling.

“Antarctica and Love? There must be a story behind it.”

“ Gregory, I'm glad you finally asked, it's a long story…but to cut it short, many years ago we met at the training for M16 and to pass the final exam we had to go undercover and kill two spies. I killed mine drowning him in cold water...and Elizabeth...Ahem...She invited him in her bedroom and killed him with a poisoned drink“

As Mycroft stopped talking he watched closely for Greg's reaction at the story.  
  
After the first minute Greg laughed “You're joking” 

Mycroft shrugged. “Maybe.. You wanted a story and i gave it to you.“

“Nahhh, it's Antarctica because when you're working you are cold as ice and hers is “Love” because she was a romantic girl. I saw her with her new partner, she's still a romantic woman. I remember her former husband cheated on her with a teenager. Unbelievable. The pressure of the scandal had probably been intolerable for him and he committed suicide. I read it in the newspaper.”

“Yes” Mycroft replied vaguely.”Sort of…”.

He paused for just one second then spoke again. “ Coffee my dear? I suddenly need something stronger than tea…”

 

Black_Dawn


	248. Gymnastics

5 gymnastics

It was a rare luxury, both had an early night and decided on doing absolutely nothing, a whole night of lazing in front of the telly, outside on a blanket or just in the armchairs listening to music. Nothing strenuous, nothing that required a maze of thinking.

They got home, made a quick dinner of salad and chicken fillets then they catch up on the latest daily highlight and then they planned on sitting outside watching the sunset and the stars.

"I wanted to do gymnastics as a kid, once, you?" Greg asked while he sipped his wine, his sock toes on the coffee table with Mycroft's next to his. Mycroft was still getting used to the idea that it was indeed relaxing to lay back and put your feet up. He has been doing it for close to a year and not a single scratch was on the table, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"No, I did do fencing once, but never gymnastics, I wasn't…well…build for it."

"With those long legs and deceitful thighs, doesn't sound right."

Mycroft laughed softly.

"I didn't have such long legs as a child, and the thighs are a result of the fencing." Mycroft answered.

Greg leaned closer so that he was against Mycroft's body.

"Those thighs never fenced me off…fenced in…"

"Gregory!" Mycroft replied all blushing red causing Greg to lean forward and kissing him softly.

"Come on, lets' go lay under the stars, I always wanted to make out under the stars."

"We are not going to make out."

"Oh yes, we are."

Crushedrose


	249. Talk it out.

Talk it out.

 

Greg had closed himself off in his office trying to catch up on all the paperwork his leading role required, it was something he couldn’t delegate, or he would.

There was a knock at the door and then, without waiting for his reply, Sally entered.

” Excuse me Sir, an old lady called towards the station, asking for the _Detective Inspector Lestrade_ to interfere at a 'domestic altercations’, guess the address..."

She waited to get his full attention.

"221b Baker Street “ Greg sighed loudly.

“Shall I redirect the call on the right division?”

Greg had already passed her when she got the reply.

“No. I’ll take it. Hold the castle here Donovan”

It took ten minutes for Greg to get there, even using the sirens he silenced a few blocks far from the well known address.

When he got in front of the door Mrs. Hudson opened it. ” Good morning Detective Inspector, could I offer a cup of tea?”

“Oh dear Lord Mrs. Hudson, why did you call my division?”

“Who told you I called, dear ?”

“ An old woman calling the crime division for some noises upstairs? At this address? Oh please.”

Mrs. Hudson smiled nodding “ Oh well.. I thought it shouldn’t be fair to cut you off from the entertainment..”

“Mrs. Hudson…”

“Ok ok.. Sherlock and John had a bit of a row last week, I don’t know why but they don’t speak to each other since then. I decided they have to talk it out.

“You what?”

“I’ve changed the keys yesterday when they both were outside (they never lock the door) and i locked them in last night.”

“And the quarrel?”

“No quarrel Detective it is..”

“Just another excuse “

“Yes, milk and sugar in your tea dear?”

“Yes please.” Greg answered while he was busy sending a message.

  
_“Lunch at Speedy’s in half an hour ?.. you cannot imagine what happened.“ GL_

The reply came quickly.  
****

**“The address itself says a lot. Fifteen minutes. I’ll cut the PM short.” MH**

  
“Is Mycroft coming too? Uhm.. I baked some biscuits yesterday. I’m going to put the kettle on”

“I don’t think he will ever have a tea and biscuits in your house, Madam. You called him reptile..”

“Oh yes but that was before “

Greg frowned a bit “ Before what?”

“Before you made him human. “

 

 

Black_Dawn


	250. Exposed

7 exposed

" **Page 5, as discussed, I opted for the top right corner. We are now an exposed couple. MH."**

Greg read the message before smiling. He and Mycroft have been in a relationship for nearly two years, all private and without drama, except Sherlock of course, but he was a whole genre on its own. Hence the newspaper article. Sherlock tried to get one over Mycroft and threatened to make their relations public. Greg still remembers the look of triumph as he declared. "You both now I know how to make it public very well." They did. Several 'wrong' are still echoing in their minds.

Greg told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine but Mycroft, he had a conniving look that spelled trouble.

They went home had a talk and came to the agreement that to piss Sherlock off, they would go public themselves.

Now, two days and an interview later they are in the paper. Page 5 apparently. Greg picked up the paper and turned to the page. He was greeted with a sight, he and Mycroft smiling and waving lovingly at the camera. Greg glanced over the article, and laughed, they played it thick and it worked.

' _Mr. Holmes have been in the transport business for years and met through a case. Detective Inspector Lestrade knew it was love at first sight...'_

He skipped a few lines.

' _Mr. Holmes still can't believe his luck, "I'm just a clerk, my highlight a day is the new posters for our safety-first campaigns and here this Detective noticed me."_

_Mr. Holmes is still very happy about the proposal and said he just couldn't wait to start planning the wedding, he is already thinking sunrise yellow and white dandelions…"_

Greg couldn't keep his laughter in anymore, he couldn't wait to see Sherlock's reaction. He clearly isn't the only dramatic one.

He quickly typed back.

"Brilliant!"

Crushedrose


	251. Conditioned

Conditioned

 

 

“Stuck in a murder case in Brixton (again..) I won’t be back until 5-5.30. At what time is the plane confirmed to land?” GL

“5.a.m but don’t worry, there will be a car waiting for me. I’ll meet you at home” MH

“Can’t wait” GL

“I have to warn you my dear, the air-conditioned room at the conference had almost killed me. I’m afraid I’ve caught a cold” MH

“And? “GL

“..and i’m worried I could infect you” MH

“Three weeks.. do you think that getting a cold could stop me to lay my hands on your freckles “

“I don’t want to deprive the Crown of one of his best detective” MH

“The detective here missed you to death, and will be happy to share the cold with you. Could you imagine it? Some days all alone, no work, just me and you under the duvet” GL

“Me, you, sore throats, aching bones and a runny noses”MH

“In sickness and in health… Mr. Holmes” GL

“You’re an impossible man, Mr. Lestrade. “ MH

“The cabin crew is alerting we’re taking off. See you later at home. And.. I’ve missed you too” MH

 

 

Black_Dawn


	252. Metal rods

9 metal rods

It happened with one misstep and it caused some serious mental re-evaluation for Greg. They were at the Diogenes, their usual monthly dinner to discuss about Sherlock and everything else.

Their meeting was interrupted by a phone call and Mycroft stood up to take it, he didn't leave the room, he walked to the desk to make a note and that was it.

Until he walked back to where they were on the armchairs when it happened.

He misstep the rug and his knee on the wooden armrest. He was quick enough to steady himself, but not quick enough to stop the gasp of pain.

Greg jumped up and put his hands-on Mycroft's arms trying to steady him.

"Mycroft! Are you okay?"

"I'm...quite..."

"That better not be a 'fine' is it your back?"

"Yes." Mycroft groaned out. His hand on his back and long pain lines on his face.

"Should I call someone?"

"Uhm...Anthea...if you can hand me my phone?" Greg quickly picked up his phone from the small table and handed it to him.

Greg watched over him as he made the call with concern he didn't even tried to hide.

Twenty minutes later he was at the hospital with them waiting for the X-rays.

The doctor came in with the results Mycroft didn't even tried to get up from the small bed. He was pale from the pain.

"Mr Holmes, I'm sorry to tell you but you've slipped a disk, the metal reinforcements had moved, it looked like the one screw snapped." Mycroft led out a long breath and closed his eyes.

"You have metal rods in your back?" Greg asked dumbfounded.

"Yes...since my early twenties." Greg could see there was more to the story, but it will probably be 'top secret' or 'classified.'

"That's probably why one broke, although steel they take up huge amounts of pressure."

"So, what are you going to do? Greg asked before Anthea could, she shared a glance with Mycroft who seemed just as surprised as she was for Greg's concern and leadership into this.

"We will have to admit your partner and you are more than welcome to stay, he is in great hands here." If either Greg or Mycroft heard the slip they didn't say anything, Greg just stepped closer to Mycroft.

"Will you have to operate?" Greg asked again taking a closer step to the bed.

"That's our last option, we will run a series of test and take it further. Right now, I want to get an IV going for the pain and hydration, get the paperwork ready and then start the test as soon as possible so we can move forward."

"Thank you." Anthea replied as the doctor left. Greg turned to Mycroft.

"Sorry for being so intrusive, do you want me to call Sherlock?"

"Its fine." Mycroft replied and realises it was.

"And no, you don't, he wouldn't care."

Greg glanced at Anthea but didn't say anything.

"Okay. I'll come by in the morning, bring you some snacks and stuff."

"You don't have to. About the comment, why didn't you correct him?"

"Because that's the only why I'll be able to visit you, if I wasn't there tonight you would've been alone in hospital while Anthea takes care of business. This way I can bring you snacks and all the stuff people are supposed to bring when someone is in the hospital."

"Like what?"

"You just have to wait and see, see tomorrow."

Crushedrose


	253. Come back

Come back.

  
_Greg took his seat in front of Mycroft’s desk._

_He had been called by Anthea in the middle of the briefing with his team._

_The last days hadn’t been easy for Mycroft, Magnussen killed by Sherlock and all those consequences in their lives._

_“The high council has accepted my offer, Sherlock won’t be charged of Magnussen’s death, he will leave tomorrow for an important mission abroad” Mycroft face was pale and he had dark circles around his bloodshot eyes, he hadn't  rest properly since Christmas day._

_“Not ‘that’ mission I hope, Mycroft”  Mycroft’s eyes didn’t meet Greg’s._

_“But, he will never come back, you know it”_

_“I have no choice. I’ve traded his sentence with his loyalty.”_

_“You’ve traded his sentence with his death. He will die, die, Mycroft, die. He’s your brother”_

_“He would die in any case. He would die, in a cell, all alone, by some stranger’s hand, or by a mortal dose. I’m giving him the chance to die as he want.”_

_“You are a bastard.” Greg stood up quickly ready to leave when Mycroft grabbed his arm “Gregory, it’s not what it seems to be.”_

_Greg turned and looked in Mycroft’s eyes “Sherlock won’t get out alive from that plane, won't he? ”_

_Mycroft shook his head._

_“That’s what he asked. Nobody will know the truth, just me...and you” Greg’s hand reached Mycroft’s “What about John?_

_“John has a family, I cannot share this burden with him”_

_“Why me? I’m not your family.”_

  
_“Family?…where is my family?”_

 

  
  
Mycroft woke up with a jump, his heart racing and his hands trembling, The warm body laying next to him moved closer and a hand rested on his chest.

“Shhh, it’over, My”

 “Sherlock?”

“Alive, and  sleeping in his bed, I hope. It’s quarter to three, Love. It’s always the same nightmare isn’t it?

“Yes. I gave him the drug”

“But you didn’t, your mind is playing with you again. Why don’t you lay here again and we’ll talk about it tomorrow, ok?"

Mycroft lay down next to Greg and closed his eyes. Greg’s warm arm embraced him caressing his head “You didn’t kill him My, you saved him”

“Did I ?”

“Yes you did., more than once”.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	254. The way

11 the way

I stood in the one corner my back to the room and my eyes outside on the street. The car was in front of the building, my driver inside, waiting. People were walking down and up the street, some slow, other fast, some went into the small café, others leaving it. Downstairs I can hear Mrs. Hudson, she was on the phone to some friend or the other. I wonder if she tells them about her 'reptile' infestation upstairs. I'm petty, but I don't really care, since Euros, there's quite a little I care about. I guess after several years of the weight on my shoulders I finally dropped it all, it was just too heavy. I sigh and prepare myself for the reason I was here, I'm paying for all of this, but I won't get a thank you. You don't thank reptiles I guess.

John was putting the child to sleep and Sherlock, he was in the kitchen double checking that the builders I hired to fix the place, making sure they did a decent job with the paint and baby-proofing the cupboards. Ridiculous, I hire the best.

"Satisfied?" I asked as Sherlock came back into the living room.

"For now." I smiled, it wasn't a real one. There is always something, couldn't just say yes. Or a thank you, that would be way too much to ask.

"Have you spoken to them again?" Our parents, after that day in my office, I have no desire to talk to them again, and they most certainly have no desire to speak to me they would rather speak the one they wanted, the one that was spared of a strict guideline and responsibility because he wasn't born first. Strange how I am not limited in pulling the strings to make them a priority over procedures to see their daughter.

"No."

"Why not?" So adult all of a sudden.

"Why should I?" I will play the kid then, we all have our roles in the end.

"You know why." Oh yes, making amends.

"Why should you care?"

"You know why."

"Do you want some tea Mycroft?" We both missed John coming back into the living room making his way to the kitchen.

"No thank you Dr. Watson." Last time I was here I was told to make it myself.

"John, you can really call me John you know." 'that's why he stays' oh yes, the one that is actually wanted. My mind is in a very dark place, I can't wait to leave London for a while. Two months of incommunicado as they would say, I need to restructure a few things in my life and mind. I can feel my grip slipping, I just came for one thing, I should ask it then go.

"John." I turned back to my little brother.

"I won't take up much of your time, I know how my presence is uninvited in your life, I just have one question, answer truthfully and direct and I will take my leave." I completely ignore the look they shared, it was quick.

"What is it?" Is that concern I hear in my brother's voice? I Must be more far gone than I initially realised.

"Why did you do it the way you did?"

"What?"

"Come again?"

I look at them and took a breath.

"I want to know why you opted for utmost fear and humiliation, for deceit and manipulation in my own home instead of just talking to me, I know we have had our differences, me trying to help you, you trying to hurt me as much as possible. Why did you think, that after all these years, I wouldn't talk to you like I did back when Moriarty was after you, back when you made plans for your 'sabbatical' I understood the seriousness and I helped you, I mean I would die so you could have John, everything I ever did, was for you, so why why did you had to use my one phobia and fear in such a cruel way to get to me? Did I ever, in my entire life, refused to help you that you had to go to such measures to cause me emotional pain and humiliation? Precisely what did I do, besides being your brother, to deserve that? I mean, I have been going over and over it in my mind and I can't figure out why my own brother would be so malicious and brutal."

Oh, I think I went too far, I only intended to ask the why, not the other things, doesn't matter. I look at both and John had looked guilty, Sherlock...he just stared at me. I don't think I care anymore. I think I had enough of this, of all of this. I should go.

I walked out of the room with both still quiet, John opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't wait, I wanted Sherlock's answer, not his, and once again I was disappointed.

Crushedrose

(I know its a bit OC, but I try to make Mycroft depressed without realising it and that's why he is not thinking right)


	255. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages . Mycroft deserves the bold type .

Agreement.

  
  
  


_ …..and Sherlock told me you’re dating someone, Mycroft. This is very unusual for you my dear, your father and I would like to meet your man. We can have lunch together next Sunday after the service “ VH _

**_“No Mother “ MH_ **

_ “No?” VH _

_ “ _ **_No I won’t bring him to meet you next Sunday. First because it’s my private life and I don’t like your and Sherlock’s meddling. But the most important reason is that I'm a grown up man, Mother, I don’t want and I don’t need your approval “ MH_ **

_ “Oh Sherlock was right then, you’re fussing a lot about it, it has to be serious. Is he the right one this time? Because I remember I didn’t like your last date” VH _

**_“I was at university Mother, it has been a long time ago “ MH_ **

_ “Oh really?” VH  _

 

***

 

“ **I thought we had an agreement brother mine “ MH**

(No answer)

**“Perfect i’ll take it as a yes. Do you remember that pass you asked me to get inside Baskerville?” MH**

“You promised.” SH

“ **I promised you the pass and you promised me not to talk about my private life with our parents. You disattended it.” MH**

“She asked about it ” SH

**“And you could not stay quiet or ignorant as per our agreement, could you ? “MH**

“You’re boring” SH

**“Perfect Sherlock, if Gregory becomes aware you’re meddling about our relationship I will stop paying half the rent of your flat in Baker Street. You will have to work to earn it, every- single- penny.” MH**

 

 

Black_Dawn


	256. Digital

13 digital

Mycroft followed the arrows down the small hallway, the overhead lights were fluorescent and too bright for this narrow path. It was creepy in a way and he took his steps a bit faster and longer.

He made his way around the one corner and saw the door opened on the end. Oh thank goodness. He could hear someone working on the machines.

Mycroft stopped in the doorway to look at the man inside.

He was tired, a look of sadness in his face, showing in his posture. He was surrounded by files and a computer. The scanner busy with the latest file. His shirt sleeves were rolled up. He has been busy for a few hours. There were two empty water bottles next to him, the third one half done.

"Gregory?" Mycroft asked and felt his heart contracted by the way Greg's face lit up seeing him. Mycroft would bet that he would never grow tired of that look of openness and clear love on his face, he was so used to the look of pretentiousness and secrets that Greg's open face was beautiful to see.

"Mycroft. What a surprise. How did you find me in this big haze of hallways and corridors?"

"I memorised the building plan on my way here." Greg shook his head, but it was more of fondness than exasperation.

"Of course, you did. I would offer you something to drink but it's only water here, the coffee machine is out of order, it dispenses warm water though...and I think milk..."

"I'm quite fine. What are you doing here? I called the office and they say you volunteered to be here for the day."

"Yes. I wasn't in the mood for the office and we have a backlogged on these files. Plus, I was thinking I could fill up my stack of 'Sherlock's stash' for when I need to bribe him with cases."

"Clever. So, you have to scan everything?"

"Yes. We live in a digital world and I'm a digital boy..." Greg sing-song that made Mycroft smiled.

"Indeed. So, these rare old cases."

"Very. The earliest one I found so far is this one, '89."

"How many do you have to do?"

"As much as I can. The ones already done goes to that trolley to be packed away again."

"How many have you've done so far?"

"49." Greg replied with a slight sad tone.

"It never gets easy for a man like you does it?" Mycroft softly asked stepping close to provide some comfort. Greg shook his head.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"No...I was thinking of working through my lunch break, so I can leave early, don't want to stay here for longer than necessary."

"Do you mind if I stay with you I can help?'

"No thank you. Just keep me company these files and my thoughts are not a good combination."

"Okay. Whatever you need."

 

Crishedrose


	257. Patron of the...

Patron of the ..

  
  


It had been a pleasant dinner, they both enjoyed the company and when Greg asked him to stay for the night Mycroft didn’t say no.

It wasn’t the first time, Greg usually spent the weekend at Mycroft’s, but it happened sometimes during the working week that Mycroft stayed for the night.

“It’s time for you to have some space in the wardrobe My” Greg said caressing lazily Mycroft’s chest.

“Gregory dear, it barely has space for your clothes”

“I know but I could throw away some old stuff, and you could also use this drawer to store your cufflinks and your pocket watch.” Greg opened the drawer and put those things inside.

The next morning Mycroft opened the drawer to take his objects, a cufflink had rolled at the bottom of the drawer and when Mycroft found it he found something else too. In his hand there was a necklace with a religious medal

“What’s that?”

“What? Let me see” Greg stood up from the bed “Oh you’ve found it. I thought I lost it so many years ago”

“Is it yours?” 

Great nodded” It’s Saint Jude, it’s a gift from my grandma for my birth.”

“He’s the patron of hope and of the lost causes, I’m sure it had a profound meaning for her, i imagine she was a religious old woman” Mycroft said analysing the medal

“Yes she was. I’ve grown up mostly with her and i remember she used to tell me there is not lost cause if you have hope. I’m sure she didn’t mean it but i could say even if courting you could have been a lost cause I’ve never gave up, I’ve never lost my hope”

“You’re simply amazing Gregory, I’ve never thought i could have ever been so lucky to have you”

“That’s because you didn’t have the right medal”.

 

 

 

Black_Dawn


	258. Lighter

15 lighter

Mycroft watched as Greg made his way down the stairs to his car, his footsteps were heavy, and his shoulders were sagged. It was a tough case and it was officially over now, the 'guilty' verdict ruled and the bad guy going to jail. Still Mycroft could see that Greg was tired.

"Gregory." He said when Greg stopped in front of him, giving him a soft smile.

"Hey, one down, many to go." Greg replied with cynicism.

"Be that as it may, today was a victory not only for your department but also for the victim's family. You did good, many cases never even reach this stage."

"True, that actually makes me feel lighter about it, cases involving kids always gets to me, make me a bit morbid."

"With good reason, however you don't need to face these alone anymore, I will be there for you, at every step of the way."

Greg smiled his first real smile at that, his eyes finding a little bit of that spark it used to have.

"That fact is keeping me sane for a lot longer than I just might admit."

"Come on, let's go have lunch."

"Somewhere private, just us?"

Mycroft opened the car door for Greg to get in.

"Of course."

Crushedrose


	259. Climb a hill

Climb a hill.

 

Mycroft sighed watching his mirrored image.

“Don’t say a word My, you look stunning with these cycling shorts.”

Mycroft gazed at his partner face behind his shoulder “I..I’m not feeling very comfortable with these shorts Gregory, are you sure they are fitting well?”

“Oh yes you’re wonderful, and I have to admit that thinking you’re wearing nothing under them is turning me on a lot”

“What? No I.. of course I’m wearing my pants under the shorts.“

Greg’s eyes wided.

“I’ve already explained you have to took off your pants when you wear them, they are made on purpose”

“ If you think I’m going to climb a hill on a bike  surrounded by the nobility of England but without my pants you’re making a big mistake Gregory”

“Do you wear pants under your kilt, Mr. Holmes?”

“Of course not, I use to wear it in the traditional Scottish manner”

“That’s the same, it’s called ' _comfortable tradition'_ now took it off quickly Love, the royal charity race cannot wait because of your pants. I’ll wait downstairs or they would wait for us the whole day.” with a grin Greg left the room.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	260. We had fun

17 we had fun

Greg eyed the car with a woeful look, his eyes on the car but his mind was elsewhere. This car, right here, was the one that held so many memories, a history full of laughter and tears, of fights and make-ups, of ice and of fire.

"Gregory, it is just a car." Greg turned to Mycroft.

"No, it is more."

"I- I don't understand." Mycroft asked and stepped closer to Greg.

"You had this car for close to three years, it was the car I met you in, the one where we had multiple discussions about Sherlock back in the day when we met, this is the car where you first asked me out, this is the car where I said yes, this is the car where we had fights then made up, planned weekends away, where we…." Greg trailed off giving him a sly wink. Mycroft's cheeks flushed red.

"We uhm…. we had fun in this car, I grant you that, but I'm sure the new car would just be as suitable as this one."

"I know…I just…we should take a moment to just, reflect."

"Reflect?"

"Uh huh."

Mycroft took a breath and muttered something along the lines of 'dating a mad man' but nevertheless he went to stand next to Greg and looked at the car, both silently saying goodbye to an old era before welcoming a new journey.

Crushedrose


	261. Draw a blank.

Draw a blank.

  
  
  
Mycroft locked the door and silently left his coat and his shoes in the closet. The house was half in shadow and in silence. Greg’s keys and wallet were on the little table near the entrance. 

Mycroft recognized all the evidence and headed upstairs. The door of their bedroom was slightly open and he could see the figure on the bed in the dim light.

“Gregory?”

“Uhmm Mycroft? What time is it?”

“Ten to 6 my dear, how is your headache after the nap?”

“How did you know...oh Holmes..”

“The house is totally in shadow and even if the Champions League is on tv you’re lying here. It happens only when the headache is killing you “

“Oh I forgot the football match, I’m feeling so fuzzy that if you asked me for my number now I would draw a blank “  
  
“Luckily for both, we are beyond that point my dear...and, just for the record, I had your number long before I asked you for it” 

The answer came in form of a small pillow that crashed into Mycroft. He took it from the floor and grinning put it on the bed. 

“Just relax a little more darling, i’ll be downstairs “

“Uhmpf…”

  


Black_Dawn


	262. Empress

19 empress

"Tell me a story." Mycroft looked at the brown eyes staring at him from where he was laying against Mycroft's side. Even in the dark he knew exactly where those eyes were. The lights were off, just the natural light breaking shadows.

"A story? Like a bedtime story?" He asked.

"Hmm...something interesting, for example did you knew all about those empresses and leaders in that documentary we watched earlier."

"Yes, I did, not as intense as the presenter, but I knew the basics. In fact, you might find this one interesting. There's an 'empress' so to speak who wasn't a woman at all during the twentieth century."

"Transgender?"

"No, espionage." Mycroft replied with a smile. He had Greg interested.

"Oh, do tell."

"Shu Peipu was a spy for the Chinese secret service who was romantically involved as a woman with Bernard Bouriscot, a French diplomat. Shi was an opera singer and actor who moved to Beijing in the 1960's, he was 26 years old when he met Bernard at a Christmas party."

"Oh my God."

"Indeed. Shi was dressed as a man and told Bernard that his father forced him to dress as a man because of his strong desire to have a boy. This sparked their affair and lasted for over two decades, even being long distanced at a time."

"And Bernard never caught on?"

"No, Shi even went so far as to say she became pregnant and adopted a boy that she presented as their son."

"Seriously?"

"Promise. They moved to Paris in 1982 and was caught two years later."

"What happened?"

"Bernard was found guilty of espionage and sentenced to six years in jail."

"Shi?"

"Died in 2009."

"The boy?"

"Lives in Paris with his own family."

It was quiet for a moment as Greg took it all in. After a minute he looked up again. Mycroft looked down even though he struggled to see well in the dark.

"That's some bedside story."

"It some story indeed as they say truth is stranger than fiction."

"Yes. I think you and I can testify to that daily."

 

 

Crushedrose


	263. Clash of

Clash of  
  
  
Anthea got out from the black car, the noise of her heels sounded like a menace under the rain. 

She was trespassing the crossing line when a female voice stopped her “Hey that’s a police line Miss, you cannot go ahead.“  
  
The dialogue between the two women caught John’s eye and he nudged at Sherlock. 

“Look over there.”

Sherlock gazed towards the two ladies.

“Uhu, it’s a clash of titans, my brother’s ninja against Lestrade’s killer dog. Do you want to place a bet John?”

“Oh no Sherlock, I cannot imagine who’s going to win.“

  
  
“Mr. Holmes wants to talk with the Detective Inspector, now” 

“He’s on a crime scene at the moment. Tell your mastermind he will have to wait“

“Mr. Holmes never waits“

“There is a first time for everyone, Miss.”

  
  
Greg appeared quickly behind his sergeant before she could add something more dangerous. 

“Anthea, what brings you here in the middle of the night? Has it something to do with this case?”

Anthea smiled victoriously.

“Yes Inspector,  Mr. Holmes is waiting for you in the car, he needs to talk to you face to face immediately “

Greg rubbed his head, it had really something to do with that man in tuxedo killed in a dark alley because everything was fine when he left their bed in the middle of the night to get here.

“Ok” he said talking to Sally “ I’ll be back soon, just keep the place clean and the journalists far from here“.  

He began to walk towards the car, a pair of satisfied black ninja heels followed him.

  
“Wow! Donovan has been closed to be deported in a very cold place “ John stated packing their tools. 

“Naah.. that’s my brother’s style.. Anthea is much more sneaky. People just vanish “.

  


Black_Dawn


	264. Leverage

21 leverage

Greg stood for a moment and looked at the sign then back at the window, there was a few people inside the small cafe, the regulars. They have the most amazing puff pastries, all home-made and always fresh, you wait a bit, but it is so worth it. Greg gave a long sigh and continued his way back to the office.

That evening Mycroft could tell there was something bothering Greg.

"Gregory, you seem distracted, is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, it is nothing I'm just being sentimental."

"Please share, I don't mind sentimentality."

Greg lifted his eyes; the eyebrow rose in a question.

"Not from you, I mean." Mycroft explained causing Greg to smile.

"You know that cafe, 'meet cutes'' down halfway between our offices?"

"Yes, it was where our first official 'non-Sherlock meeting' was as you put it back then as not to overwhelm me with asking straight for a date."

"See! Even you remember it for our first date."

"I still fail to see the problem."

"Their closing it."

"But why? It has the most amazing cream eclairs in London."

Greg sighed and replied.

"I'm not sure, but I bet due to bankruptcy, it can't compete with the ever-rising inflation, and that makes me sad because I really loved that place and it should stay, it should not disappear into the maze of chain chops."

"I'm sorry Gregory, the place will surely be missed."

"It will, it's just sad because now there will be more people without jobs."

"London is not a kind caretaker Gregory."

"Don't we know it, anyway, I'm going to run a bath, meet you there?"

"Of course."

Mycroft watch Greg leave and felt sorry for him.

A month later Greg walked passed the shop and saw the poster announcing the closing of the shop were gone, he stood in the middle of the pavement with a huge smile and went in, this is celebration worthy and what better way with cream eclairs for him and Mycroft?

That evening he made them tea and took out the box, Mycroft smiled at the joy on Greg's face.

"The shop is staying open?"

"Yes! I heard the manager saying they were bought through a leverage buyout or something. Apparently, it has two silent partners, both full stakes in the place 50 50 each."

"Hmm..." Mycroft replied and took a bite, his eyes not leaving Greg's. Greg saw something and put his plate down.

"No?"

"Oh yes."

"Mycroft..."

"Yes Gregory?"

"Who is the other 50 belong too?"

"You." Mycroft stated

"What?" Greg was staring open mouth at Mycroft who for up.

"It's ours now, Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes are the sole owners of 'Meet cutes', all the current employees are still there, no job loss and no chain shop."

"You bought a coffee shop?"

"No, we bought a coffee shop."

Greg stared at Mycroft with wonder and amazement, and Mycroft held Greg close and smiled.

"Why?" Greg finally asked when he found his voice again.

"Because of you, because I love you and to be in danger of falling into a pit of sentimentality, that's where we had our first date, the beginning of our relationship, I think it deserves to be ours."

"I think you don't have to worry about falling in that hole."

"That's a relief."

"Because you are already down there."

"Damnation. I blame you."

"I'll take it, now let go eat 'our' products."

Crushedrose


	265. Experiment

Experiment

 

Mycroft looked at the dessert and said politely “No thanks “

“No thanks?” Greg widen his eyes “ _no thanks’_ is not the right answer My. I hoped you were out of the _'i’m fat..i’m on a diet'_ time of your life, Love”

“Yes I am and I have to you to thank. but I cannot eat, that cake is the problem”

“Do you want mine? We could swap plates, would it be fine for you?”

Mycroft stared at the delicious Tiramisù in front of him and nodded, Greg took his frozen custard with strawberry cream and gave him his dessert.

Greg knew he didn’t have to ask about it, he would get it, sooner or later.

It was the morning after that Mycroft told him why he didn’t like that dessert.

“If I knew it was strawberry cream I would’ve chose another dessert “

“i didn’t know you don’t like strawberries..”

“It’s not that, when I was a teenager I once recovered from food poisoning.”

“Oh fuck. How did it happen? Were you at school?”

“No., I was at home.. it had been an experiment gone bad”

“Oh....Sherlock”

“Yes. Sherlock . He the strawberry cream. I've been the only one who ate it.”

“ I hope he got punished for it”

“Nope. I never told anyone else except you what happened. I hope it will remain a secret “

“Another family secret. At least you’re sharing it with me. Are you fine with nuts and chocolate?”

“Yes but I don’t understand…”

“Oh you don’t have to. I just feel the need to spoil you right now and I think Nutella would be perfect !”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	266. Spillage

The call came in just after three in the afternoon, Mycroft was busy having his second cup of tea for the day and the first real break since the endless stream of meetings.  The screen lit up with one word and it was enough to make Mycroft pressing the button for his car and then to open his laptop for he knew how was needed.  His brother never calls, unless it was serious. 

"Sherlock?"

"Lestrade is missing, he must have been taken from the back end of the store."

"What? Where? When?" Oh God, he knew this wasn't good. 

"About an hour ago, Tesco on the Grosvenor corner.  Get here." Sherlock instructed before hanging up, it was enough.  Mycroft already sends out the necessary codes that his partner had been taken and that it was a first priority that everyone should get on board. 

He arrived at the scene in fifteen minutes, Sally didn't even question his presence, she just lifted the tape to let him through.

"What do you know at this stage?" He asked.

Sally had to quicken her steps to stay close.

"Responded to a scene at 2:15, Caucasian, shot dead in aisle ten, Greg did the walkthrough sound 2:30, I called to him around 2:35 but there was no response.  I made my way towards the back and only found a broken bottle, he was gone."

Mycroft stopped and turned to her. 

"Did you search the perimeter? Sherlock?"

"Sherlock arrived around the same time, once I found Detective Lestrade gone, I called a Sherlock over, he immediately looked around and we searched all over nothing. He called you the same time he asked us to call his disappearance in."

Mycroft nodded and made his way to the back where Sherlock was standing if Sherlock concluded he was kidnapped or taken, he can rest assure that, that was what ha happened.  Sherlock would not joke about something as this. 

"Sherlock?" Sherlock looked up and made hi way toward his brother spewing deductions and theories as quick as he could.  Mycroft saw the only thing that indicated something amiss, the broken sauce bottle on the floor, the spillage red on the white tiles, and the scruff marks of someone that stepped in them.  He looked towards his watch.  Greg had been gone for 45 minutes now, and that was forty-five too much. 

 

 

Crushedrose


	267. Lever Arch.

Lever arch.

  


Greg got home carrying two lever arch folders full of documents. He changed quickly and opened the folders on the low table in front of the telly.

He shouldn’t have accepted to teach as an substitute to the recruiters for two weeks while one of their regulars were absent.

When he looked at his watch for the first time it was time for dinner and there was nothing ready to eat.

 

“Stuck in studying for the training class. I forgot to cook dinner” GL

_“I know. I’ve already ordered at your favourite Chinese restaurant. I’ll be at home in half an hour” MH_

“I don’t want to know how you knew about it” GL

_“The security told me you got home two hours ago and you were carrying heavy folders. Don’t waste your time now we’ll talk later” MH_

 

When Mycroft got home with the take-away Greg was still buried in procedural documents.

“Ahh I forgot how it’s hard teaching My. I’m starting to regret my offer to help.”

Mycroft set the kitchen table then joined his partner on the sofa “ You will be wonderful my dear, your experience in the field will help. Now let’s have dinner and then I’ll sit next to you and I will listen to your lesson. Which is the first subject?“

“How to collect evidence on a gruesome murder scene “

“Interesting...suddenly I’ve lost my appetite“

  


Black_Dawn


	268. What do you

25 what do you…

It wasn't supposed to go like this, not like this. If anyone should've been hurt in the line of duty and serving the country it was Mycroft, not, Greg.

His Gregory.

The man who promised him forever with a gold ring and a request for matrimony.

Now he was in a bed, hooked to wires and considerable blood loss, the ambulance was too late. The blood poured to quick.

He was alone, Sherlock and John went to get tea, tea solves everything apparently.

His back was bend and he lost some feeling in his legs a while ago, but he didn't care, his fingers were interlaced with Greg's and Greg's hands were pale, and cold. It is the blood loss, his brain provided but he ignored it, it was the hospital, hospitals are cold, with their chemical sanitation filled air, and thin white sheets, everyone knows that. Closing his eyes, he tried to get some mental rest, since physical rest is impossible.

"You should get some rest." Mycroft head snapped up, and a wide smile broke across his face.

"Gregory, you are awake, I can…I'm stunned. How are you feeling? The blood loss was severe."

"Finally shed those last stubborn kilos hey." Greg tried to smile.

Mycroft snorted and laughed through his tear-filled eyes.

"Don't joke, you need to preserve your strength. I will call a nurse, make sure you have all your medication, are you in pain?"

"No, can't feel a thing. How are you? You need to look after yourself Love."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, please I love you too much to see you suffer."

"I'm fine, please you need just to get better."

"Close your eyes My, get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'm always with you."

Mycroft sat back on the chair, his hands still in Greg's he smiled at Greg, who smiled back, Mycroft closed his eyes and fell asleep, the first time since it happened.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP

Mycroft jerked upright, screaming.

"Help! Nurse!" It was unnecessary, the moment the Beep started nurses rushed into the room with Sherlock and John on their heels.

Sherlock grabbed Mycroft by the arm, and dragged him out of the way, so the nurses could do their job.

"He was awake! He spoke to me…what….Sherl…." Mycroft tried, staring at the still figure.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft in concern.

"He couldn't have, he was in a coma."

"No! What do you mean? He was awake, let go of me!" Sherlock struggled to keep his grip on Mycroft who started screaming and insisting Greg was fine. John gave one look and looked at the nurses.

"Sedate him." He ordered, and the nurse opened a drawer and walked to him with it. Mycroft seeing it started thrashing more.

"No, I'm fine, I don't need that. I don't, Sherlock, please, brother." He tried but Sherlock held him closer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as John injected him and Mycroft slowly relaxed. He opened his eyes over Sherlock's shoulder.

"Gregory…"

"Hey Love, come on, you will feel better when you've rested."

"You…How…" He whispered, and Sherlock and John shared a look, trying to figure out who Mycroft was talking to but there was no one.

"I love you, trust me, it will get better." Mycroft tried to reply, but the drug was too strong, he slowly sank down on the floor safe in his brother's arms. The last thought was that he was hallucinating, as Greg was still on the hospital bed, a white sheet covering him.

 

Crushedrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very sorry


	269. Feel the burn

Feel the burn.   
  


  
Greg was sitting on the bed waiting for Mycroft to put the sun lotion on his pale skin.    


“Do you need my help Love?   


“Thanks Gregory if you could put some sun lotion on my back I would be thankful." Mycroft replied handling his partner the lotion    


“How thankful?”   


“Gregory, please...we cannot spend the whole holiday in this room,  people could talk”   


“Who?” Greg asked applying the sun lotion    


“Room attendants just for saying some of them. Where is your sun lotion Gregory?”   


“I haven’t got one. Don’t want to look like someone didn’t get out of the room for the whole week, besides I never  burn” he answered winking at Mycroft who replied “You will be the one to 

feel the burn."   


"Never."   
  


  
_ Six hours later... _

  
  
“There, there put some more ice there , ohh....oooo.ouch.... God I’m burning, did you bring the after sun,Love?“

 

Black_Dawn


	270. Watch closely

27 watch closely

Mycroft wanted to get angry, but he couldn't, he had never seen Greg so frankly put adorable and delightful. Greg was tipsy, and as a result he was more open, he smiled more, he made jokes - or tried to.

"Sorry I missed our wekey meeting Mykrough I had to take part, in this debate."

"You forego our meeting to take part in a pub night?"

Greg slowly moved his head up and down, trying to look very innocent, it didn't help.

Mycroft gave a longsuffering sigh and looked around.

"Well, there is no point in doing it now, I might as well make sure you get home safely, can I offer you a ride?"

Greg nodded again.

"You may. Wait I need to get my winnings." Greg smiled in triumph and picked a fruit basket with two bottles of wine, some snacks, fruit and chocolate all held together with yellow translucent plastic and a big green bow.

"That is quite a prize."

"My precious." Greg joked and stroke it lightly as if Mycroft would understand, he did, but he won't show Greg that. As expected Greg narrowed his eyes.

"Next movie night, your so there." He mumbled and walked out the pub towards the black car. The driver opened it.

"Thanks mate, want a snack?"

"No thank you sir."

Shrugging Greg got in the car with Mycroft following. As Mycroft closed the door he notices Greg had removed the bow and was looking at the snacks.

"Yeah, Maltesers." He cried and took the packet, he turned to Mycroft.

"Want to see a magic trick?"

"No, I'm all right."

"Gonna show you, make this packet disappear, watch closely."

Before Mycroft could say anything, Greg rip the packet opened a bit too eagerly, causing the chocolates to fly all over the seats as well as them. Greg's eyes widen in shock before he threw the paper behind him on the floor. He turned to Mycroft.

"That wasn't supposed to happen like that."

"You mean the chocolates weren't meant to disappear like that?"

Greg shook his head.

"Sorry." He reached back into the basket and took out galaxy slab.

"Peace offering."

"Sharing 'your precious'?"

Greg smiled and mumbled to himself but Mycroft still overhead.

"A precious treat for a precious man, fair is fair."

 

Crushedrose


	271. Patient.

Patient.

  


Greg 's sneeze was so loud, Sally was sure people in the next street must have heard it.

“You’ve caught a cold,Sir”

Greg sneezed again before answering “If you’ve stayed three hours in the damp with me this morning you would have caught it too”

“ Yes I know I’m sorry about that but it was my turn at the trial. If it can help I don’t think there is a lot to do here this afternoon.“

Greg looked at his sergeant with disbelief  “ Are you dismissing me?”

“Quite, before you’re going to infect the whole division “ Sally said nodding.

Greg sneezed again. The signs of capitulation were clear “ Ok Donovan, if you say so, i’ll call it an early day”

“Someone will be happy to take care of you Sir”

“That someone you’re talking about has left this morning for Berlin i will have to pass through this cold all alone “

*

Greg got home and after a hot shower he put on his tracksuit and was laying on the sofa in front of the telly when the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door he found John carrying his medical bag and behind him Sherlock carried a bag that he immediately gave to Greg “Your flat is horrible Gavin, i’m not asking myself why my brother prefers to stay at his house. I’m wondering why he didn’t ask you to move in yet.“ he said twirling his coat around the small living room.

“Mrs. Hudson sends some chicken soup “ John added moving towards the kitchen.

“It’s just a cold“ Greg pointed out. “ Who told you i’m sick?”

“We came at the Yard after you left, and a bird told us. Besides “John added “ as I know you’re a terrible patient i came on my own to check if you’re taking the meds “

“Oh come on it’s just a cold, who bribed you to come here to.. oh does Mycroft already know? But how.. ..”

John sat slowly at the kitchen table inviting Greg to take a seat near him.

“Listen mate, I know it’s just a cold.. but Holmes are different, they care excessively even if it’s not necessary. Sherlock there...” he pointed at the consultant detective who was watching outside the window “ asked to Mrs. Hudson to cook the soup and Mycroft alerted me to come and visit you.. take my words as an advice. You will never understand them, Holmes are a strange family but as long as you’re in, you play at their rules. Now take the meds and eat your soup.”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	272. Boxing

29 boxing

Greg played with the remote, moving from one channel to the next, it was quite unbelievable, Mycroft had hundreds of stations to watch yet Greg couldn't find a single thing to watch. Mycroft was on the phone, Anthea called him with to make a few arrangements for their trip next week.

He was so busy channel surfing that he never heard Mycroft saying goodbye and standing behind him.

"You know, that boxing you just skipped is one of the most watches shows currently, it is for a title."

"Bleh…." Greg responded and switched the telly off, getting up and stood in front of Mycroft.

"Don't like boxing."

"Not my favourite sport now, besides after hearing what a great source of information it is to track and identify bruises from the forensics guys, you lose a bit of the love for it."

"Hmmm. I can see why, not to mention the contusions and damage to the brain, I know of several medical schools who love the brains of boxers for teaching."

"Eeww, see, now I must love the game whenever I see a fight, I'm thinking, 'ooh, guess Molly can't wait to get her hands on that."

"Or Sherlock."

"Oh God. I don't want to imagine it."

"You're right, let's talk about something else."

"You know." Greg pulled Mycroft closer.

"We don't have to talk at all."

Mycroft just pulled Greg closer as an answer.

Crushedrose


	273. My sister.

My sister.

 

I’m a ridiculous man. I’m the most ridiculous man on earth.

I’ve never been so fond of another human being as I’m fond of Gregory. That’s going to be my condemnation.  

I’m not a jealous man.

No.

Ok.

I’ve never been jealous before.

No.

Incorrect.

I’ve never been jealous before because I’ve never been in love with another human being as I’m love with Gregory.

Parents don’t count.

Siblings neither.

When I saw him sitting at the table near the window in “ _our cafeteria_ “ in Kensington I felt betrayed.

He was sitting there chatting and laughing with someone who wasn’t me.

At our table.

With a woman.

A beautiful woman I must add.

I felt betrayed and jealous.

And when he spotted me and got out to greet me and introduce me to his sister I stopped feeling jealous and began to feel stupid.

Because I know he has a sister. I know everything about this wonderful man who is eager to introduce me to his family.

Family..

He said “ She’s my sister Ann, the doctor.”

She’s a doctor, she saves lives..

Gregory is eager to share every single aspect of his life with me.

And how am I paying him back?

He has already met my brother… I’ll avoid until it’s not necessary to introduce him to my dysfunctional parents.

What shall i do?

Bring him to Sherrinford and introduce him to her?

“She’s my sister. The serial killer.”

Should I?

 

 

Black_Dawn


	274. Technical terms

1 technical terms

Greg and Mycroft stood in his office, talking about a case when a man in a grey suit walked in.

"Detective Lestrade?" Greg immediately froze and held up his hands.

"If it's about my ex I don't want to know, we've been divorced for nearly five years."

"Oh I'm not...I don't know her...I'm here about your brother sir." Greg looked dumbfounded and Mycroft eyes widen as he looked between Greg and the man.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person, I don't have a brother, I was a single child." Greg explained. The man looked confused. He opened a file in his hand.

"Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, son of Anna and Pierre Lestrade, born June 30 1962?"

Greg stepped closer to the man.

"Yeah, that's me, but I don't understand."

"Gregory?" Mycroft tried, seeing as Greg was trying to get his head around the information he just heard from the man. Greg took the file out of the man's hand and page through the file.

"This, Mycroft, this is me... I don't..." He looked up at the man.

"What's does all these technical terms mean on this page, it's from some hospital." Greg held out the paper and Mycroft grabbed it before the man could, he skimmed over the page.

"Gregory it states here you have a brother, Grant Lestrade, born 1957, five years before you, and has been institutionalized since 1965, he has severe mental handicaps."

"Yes, his parents brought him to our institution as they no longer could handle him at home or supply to his needs without running huge financial debts, plus with a baby in the house..." The man looked sympathetically at Greg, Greg knew he meant him, he was the baby.

"I don't..." Greg tried, and Mycroft stepped in.

"Why are you here? What happened to his brother?"

"Oh nothing, it's just the trust that was set up for his care had stopped four months ago, I wanted to find out what happened to the funds."

"Trust?" Greg voiced and sat down on the closest chair. Mycroft's heart broke for him.

"Please may I have your card, I will be making a few calls and get back to you, you have come with surprising news, please let Gregory here just adjust." The man nodded quickly before giving Mycroft his card and walked out. Mycroft looked at it then sat down in the chair next to Greg.

"Gregory."

Greg looked up.

"What? Why? How? I have a brother and never knew, what am I supposed to do with that?"

 

Crushedrose


	275. Elementary

Elementary.

 

Greg parked his car in front of the house. He didn’t bother to open his umbrella as he couldn’t have been more soaked, even if he tried. As he was close to the door it opened revealing a tall figure holding a bathrobe.

“I’m sorry My i’m going to leave sludgy marks on the pristine floor “

“Just leave your shoes here, let’s try to minimize the damage. It’s a terrible thunderstorm. There, put on this warm bathrobe. I took the liberty to fill the tub with hot water.

I’ll be downstairs warming dinner “

 

Twenty minutes later a warmed Detective joined his partner in the kitchen. 

“It’s your brother’s fault I got home soaked “

“My brother? Did he help at least?”

“Yes he did. You should have seen him. We were in the middle of a search in the suspect’s house when Sherlock cried “  _ Elementary, my dear Watson _ !“ Greg mimicked Sherlock’s tone perfectly, causing Mycroft to smile.  "And he run towards the back of the house, we all had to follow him in the mud and the rain. “

“ _ Elementary my dear Watson _ ?” John will write it on his blog for sure..”

“Yes it will become another  _ 'stock phrase _ ' people will say it for ages..

I hope he will forget to describe how soaked we got.. but at the end he was right and the body we were searching for was there. Bloody Holmes!!”

 

 

Black_Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*author’s note: some sites on web say ADC’s Holmes never said that sentence.. )


	276. Bicep

3 bicep

The air was tense Mycroft was standing outside a house Anthea a few steps behind him, the blue and red police lights were taking turns to light up the dark night and break the yellow lamps from the street lamp. Sally was standing a few feet away speaking on a phone with the man inside. The man was wanted for three accounts of murder but was only a suspect until thirty minutes ago when he took Greg hostage and demanded to be able to leave London.

It wasn't happening.

Mycroft found out when Greg's name came up on the scanner and flags were raised in his office. He rushed to get at the location as quickly as he could. He needed Greg to be released and the situation to be resolved. He looked at the car then back at Anthea who nodded and went to the driver. Mycroft made his way to Sally.

"Sergeant Donovan, please tell him you will give him his getaway, you know who I am and what I can do, we will tell him he can have a car - my car and my driver - the car is reinforced, once he is inside the car will lock him in and the driver will take him to the station."

Sally stared at him with surprised and astonishment before she turned to his car, the driver and Anthea. Both knew what their boss planned and were on board. She gave a sharp nod.

"Okay."

She lifted her phone and dialled.

"Mr. Whitmore, you have a deal. If you look outside the window you will see a black car, this car has tinted windows and a driver, it belongs to Mr Holmes over here, he is the CEO of an accounting business and his own driver. He will give you his car and driver that would take you out of the city, he will drop you of wherever you want and come back."

There was a few moments of silence and Mycroft could see the curtain move. It must work.

"Okay. We will step back twenty feet." Sally hang up and then turned to the men, Mycroft included.

"Okay, you heard the man, twenty feet backwards." Mycroft opened the car door then took twenty steps back with the rest of the people. Once they stopped the door opened and Greg came out with the man. The man held a knife to Greg's throat. They made their way to the car, Mycroft staring at Greg. They slowly made their way to the car, the man bending Greg forward and they moved out of their eyesight, Mycroft felt a crippling fear that he will take Greg with him, the engine started and the car spun away down the street Mycroft's eyes were glued to the spot on the pavement where a figure lay.

"Gregory!" Mycroft yelled and run towards Greg who slowly sat upright, Sally and the others followed.

"Gregory, are you hurt?"

"Hey, Nah I'm fine, just a scratch." He replied and held his arm, Mycroft could see his shirt stained red with blood. Mycroft rip the shirt to see one long gash a cross his bicep.

"That looks a bit more than just a scratch."

"Could've been worse, thank you for what you did."

"You're welcome. Come on." Mycroft helped Greg up who smiled at Sally.

"You rock star! I guess his on his way to the station?"

"Yes. I must say Boss, I really like this Holmes."

 

 Crushedrose


	277. Smooth like

Smooth like...

 

“Good morning lovely “ GL

“Good morning Gregory I hope you enjoyed your lie-in this morning”MH

“It would have been better if you were here “ GL

“I’m sorry. Pressing matters early this morning. Unavoidable.”MH

“Will i find some corgi’s fur on your suit this evening?”GL

“Probably yes my dear . Did you enjoy your morning?”MH

“I took a long bath.. I used one of your bath foam. The one that leaves your skin smooth like a baby” GL

“Uhmm, I’ll have to test it later “MH

“Do you have plans for lunch?”GL

“Not yet. Any suggestions?”MH

“I’ll wait you upstairs “GL

“Fifteen minutes “MH

  
  


Black_Dawn


	278. Spacing

5 Spacing

Mycroft came home to find Greg at the dining room table, books spread out and a notebook open, the pen in his hand and making notes.

The glasses were low on his nose as he read and wrote.

"Good evening Gregory." Greg looked up from the paper, his eyes over the rim of the glasses, his mouth turned into a wide smile.

"Hello gorgeous." He greeted and put the pen and glasses down before standing up and making his way over to Mycroft who had a slight blush.

"How was your day?" Greg asked first after they kissed.

"Long but efficient, and yours?"

"Not too bad, no crime scenes."

"What about the books?"

"I'm taking another course, psychiatry and identifying social norms in interrogations."

"Sounds exciting." Mycroft replied and took off his jacket.

"It is, and interesting, I know most of it, but it will give me extra credits on my name, allowing me to go a bit higher up the ladder." Greg said and followed Mycroft into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I have no doubt, when is the exam?"

"Two months from now, but I have always studied in advance or over a long period of time rather than the night before. It makes me focused and calm."

"It's called the spacing effect." Mycroft replied. Greg nodded.

"I read something like that in my younger years, it works though. Shall I pour us some wine?"

"Oh yes, this salad is nearly done."

Greg smiled and poured them each a glass as Mycroft finished the roasted chicken strip salad for dinner.

 

Crushedrose


	279. Declined

Declined.

 

“... and then there is the invitation to the Annual Concert at the Royal Albert Hall…you’ve declined to attend it in the past, shall I send another negative reply or do you have different plans this year?”

The car stopped and Mycroft took a long breath before replying  “ What do you think I should say?”

Anthea looked outside the window ”Me?”

“Yes, I want your opinion because I guess from your tone you have your own. Please share.“

Anthea gave another look outside and spotted a silver haired head moving towards them.

“It’s been a long time since you enjoyed the company of another human being, someone who can understand you. I think you should stop bringing your PA as your plus one when it’s strictly necessary and maybe, just maybe, you could ask the Detective Inspector to attend at the concert with you.”

Mycroft shifted uncomfortably in his seat “Do you think he would appreciate the concert?”

“I think he would appreciate any kind of invite you will offer him, music, dinner and I suppose much more than that, if you only gave yourself a chance “

“Ok, ok, stop I got the message “ Mycroft raised his hand as he saw the man approaching to the car.

Greg entered quickly as the first drops of rain began to wet his coat “Good evening Mycroft, Anthea, I’m sorry to the delay but I had to fix some points before leaving Donovan to close this mess.” Greg touched in his pocket “Fuck! I forgot to take the report about Sherlock’s activities I wrote for you “

Anthea gazed at Mycroft who rolled his eyes before clearing his throat “No worries Gregory, you could give it to me the next time.” he gazed back at Anthea who moved her chin as to say ” _go on_ ”

“Actually.. I suppose you didn’t have the time to eat something edible in the past five hours, we could stop and have dinner somewhere if you agree.“

Anthea took her mobile and began typing to make the reservation “Any preferences Detective Inspector?”

Greg was still astonished by the request “No.. yes.. no sorry, no preferences, thanks“

Anthea nodded and gave instructions to the driver.

They talked all the way long and when the car stopped in front of Anthea’s flat she heard Mycroft saying “ Do you like classical music Gregory? I have two ticket for the Annual Concert at the Royal Albert Hall by chance”

She didn’t hear the reply but she knew it was a “ Yes”.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	280. Cashmere

7 cashmere

Greg waited with barely concealed patience in the living room. Mycroft was on his way here after spending a full weeks abroad multiple countries and seminars neither he nor Greg could wait any longer.

Greg was in his drawstring trousers and thick woollen sock and his old worn jumper. The house was warm, but still the winter cold sneaked in as it always does.

It was just after midnight, Mycroft called Greg an hour ago, saying he landed on British soil and would be home within the hour. It was a little over the hour, but Greg wasn't counting.

The sound of tyres over gravel shook him from his thoughts. His feet started tiptoeing on the floor without him giving the demand. He was wired up like a tight string.

The door opened and with the cold air, came the warmth of a tall figure, shoulders hunched in exhaustion. Greg rushed to the foyer and met Mycroft just as he closed the door and switched on the small table lamp.

"Oomf." Was all Mycroft could get out from the weight of Greg against him, holding him as tight as possible. Mycroft instantly snaked his arms around Greg and held just as tight.

"My." Greg uttered against his neck.

"Dearest." Mycroft replied.

They slowly pulled apart just enough to look each other in the eye, breathing the same air.

"I missed you."

"And I you."

"Welcome home. Are you tired, hungry, thirsty..."

"Thank you. I'm in need of you for the moment, and maybe our bed..." Mycroft replied. Greg could see the tiredness in his frame, it was more than a physical exhaustion, it was mental as well. Greg took his hand and led him upstairs.

"Come on, let me hold you till we both feel better."

"I must admit, I longed for you the bed was very empty without you, and cold."

"Same here, its why I tried to find solace in this old jumper, its not cashmere but it's warm."

Mycroft leaned closer and smelled it.

"It's smells like you, much better than any cashmere out there."

Holding on to one another they made their way to their bedroom, the house feeling much warmer than the previous weeks.

 

Crushedrose


	281. Nomenclature

Nomenclature.

 

  
  
John wasn’t worried about leaving Rosie with Mycroft and Greg because as she saw her favourite uncles she ran towards them leaving her father on the threshold.   


“Well, I’m not having problems now but I guess she will throw a tantrum tomorrow when I will pick her up.”   


Mycroft smiled taking his niece by her hand “Come on Rosie, now say goodbye to your dad, you will see him tomorrow evening.“ Rosie kissed her father on his cheek and run towards her  room.   


“Well...good luck then.”   


“Don’t worry mate she will be fine.“  Greg replied taking her overnight bag as John left.   


“Ok, what we have here little Princess...” he opened the bag. "...your PJ's and clean clothes for tomorrow and your teddy bear. No bed time storybook?”   


“No.“ Rosie replied  jumping on the sofa next to Mycroft, “ Papa says I don’t need it because uncle Myc knows what to read to me tonight. He said it’s the letter 'C'.”   


“The letter C?" Mycroft do you know what is she talking about?”   


Mycroft got up from the sofa and took an old book from the library handling it to his niece “ Is it a book like this one Rosamund? “   


”Yes uncle Myc, it’s the same book”   


Mycroft opened the book and showed it to his partner.   


“What? Scientific Nomenclature? What about 'Cinderella'?” Greg asked astonished.   


“ This is the book my mother used to read us at bedtime. She thought this could help to increase our knowledge. Uhm...letter “C “ is chemistry. It’s a very fascinating science”   


“You Holmes are weird.. but as you and your brother have a very higher IQ score I give up. Perhaps your mother had been right for once”

 

Black_Down


	282. Lego

9 Lego

Mycroft was looking through Greg's side of the wardrobe for something specific to wear, it was starting to get colder during the evenings and mornings meaning winter was close. Throughout his relationship he discovered that he was very, well, let's say 'fond' for old Met hoodies and jumpers. It's probably because the officers wearing them are most on the streets or something and that's why they are so comfortable. Why else would he like them...?

He moved to the end and found an old shoe box, he know Greg doesn't have any shoes that he keep in their box, curious he bend down and lifted the lid.

His eyes widen at the site, there was a small Lego office with a little Lego man at the desk. His hair was coloured grey or silver with a permanent marker and was wearing a police uniform. He should ask Greg about this.

Picking it up he went back downstairs with the hoodie on and the box in his hand, Greg was busy with dinner when he walked in.

"Gregory, what is this?"

Greg looked up from the pot.

"What's what?" His eyes caught the box and a smile broke out on his face.

"I've had it for ages." Greg switched the stove off and walked to the table with the pot. Putting it down he took out the Lego man.

"Sherlock gave it to me the second time we met, before the hundredth visit in rehab. He made a scene patting the answers and deductions as fast as he could. I said something, and I said something about how he will give me grey hairs and he took out this. He throws it to me and said about how I will look like this and something about how empty our heads is or something."

"That's rude I'm sorry, why did you keep it?"

Greg took the little man and smiled fondly at the memory. He looks at Mycroft.

"He had coloured the head before, and carried it around with him, I'm not trying to blow my own horn here, but why would he carry and police officer toy and coloured his hair grey? Plus, he had this look as he looked at it before he threw it at me, it was, I don't know his eyes were different and I knew I should keep it."

Mycroft was silent for a moment, his heart swollen with pride and love for this man.

"The office?"

"Oh, I bought that, can't be constable when I'm grey, now can I? If I'm still in the Met when I'm old and grey I should have an office." He joked.

"And you have it "

"Yeah, I do, and I was right about him being the cause of my grey hair."

They shared a laugh as they put the box aside and dished up.

Halfway through eating Mycroft looked at Greg.

"Does he know you still have it?"

Greg nodded.

"Yeah sent him a pic one time with Lego me at the desk, saying not only is he causing me grey hair, but also loads of paperwork."

 

Crushedrose


	283. Fireside

Fireside.    
  
2.50 pm “Busy day?”GL   


3.00 pm “It’s not over yet, Gregory “ MH

3.03 pm “At what time do you think it will be over?”GL   


3.09“I suppose it will be done by eight “MH   


03.10“ Friday it’s my favorite day of the week, you know. The day England gives you back to me and you will be mine until Monday morning. We will start with a romantic dinner then we will spend some time cuddling on the sofa by the fire side. Then we will move to our bed when we will make love until morning.” GL   
  
3.20 “Myc?”GL   
  
3.45 “Love?” GL   
  
04.00 “I’m sorry, unexpected meeting. See you at home “ MH   
  
At 04.15 Sherlock burst into Greg’s office slamming the door behind him    


“What did you tell him?”   


“Pardon? “   


“He was all giggling at your texts, because he wouldn’t giggle at anybody else's..Or nobody else would text him..anyway.. you told him something that changed him in a glimpse. His eyes were full of tears even if he tried to hide it, I swear Lestrade if I find you've hurt him you’re a dead man walking“   


Suddenly Greg realized why Mycroft didn’t text him back, hiding behind an unexpected meeting. Greg knew he had gone too far. Feelings were sometimes overwhelming and Mycroft didn’t know how to cope and he preferred hiding.    


When Mycroft got home Greg didn’t talk about it but he made everything exactly as he wrote in his messages trying to demonstrate with actions he really meant it.

 

Black_Dawn


	284. One two three

11 one, two, three

The groaning and panting could be heard throughout the house right into the foyer. Sherlock and John stood frozen, Sherlock blinking uncontrollably and John's fingers twitch. It may either be from the use of handling a gun or may just be reaching for a cup of tea. Since getting involved with the ins and outs of the Holmes plane of life it may be the same line of defence as his gun.

"Put it down! Put it down." Came Mycroft's laboured cry.

"Were almost there!" Greg replied, also out of breath but not to the extent of his partner.

"Cant... need to breathe."

"You run for miles per day and can't handle this?"

"Gregory may I remind you that there are different levels of fitness for example a swimmer may struggle with running and a weightlifter may not be able to swim as a swimmer"

"Yeah yeah, come on, let's move it the last bit."

"One three."

"Okay, one two three...". Greg counted followed by a long groan and some heavy breathing. Sherlock and John had by now realized that the breathing was due to them moving furniture. They look at each other then walked into the living room. They stopped in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked. They didn't answer him as they moved the long sofa to the opening spot against the wall, next to the floor to ceiling window. Once they put it down they both nearly collapsed on it.

"Rearranging the furniture." Greg answered.

"Why?"

"His idea." Mycroft said and pointed his finger in Greg's direction.'

"No no no...it was our idea, you were the one saying how much better the sofa would look here."

"I didn't think you would suggest we move it ourselves."

"Who else?'

Sherlock and John watch with fascination as they talked.

"How about tea?" Sherlock asked the moment they stopped.

"Or a beer?" John added, and Greg smiled.

"Yeah that would do, I'll go get them." As he got up Mycroft opened his mouth to say something, but Greg beat him to it.

"Yeah I'll put the kettle one for the two of you." Mycroft smiled in return and eased back on the sofa, it does indeed look better here, now they can lay in the evenings watching the stars in comfort.

 

Crushedrose


	285. Zone out

Zone out.    
  
.. and then you should call dr. Hooper for those analysis… “   


But Donovan wasn’t listening at her boss, her eyes were captured by the new member of the forensic team, his perfect arse and those long hands.    


“Donovan … Donovan! “ Greg yelled at her to get her attention “You zoned out,  I will repeat it one more time because I’m feeling generous today, but either you go and ask him out or you're going to pay attention to me “   


“Love affairs at work aren’t well welcomed Sir”   


Greg laughed loudly “ It didn’t stop you with Anderson “   


Sally raised her hands replying “Ok, ok I give up”   
  


Three hours later they were on a crime scene, a bad one, when a well known black car stopped near the police line. A tall man in pinstripe suit got out, and walked towards them.   


“Who’s going to zone out now, Sir?”   


“ I do not zone out when Mr. Holmes is around, Donovan “   


“Yes you do. Now please do not make a fool of yourself as the last time and ask him out or I’m going to do it for you.“

 

 

Black_Dawn


	286. 30 days

13 30 days

Greg and Mycroft stood in front of the door, Greg very eager, carrying a cake, a deer hunter hat and a six-pack beer. Mycroft was standing there with a slight frown and tight face.

"I'm telling you this is ridiculous." Mycroft said with another huff and twirl of his umbrella. Greg turned at him with a shrug and wide smile."

"Don't care, we are doing this."

"I don't see why."

"Oh, you know, pettiness, the old familiar 'told you so' the well phrased, 'in your face' and so on. Plus, I will generously reward you tonight."

"After our dinner?"

"Oh yes baby, can't arrest myself for indecent exposure..." Greg winked and laughed loud seeing the look on Mycroft's face.

"What did I get myself into?" He muttered but still rang the doorbell at Greg's insistence.

The door was opened by Mrs. Hudson.

"Aaah detective, Mr. Holmes."

Greg narrowed his eyes and his smile faltered, now that he and Mycroft was closely involved his overprotective streak is much more visible. Mycroft noticed and put his hand on Greg's elbow. Greg understood, it was their night and she won't ruin it.

"Is Sherlock in?" He asked with a tight lip.

"He's upstairs but I don't think..."

"Thank you we'll find our way up." Greg interrupted and walked past her Mycroft gave Mrs. Hudson a parting glance before following Greg up.

Sherlock was at the kitchen table looking at something under the microscope and John was writing on his blog while Rosie slept.

"Hello Sherlock, John won't be long." Greg announced with the first step in. They both look up to him and seeing Mycroft behind him, both dressed smartly their eyes widen. Sherlock was the first to speak.

"No."

"Oh yes, here's a cake to celebrate, some beers for John, and a hat that you promised to eat... shall I do a happy dance or a victory cry?" Greg responded and put the stuff on the table, John stepped closer to watch the interaction.

"You'd be so petty?" Sherlock asked ignoring the stuff Greg brought.

"Yeah, considering how petty you were and are, I learned from the best, you said you wouldn't give us two weeks and it's been 30 days so shut it yeah, leave me and your brother and our relationship alone. It's wonderful, it's amazing and we love each other and spending time together, now we are on our way to a lovely dinner which will be followed by amazing sex. In the future give Mycroft a break and just for once allow him something that isn't about you. Okay. Sorted. Enjoy the cake, say hi to Rosie and enjoy the beer John. Come on Love." He winked at each of them then took Mycroft's hand and led him down the stairs singing softly but still loud enough to hear.

"Let's hear it for the boy..."

Sherlock and John stared at each other then down at the cake. John lifted the lid.

"Oh, chocolate my favourite, will go down nice with the beer."

Sherlock smiled and pick up the hat and placed it in his mouth.

"Ilhbv hash thsh"

"Enjoy."


	287. Buckets of..

Buckets of..

  
  


Greg is one of those men who like to sing under the shower.  He has a huge repertory of songs. Mycroft doesn’t always recognize the song Greg is singing but he would have never forgotten the first one.

The first time Mycroft heard him was after one of the first nights they spent together in Greg’s flat. He laid under the duvet listening to his lover’s voice singing Bob Dylan’s “Buckets of rain”.

 

_ Buckets of rain _

_ Buckets of tears _

_ Got all them buckets comin’ out of my ears _

_ Buckets of moonbeams in my hand _

_ I got all the love, honey baby _

_ You can stand _

  
  


“You’ve got a good voice Gregory” he said when Greg got back from the bathroom, his body wrapped only by a towel.

“Yeah thanks. I sang in a little band when i was a teenager and I played the guitar. It was the time of the Brit bands and we hoped to get famous. It didn’t happen”

Mycroft smiled shyly. ”  We probably would have never met.” ”

“Uh, but you can't deny that Greg the Rockstar didn't sound good . Anyway” he went on brushing his hand on Mycroft’s arm “ I’m quite fond of the turn my life has taken, you know, i regret nothing”

When their lips parted Mycroft asked tentatively ” Do you have photographs of your band?”

“ Yeah, there has to be something somewhere in the closet, why?”

“I know your present and i can see your future, but i’ve lost your past and i want to know it”.

  
  


Black_Dawn


	288. Cart wheels

15 cart wheels

Greg dropped his bag in his room with a soft thud and a loud sigh. He looked at his empty bed, neat and clean, yet cold and uninviting. Pulling a face he turned around and walked back to the living room and half fell, half throwing himself on the sofa. He was lying face down his one arm under his head, the hanging on. Maybe he can get a bit of rest, without interruptions, without seeing a man blowing himself to bits. It's true what they say, it does look like pink mist, bit in the dark night, it's a black velvety hole or something.

"Rough day?" Greg startled at the voice but didn't get up, his body was too tired. He looked to the other side of the room, there on his barstool at the kitchen counter sat Mycroft Holmes, an empty cup of tea next to him and his phone.

"I don't have tea." Greg mumbled.

"I always carry with me."

Greg snorted but didn't get up, instead he pulled up his hand and rested his head on it, so he can watch Mycroft.

"Would you like some?" Mycroft asked after Greg made no attempt to talk.

"You can, it would be lovely, but I don't have the energy to get up, so yeah…" He trailed off, Mycroft's eye rose, the eyebrow along with it, but he didn't say anything, instead he got up and started to make tea.

"So, Mycroft, sorry I can't do cartwheels in my happiness to see you, but still, how can I help, from here of course, not getting up."

"It's fine, I'm quite all right, I just came to thank you for dropping everything and assisting me with this, and I'm sorry for the way it turned out."

Greg watched him make the tea and then to his surprise found the fridge full of groceries, he knew it was empty when he left.

"It's okay, I know I've seen some bad stuff, John certainly, but Sherlock…it must be a shock for him. He will be okay, but it will take some time, John would help, his presence alone is enough sometimes."

Mycroft nodded and walked to the sofa where Greg was and put the mug down.

"I do have cups, that one isn't the only one." Mycroft smiled softly.

"I know, but you like mugs, here drink up then you can rest."

"Yes sir." He joked and only moved halfway up before he took the mug. He drank it all to Mycroft's surprise.

"You must be very thirsty."

"You make great tea, might keep you. Thank you."

Mycroft blushed slightly but hid it by taking the mug back to the kitchen, when he got back Greg was fast asleep, looking a bit better and lighter than before. Mycroft allowed to let his mask fall and gave him a fond look before turning around and leaving.

 

Crushedrose


	289. Putting in the..

Putting in the.

  
  


London 10.30 p.m. “Chief Superintendent announced he’s going to retire next year “ GL

Washington DC 05.32 p.m. “Good news Gregory, it’s your time to get what you deserve “ MH

London 10.37 p.m “I know, I’ve been putting the extra time since I’ve  made Detective “ GL

Washington 05.45 p.m “ everybody knows it. The promotion is yours. Go and get it” MH

London 10.50 pm “ Mycroft..” GL

Washington DC 05.55 p.m. “ Gregory?” MH

London 11.10 pm “ I don’t think I want it, Love “ GL

Washington DC 06.15 p.m. “ You don’t have to decide it now. If you want we could talk about it in two days when i’ll be back “ MH

London 11.16 p.m.  “ I miss you.” GL

Washington DC 06.17 p.m.. ”I miss you too my dear, i’ll be back soon “ MH 

 

Greg looked at the house around him, he felt so lonely and cold without Mycroft, he stared at their photographs on the mantelpiece.

He thought at his job, at how many years of his life he spent working for his career, even if it’s not the main reason for his divorce, he put his career above everything. 

Until now. 

He needed to take a different step, changing his life for better, and maybe...just maybe, he didn’t need a promotion.

He had other plans.

  
  


Black_Dawn


	290. Baked

17 baked

Mycroft looked at the lunch box that was in his drawer, a honest to God lunchbox. Mycroft frowned and then picked up the phone.

"Sir?"

"Why is there a lunchbox in my drawer?"

"Well according to Greg, it is for when you are feeling peckish."

"Peckish?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes. He baked you some healthy snacks apparently and asked me to put it there as he knew you wouldn't take it and it wouldn't be a surprise or something."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, 'or something' between Gregory and Anthea he would hear an endless flow of excuses and reasons in the end it is plain and simple; they conspire to feed him.

"Thank you."

He put the phone down and lift the lunchbox out, he opened it to find several foil wrapped packages and even small sealed packets of mini biscuits. He took out a foil package and biscuits that looked like ginger nuts. As he opened the foil wrapped one he smiled, it was a homemade nut bar with chocolate swirls on top. He had no idea when Greg baked it, but he was thankful, it was something more worth than he could say.

 

Crushedrose

 

 

Perfumedrose


	291. I am cold.

I am cold.

  
  


“Could you please stop complaining, brother?”

The voice came from nowhere in the darkness. 

“Sherlock, you dragged me out my home into the night because you needed a right-hand man. We’ve been here for hours. Nobody will fall in your trap tonight “

“Shhhh.. i can  hear someone coming from the left “

“It’s me, Sherlock“ 

“Lestrade? You’re ruining my stakeout.“ Sherlock said switching on the lantern.

“We’ve caught the suspect on the other side of the park.“

“But he should have used this escape route” Sherlock insisted.

“Yeah he should have “ Greg’s eyes went from one Holmes to the other while his hand rubbed his neck. “But he read the map upside down... Donovan is taking care of him now.“

“Oh well. “ Mycroft said exchanging a gaze with the DI. “ I’m cold and tired. Could you please be so kind to give me a lift to my club Detective Inspector? “

“My pleasure Mr. Holmes, this way.”

“Good night brother mine. I hope next time you will need a partner Dr. Watson will be avalaible”. 

 

When they were far enough from Sherlock Greg took Mycroft’s hand in his “ You’re very cold Love. Let me warm you a bit.”

“Thanks my dear, I was ready for our dinner when Sherlock showed up and I couldn’t say no. He would have got suspicious. Anyway you have been busy too”

“Yeah. True.It’s late. Restaurants are already closed. Do you want to go to your club or…there might still be something edible in my fridge...”

“Mycroft nodded smiling “Thanks Gregory, yours it’s perfect. “

  
  


Black_Dawn


	292. Dead or dying

19 dead or dying

Greg stared at the row of pots with disdain, his hands on his hips.

"This is ridiculous."

"What is?" Mycroft asked as he came to stand behind Greg.

"This. I have tried everything and still, all these plants are either dead or dying." Greg started to explain.

"Have you watered them?"

"Of course, once a day, a little water, plenty of sunshine and so on..." Greg explained his hands in the air indicating towards the window and water bottle.

Mycroft smiled softly.

"Okay, well, let's try again, we will add some more potting soil and then start again."

"Okay, but if they die, it's on you, I already have enough green death on my hands."

Mycroft chuckled softly, opting for not telling Gregory he had a small greenhouse as a child.

 

Crushedrose


	293. Body butter

Body butter.

 

Greg and Mycroft were in Washington DC. Mycroft had to attend to important meetings and Greg had a lot of days off.

They spent Saturday and Sunday visiting the city together, as Mycroft never had the chance to be a tourist in a town he had already been so many times before.

But with Gregory everything was different and he could see the world shining in different colours. He had never noticed the colour of the Fall in the east coast before.

On Monday Mycroft had to work and Greg decided to visit the city and maybe do some shopping.

 

When Mycroft become aware he would be late for their dinner he called his partner.

“I’m going to be late would you mind if we met at the restaurant, Gregory?”

“ Ok no worry Love, I'll be a bit late too. I’m still doing some shopping “

 

Late in the evening Mycroft saw what Gregory meant with _some shopping_...there were bags full of the famous “ _yankee candles_ “ and some boxes plenty of jars containing  “ _'Body butter'_ Gregory?”

“Yes I thought I'd buy some jars of luxury body butter in different fragrances for the ladies, vanilla for Mr. Hudson, strawberry for Molly, honey for Sally and almond for Anthea“

“There is another one here “ Mycroft said taking the brown jar.

“ Oh yes cocoa, that’s for us”

“I see..“ Mycroft said sharing a gaze with Greg. Then he put down the box shrugging “There is no difference between travelling with Anthea or with you. I always go back home with loads of shopping bags”.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	294. Maxed

21 oct maxed

"Gregory, can you bring a bottle of wine when you leave? MH."

Greg started at the message for a solid two minutes before he took a deep breath. He opened his banking app on his phone and typed in his password and username. The app opened and he closed his eyes.

"Shit."

All his accounts were maxed out and it still a few days to pay day.

Even after all this time how he still feels uncomfortable telling Mycroft his financial status, the man can find the information easily enough, but Greg like to think he won't, that it is somehow Greg's business or secret so to speak.

Unless life decides to throw curveballs like this.

He needs to think of something, something that - hopefully - Mycroft wouldn't realize.

"Hey, how about we have a 'steak and beer' night, we haven't had one of those in weeks, we can even have steak and salad and that light beer that still in the fridge. GL."

There, inconspicuous enough.

Mycroft eyed the message with a slight frown, something feels off. He had no idea what, but since he and Gregory started dating and then later moved in together he had this developing 'sixth sense' or 'gut feeling' when it comes to Gregory and reading between the lines. He looked up and saw the calendar on his desk. The 21st...end of the month as Greg would call it, the last few days before his salary gets paid. Greg was running short and had no idea how to tell him. What should he do? Everything that comes to mind ends up with Gregory realizing that he figured it out and feels embarrassed. He didn't have to, but Mycroft knew Greg was a proud man. He typed back.

"Sounds wonderful. MH."

Crushedose


	295. Landing

Landing.

 

It was 10.40 pm when Greg heard the door open and close.

Then nothing...

Greg frowned.

Mycroft usually left his bag in the hallway and they met halfway, but this time Greg didn’t see Mycroft walking towards him. He could hear some movement upstairs instead, specifically from the bathroom.

Greg headed upstairs and knocked at the bathroom door. “My? Love, are you ok?”

He heard the water stopped and after some seconds the door opened to reveal  a Mycroft Holmes in his pants only. His face was greenish. Greg noticed his suit discarded on the floor, definitely something wrong was going on.

“I’m sorry Gregory dear, I needed to took off my clothes quickly and to wash my face, I need a shower too” Mycroft took his pants off and entered in the shower under Greg’s gaze. Greg looked again at the clothes on the floor, moving them with his foot he checked if there was blood on them. Nothing.

Mycroft spoke from under the hot water. “The plane had some difficulties during the landing..I.. I’ve never been sick on a plane before. “

“You’re home now Love “ Greg tried to give some comfort. “My grandma used to give me hot lemonade when i felt sick during the flight to France. Would you like some? Or maybe a cup of lemon tea?”

“You grandmother’s cure will be perfect Gregory. Thank you”

“Ok. Just take the time you need. I will be in the kitchen “ as he closed the bathroom door behind him he heard Mycroft’s voice calling “Gregory?”

Greg took two steps back “ I’m here Love “.

“I love you “

“I love you too “

 

Black_Dawn


	296. Aced it

23 aced it

Greg watched Mycroft sitting at the desk, he has been staring at the screen for a full ten minutes and Greg knows, that Mycroft doesn't even need half that time to get all the information necessary for whatever he is doing. This only means one thing.

"Everything okay Love?" He asked softly as he stood up and walked towards him.

Mycroft sighed deeply and turned to Greg, his eyes tired and full of worry.

"I…uh…just received my notification letter I need to get go for my final meeting with the board about Sherrinford and Euros."

"The one-year update?" Greg understood the importance of this, Mycroft dreaded these meetings, it always leaves him emotionally drained since he had to put up such a mask and effort of nonchalance.

Mycroft nodded.

Greg sat down on the chair next to him, and slowly pushed the laptop away, the screen was still filled with the PDF document of his notification, he didn't bother read it and Mycroft didn't bother to hide it.

"Listen, I know you worry about this, and that it is a huge thing, but please know this, I have the utmost trust and faith in you that you will pass with flying colours and that we will celebrate with a quiet night in and a bottle of wine on how you've aced it and those board have nothing on you." Mycroft face broke out in a smile and he reached out to hold Greg's hands. Greg interlaced their fingers.

"Gregory, I must admit, your presence soothes me like nothing else. I fear I might rely upon your support heavily and I thank you for your support these past years."

Greg leaned forward to kiss him.

"It is my pleasure and delight."

 

Crushedrose


	297. Swinging

Swinging.

 

  
  
“Gregory, what is it? “ 

Mycroft asked waving the white envelope 

“Oh that…it’s an invitation “ Greg rolled lazily on the bed.

“Yes, Gregory. I got it. But I remember last October you swore on your Arsenal t- shirt it would be the last Halloween Party.“ Mycroft moved towards the en suite.

"Well....listen....”

Mycroft took the t-shirt from the drawer“ Now..this is mine “

“Hey! No wait, Myc, I didn’t say it could have been yours. You don’t even know what’s the theme this year, please“ Greg gave him his ' _best winner prize_ ' puppy look and Mycroft sat on the bed sighing “ Ok. What is the theme this year?” 

Greg smiled satisfied " _Swinging London_ but the creepy version." 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, he usually tried not to be so obvious, “ _Swinging London_ “, every year I end up wondering who has these amazing ideas. Anyway you already have some . Am I correct ?” 

Greg nodded and tried to take his favorite t-shirt..

“No, this is mine now. Uhm are you going to swear again this is the last time on some of your possessions? Might I suggest some items?”

  


Black_Dawn


	298. Charged up

25 charged up

Mycroft watched as Greg went from room to room and placed candles and torches with spare batteries in all of them. He connected their phones to the chargers, the laptops and everything that can be connected to an electrical socket was connected.

"Gregory my dear, what are you doing?"

Greg briefly stopped to answer.

"There's a storm coming, they say on the news it would be quite severe and power outage may be happening, we both need to get up early, and we need all our mobile and stuff to be charged up."

"Gregory..." Mycroft tried but Greg was already into the small guest bathroom with a pack of candles. Mycroft smiled fondly and stood up to follow him.

"Stop." He said and took the candles from Greg's hand.

"But..."

"We have a generator in the basement and solar panels on the roof, ninety percent of this house is fully functional in the event of a power outage."

Greg stared and then look around.

"So...the candles are unnecessary..."

"Well, I'm sure we can find a use for them."

 

Crushedrose


	299. Something big.

Something big.   
  


  
It was another wasted Sunday for Mycroft. Instead of enjoying the morning with his Gregory he had to have a brunch with his parents.. and with Sherlock.   


His brother didn’t stop a moment from observing him.   


“Stop staring Sherlock! It’s unnerving."   


“You are different, brother mine. Something big is going on.. I can read it on your face “   


“Oh don’t be suspicious Sherlock dear “ Mommy Holmes said “ Your brother is always the same quiet and a little boring middle aged man.“   


“A bit overweight too” Sherlock commented.   


“Why don’t you tell our Mother about your new flatmate Sherlock. I’m sure she’s more interested in it than pestering about my boring life“  Mycroft spoke directly to his mother “ He’s an  army doctor Mother “   


“Oh! A doctor? Oh Sherlock! It’s wonderful!”   


Mycroft looked at his phone then stood up ” I’m sorry but I have an unexpected meeting to attend .“   


He said goodbye to his parents and left the restaurant. Sherlock followed him outside “ You didn’t receive any message. It’s a fake. You are running away. There is no black car waiting for you.”   


Mycroft shrugged, taking some money from his trousers and putting in Sherlock’s coat pocket  “Good boy. Buy yourself some candy.”   


He crossed the street and walked towards Greg’‘s flat without looking back.

  
  


Black_Dawn


	300. Split it up

27 split it up

Mycroft eyed the bowl with a frown before Greg sat down with a smile and the ice-cream under his arm.

"Okay, this will serve as brunch, lunch or early supper or afternoon snack or whatever."

"I'm fine with the trifle and ice-cream combination Gregory, but why is there only one bowl, we are two and you said no sharing."

"I know, after we split it up, the ice-cream - whatever is left of it, and the trifle, I will use the ice-cream container, less wash up later."

Mycroft stared at Greg, who began to split the desert in two equal halves.

"You're not seriously going to eat of the ice-cream tub?"

Greg shrugged.

"Why not?"

"It's an ice-cream tub."

"And perfect for holding my desert, less mess, easy to hold and so on."

"But…it's unheard of." Greg stopped and looked at Mycroft.

"You've never eaten out of a tub?" Mycroft shook his head.

"Oh…my poor man…you don't know what you're missing…" Greg answered with a dramatic sigh before he handed the tub with spoon to Mycroft and took the bowl.

"What must I do with this?"

"Eat…come on…join the dark side…" Greg urged him on and Mycroft looked at the tub as if it is about to attack him, he lifted the spoon and hesitantly moved it around the desert and picked some trifle up with ice-cream before he smelled it which earned him a 'it taste the same My…..' before he put it in his mouth.

"It does taste the same, or even a little better." Mycroft said with confusion. Greg laughed.

"I know, enjoy Love."

 

Crushedrose


	301. Stronger than

Stronger than.

 

The alert came late that night. Mycroft was already in his black car. He told he driver to change the route and drive towards Baker Street.

When he entered in the apartment he saw two drunken grown-up men sitting on the floor facing each other and playing “Who am I?”.

“This is not an emergency Sherlock “ He snapped towards his brother who was playing his violin in front of the window.

“Yes it is. At least for me. Their usual evening at the pub has gone too far this time. Anyway i can deal with just one drunken man per time so take yours and go home.

Mycroft helped a quite drunken Gregory to stood up “Wooah, mate, tell the world to stop rolling “ Greg said grabbing Mycroft’s arm.

When they were safe in the car Greg started talking “ Thank you Mycroft but I think i can go home without help “

“I don’t think so Gregory. And tomorrow you will have a massive headache “

“You’re so wise and sexy. If I knew you weren’t already taken I would ask you on a date “

Mycroft rolled his eyes with despair “  Uhm.. yes Gregory, unfortunately my commitment is now stronger than ever”

The car stopped and Mycroft helped Gregory to get out, luckily they got in the house and quickly in the bathroom just in time before he threw up.

Mycroft helped Greg to change and put him under the duvet. Greg asked Mycroft out on a date twice and promised him nobody would ever knew it.

 

When Mycroft got back from cleaning the bathroom and changing for the night his _strong commitment_ was already snoring.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	302. World class

29 world class

It has been two weeks of hell, Greg was working double shifts as half the Yard was off sick, John was doing doubles at the clinic, so Greg had to deal with Sherlock on his own. On top of that, whatever the masses caught somehow transferred to the immortals in government as even they were reminded that they were indeed human and got sick. That left Mycroft working longer as well.

They were reduced to brief glimpses and quick hugs before collapsing exhausted in bed, waking up the same way the fell asleep, their bodies tired. The Sunday after the 'two-week-hell' London somehow returned to relative normal with most being back to work on the Monday.

Greg and Mycroft were too tired to cook, so they just made a quick broccoli salad and steak with chips. They didn't even bother to set the table, each just took a plate and glass of wine and sat down at the first chair they could find.

"This may not be a world class meal Love, but it will suffice." Greg said as he started eating with slow tired movements.

"I don't care, it's the longest I've seen you in two weeks, we could eat cereal together and it would be the best meal ever." Mycroft replied looking at Greg with love and kindness. Greg looked at him back and smiled softly.

They both felt the same way.

 

Crushedrose


	303. Alley

Alley.  
  
  
_“Movie night ?” GL_ _  
_

“Perfect idea my dear ”MH

 _“Just for start because the idea of having four days off is giving me a lot of opportunities  ;) “ GL_ _  
_

“...” MH

_“Sally has to say i’m on sick leave so your brother won’t bother me, and I’ve stocked up a lot of food so it’s not necessary to leave the nest.”GL_

“Nest ? “MH

_“Yes nest. I want to spoil you starting from tonight. Is there a movie you want to watch ?” GL_

  
Mycroft picked up his phone and dialled.

“Hi Love” Greg’s voice greeted him.

“Good morning Gregory. I have to admit I didn’t have the time to think about the movie,or our impromptu holiday or _“the nest_ ”.

“Does it make you uncomfortable? “

“No it doesn’t.. it’s just I’ve never thought nobody would have ever used this word talking about me”

“I’m the lucky one, My.. Now the movie. Something scary? It’s Halloween “

“No please not another ‘ _dark alley series_ ’  seen one seen them all.”

“Sorcerers, magic?”

“It could work.”

“Ok. Just the time to close these files and we’ll be on Platform 9 ¾ !”

“What are you talking about Gregory? “

“Just wait Love. You will be delighted “

 

Black_Dawn


	304. Pile .up

31 pile up

" **I'm going to be late. GL"**

It wasn't two minutes when Greg's phone rang.

"Love…"

"Gregory, you should've left when I told you, where are you?" Mycroft asked.

"I did! There's one big pile up a mile in front of me, I'm stuck in the grid bumper to bumper traffic all around me, I can't even open my door fully." Greg answered, and Mycroft could hear the traffic and hooting in the background, he excused himself from the group of people and made his way to the small security office down the hallway. Once inside he indicated to a nearby computer. The security man instantly moved aside.

"Was there an accident?" Mycroft asked as he started to type in Greg's number to track him. The screen came with red flags and red lines indicating a massive traffic jam.

"Not that I can see." Came the reply.

Mycroft continued to type away.

"Gregory, I need you to pull to the first available curb and walked to the coordinates I'll send you, it is about half a mile, where my driver will pick you up. There's a main water pipe burst, and it is flooding most of the streets and blocking the traffic up ahead in all directions. It is going to take a while to fix it, you will stand there the whole night."

"What about the car?"

"It will be collected in the early morning or soonest opportunity."

"And the function?"

"I will make an excuse and meet you at home. Stay safe."

"Okay. See you in while."

 

 

Crushedrose


	305. Time life liquid.

1 time life liquid

Mycroft sat at the table, his head resting on his arm, the other swirling in the air in front of him. Sherlock stood at the door and John sat next to him, he tried to measure Mycroft's pulse and blood pressure, but he can't keep still. Greg came through the door and Sherlock quickly closed it behind him.

"And…." Sherlock prompted.

Greg sat down on the other side of Mycroft.

"Anthea is trying to keep the vultures away from the office, Alicia is testing the tea, but so far it can only be something he drank or something that was dormant."

"Any idea how long it will last?" John asked and tried once again to take Mycroft's arm to measure his vitals, it was futile. Mycroft frowned and pulled it away, instead swirling his hand again.

"My, Love, I know your mind is probably anywhere or nowhere, but I need you try and think, is there anything that can help us to identify what is in your system?"

Mycroft stopped twirling and lifted his head as he turned to Greg. He licked his lips and pulled his face trying to concentrate very hard.

"T…time, life…liquid…past…. elite…." He stopped and shrugged.

"Okay…." Greg looked towards the others for any ideas.

"Time…" Sherlock repeated and came closer. He looked at Mycroft.

"Is it a quick reaction or slow?"

Mycroft swirled his hand fast.

"Quick."

"Life….is that life threatening, or not?" Greg asked, and Mycroft shook his head.

"Okay, so it will work out of his system." John provided.

"Liquid…so that means it is in something he drank?" John asked, and Mycroft nodded his head.

"Now past and elite." Greg looked towards Sherlock for any ideas. His hands holding on to Mycroft.

Sherlock was quiet as he stared at Mycroft.

"Mycroft, it is something our agents experimented before, that's how you know, and only an elite group of people know of its existence, am I right?" Mycroft nodded.

"It's an inside job?" Greg exclaimed loudly, worry all over his face. Sherlock and Mycroft shared a look before Mycroft started swirling his hands and resting his head on his arms.

Sherlock face was dead serious, someone was after his brother. He looked at Greg.

"Yes."

 

Crushedrose


	306. Carpenter.

Life in the country was relaxed and quiet. Mycroft didn’t know he needed it until the first weekend they spent together far from London.  
Now, after three years they were ready to own their little place in the country. They chose a little cottage in a remote village in Sussex, it reminded Mycroft of the Saint Mary Mead of Miss Marple’s novels. The bakery with fresh croissants and bread every morning, the newspaper delivered by a boy on a bike at 7 o’clock in the morning, the cosy pub and the local shop where the news about locals ran faster than internet.  
  
“Can I open my eyes now?” Mycroft could hear the excitement in Greg’s voice  
“Just two more steps in the middle of the garden my dear “ Mycroft helped Greg to took the two steps and allowed him to open his eyes,  
“Oh my God Mycroft is it what I think it is?” Greg exclaimed as he saw the shed in front of him.  
”Yes it is… it’s yours and if you would go inside you will find all the professional tools."  
If Mycroft relaxed with a good book, Greg instead needed something practical to do to help him to clean his mind of all the shit he usually had to deal with. When they moved in together Mycroft tried to help Greg to pursue his hobby, Greg was a good carpenter, now in their new cottage he could work in his own shed instead of working in the basement, or perhaps, in warm days he could work outside the shed so Mycroft could spend his lazy moments observing Greg’s work...Greg’s broad shoulders...Greg’s bare torso...

 

Black_Dawn


	307. Fans

3 fans

Greg was cleaning up the garage, he promised Mycroft for weeks now that the first available moment he would clean it and get rid of all the junk they have been collecting over the last few years. The problem was, the more he went through the stuff, the more nostalgic he got.

He would look at each piece for some time before putting it aside, it was after nearly a your when he saw the two fans in the corner.

"Hah!" He exclaimed with joy before making his way to them all else forgotten.

When Mycroft got home. He found Greg on the back stoop with his tools and a bucket of water and old clothes.

"Gregory what are you doing?"

"Hey, check it out, I found my old two fans, just put in some new screws, reattached a plug and some cleaning...good as new."

"But we don't need fans, we have air conditioning in the house."

"True, but not at the Yard, we have A/C but it's always on the fritz or something, only works when it wants to, I'm taking this on Monday, they will love me."

Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes but was still amused at seeing his Gregory clearly enjoying himself.

"Yes, they will, but none of them will love you as much as I."

Greg turned to Mycroft smiled broadly.

"I know. I love you to."

 

Crushedrose


	308. PowerPoint

Power Point

 

Greg climbed out of the car at the exact moment a black car stopped in front of him. Perfect timing.

He glanced at his watch. 9.22 p.m

“Long day?” he asked smiling at the man in a three piece suit standing in front of him

“I can say the same about you“ The man answered showing him a bag full of food “ I brought some _lasagne_ on my way home. I knew you would approve. “

Greg nodded unlocking the door “You’re amazing Mycroft, I’m too tired to even warm the leftovers tonight “

Facing each other at the kitchen table the two men devoured their dinner.

“Oh wow these “ _lasagne_ ” are amazing. It’s from one of your favourite restaurants. You usually don’t order takeaway from them. What happened to make you change your mind?”

Mycroft took another sip of red wine.

“Not to mention the red wine, a personal favourite.  What are we celebrating?” Greg added.

“I got a call from the Speaker of the House of Commons this morning “ Mycroft replied. ”He asked me for a presentation about the Middle East Conflict....in PowerPoint.”

“He did what? Does he know who you are?” Greg blurted.

“He does now.” The British Government answered with a grin. “The new Speaker will be announced tomorrow.”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	309. In lust

5 in lust

Greg and Mycroft were snuggling comfortably under a blanket and watching tv. They have been switching from one channel to the next, without setting on one.

"I hate these types of programs, they are too superficial, especially when it comes to relationships. One moment they deeply love one another, next moment they met someone else...and that person is the love of their life..." Mycroft voiced lazily once again switching the channel.

"It's the point of soapies My, it's called entertainment and suspense, and drama," Greg responded burying his nose in Mycroft's neck below the hair.

"I love your skin here." He mumbled causing a blush to spread over Mycroft's face.

"That's not usually the place people love about one another you know..." Mycroft countered bending his neck, so Greg could get more.

"That's the difference between being in love and not in lust like 90% of the people on the telly."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh yes. To most it's all about the attraction, about that instant gratification, sex and more sex, love, real love are about everything else. That even when you don't have the kooks anymore, you're still the most beautiful person ever, when you've gained a hundred pounds or lost a limb, when you lost one of your senses or get third-degree burns over half your body and it won't matter, because you're still the most beautiful person ever. You see My when the soul and heart love the lust falls away."

Mycroft didn't say anything, instead, he just buried himself deeper in Greg's embrace knowing that words aren't needed. Love doesn't always need words.

 

Crushedrose


	310. Beaten

Beaten

  
  
It was at on the fifth date that Greg felt the heavy weight of the class distinction.    


They had to meet in front of the restaurant, it was Greg's day off so he had to go to their dinner in his own car. His old and beaten-up car.    


At the door he took the car keys and suddenly realized he couldn’t drive  the British Government in it. He put down the keys and headed towards the tube station.   
  
**   
  
The dinner was delicious and the restaurant was perfect.    


They both enjoyed the evening and Greg forgot about his car issue until the moment he found himself outside the building    


“Uhm...“ he gazed at Mycroft.  ”fancy a walk?”   


Mycroft nodded without any suspicion “ it’s a pleasant evening, I’d like to.” He moved two steps then stopped abruptly “ But what about your car? You can’t leave it here."   


"er.. I came here with the tube actually." Greg answered embarrassed.   


“But Gregory you could have told me if your car isn’t available. It’s a long way from your flat.”   


“No, it’s not that...it’s..oh well you would find out  sooner or later. It’s an old car I cannot …”   


“Do you mean I’m not good enough to get in your car?” Mycroft laughed, but he knew.   


“Quite the opposite Mycroft “ Greg sighed.   


“If you really think I’m one of those person who place value on the box and not the contents I think I’ve a lot to explain to you during our walk to my flat, Gregory “ he said taking slowly Greg’s arm.

 

Black_Dawn


	311. Aloe vera

7 aloe vera

"I want to try "

_*download attachment*_

**"You want to plant an aloe Vera plant? MH."**

" "

**"Eat "**

"My...GL"

**"You're the one who just me a picture of a plant. MH"**

"Oh...wrong one... here...GL."

_*download attachment*_

**"Oh, '10 uses for aloe Vera' do I have to choose which one of the ten you're interested in? MH"**

"Detox one...looks easy "

**"You've never drank aloe raw, have you? MH"**

"Nope. GL"

**"Sure...it's easy... I'll get you some. MH"**

"Really? GL"

"My...?

 

 

Crushedrose


	312. Pin cushion

Pin cushion.

 

 

   
  
Mycroft put the lunch box on Greg’s desk with caution as it was full of papers and photos. 

“ May I move these stuff to the other chair? I find it rather difficult to eat with a picture of a dead body near my sandwich “

“Yes,oh I’m sorry I should’ve cleaned before you came but this case is distracting me” Greg replied taking the papers scattered all around.

“Is it the one without conclusive evidence? The one is keeping you awake for most part of the night?”

“Yes. oh. I’m sorry My. How do you…”

“I’m the one sleeping next to you, you know…“.  Then something attracted Mycroft’s interest.

”You said the suspect is a young lad and the robberies are all in old ladies’ flats. This photograph has been taken in the suspect’s flat during your search, isn’t it?”

Greg moved to give a look at the pic Mycroft was holding with curiosity “Yes it’s correct. That’s what we know so far “

“Shall i suggest you to examine the pin cushion we can see here on the left. You will find one of the victims’ dna on the pins she usually used.  It reminds him his old grandma’s that’s why he took it” 

“Fuck Mycroft if you’re right I’ll personally put him in jail and throw away the key.”

“That’s good for the justice department but may I suggest a more specific reward my dear?”

 

Black_Dawn


	313. Alleviate

9 alleviate

Mycroft woke up the Thursday with a groan and shallow breaths. Greg was instantly awake and alert.

"What's wrong?"

"My back, my lower back, I find it difficult to move," Mycroft replied his voiced laced with pain.

"Wait here, I'll go get your meds and a warm bottle," Greg said and jumped out of the bed making his way to the wardrobe where the warm bottle was and the pills. He took out the necessary dosage and filled the bottle with hot water.

Mycroft was laying back against the headboard, he gratefully took the pills and drank it with the water next to his bed. Greg put the bottle under Mycroft's back and added cushions.

"There, just rest the water and pills will help to alleviate some of the pain, meanwhile I will call Anthea."

"Why?" Mycroft asked with a frown.

"You can't go in like that."

"I'll see how I feel in an hour or so, but I have to go in."

"No. Mycroft this is the fourth time you're struggling with your back, you're staying in bed and making plans to see a doctor." Greg was adamant, and Mycroft knew he wouldn't get past that.

"Okay, I concede, you may have a point there."

"May?" Greg asked staring at his partner who sighed.

"Fine, you have a point."

"Good. Now rest while I call Anthea and make you some tea. Be right back." Mycroft watched as Greg moved to the door his phone already in his hands.

"Anth...listen..." Greg's voice trailed off. Mycroft wasn't happy with this turn of events, but he was happy that he had someone who looked out for him.

 Crushesrose


	314. What about it.

What about it.   
  


  
Greg stared at the posh man standing in front of him in the middle of the cold and damp warehouse.   


“I take you do know that I’m a police officer “   


The man nodded.   


“I hope I don’t have to charge you for threatening a Detective of Scotland Yard “   


“I’m not threatening you “ the man answered quietly .   


“Let’s start with kidnapping then”   


The man’s mouth moved in a smirk. Greg tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him that the man was quite attractive.     


“Let’s say you agreed to follow my P.A. when she requested you.”   


Greg frowned nervously. _ That was true.  _   


“All right , so what about it?”   


“I request to talk to you about your association with my brother. My brother’s safety is my priority “   


“My association with who? I think you made a mistake because I’ve never had any  _ 'associations _ ' with another bloke since i met my wife. She’s the one who’s having a lot of 'associations' at the moment “ Greg replied harshly. ( _ Association, yeah right, better word for what he calls it.) _   


Mycroft felt the forthcoming headache approaching “I didn’t mean your private life Detective Inspector. My brother...Sherlock Holmes “   


“Are you telling there’s another Holmes out there and I’m so lucky to deal with both?”   


“If you’re putting it in that way the answer is “ _ Yes _ “   


“ ‘course I am...bloody hell. I can feel an headache coming on. “   


Mycroft thought for a while then asked tentatively “ May I suggest we could continue this conversation at my private club ?”   


“Can i order something strong to drink?”   


“Anything you desire Detective Inspector “   


Greg looked again at the sexy man in posh suit then answered. “What the hell . Ok. Lead the way “.

  
  


Black_Dawn


	315. Near miss

11 near miss

Greg eyed the poster with disdain.

"A near miss not reported is the next accident."

He turned to Sally who was behind him, but now standing next to him, reading the words out loud.

"What is this?" Greg shrugged in answer.

"I don't know, I'll check my emails, maybe there's a memo."

They made their way back to their desk, both already thinking hard about the case. It was only late afternoon when Greg finally was able to read his emails.

"Sal!" He called through his open door. Sally got up and walked to him.

"Yeah."

"There's a memo, apparently someone – the Head Chief - nearly fell down the stairs outside, the pavement was chipped or something and he nearly fell and got gravely injured."

Sally snorted.

"Yeah, considered how far he had to fell, I mean his five-foot four frame is so high up in our arses…." Greg tried to keep his laugh back but couldn't. He chuckled softly.

"Yeah…well…. let's report everything from now on, on paper…"

"Oh yes, a paper trail…"

"Why else."

 

 

Crushedrose


	316. Archery

Archery    
  
“Are you still sure you’re going to work ‘til late tonight?” GL   


“Yes, the conference call is expected at 7.30 due to the time zone “ MH   


“Do you mind if i go to the pub with the team It’s one of the sergeant’s birthday? “ GL   


“Not at all . I’ll see you at home “ MH   


“ You could join me at the pub when you’re done. We’re going to play darts” GL   


“Darts ?”MH   


“Yes darts, I’ve was a champion at uni” GL   


“I played archery during my university years “MH   


“Oh really? Amazing! I can see you wearing leathers, standing completely still , the feather hat on your head..” GL   


“You’re describing more a “Robin Hood movie “ than an actual archer Gregory . Fencing is my favorite sport anyway”  MH   


“Fencing...archery…could you please defer the meeting ‘til tomorrow.. I really need you in my team tonight “ GL   


“I’m sorry it’s impossible but I promise you I will get there as soon as possible “ MH   


“Tell them you’re the white knight and you must save a damsel in distress. GL   


“Impossible man….“ MH

; )  GL

  
  


Black_Dawn


	317. Rocket ship

13 rocket ship

It was a horrible day, Mycroft and Greg witness an accident as it happened. They were just walking down the street when a small school bus drove past.

One moment there were laughter and smiles and children laughing, the next a loud 'pop' as the tyre burst then the laughter and screams of joy turned to cries and yells of terror as the bus lost control before it rolled into the oncoming traffic colliding with a small car. The silence was for a second, but it was felt for an hour before everyone jumped in and helped. Calls we're made for ambulances, police and anyone who could help. Mycroft went to the front of the bus, while Greg to the back.

They pulled out most of the children before the paramedics arrived. They stood back and watched with the other people as they rescued the children. Some were gravelly injured, some just a few scratches and bruises.

Mycroft looked down and saw a rocket ship sticker ripped in half, he grouched down to pick it up. Greg watched him ready to offer support he himself desperately needed.

"They...they were...on a school trip...the planetarium...this...this is a horrible way to end a school trip." Greg put his hand on Mycroft's shoulder and guided him to the black car waiting some meters away. Once inside both let go of their emotions and held each other tightly.

"Oh Gregory...I don't...I..." Mycroft tried but couldn't get far, Greg understood. He took the comfort that was given back from the other man.

"Me too."

 

Crushedrose


	318. Foundation.

Foundation.

  
  
“Hi Love. When i got home this evening I met the old Mrs. Jones who lives downstairs. She asked me (she didn’t complain) just asked which horror movie we were watching yesterday night because the screams could be heard from the foundation of the building too.” GL

“But...Gregory we didn’t watch a movie”MH

“No we didn’t “ GL

“... “  MH

“Yes” GL

“Are you saying she heard…” MH

“Yes...but she’s old. She didn’t recognize the noise “ GL

“It is embarrassing “ MH

“Well .. she’s too old even to think about it and as I told you she didn’t complain. She usually sleeps just a couple of hours per night. She was awake watching some telly, said she switched the stations but she didn’t find the same movie.”  
  
“My house has soundproof walls and no neighbors, Gregory “  MH

“Is it a proposal?  ;) “ GL

  


Black_Dawn


	319. Ants

15 Ants

That's the problem with summer, it doesn't have that much problems, but one of them, that is in fact quite annoying, is ants.

Those pesky red or black multilegged polka dots from that crawl from under the floor straight over your kitchen floor and counter pass your coffee to nibble on your biscuit.

The biscuit that you put there that morning to eat before you leave for work. A biscuit that you promised your dear partner who threatened you – or tried – to arrest you for 'neglecting of oneself' to eat. Something small he said, something that would plug that hunger hole deep in your belly, something that would get your metabolism to start before you start the day, something that would…something or the other. In all honesty Mycroft didn't listen after that as the brown eyes was so pleading so he just surrendered.

Mycroft eyed the black pesky devils with an evil stare.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

They continued to crawl. All over  _h_ _is_ custard cream.

"Fine. Just so you know, I gave you fair warning."

With that he took out his phone.

"Anthea, please arranged for the gardeners to spray ant poison around the house and tell the cleaners to get those ant trap things for the house too. Thank you."

He ended the call and opened the cupboard, taking out another biscuit. He held the packet out to them.

"Guess who always win?"

 

Crushedrose


	320. Snowflakes

Snowflakes

  
  
Greg payed and took the bag with two sandwiches and drinks.

The november sky was  full with the promise of snow but it didn’t bothered him.

It was a windy friday too and the trees in the park moved like a syncronized dance.

As he approached their corner in the park he spotted a well known man sitting on their bench.

“ I’m sorry this seat is taken “ he said smiling to the man who smiled him back

“Oh I’m sorry but i really like the view of the lake from here, is there any chance to stay and share my dessert with you?” he replied showing his bag.

“It’s a fair trade” Greg moved closer and gave the sandwich to Mycroft.

“Did you hear from your brother recently ?”

“No, and you?”

“No. He didn’t show up at the Yard either. Truth is, we don’t have any interesting cases for him at the moment but at least he could call to say hello.” Greg said giving another bite to his lunch.

“Do you really want him to show up? you know he will never say hello, he brings just problems.”

The first thick snowflakes begun to fall covering their coat and the bench “Could i offer you a drive back to the office Detective Inspector?”

“Thank you, Love” he stopped to look at the grey sky,” if it keeps  snowing like that we will stay buried  at home for the weekend”

“That’s why i hope to not hear my brother at least until monday, my dear. “

 

Black_Dawn


	321. Gold star

17 Gold star

Mycroft and Greg were walking hand in hand through the park, it was late afternoon, the sun was low, casting long golden shadows.

"I like Fall, there's always something mystical about it." Greg said with a smile. Mycroft could only agree, somehow the golden light made Greg look more surreal, the brown in his eyes became more alive, more shimmering, his skin looked as if was dusted with gold powder or something.

"You know I wasn't much fond of it in the past, it always meant the end of summer and the beginning of winter, with its cold winds, icy roads, Christmas and it always made me lazy, not to mention the fact that I have to leave my warm bed." Mycroft replied. Greg squeezed his hand and chuckled softly.

"I'm with you on getting out of bed, it is a monstrous effort to get out. The rest, I'm okay with."

They continued walking for a while until Greg stopped them to bend down and picked something of the ground.

"Look a gold star."

"Its yellow leaf, probably fell from this tree over here."

"Looks like a gold star to me. I'm keeping it."

"Where are you going to put it, once we get home?" Mycroft asked surprised as he watched Greg put the leaf in his notebook, a habit he continues even when not working.

"In a book of course, these make excellent bookmarks." Greg replied as if it was obvious. Mycroft sighed, it should've been obvious, Greg does have the tendency to make everything a bookmark. He smiled at Greg. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

 

Crushedrose


	322. False smiles

False smiles.

 

It was lunchtime and Anthea had already lost count of how many false smiles she recognized since she got to the office that morning.

Sherlock’s death was on every newspaper and her boss had been buried in his office dealing with the aftermath since dawn.

Every now and then a colleague showed up in her office, the newspaper folded under their arm and a questioning gaze under the false smile.

But she was too busy working and she didn’t have the time even to answer to the mute question, on the other way, Mr. Holmes’ family was a classified file, she was relieved she couldn’t give a reply.

The door opened again and the first true smile made his appereance.

”Good morning sunshine.”

“Good morning Detective Inspector”

“Is he inside?”

”yes but I’m warning you. He’s not in his usual good mood”

“Which means it’s worse than ever. I saw the newspapers, they talked about me too“

“It’s not your fault.”

“I hope your boss thinks the same, Anth.”

In that very moment Anthea saw the dark marks under the DI’s eyes and she understood how much he was involved.

“I’m sure he does”.

 

 

Black_Dawn

 


	323. Negative

19 Negative

After the fifth elbow in the ribs, and the hardest one, Greg relented and put his phone away and folded his arms to listen to the man speaking in the front of the room.

"…As you can see from the statistics, the negative impact is quite severe, the short term effect will drastically influence the impact of the long term effects of this social economic tendency….." That's the extent Greg heard before he cut off and started daydreaming. If Sally wouldn't let him play games while there's a department talk going on, he would just daydream. That elbow is hopefully not going to bruise.

/

"The latest figures on the reforming of the social factors and the negative impact has increased tremendously don't you agree Gregory?" Mycroft once they were at home, he knew that Greg was stuck in a department meeting the whole afternoon.

"Yeah…at least something about the talk was positive." Greg answered absentmindedly. Mycroft sighed and put the cutlery down.

"You didn't listen to a word he said, did you?"

Greg looked up, suddenly more attentive.

"I…did…"

"Then you would know that the figures have dropped more than 7%, it's atrocious."

"Oh." Greg looked embarrass for all but one second.

"It's not my fault the guy was boring, and my daydreaming was more interesting."

"What did you daydream about?"

Greg winked.

"You. What else."

"Gregory!"

"That's exactly how you responded to this one part…."

 

Crushedrose


	324. Brush stroke.

Brush stroke .

 

“Nahh, you cannot say I’m wrong“ Greg quickly followed Mycroft out of the faery, trying to keep up with his long strides.

“I wasn't implying....”

“If it’s all like that I could take a white canvas then a brush stroke here and another one over there and I’ve painted a masterpiece. This is not art, it’s crap...expensive crap but still....”

“Yes Gregory, however...”

“Mycroft think about Vermeer, Raffaello, Gaugain...not two coloured stains on a canvas. You agree with me, don’t you?”

“Yes Gregory but I was trying to avoid expressing my thoughts so clearly in front of the artist, my dear…”

“The what?”

“The artist, Gregory, the young man that stood next to you back in the studio.”

“Oh, that guy? At least he’s young enough to try another career.”

 

Black_Dawn


	325. Leather-bound

21 Leather bound

Greg walked up the stairs with a heavy feeling in his stomach, he received a text about twenty minutes ago from Mycroft requesting to meet him at Baker Street right away. As he opened the door he knew it was serious. Sherlock was sitting in his usual chair, John in his. Mycroft was standing near the window, there was a suitcase at his feet, one with those wheels that you can pull with you. Greg recognised it instantly. His eyes widen, he wasn't expecting to see it here.

"Hello." He said to break the ice, they all knew he was there. Mycroft walked to him, reaching for his hand. Greg instantly gave it.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He ignored the others, his focus on Mycroft.

"I've decided to follow your advice, I'm borrowing it to Sherlock, he can learn it all now."

"OH…wow….okay…anything I can do?"

"Being here is enough."

"Can you two inform us why you both are here in our flat with a suitcase?" Sherlock asked. Greg and Mycroft gave each other one more look before turning to him. Mycroft pulled the suitcase towards him.

"This is for you, inside you will find all my journals since I was ten, since Euros…It's time you know exactly everything she tried to do to you, everything I did, maybe it will give you some clarity, maybe it will make you understand better, or maybe it would just ease the boredom." Mycroft replied. Sherlock froze for a moment before he opened the suitcase halfway and pulled out a leather bound book. It was old.

"Mycroft…."

"It's time brother mine. No more secrets."

They stood like that for a while, both brothers just looking at each other, reading one another, deducing each other before Sherlock stood up.

"Thank you."

Mycroft nodded and gave a sigh of relief. Maybe now things will really get better.

Crushedrose


	326. Hockey.

Hockey.

 

“I’ve got two tickets for the Netherlands- England match next week. Would you like to attend ?”

Greg asked pouring the wine “It’s hockey “ he added.

“Hockey? I didn’t know you were interested in hockey too, my dear “

“Well, yes and no, it’s the Women’s Hockey World Cup...there is a long story behind why I’ve got the tickets “

Mycroft sipped his wine gesturing him to go on.

 

“When i was about twenty years old my sister tried to set me a blind date with one of her classmates at college.”

“Yes?”

“I couldn’t tell her I was seeing a bloke at that time, so I said yes. The girl arrived and she quickly told me it was a mistake because she wasn’t interested in men but she didn’t dare to tell to my sister.”

“So many secrets.”

“Hey not only you Holmes's are allowed to keep secrets you know!

Anyway it turned to be a very pleasant “ _not date_ ” we had a couple of beers and talked about our lives . We still met sometimes at the pub in the past few years.”

“And the tickets?”

“She’s the coach of the  England Hockey Female Team. She used to sent me tickets in the past but my ex-wife didn’t like hockey“

“I do. Better, if you want to go I will be pleased to go with you and to meet your friend “

“Thanks Love”

“There is nothing to thank for.. it’s our life together, and I like it”

  


Black_Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2018 Women's Hockey World Cup was the 14th edition of the Women's Hockey World Cup, a field hockey tournament. It was held from 21 July to 5 August 2018 at the Lee Valley Hockey and Tennis Centre in London, England. ( source: Wikipedia)
> 
> I don't know who is the England team's coach. This is ficton.


	327. Who are you?

23 who are you?

Greg was paging through his phone on various sites and articles, he was bored out of his mind. Mycroft was on a call, pacing the hallway speaking in a language Greg wasn't even going to pretend he knew what it was.

They were supposed to go a date, but work got in the way. Now, he was waiting for Mycroft to finish averting another catastrophe and save the day.

With a sigh, he put the phone back. Mycroft is saving the day while Greg tries to avert boredom. Nice. What a pair.

He stood up. Thoughts like that would make him negative, he shouldn't think like that. He started to pace around the room, making his way to the door, he saw the bathroom when they passed.

He quickly went in and done his business, hoping by the time he was done, so was Mycroft.

As he stepped out he came face to face with a big man in a black. He was either a professional wrestler or a security guard.

"Who are you?" He asked in a flat tone, cold and sharp.

"He's with me, please let him pass." They both look to the side to see Mycroft waiting for all intense and purposes patiently, but they knew, he was everything but.

"Yes, sir." The man replied and stepped back allowing Greg to exit the bathroom and make his way to Mycroft.

"All done?" Greg asked taking his jacket from Mycroft and putting it on.

"Yes, I apologise for keeping you, shall we go?"

"Definitely."

 

Crushedrose


	328. Green leaf.

Green leaf.

 

  
Greg was laying on the sofa watching a football match when the intercom rang. Greg peered at the camera screen and saw Mycroft Holmes. He quickly buzzed him in and waited near his front door . The man who got out from the lift was a “completely soaked” version of a British Government.

“Mycroft what happened?” Greg said helping his friend to remove the damp coat and the ruined shoes.

“I’m sorry to bother you Gregory but the car broke not far from here, no cabs around, the transports are on strike and in these three days of non stop raining London has become a big mud. Not forgetting my phone is flat.“

“At least it’s good you were close enough to think you could come here for help “

Greg saw a smirk on Mycroft’s face and began to wonder how many miles Mycroft had walked for to be so soaked “ You need a hot shower and a cup of tea, I’ll give you a tracksuit and a t-shirt. I don’t think my trousers would fit. Do you need to call Anthea first?” He said walking towards his bedroom to take the clothes.

Mycroft stared at the man moving quickly around his house. A gorgeous man in his late forty wearing just a t-shirt with a big green leaf printed on and a worn tracksuit. It was more than he had ever dreamed on. ”Yes perhaps after the shower. Thanks “ he answered still a bit unsure if being there had been the right move to do.

Greg got out of the bathroom “ the clothes are on the shelf and the towels are warming on the radiator. I’ll put on the kettle. Take all the time you need”

“Thanks Gregory “ Mycroft said still a bit unsure, he thought he should have said something more but he didn’t and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Greg put on the kettle and sat on his sofa again, but he wasn’t interested in the match anymore. There was Mycroft Holmes naked taking a shower in his bathroom less than five steps from where he was sitting. His well hidden crush for the man was screaming out loud now and Greg wondered again where the car broke or why Mycroft didn’t call another car. Maybe it was just an excuse...but for what…what if..?

The door opened and a “casual Mycroft “ got out. Greg’s gaze ran on Mycroft’s body with marvel as if he saw it for the first time.

Trying to regain a composure he croaked the only word his mind suggested him

“ Tea?”

 

Black_Dawn


	329. Boiling water

25 Boiling water

Greg kept looking out of the window every hour or so and Mycroft was getting fed up with it.

"Yes, Gregory it is cold, there is a snow storm coming."

Greg turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for the perfect moment to get the perfect temperature then we are going out to take a photo. I just need to boil the kettle."

Mycroft would admit, he was thoroughly confused. He took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.

"Okay, please tell me what does boiling water have to do with the cold and you taking a photo?"

Greg picked up his phone and scrolled till he got the right picture, when he found it he handed the phone to Mycroft who took it. He looked at the photo for a while before he looked at Greg.

"Okay, I can see the appeal, now tell me, who will take the photo of you throwing boiling water in the air to get this effect?"

"You of course."

"Ex…cuse me?"

"You heard."

"You want me to go out, into this weather with you to take a picture?"

"Yes. If it works, we can take one with you throwing the water…. wait…. we can set the time then we both do it at the same time!" Greg exclaimed happily, excitement already over his face.  
"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I'll go boil two pots…" With that Greg ran out of the room to the kitchen leaving Mycroft all alone with both their phones.

It didn't matter how much Mycroft protested, finally just before ten in the night after two failed attempts and an near frostbite experience, the perfect photo was taken.

 

Crushedrose


	330. Geranium

Geranium.

  
  


“Do you remember the last time my brother visited us, Gregory?” the tone of Mycroft’s voice revealed a growing anger.

“Uhmm, maybe two weeks ago” Greg answered unsure.  “Why?” he asked but something told him he would be better off not knowing. 

“Would you please come outside in the garden and tell me what you see?”

_ oh oh. Sherlock did something, for sure _ . 

He left the bowl full of popcorn on the table and joined his partner in the backyard.

“Tell me if i remember correctly, he excused himself and went outside to make a phone call.”

“Yes...maybe.. i cannot be sure…”

“ Yes he did...look at my plants here and there, look at my pots of geranium...they are all gone”

“what.. did....”

“He killed my plants deliberately..”

“Mycroft, don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?”

“No, i don’t, i can forgive for that old paintings all ruined with fake blood.. but my plants, he poisoned them. Get your coat”

“My coat? “

“ Yes your coat and your car keys. This story is going to end up now”

“Oh, fuck” Greg took the keys, ready to follow his partner into a Holmes battle. Better not to tell him Arsenal was going to start the match in ten minutes.

  
  


Black_Dawn


	331. Negotiable

Negotiable.

 

< _And the thing is not negotiable…_ >

 

 

Mycroft stared at the card in his hand. It was written with Gregory’s handwriting. Solid and neat as the man himself.

In addition at the card the envelope contained two different brochures. The first was a week of touring in Mexico followed by a relaxing week on a desert Caribbean island. The second one was a two weeks holiday hidden somewhere in the Highlands.

 

Mycroft sighed. It was his fault. He had postponed their first holiday together so many times that weeks became months and months became years. Two years of stolen weekends with the promise of something more but it never happened.

Until now.

The tickling of Anthea’s heels awoke him from his thoughts.

“So this is the final chapter isn’t? Take or leave. You knew he would push for it at the end..”

“Anthea.. please.. this is not so easy “

“ I think it’s easier than what you thought.  It’s time to take your life back.. and the truth is, you were waiting for it. So, which one is the choice? Mexico or Highlands?”

“I suppose I will choose the Highlands…”

“Perfect choice Sir.. the Detective Inspector will be delighted…”

“Anthea?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“You knew the destinations before I told you “

“Yes Sir. Being ahead everyone else is part of my job “

…

“Anthea?””

”Yes Sir?”

“Thank you”

 

 

 

Black_Dawn


	332. In a flash

In a flash.

 

Typical. Everything is falling apart and still London would wash its hands from the drama and continue as normal. The murky polluted London rain like the British tea, when something goes wrong, tea is the answer, when the town is falling apart, it rains. A constant, yet something new every time.

Greg sighed and turned from the window. Mycroft was sitting on the bed, his knees drawn up, his hair a mess, his clothes wrinkled and worn out, after all, it has been on Mycroft's body for nearly three days.

Sherrinford is still fresh in everyone's mind, in Mycroft's more than the other, Greg would reckon. They all have their fair share of trauma, but Mycroft? His entire house of cards came crumbling down, decades of secrets and careful planned plans down the drain. A man who planned his life around the lie and secret and protection, have nothing now.

Except for Greg.

Greg watched Mycroft just sitting there, he has been putting out fires non-stop, doing damage control and trying to bring back some sense of normalcy. He still needs to speak to Sherlock, he refuses. Besides

the initial enquiry of finding out if he was okay, he texted him, but haven't talked to him yet. He didn't want to. Greg wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't handle Sherlock right now, or because he doesn't

know what to say to the younger brother, either way, Greg wasn't going to step in.

"Love. Let's get you into the shower."

Greg watched the sudden fear in Mycroft's eyes, but it was gone in a flash.

"Later." He replied.

Greg sat on the bed and pulled Mycroft close. He went into the warm arms of Greg without hesitation.

"I'll be with you." Greg whispered into his neck, his breath trickling the hair. Mycroft needs to get cleaned up and get some rest.

"Okay."

 

 

 

CrushedRose


	333. Love lost

29 Love lost

Greg gave a longsuffering sigh before smiling at the man in front of him. The cigarette smoke twirling in long streaks through the air. Greg wrinkled his nose but stayed quiet.

"Come on Les, I'm dying here, I'm allowed to be blunt."

"You're not dying." Greg replied and lifted his hand to wave the smoke away in front of his face. The man chuckled at that and took another drag.

"Don't be such a wuss Less, you never complained about airy waves of pot before."

"You do realise that second hand smoke can also get you high?"

"And…You're off duty."

"Colin…."

"Just saying…I don't remember you being this uptight when we were still young and thinking we could change the world."

"We did, we changed someone's world, we should've been more precise." Greg replied softly, his face relaxed and a smile around his mouth.

"That is true, but then I had to give up my Penny and you your fellow, after all superheroes are notorious for their love lost arcs."

Greg snorted.

"Yeah, I'm okay being a sidekick then."

"Aye. So tell me, before this cancer offs me, when are you proposing…"

When Greg came home, the marijuana was out of his system and he was enjoying the last few hours of his afternoon off. Mycroft came home and gave one whiff.

"Colin tried to get you high again?"

"A little." Mycroft smiled at that and sat down next to Greg.

"How is he doing?"

"Not good. You know back when we were just rookies in uniform, we thought we were untouchable, thieves and robbers, murderers, riots and in the end it's cancer that get you."

"I'm sorry Gregory."

"It's okay. He did got me thinking though."

"About?"

"Us."

Crushedrose


	334. Disc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to CrushedRose for her help. I'm dead on my feet today.

Disc   
  


  
Greg clutched his back with one hand, the other fisted the trouser leg above his knee. His face was contorted in pain.    


“Ahh my back“ He groaned out.    


“I told you not to move all those boxes alone. They were too heavy…”Mycroft said through clenched teeth, concern laced through the words for his partner.    


“I’m used to do things on my own. “   


“But you’re not young anymore..”   


“What do you mean Mycroft Holmes. I’m an healthy man in late forties,  and in good shape. “   


“Early fifties, don't lie, either way, a back is a very delicate thing, it only takes one wrong move, let’s hope it’s not a slipped disc …”   


“Oh, you’re a doctor now?” Greg knew he was being rude, Mycroft meant well but the pain was excruciating.    


“No, Gregory I’m just the one who told you to stop. But you didn’t listen at me or we would not be here waiting for the MRI scan.... my dear “   


The doctor called. “Lestrade “ Greg waved his hands because the pain didn’t allow him to move quickly while Mycroft was observing him with resignation.    


They followed the doctor into his office.    


"Okay, good news first.  You don't have a slip disc Mr. Lestrade, but you did damage the surrounding muscles causing swelling and inflammation. This in return is causing the a pinched nerve that results in the pins and needle feeling down your leg.  I will prescribe some painkillers but you will also need to see a physiotherapist."   


Greg stared and then gave a long suffering sigh. Mycroft leaned forward.    


" I will personally make sure he gets a therapist and start looking after himself."    


Greg kept quiet, he has no doubt Mycroft will make good on his word. 

 

 

  
Black_Dawn   



	335. Lemon and lime

1 lemon & lime

 

Mycroft was busy with some sort of report for work when Greg put a glass down with a soft amber liquid. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Greg replied and sat back down on the sofa watching the late night news. 

 

About half an hour later Mycroft sat down next to Greg burying himself into Greg's side. 

"Hey, all done?" 

"For now. That was a very good drink you gave me." 

"Lemon and Lime sparkling water with a smooth whisky blend." Mycroft pushed away and looked up at Greg. 

"There was alcohol in?" 

Greg frowned. 

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't taste it, Gregory I downed the glass!" Greg couldn't help himself from bursting out laughing. 

"Gregory it's not funny." 

"It is a little funny. The magnificent Mycroft didn't taste the alcohol in his drink."

"Shut up."

That made Greg laughed even louder. 

Mycroft smiled at that, he loved seeing Greg laugh like that. 

 


	336. Hard won

Hard won.

 

  
Mycroft was sitting on the higher tribune at the football field waiting for the end of the match.   
The two teams were tied when two minutes before the end Greg scored the matching goal and as any other professional players he mimed a heart and pointed it towards the spectators, towards him.   
There were five rows with ten seats each at the both sides of the field.. how many chances there were that the heart were for Mycroft and not for the blonde woman sitting one row below who squeaked immediately at the sight?   
Then she began chatting with her friend sitting at her side about the sexy captain of the team, the silver headed man with tanned skin and a perfect body, she even bet with her friend that she would have him in her bed in a couple of days.   
At her words Mycroft couldn’t resist and laughed so loud that both the women turned their head towards him.   
”Oh sorry but I couldn’t help it, it’s so funny “ he said wiping tears from his eyes.   
“The heart was for me, not for you “ he said standing up still under the women’s gaze. “Now would you please excuse me. I must go to collect my hard won prize. ”

  
  


Black_Dawn


	337. Suicide season

3 suicide season

 

Greg came home and dropped the bag on the floor with a loud thud.  It was half in his way and he just pushed it to the side of the wall.

"Bad day?" 

Greg was startled at the voice and looked up to see Mycroft standing halfway down the stairs.

"You can say that. How was your day?" 

"Better than yours. What's wrong Gregory?" 

Greg gave a long groan and his shoulders sagged. 

"I... Can you just hold me for one minute and then tell me it will all be okay?" He asked instead and Mycroft rushed down to held him close. 

"I hate suicide season." Greg mumbled into Mycroft's shoulder. Mycroft understood the term instantly as he heard it on several occasions. It's the period over Christmas, the suicide rate are at its highest during this time. 

"I know."

"We had our first one today." Mycroft closed his eyes and held Greg tighter. 

"It's going to be okay."

Crushesrose


	338. Thrust

Thrust

 

It was late…so late. Nobody was around, Greg stared at the vending machine in front of him then gave another look at the hospital ward, not a living soul.  
Greg put his hands on the machine and gave another heavy thrust but the machine didn’t gave him, neither the chocolate bar nor his money back  
  
“For fuck's sake ! “ he yelled.  
  
Someone behind him cleared his throat “Insulting is not the best way to get the money back, Gregory”  
Greg turned back and saw Mycroft Holmes standing in the middle of the ward.  
“Mycroft? I thought you were still in Washington” He moved towards his partner hugging him with vigor “I’ve asked Anthea to refrain from informing you.”

“Gregory even if Anthea would have followed your request, which is impossible because there are strict protocols to follow, there is a red alert on your name, my dear. And the fact that Sergeant Donovan has been injured and not you doesn’t change the evidence that you need me here, not listening at my voice from the other side of the ocean. Now i know my priority, it’s you. Now let see if we can have our chocolate bars.”

 

Black_Dawn


	339. Gift wrap

5\. Gift wrap

"We need to schedule an extra hour in for the Christmas shopping. MH."

Greg stared at the message and breathe out a long sigh, great, who got added to the already mile long list in dire need of Christmas presents?

" _Why? GL"_

"For the gift wrap. MH."

Greg pulled a face. The what?

" _Huh? GL."_

"To have the presents professionally gift wrapped at the store. MH."

No….nonononnonon oh no….

" _Why can't we do it ourselves? GL"_

"I don't do that. MH"

" _Why not? GL"_

"It's tedious. MH"

Oh for….

Greg took a breath and realise anger will not solve this. He needs to change tactics.

" _How about we buy gift bags with tissue and crinkle paper and I will show you how it's done, trust me, it is something we can do together, and it won't be tedious. Please? GL"_

"All right. MH."

Greg smiled widely and made a mental promise to himself to make sure Mycroft would remember this for a long time, much longer than the hour wait.

 

Crushedrose


	340. Jealous.

Jealous  
  
Late...He was so late.  it wasn’t his fault that the witness passed out and he had to wait until he felt better enough to tell what he saw.   
But at the end Greg knew he was late anyway. The thought of leaving Mycroft and Sherlock in a restaurant sitting at the same table waiting for him was enough to give him an headache. He could only hope in John’s presence was enough to mitigate their minds.   
Greg jumped quickly out Sally’s car waving his hand at her words.   
“You worried for nothing, the building is still there” .   
It was true. The restaurant was still there and the three men were sitting quietly in a calm corner sipping their drinks while listening at John’s latest adventure at the nursery.   
“Hi guys, sorry i’m late, Sally has broken a record to get me here”.   
He took his seat near Mycroft squeezing his hand, and Mycroft squeezed back. It was more than any words; it said “ _i’m glad you’re here.. i’ve missed you..I love you”._   
  
At the sight of this public demonstration of feelings  Sherlock smirked as if he saw something disgusting, then glanced at an unaware John who was still talking about his daughter.   
The movement did not go unnoticed to Greg who suddenly realized “Sherlock isn't disgusted but jealous”. He opened his mouth to speak but Mycroft’s hand touched his as to say “ _do not talk about it”._   
Once in the safety of their home Greg finally dared to ask “You knew. ”   
“Yes. I do. I don’t even think my brother is aware about it, but i’ve learnt a great lesson recently, “ Do not melt in your siblings’ life”  and  this is what i’m doing now.”

  


Black_Dawn


	341. Two men walk...

7.Two guys walk 

 

It started innocent anough, Greg and John had their bi_weekly pub nights and then it became a small little competition between them.  One joke, now both Holmes brothers are exasperated with their partners. 

"Gregory dear, exactly how many 'two guys walk into a' jokes do you know?" 

Greg laughed. 

"Oh, so many."

"And John?"

"Oh, so many." 

"Who will win this little battle?"

"Me, who else?

Mycroft could only sigh...who else. 

 

 Crushedrose


	342. Hallowed.

Hallowed   
  
  
  
Greg took the final drag from the cigarette and tossed the butt on the other side of the road. He knew it wasn’t a good thing to do but at that particular moment he didn’t care. He was standing outside the cemetery with a bunch of flowers in his hand but he didn’t dare to put his feet on the hallowed ground. He has been standing there for half an hour.

“The cemetery closes at 5 Detective Inspector “   
a voice said behind him. Greg turned and found Mycroft Holmes leaning on his omnipresent umbrella staring deeply at him.   
“Yeah well... Easier said than done."

“It’s not your fault Gregory, it’s been a while. and you still don’t dare to enter. I can assure you that even if he had always been pestering he won’t rise from his grave to catch you “   
Greg saw a smile on his face and heard a tone of amusement in his voice.   
“Yes I know Mycroft, but it’s not easy for me anyway."   
“Would you prefer if i came with you to watch your back ?”   
Greg stared perplexed at Mycroft, still the same tone on his voice. Weird..   
“Yes I’d like to “ he said nodding. Mycroft lead the way, they left Greg’s bunch near Molly’s and Mrs. Hudson’s bundles and left the place.   
The fact Mycroft didn’t leave flowers on his brother’s grave on his death anniversary didn’t go unnoticed.   
As they were outside again Greg exhaled a long breath and lighed another cigarette offering another one to his companion.   
“Do you have any plans for the evening Gregory? I think it’s time to talk about something very important “   
Greg saw the same smirk again “ No plans Mycroft, I would be honored to discuss anything you think it’s important “.   
  
  
_ The moment Greg saw Sherlock and told him “You bastard “ has been the second time he told it to an Holmes... _

  
  


Black_Dawn


	343. Misconception

  1. Misconception 




One of the first and biggest mistakes Mycroft made when he met Greg was to think he was an extrovert who carried his heart on his sleeve. For all to see. 

That was one of the biggest reasons why he was so hesitant to make friends, for lack of a better word, with the man. 

He kept him at arrm's length for so long, trying to figure out why Sherlock is so fascinated with him.  

Still, years passed, moments came and moments went and little by little Mycroft realized that he made a grave mistake. 

That for years he was under a misconception, and he had to fix it. 

Which is how it came, five years after they met, after Sherlock, after everything that had happened, he has a chance. 

"Mycroft, are you okay?" 

Mycroft looked up. 

"My apologies. I was thinking of something else." 

"I know that feeling, come on, want to go get some dinner?" 

"I'm not sure what's in my fridge, probably empty." Mycroft replied. Greg took his hand. 

"Good thing I know what's in mine." 

 Crushedrose


	344. Did you know?

Did you know?  
  
  
“So...it’s Christmas, again.”  Mycroft said looking outside the window, a mug of warm tea on his hands.   
Oh that man, Greg sighed, nothing really changed, in fact Mycroft’s aversion for the festivities had increased   
“Nothing is gonna change the past My, the only thing we can do is change our present“ Greg replied taking Mycroft's hand “and our future “ .  
“Have I been so distracted that I didn’t notice you became the wiser man, Gregory?”   
Mycroft felt a little guilty because the man was a light in the darkness of his life and he shouldn’t have been so negative.   
“Did you know? Wisdom comes with grey hair “   
“Uhm, would your wisdom approve a change of plans on Christmas days, a quick trip somewhere warmer?” he asked still holding Greg’s hand.  
“But Mycroft? What about your family? They will be disappointed “   
“You told me we can change our future, let’s start from Christmas tradition, besides YOU are my family now “.

 

Black_Dawn


	345. Advent

11 advent

 

Mycroft eyed the groceries on the table. 

"Gregory?" 

"Did you buy all these sweets for Rosamund?" 

Greg eyed the sweets on the table, there was three advent chocolate calenders and two packets of lollipops. 

"Oh these.... Uuuuh nope. That's for me, Sal and Dimmock. It's paper month at the office so...." He replied waving his hand. Mycroft didn't know. 

"So...?" 

Greg started laughing and indicated to the packets. 

"You see, every year, around this time, the big heads upstairs get this idea to end this year on a clean slate or completed so we have to put in extra do finish all paperwork and so on, and therefore we usually buy sweets and candy to keep us busy, the advent is to count the days till we're home free for another year."

Mycroft eyed the man he gave his heart too. 

Of course. 

Only the 'British Government' will fall for a big kid at heart kind of man. 

 

 Crushedrose 


	346. Nice try.

Nice try

 

Greg and Mycroft had an argument and Greg slept on the couch at Baker Street. One week later and they still haven't talked yet.

The two flatmates had tried various times to make them talk again but it didn’t work.

This time they have planned something drastic not to mention _dramatic_.

 

John’s phone rang in the middle of the night, ‘ _unfortunately’_ he forgot it on his armchair in the living room. It woke up all the occupants of the flat.

John ran to answer the phone with Sherlock at his heels.

“Watson “

“…”

“Yes, no. It’s on charge I suppose..

“....”

“Yes.. oh my God.. no” John sat on his armchair his head in his hands as he handed his phone to Sherlock. Sherlock and Greg briefly shared a look as they stood close to John.

Greg heard a female voice speaking.“ it’s Harry? John is your sister talking?”

Sherlock took the phone and the female voice spoke again. The conversation ended and Greg saw tears running on the consultant detective’s face.

“My brother had a car accident, he’s seriously injured. Anthea is dead. The officer at the phone just found John’s number working, you’re my brother’s next of a kin Gavin, but your phone is switched off”

“Off? It’s impossible i.. “ he took out his phone and saw it was off. “ But I remember i did…”

“It doesn’t matter now “ John said wiping his tears“  let's get dressed. A car is coming to pick us up in ten minutes. They are in a secret clinic. I need to check Mycroft conditions and one of us has to do the first identification of Anthea’s body.”

Greg dressed up quickly, more worried than he has ever been in all his life. They had a stupid argument, he had been so stubborn, he should have waited and talked with Mycroft instead of leaving.

Greg needed to smoke so he decided to wait for the car down on the street to have a cigarette.

“Nice try Watson, it’s working “ Sherlock said looking at the man smoking nervously on the sidewalk.

“Thanks Holmes, I learnt from the best. Oh the car has arrived. We have to work like a clockwork or Anthea will kill us for real after the lies about a terroristic threaten to all of us she had to tell to move your brother in a secret house for tonight. He’s worried like hell for Greg for sure ”

“And then we will be free in our home again.”

“ I thought you were interested in their well-being Sherlock!”

“I don’t think it would have taken long anyway.. but I want him out of our flat”.

 

 

Black_Dawn


	347. Tank

13.tank

Greg has been standing in the same spot for nearly ten minutes. His eyes were staring at the tank in front of him, but his mind was somewhere else.   
In the distance he could hear laughter and children running around, he could hear tourists happily talking and the click-click of cameras. Pictures being taken and posted at the same time, no doubt each with the same variation of a hash tag in front of him.   
It makes it hard to think that so long ago, yet so recent a world War was raging. Lives were shattered and the world was in pain in grief.   
Not much has changed. People either ignore it or pretend it doesn't happen. It's something that is only in a.movies or b, a video game or even c, a late night CNN or BBC report.   
"Gregory?" Greg turned to see Mycroft looking at him with concern. He smiled reassuringly.   
"Hey."  
"Are you all right?"   
"Yeah, just a bit philosophical lacking a better word."  
"Uhm..."  
"Dont worry, I'll be okay, being at a war memorial always makes me a bit... Come on, let's go get some lunch."   
Mycroft allowed Greg to lead him away, knowing it's not really conversation for a day like this.

Crushedrose


	348. Gobsmacked

Gobsmacked.

 

Mycroft didn’t like the tube. He recognized that it was fast and convenient but still he didn’t like to be with a lot of people in a small wagon. The only positive thing was that he used the tube only when Gregory was with him. Which was a good thing in advance.

They were on their way back home after enjoying a tea break in a cozy cafeteria in Kensington.

The wagon was full of sparkling teenagers speaking a weird kind of English. The word “ _gobsmacked_ ’ awaked his curiosity.

As they got out from the tube he took his phone to search the origin of the word on the Oxford Dictionary.

“What are you doing, Love?”

“Searchin the origin of the word we heard in the tube, I’ve always loved etymology”

“I bet you studied latin and greek too”

“Yes i did, i’ve always been fascinated by languages”.

“Uhm “ Greg smiled mischievously “ _Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir_?” he sang murmuring in Mycroft’s ear.

“You’re a naughty boy Gregory”

Greg shrugged “ You said you love languages, I was just trying to mix _business with pleasure_ ”

“You’re an impossible man” Mycroft said rolling his eyes as usual.

“And you like it..” his partner replied with a grin.

 

Black_Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ce soir)?"= "Do you want to sleep with me (tonight)?"  
> is a line from the famous song “Lady Marmalade” recorded in 1974 by the girl group “Labelle”.  
> I love the 2001 version by singers Christina Aguilera, Mýa, Pink and rapper Lil' Kim, recorded for the “Moulin Rouge! soundtrack.”


	349. Family

15.family.

 

At the end of the day friends you choose and family you don't. No two ways about about. 

Mycroft believed it ever since the first time his mother told him that. 

 

He believed it when he was a seven year old when he became a big brother and his smile was wide. 

 

He believed it when he was nine and became a big brother for the second time, and his smile was wide. 

 

He believed it the first time Euros brought tears to the family that wasn't out of love. 

 

He believed it when his childhood home and his favourite books were being burned to the ground in big orange flames. 

 

He believed year after year, through heartache and pain, through doss house and emergency room. Through everything except joy. 

Family became a symbol of responsibility, of pain, of everything he wish he could choose. 

 

He believed it when he woke up from a drug induced sleep and his laptop gone. 

 

He believed it for nearly fifty years until he held out his hand, and a two toned ring was added to the pale fingers. 

He looked up into those eyes 'those' eyes that proved his mother wrong time and time again. 

Family can be chosen, and he chose good. 

 

Crushedrose


	350. HIV/AIDS

HIV/AIDS

  
  
_“ Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality   
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see   
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy   
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low _  
_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me”_

 _  
_  
Mycroft listened at the man singing in the shower while he was choosing the outfit for a lazy Sunday at home  
  
“Bohemian Rhapsody “had been Greg’s choice for their Saturday evening at the cinema and he had to admit it has been a good decision.  
Hiv/Aids has never been a light topic but they both appreciated the biopic about the legendary singer.  
  
The song ended up as Greg got out of the bathroom. Mycroft listened at the silence for some moments then picked up a cd from the shelf in the living room and switched on the hi-fi.  
  
As he began to sing  Greg’s voice added to his  
  
  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love_  
 _Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_  
 _Can barely stand on my feet_  
 _(Take a look at yourself)_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_   
_(and cry)_

_Lord, what you're doing to me_   
_(yeah yeah)_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_   
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_   
_Somebody_   
_(somebody)_

_ooh somebody_   
_(somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
  
  
Greg embraced his partner and they end up with a kiss, the breakfast suddenly forgotten.

 

Black _Dawn

 


	351. Watermelon

17 watermelon 

 

Greg looked at the menu and ordered the first thing he saw that looked good.  And bright apparently.  The moment his plate arrived the smile broke out. A huge steak, saucy and tender with a smell that made him inhale twice was accompanied, by a salad. Not chips. Onion rings and a salad. 

He shrugged. It was okay. 

Eversince he was in a relationship with Mycroft he made certain changes to his diet, salad with steak was one of them. 

He glanced at the time, he shouldn't even be upset anymore. At least that didn't change since his single days. Dinner alone. 

"You all right there sir?" 

Greg glanced up at the waitress. 

"Yes, thank you, may I please have a another beer though?" 

"Sure."  With a new order she left leaving Greg to finish his meal. 

Turns out the salad is exceptionally good. Who know watermelon and cucumber and a bunch of other saladly stuff can be so good and complimentary to a steak. 

"Here you go sir." The waitress put down another glass of beer and picked up the empty one. 

"Thank you." 

Alone once again he continued eating, maybe he should feel guilty that he didn't even bother with a reservation this time, nor asked for a table for two.  What would be the point? 

He picked up his beer. 

"Happy anniversary Mycroft." He whispered to the empty space in front of him. 

 


	352. Trust me.

Trust me   


  
“Do you trust me, My?” Greg asked with a mischievous tone in his voice. 

“Yes but it’s not…” Mycroft tried to reply, Greg’s warm hand on his shoulder.

“If you trust me just close your eyes and open your mouth. I promise you won’t choke”

Mycroft sighed and did as Greg said, it couldn’t be worse than that..?”

“Breathe with your nose, Love “ then Mycroft detected some movement in front of him, the noise of a cap, another undefined noise and one second later his mouth was full of delicious sprayed whipped cream.

Mycroft wided his eyes as he tasted it and saw Greg smiling before spraying the whipped cream in his mouth too.

“Delicious isn’t it?” He said after devouring the cream.

Mycroft couldn’t help but nodded..

“Another shot? It’s unbelievable you never did it as a child “

“ I could imagine my horrified mother if I did it, Gregory “

“So it’s good you’ve got me now, I could teach you a lot of naughty habits, Love”

“Oh I’m sure you can..”  


 

 

Black_Dawn


	353. Noose

  1. Noose 




 

Mycroft found Greg in the modern art section of the museum.  He has been sitting on a bench staring st the same piece for nearly an hour.

"Gregory?" Mycroft was a little concern since the piece was a noose hanging from the a piece of tree that was built out of wires and stones, the noose itself was one of those Christmas lights, the tubes of sparkling lights. It was disconcerting to watch yet beautiful. 

"I saw this, and I can't stop looking."

"I've noticed." 

"It's one of those thing, you know, it takes you back to so many memories and yet so many possibilities of what ifs."

Mycroft eyes widened at that, what does this mean? Possibilities of what? Greg turned to him and smiled. 

"Don't look so worried, I only mean in the sense of our choices, of the paths we take, for example, me with Sherlock and the whole 'Fall' or when I decided to took him in, he was like a noose, I knew he could be the best thing for my career or the worst. He was both in the end. Is both. Always will be. A sparkling noose so to speak."

"If you could..." Mycroft didn't believe in the idea of entertaining the idea of going back of what ifs and do-overs but he had to ask. 

"Yes. Every time."

"Why?"

Greg smiled and took his hand. 

"It lead me to you." 

 

 Crushedrose 


	354. Table cloth

Table cloth.

  
  
  
Greg was having lunch buried in his office and  deeply in thought when his phone buzzed.   


_ “Are you having lunch Gregory?” MH _ _   
_

Greg smiled. Even with his enormous power Mycroft couldn’t observe him with a camera inside the Yard building.   


“Yes Love, just now. The questioning lasted a long time.” GL   


_ “I hope it’s a warm lunch and not just a cold sandwich bought at the vending machine “ MH _   


Exactly what it was.   


Greg looked sadly at his sandwich laying on the Arsenal table cloth he kept in his drawer.   


“It’s a warm soup. Sally picked it up on her way back from lunch “ GL   


_ “I’m glad someone is looking after you, my dearest.” MH _   


“I’d prefer it was you, when are you coming back home?” GL   


“ _ Just two days more and i’ll be back. I have to enter in another meeting in a few seconds. I’ll write you as soon as possible. Bye” MH _

 

  
..bye..

  
  


 

 

Black_Dawn


	355. Guests

  1. Guests 




 

The problem with having guests over is that your home is never truly a home.  You can't walk around in your underwear if you feel like it or you can't go to the kitchen whenever you feel like having a snack or something to drink without offering your guests as well. If you don't, you're rude. If you walk around in your underwear you're shameless. 

So many things that after a while it can really put a damper on your mood.  Not to mention the 'joy' of having people over to visit. 

Greg, was officially in the fed up phase with visitors. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves people, he loves having people over, he loves the dinners and the beers, the chatting and the joy of laughter around him. He loves the jokes and the coffee and the big breakfasts. 

He loves it. 

But... 

He loves Mycroft more. 

He loves the idea that he got Mycroft to walk with him in their house in nothing but their underwear, he loves that ha once got Mycroft to walk from their on suite bathroom to their bed in nothing. Yes, five, six give or take meters of nakedness that he treasure. 

He loves that when they both can't sleep they go to the kitchen and would make some tea and eat the last yogurt out of the container. 

"Only two more days my Dear." Mycroft softly whispered in Greg's ear. 

"I'm sorry. Was I rude?" 

"No. You've been exceptional as always."

"Then..."

"I know you, and I know what to look for." 

"Does your parents know..." 

"No. They don't know you like I do." 

"I love having them here, you know." 

"I know."

It was quiet for a while, the night sounds the only thing to be heard throughout the room, the dark comfortable and familiar. Mycroft sighed and pulled Greg closer. 

"I promise the moment they're gone I will walk naked from the bathroom to the cupboard and back." 

Greg gasped sofly. 

"That's about ten meters."

"I think you deserve a bit of extravagance."

Greg burst out giggling and kissed Mycroft. 

Yeah, they both do. 

 

 

 

 Crushedrose


	356. Deadlines

Deadlines.

 

“How could we forget it?”

Greg stared at the empty room in front of him, his partner two feet behind him hanging his coat  “ What’s happening Gregory? What are you talking about?”

They were both late from work again.

Greg pointed at the living room of their new home “ Don’t you think something is missing?”

Mycroft stared at him and then at the room “ No.. What..?”

“The tree, Love?”

“The tree? We do not have a tree in the living room, Gregory “

“But we should.. it’s Christmas “

Mycroft shook his head “I’ve never had a Christmas tree since I've been living on my own..”

“But you’re not alone anymore “ Greg said embracing him.

Mycroft nodded “True. We could go and buy one and the decorations tomorrow morning”

“We should have done it last week, but work has overwhelmed both of us”

“Uhm this cannot happen again, what if we keep a calendar, perhaps in the kitchen so we will mark the deadlines? We won’t miss anything important “

“Perfect Love. It’s wonderful “

“As it has to be”

 

Black_Dawn


	357. How did you

23.how did you 

 

 

Greg placed his keys on the small table and took off his coat.  

"Bloody hell, it's a right shit storm out there." Greg grumbled as he made his way to the living room where a fire was burning and Mycroft was sitting on one recliner, a small tumbler and a book on his lap. He looked up from the pages and over the rim of his glasses. 

"They say we might even have snow." 

"With that wind, I'll believe it. Hey Love." Greg greeted and poured a glass for himself and sat down on the sofa. 

Mycroft wasted no time to get up and moved to the space next to Greg, taking the small overthrow with him. Greg opened his arms as the the settled in comfortably. 

"I took the initiative and put one of those frozen lamb pies in the oven, there's still salad from this afternoon."

"hmmmm how did you know....I love those pies." 

Mycroft chuckled softly. 

"I know you, besides I love it too."

"Hmmmm." Greg replied and pulled Mycroft closer as they stared in to the fire and waited for their dinner.

 

 

 

Crushedrose


	358. Copper

Copper.

 

  
  
The Christmas speech was at its end.. Just a few more lines to read and it would be over. It was Greg’s first speech as the New Chief Superintendent and all his friends were there for him.

He could see Sherlock and John, Molly and Mrs. Hudson too. Anthea was hidden behind her boss but half of the men in the big hall had already spotted her. And then there was Mycroft, standing proudly in the middle of the room, his eyes fixed on the man speaking, his man, his beloved.

Greg gazed at them all and said the last sentence “I’m just one copper trying to make the difference “.

The audience burst in to applause and as he got off from the stand everyone congratulated him.

“It has been a good speech. Did you write it, Brother Mine?“

Mycroft stared at his brother in disbelief.

“ Keep your horrible mouth shut at least at Christmas, Sherlock. He spent nights on his speech and it’s wonderful.”

Finally Greg joined his friends and John stopped the waiter carrying the tray with the champagne and took the drinks “ Let’s make a toast for the new king of Scotland Yard”  
  
Greg smiled at John’s words, he squeezed Mycroft’s hand in his. Everything was fine, his life was wonderful and his beloved was with him.

It was Christmas Eve again..

 

 

Black_Dawn

 


	359. Tea time

  1. Teatime 




 

Both Sherlock and Mycroft mouths were hanging open, eyes fixed on Greg as he stood between them, his hands on his hips, his face angry. 

Mycroft was the first to found his voice. 

"Gregory, did you just said 'shut up' to Sherlock and I?" 

"Yes, I bloody hell did. You two have both been worse than give year olds and seriously you dragged me and John to the tea time with your parents and now I realize it is too play buffer, now this ends. Now. One, you're going to play nice or two, I'm faking a cop emergency and leave."

"Can I come with?"  John piped up from where he stood, watching the whole thing. 

"Yes, of course John." Greg replied before he turned back. 

"What's it going to be?" 

Mycroft and Sherlock glance at each other. 

"We'll play nice." Mycroft answered. 

"Good. Let's go back, the scones look good."

Sherlock followed behind he didn't even risk correcting Gregory to say it's actually high tea... 

 

Crushedrose


	360. Mow

Mow.

 

  
Greg got out on the patio at the same time Mrs. Holmes began complaining about the lack of professionals gardeners.   
He gazed at his perfect and wonderful garden and then gazed at the woman again.   
He looked at the tall man talking with his future mother-in-law, the man was nodding at her words without replying. Their eyes met and the man smirked at him as saying “not here, not now “.   
“She has always something to complain about “ an old voice spoke behind him. Greg turned and saw Mycroft’s father  sitting comfortably on the armchair, he smiled at Greg then stood up and poured him a glass of wine.   
“Thanks “ Greg said taking the drink glass.

“Thanks for what? It’s your house, not mine “  
“Mycroft..”   
“My son haven't explain that you both are the owners yet , I think his plan was to tell it this evening during the dinner, isn’t it?”   
Greg nodded   
“But his mother overwhelmed him...as usual..” the old man pointed at the couple talking outside. ”She’s not as bad as she seems.. she’s just too much of everything, if you get my meaning.“   
“I do. Yes “ it was the first time he spoke with the man about something different from the weather.   
“ she will be surprised to know you’re the one who mow the lawn, and does all the gardening here... and more surprised to know you’re more than that.. Gregory. Can i call you Gregory?”   
Greg was caught unprepared by the man’s words, More welcoming than he could have ever imagined. Mycroft’s mother instead.  She was a different deal.

  


Black_Dawn


	361. Six feet deep

  1. Six feet deep 




 

The barrel pointed straight at Greg, the safety off, the finger on the trigger, shaking ever so slightly. 

"Listen..." Greg tried his voice soft his hands outstretched. 

'No!" Came the desperate cry of the trigger man.

"I'm done listening.  Now, now they need to listen to me!"

"Okay...okay...what do you have to say?" Greg tried. He knew he should tread carefully, otherwise he will be the proverbial six feet deep under the ground detective. He may have been okay with the idea a few years ago but now, not so much.  He has too much to lose. 

"Is this some tactic?" The trigger man asked. 

"No...youre holding a gun on me, you said we need to listen to you, I'm listening." He may not know who the 'they' are but he can hopefully do his part. 

"I'm m sick of this, all of this!"

Greg didn't dare ask what 'this' is, he knows the man's history, he knows the man's mental state, 'this' is a very broad spectrum.

"So you're tired and desperate?" 

"You can say that, everyone is either dead or dying, look around you, we're all inching slower to our death, we don't know the time, the date or how. No one...and it needs to stop!"

One part of Greg wanted to point out that he is holding a gun, not a good way to stop the 'dying' part. But that's not what it is about.

"How are you planning to do it?" He asked instead.

"What?"

"You said it must stop, so how are you going to do that?"

"I...I...uh....'

"How about you putting the gun down first and then we take it from there? You said everyone is either dead or dying, and I can understand that, believe me, I can identify with that, but in order to for both of us to walk out of here, to find some sort of common ground you will need to talk to me more."

The man stared at Greg then towards the window where they both knew more police officers were and if Greg wasn't mistaken, Mycroft. 

"Okay, sit down. We'll talk. But I ain't lowering the gun."

Greg nodded and slowly sat down on the small kitchen chair. 

 

Meanwhile outside Mycroft was talking to Sally who was trying to explain the situation. 

"We responded to a suicide attempt, Greg went in, and is now being held hostage. Summers, Duncan is a twenty five year old cocaine and heroine addict, he recently switched to php and is suffering from hallucinations and according to his therapist showing signs of early schizophrenia.  This is one Shit show of bad Mr. Holmes. None of our usual tactics will work. We have no idea what state he is in and how he will respond."

Mycroft could see the worry and stress in her face and sighed. 

"Meaning Gregory is on his own." He stated, a small part hoping it was a question with an easy answer. 

Sally nodded. 

Shit. 

 

 

 Crushedrose


	362. Fake trees

Fake trees.

 

Mycroft looked at the Christmas tree in their living room. 

He didn’t had time before. Greg had been in charge for the decorations.

The rush of the last working days, the shopping for the gifts,  arranging the Christmas lunch because Greg had insisted it had to be there.

Then their first Christmas Eve and the lunch with the families. 

He found himself staring at the huge beautiful tree only on the 28th.

Huge, yes it was huge, and also perfect, it didn’t lose a single leaf.

He got closer...and closer.. and closer..

“Gregory?”

Greg raised his eyes from the book he was reading on the sofa near the fireplace “Yes Love?”

“Gregory, this is not a tree”

“No? “

“No”

“It has a shape of a tree”

“It’s not real one Gregory. You said you bought a tree for Christmas ”

“Fake trees are cheaper and above all I will never buy a real one, what should we do with it after the festivities? This one is perfect and it help to preserve the natural environment”

Mycroft touched the tree “It seems real. Did anybody notice it during the lunch?”

“I don’t think so, but Love, I don’t give a damn.”

Mycroft smiled “This is something I should learn from you my dear”

“How to buy fake trees?” he moved on the couch to make some space for his partner inviting him to seat.

“No, the other thing. ” Mycroft said sitting close to Greg.

“The _not polite way_ to say “I don’t care? I could teach you more interesting thing than that.”

Mycroft took the book from Greg’s hands and put it down on the little table grinning. “Challenge accepted”

 

 

Black_Dawn


	363. Receipt

29 receipt 

 

The door bell rang twice before Mycroft opened it. 

"Good evening. You're precisely on time."

"Huh?" The young man looked confused as he held the pizza box in his hands. Mycroft held out his phone. 

"The application, to monitor your progress regarding the delivery of the pizza, I must recommend you, it is outstanding service."

The man stared for a while before nodding. 

"Yeah... Cool. Listen man, that'd be twenty al together, cash or machine?"

"You brought a card machine?" Mycroft asked surprised. 

"Yeah..."

"Incredible. I don't purchase take-out much, this all a bit new for me. Pleas ehold on, let me get the money." Mycroft took out his wallet and notice he only had a hundred note. 

"Do you have change for a hundred?" 

"As if..." The delivery boy replied. 

Mycroft pursed his lips. 

"Gregory, do you have cash on you?" Mycroft asked towards the living room. 

"Yeah, check my wallet." 

Smiling Mycroft put his wallet down and picked up Greg's whose wallet was much thicker and older. He opened it and had to struggle between all the receipts to find the correct notes. He handed it over to the delivery boy. 

"Thanks enjoy!" Before Mycroft could reply he was gone. 

Mycroft put the pizza on the foyer, closing the door and held Greg's wallet in his hand. One receipt caught his attention. 

Glancing back towards the living room he quickly looked at it. It was from a jewelry store and it was quite a high amount. It was a ring.... 

Mycroft stared and stared.... 

What... 

Could it... 

"Live? Found it?" 

Mycroft quickly composed himself. 

"Yes. Thank you, I'm bringing the pizza."

Mycroft picked the box up and walked to Greg. 

Greg, a million thoughts in his head but most off all a million emotions in his heart. 

 

 Crushedrose


	364. Odd child

Odd child.

 

Greg stared at the Christmas card in his hands. At the bottom, below the message in the card, was another one, a handwritten one.

In any other circumstance he would have been happy, but his life was a bit complicated at the moment. And now, he should need to tell Mycroft. 

Mycroft was working in his home office, after they moved in together he slowly reduced his long working hours at his office. This allowed Mycroft to spend more quality time with his family, with Greg.

The knock at the door startled  Mycroft from his thoughts, as Greg came in, he saw his partner was nervously running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was stressed.

“Uhm...” he finally spoke “Do you have any particular plans for Christmas?”

Mycroft raised his eyebrows, it was an odd question “Nothing planned yet, except for spending my free time with you. We didn’t talk about the details. Has something changed?”

Greg hold the card to Mycroft and then sat in the sofa “ There is a person, very close to me, even though he lives so far from here, he’s coming back for Christmas.. “ He looked at his partner who was holding the card without opening it.

“ Did I ever tell you what happened during my early years as a police officer?”

“No.” Mycroft put the card on his desk and stood up to pour a drink in two glasses before he sat on the couch giving one drink to Greg “ Would you like to talk about it now ?”

Greg took the glass with a nod. “ It was during one of my first patrols in the suburbs, I met this boy, he was younger than me and he was already living as an homeless “ he took a sip of scotch then kept on talking, Mycroft’s eyes still fixed on him.

“It took me a while to gain his trust, he did not talk with anyone, he used to play chess the whole day, preferably alone but he agreed to teach me in my spare time ”

“He did a good job with you.  You’re a fine chess player Gregory “

“Thanks. Anyway I talked with people at the orphanage from where he came, they remembered him being “ _that odd child_ ” but nothing more.”

“ Did you help him?”

“Yes I did what I could, Karen didn’t allow me to bring him home so I had to use other resources. To cut a long story short my aunt and her husband who ran a post office in Lerwick gave him a place to live, he even began to help my uncle at the shop.“

Mycroft bowed his head observing the marvelous man sitting in front of him “ So.. my brother isn’t the first person you helped “

“No”

“You never told me this story before, but I admit the rescuing is your vocation. The Christmas card is from him?”

“Yes. He’s coming to London for Christmas. It’s the first time since he left. He’s still running the shop but he said he’d like to have a break “

“Gregory, do you think I would be disappointed?”

“Well, perhaps you made plans, or you don’t want people around...this is your house and..”

“Ours”

“Ok ours, but still maybe you don’t like to have guests.”

“Gregory, it’s ok. I’m fine with it. It’s part of what you are, your past. You’re a wonderful human being and knowing you saved another life beyond Sherlock makes me so even proud of you “

“It’s a yes?”

“It’s a yes, but you should unpack the boxes you left in the guest room and that you haven’t unpacked since you moved here“

“You were waiting for a change to remind me, weren't you?”

 

Black_Dawn


	365. Next year I’ll

31 next year I’ll….

Mycroft's knuckles were white from clutching the bed sheets. 

"Gr.... Go.....ry...."

Greg moved up into Mycroft's line of sight. 

"You're missing a few vowelsand consonants Baby..." 

Mycroft huffed loudly when Greg said Baby.

"Baby?"

Greg chuckled softly. 

"Fine... I'll concede my handsome lover." 

This time it was Mycroft who laughed loudly in the room. 

Greg pulled him close. 

"I'll make it a new year's resolution. Next year I'll....." He winked at Mycroft. "...be more anti-naughty." 

Mycroft ran his hands down Greg's face. 

"You do realize there's no such word."

"Ah shoot, my first failed attempt... It will just have to be a work in progress." Greg answered. 

"I love you Gregory and if there is a thing such a new year resolutions, then mine would be to love you more."

Greg leaned over and kissed Mycroft. 

"Same, every day a little more."

 

 Crushedrose


	366. Personal message from Rose & Dawn

Black_Dawn

 

This has been the worst year of my life but writing all this small stories had helped me to stay focused on what I needed and to stay afloat.

Thanks to CrushedRose because even with more than 8000 km between us she has been so close to me like just a few others did.

At the end of this wonderful journey I must thank all of you for your kudos, for each comment you left.

I cannot say now I will write another calendar like this one for the next year, but I promise I will keep in touch. There is a long list of expansions waiting for me too.

Take care of yourself wherever you are.

 

 

 

Crushedrose

 

Another year and it feels, unreal and surreal at the same time. Three years ago I set out to do broaden my writing skills and now....three years later I somehow managed to do a prompt a day, the only reason I managed to finish the third was because of Black_Dawn. I was very scared and sceptic to do this year and through her love and support and understanding I actually was able to do this year. And it was an absolute joy! 

Unfortunately I won't be able to continue for a fourth year and will use this time to focus on all those expansions and may even try my hand at a lengthy one.... Who knows? 

2019 is a new year, and another challenge and I hope that wherever life takes me, and takes everyone reading this, we can take this year and overcome everything we may face. 

My endless love and happiness and hope for every one. God bless. Hugs.... 


End file.
